Echoes of Forgotten Times
by Shukumei no Kagi
Summary: Destiny is bringing a stolen power and a young boy to a Pharaoh, but that is only the beginning of the trouble in ancient Egypt for Yugi and Yami. Being Revised
1. A Soul Divided

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas presented here that are from the TV show YugiOh. 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: This, if can't be told, is a story that occurs in the past. I don't know much about ancient Egypt but I'm going to give this my best shot! And if you have a review to help improve the fic I'd be happy to see them too! This could very well end up being an AU with some Y+Y hints.   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Prologue ~ A Soul Divided   
**~**  
Asyikin walked passed the Pharaoh's guards with her green eyes flickering to the side, watching them standing to either side of the corridor. She fought the urge to breathe a sigh of relief when neither of them moved to stop her passage toward the large ornate door that housed the Pharaoh's bed chambers. 

It's about the only perk in being betrothed to the Pharaoh, she thought grimly as she padded to the door. Asyikin had a scowl crossing her face in response but she was careful to keep the expression hidden. Though her intense gaze was upon the bed chamber door, she paid no heed to the markings carved there. She was actually already focusing on what, or rather who, was beyond there even though the image she had was vague. In all her time alive Asyikin could only remember seeing the Pharaoh twice. 

Twice! Asyikin nearly slammed the door open in a fury but she managed to restrain herself. It wouldn't be so bad if he even showed some interest in me. She thought as she opened the door silently, feeling as if her heart was skipping a beat as she froze outside the opened door. For the first time the nervousness about what she was going to do settled in. He might be the Pharaoh but she couldn't go on like she had been, so all she could do was hope fervently that Pharaoh Yugioh was truly asleep. 

Steeling her nerves as best she could, Asyikin stepped quietly into the room. Her eyes darted over the interior, not all that surprised by the elaborate decor that was scattered through out the room. 

She was less than impressed by the marvels of workmanship even before her gaze landed upon large colorful bed. Which didn't even keep her gaze that long, instead her attention was caught and held by the form within the thin silky sheets. His position of laying on his side hid any signs of whether he was awake, all she could really see was an arm and flares of the red hair the Pharaoh was identified by. 

A slight tremor went through her as she reached back to push the door shut. Though she tried to keep the movement silent the door closed with a soft bang and terror shot through her. She froze there in a near panic unable to even tear her eyes off the door to look and see if the noise had woken him. 

If that had been heard! 

Asyikin didn't even dare remove her hand from the door, she was certain that at any moment she'd have to go bolting out of the room. 

She wasn't sure how long she stood there waiting, able to hear the blood rushing in her ears. But other than that only silence answered her frozen stature. Long minutes of that passed before she even dared to look over her shoulder to where the Pharaoh remained unmoving, obviously now deeply asleep. 

Asyikin heaved a relieved sigh. That had been too close for her liking, she could hardly believe she was even doing this. But it was the only way she would ever be noticed by the Pharaoh or anyone else. She determinedly gritted her teeth before turning to start forward on shaky legs, though it was more her reluctance to move that kept her slowly approaching the bed. She didn't even dare touch him or the bed, not when she was so close to pulling this off without being noticed. 

I can do this, was the thought that passed through her head. It took much repeating before she was able to take the amulet she'd been hiding in her grasp out. 

Asyikin hadn't really cared what she used for this, there were more than enough trinkets of the Pharaoh's by his throne. She'd just absconded with one of the items without really looking at it. She vaguely knew that it was a puzzle of sorts shaped like a pyramid but other than that it meant nothing to her. 

Though. ... she could use it for more useful things than Pharaoh Yugioh. 

Asyikin felt some courage returning to her at the thought, she wouldn't be ignored anymore! He might not show any interest in her but once she had some of his soul she could shape any child into his image. She'd like to see him not show interest ... or even deny such a kid, though she would have to make certain she could control the kid. 

Grinning victoriously to herself, Asyikin brought the amulet to hover mere inches from the Pharaoh's skin. By now she couldn't see anything that could go wrong this close to her goal. "My turn to shine." She whispered to herself, shutting her eyes to start drawing off the little bit she would need for her plan. The fear drained away to be replaced with a flare of confidence. It wouldn't be long before she had enough of his soul to create a child in his image. It was going so smooth and well until the first rustle of sheets. 

Only the woman knew she hadn't touched the bed, and the only other person there was Pharaoh Yugioh! Her eyes flew open as her mind was screaming that he shouldn't be feeling a thing. But her thoughts were denied as his breathing increased and sweat began to gather on his brow. It was a warning and her stomach went through the floor, she didn't have time to move before he suddenly thrashed awake with a cry. 

Her gaze froze on the ruby eyes in shock even as her mind was screaming that it wasn't supposed to be noticed. He didn't seem to notice her, it looked to her as if he was looking past her. In her distracted state she didn't see the strike coming until it caught her in the stomach, knocking both her and the amulet away. 

Asyikin gasped as she hit the ground but managed to keep hold of the puzzle in a daze. It can't be! She thought frantically as she struggled to her feet. Not that she had a chance to move before the door was slammed open by the guards. 

Leaving Asyikin standing there trembling for a moment, frozen as the guards looked for the attacker and she was the only one in the room. Part of her knew she wouldn't be betrothed or famous once the Pharaoh recovered, she reacted with the only thing that came to mind. "It was a monster. Assassin, took off upward." Asyikin squealed as she backed away from the guards, not fully able to hide her horror. 

She was surprised when they actually looked up and away from her. But it only annoyed her more that being betrothed as she was and female would have them doubting her so much. She gritted her teeth. "He's hurt, so don't just stand around!" She said wringing her hands though it left the amulet in plain view. But judging from how the guards turned their attention from her they didn't think anything of it. 

Asyikin didn't wait, she took the opportunity presented to flee, bolting out the door before she could be noticed again. This time there were tears in her eyes as she went, the woman knew that she'd just destroyed any chances she had at being the Pharaoh's wife. 

Her plans were crumbling ... all she could do was escape with an important part of Pharaoh Yugioh's soul. 

To Be Continued.... 


	2. Strangeness Abounds

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: It's chapter one! Does anyone really want me to continue with this fic now that you've gotten a bigger taste of what it is like? R&R... Thought his maybe a sorta deathfic. Also there maybe hints of yaoi in future chapters, but you've been warned!   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter One - Strangeness Abounds   
**~**   
The activity along the Nile was starting to taper off for the day. Yugi watched the people from the concealing shadows of the mud brick wall that surrounded the city. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around himself as the men disappeared into the city, there softly spoken words drifting over to him in a garbled mess. 

Being out there along except for a pair of siblings playing along the riverbanks drew a pang of sadness to him, true the tempertures were a raging heat as typical for an Egyptian day but he shivered none-the-less. 

Why did he have to feel so empty? Yugi just didn't understand why being separated from people had to feel so...cold. He shivered again as he drew his knees up to his chest, though he was careful in the movement to avoid unwanted eyes noticing him. Yugi couldn't tear his eyes from the scene, he wasn't paying much attention to what the pair were doing but more to the happy laughter that floated over. 

Such things always looked like so much fun! Yugi heaved a sigh while resting his chin on his knees, making the tiny youth look even smaller all curled up in a bundle like that. He would have liked to be that free, to be able to play with someone. But he tensed as the older sibling chased the younger into the water. Quietly he hoped that they'd be all right but a worried light entered his violet eyes as the siblings splashed each other with the water, he knew perfectly well that they had to be disobeying their parents right at that instant. 

He wanted to leave the shadows even more at that moment though, to warn them before they got in trouble. The sadness washed through him at the knowledge he couldn't do any such thing, his mother had never explained why he had to stay hidden. It *was* important enough that she reminded him everyday, he couldn't really go against her. He only was able to hope that the siblings wouldn't get into any trouble. 

Please be okay. He thought as he smiled toward the playing two, watching the continue playing. It looked like so much fun that Yugi didn't notice the time slipping away until the two siblings paused, talking too faintly for the small boy in the shadows to hear. But whatever was said had to siblings hurrying back to the city. 

Yugi looked after them a moment before getting to his feet carefully and brushed the sand off of the old dirty robes he wore before stepping out into the dimming sunlight. That summer light beat down with a fierce heat that had Yugi blinking uncertainly for a moment. He was swiftly missing the cooler shadows he'd been hiding in seconds before. Yugi's thin kalasiris wasn't helping either, the robes were never the best for open desert heat. Yet Yugi preferred the robes to the normal loincloth. 

No matter how hot it is, I have to get something for mother! Yugi thought as he made his way once again over to the river, not willing to head home until he'd tried. 

He only paused a moment at the river's edge to remove his sandals. Then he waded into the water, the cooler waves feeling absolutely pleasant on his bare feet. Yugi wiggled his toes as he peered down into the river, trying to see through the sand which his movements had kicked up. It didn't work. Instead the tranquil water provide a refreshment from the heat, though it was one that had Yugi tempted to splash about like the siblings had. 

The play had looked fun.... 

Yugi sighed sadly as he continued to gaze longingly into the waters, tempted enough to take a second step into water that was deep enough to soak the bottom of his kalasiris. 

He didn't notice his wet hem for a moment, he was more thinking of how much fun it would be to be playing out there. If only he knew more people... Yugi drooped more, this time enough to notice his robe draging in the water. 

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed as he saw that and hurriedly lifts the garment from the river water. 

He shook the water off as he backed out of the Nile, then Yugi gave the kalasiris another good shake before giving up. 

I really should have been more careful! It's not like we can afford new clothing. Yugi thought as he turned his violet gaze back to river cutting through the massive desert only to find that the light was fading fast and a worried thought went through his head. I'm not going to have much more time. That was accompanied by a sorrow at the idea he might not get anything for his mother. 

Yugi had taken a step toward the water when he heard the footsteps approaching and his heart promptly dropped. Disappointed tears slipped from his eyes as he hurriedly slipped his sandals back on as he knew that he couldn't risk being seen even for something as important as this. 

The young boy hurried back to the city wall, quickly curling up into his former hiding spot as he heard the voices of the person approaching. Yugi was rather surprised to hear the speaker coming from the city, everyone should have been heading into the city...no one in their right mind would leave at this hour of the night. 

"I'm telling you, Hark, this will be great! You know how many chances we have for something like this! We could actually make a difference!" Those words were spoken clearly, the voice being loud enough to sound as if it came from right next to Yugi and the little one gasped in surprise before he hurriedly shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle himself. 

"Sure, coming from you that is so comforting." Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as the response seemed further away but he still couldn't help shrinking back nervously against the wall, trying to make himself even more invisible. 

"What?!" The first voice protested in a yell that was quickly muffled. Yugi could make out an odd scuffing noise before the voice resumed not quite as loud. "Oh come on, have I yet steered you wrong? Just trust me!" 

"Last time that was like jumping into a river of sharks." 

"Quit that... It was for Salihah." The first voice warned before Yugi noticed movement at the city entrance. But he didn't dare move, which turned out to be good for it wasn't long before the two speakers stepped into view. 

One was a large brown haired youth that Yugi assumed to be around his own age. The other voice belonged to a blond haired teen, which was odd...at least the hair color was for someone that came from around these parts. Yugi was more used more darkly shaded people, which the second person was not. 

The two stopped outside, the blond ending up taking a few steps more than the other. 

"I think this is the spot." That was the first speaker though it was obvious to Yugi that it was the blond who had spoken that time. 

So...it's the blond who has the idea and the other is Hark? Yugi wondered to himself without removing his fist from his mouth. He was starting to relax since the two people were view. He was certain that it was worse not knowing where they were coming from. Though they still might notice me, he reminded himself and recoiled further while Hark was shaking his head. 

"It was several spans down that way?" Hark corrected as he pointed downriver. 

"You know, I knew that!" The other said swiftly. "I just didn't want to walk farther, Harkhuf!" He said in denial as he turned back to Hark before blinking. "What? I do mean that, quit looking at me like that." 

"Uh huh, I don't believe, Jibade. But who knows..." 

Yugi grinned to himself as he listened to the banter going on between the two. It sounded to him like Harkhuf really didn't believe the blond Jibade. But Yugi didn't see any reason why someone would lie about that. 

"Oh I see how it is, don't try to fool me since I'm on to you now!" Jibade replied though he didn't appear all that upset about. "But come on already, it's not like we are going to have all day for this. We've a battle to demenstrate, though I much prefer the show to be shown! It will be so cool with the monsters and all!" 

Yugi started in surprise at that. These two can summon Shadow Realm monsters?! Yugi wondered in delight for he'd never seen one of the monsters before in his life. He dropped his hand from his mouth and his mouth dropped open as his wide-eyed stare locked in wonder upon the two teens while Harkhuf moved to put some space between himself and Jibade. It was clear they were actually going to try! 

"Can you really do that?!" He asked outloud in delighted excitement, he just couldn't resist finding out if he would actually get to see real monsters. But as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. 

I'm not supposed to be seen. The youngster thought in despair as Harkhuf looked toward his hiding place. 

"Who's there?!" Hark demanded. 

"Huh? Wha...? Do what?" Jibade asked without turning, which left his back to Yugi. 

Yugi bit at his lip trying to decide whether to answer them. They already knew he was there and he did want a chance to see a monster for real. "I just wanted to know if you can really summon monsters!" Yugi answered while clambering to his feet and stepping from his hiding place, pausing as Harkhuf's took a step backwards. 

"That we can!" Jibade said proudly without turning. "Just you watch and see! You're not scared of me already are you, Hark?" He called to his companion. 

"Of you no!" Harkhuf said without his eyes leaving Yugi. "But...err...we should be going, Jibade." 

"No way!" Jibade answered with a quick negative gesture of his hands. "I'm not cowardly enough to run away from...." He paused and even Yugi blinked in confusion when Harkhuf pointed to Yugi. "Yes I do know there is a person back there talking, what's your point?" 

Yugi had been about to ask what was wrong before Jibade's reply but why would the brown haired one be backing away from him like that. 

"I knew this was a bad idea." Hark hissed out as he began to edge for the city, the actions making Yugi even more confused. They were acting as if they were scared of him but they were so much larger than Yugi. 

"What's wrong?" Yugi managed asked this time before Jibade could speak. 

"Yeah!" Jibade glanced to Yugi for a moment finally before turning his attention to Harkhuf again. "I mean it's only a little...." Jibade trailed off at that moment then whirled back to look at Yugi. "Ahhack!" Jibade yelped with a sudden scrambling step backward. 

"What?" Yugi asked with wide violet eyes filling with even more confusion as a he gazed up at the two. They both looked so scared at the moment. 

"Uh....nothing...nothing at all. We should be going, Jibade." Hark stated. 

"Yeah! What he said, we can't stay. Have a good day!" Jibade agreed while backing off, at least for the moment it took him to say that. Then he bolted for the city at a dead run with Harkhuf hot on his tail. 

"G....good day!" Yugi sputtered after them before moving but by the time he reached the entrance of the city both teens were well out of sight. Why were they scared enough to run off? Yugi wondered as he stared into the city with a sadness crystal clear in his eyes. 

"Am I scary?" He spoke softly to himself, trying to keep silence from enveloping him in it's grasp again. 

Only it didn't really work....   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: A quick note shall be put at the end of each chapter so you know who is who. I shall put this at the end whenever there is a new person to introduce. It is written Egyptian Name/Japanese Name/American Dub Names. 

Harkhuf/Honda/Tristan   
Jibade/Jounochi/Joey   
Salihah/Shizuka/Serenity 

Secondly....please read and review! It would be interesting to knew just what people think of the fic. 


	3. A Moonlit Crossroads

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: Does anyone really want me to continue with this fic now that you've gotten a bigger taste of what it is like? R&R... Though this maybe a sorta deathfic. Also there maybe hints of yaoi in future chapters, but you've been warned!   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Two ~ A Moonlit Crossroads   
**~**  
Yugi blinked, more than a little dazed as he stood looking after Jibade and Harkhuf. Even having stood there looking after them with wide eyes hadn't given him any understanding of what had happened. But he felt so small in the weight of solitude caused by the other teens fleeing from him. Though with the shroud of silence that was falling over him with the encroaching night, it was making the feeling of loneliness stronger. 

The sadness settled into his gaze as Yugi stepped back, his mind still dazed but his attention was caught by how the late evening shadows were starting to fade with the setting sun. The swiftly dulling light served as a reminder to Yugi that he hadn't gotten anything for his mother. 

Yugi turned to look at the Nile, considering to wade back into the water. But he had to be home before it got too dark. The thought having disappointment flaring as he knew that meant cutting off any hope of getting anything for his dear mother that day. But it's the thought that should count, he thought as he looked through the darkening air a moment longer before he finally turned from the scene though his reluctance was obvious in how he drug his feet. 

I'd really thought I would get her something, Yugi thought but kept going passed the mud brick walls and back into the city. 

Yugi paused within the walls just for a moment to consider whether or not to cut straight through the marketplace to his home in the opposite corner of the city. It was his experience that the streets should have been quiet by then for the night, which would make going through the market safe. Yet Jibade and Harkhuf's reaction to him was still fresh in the boy's mind, taking away Yugi's confidence in taking the risk of being seen in the marketplace. 

Yugi didn't want to see anyone else running away from him in fear. 

Yugi turned from the marketplace to set off, following the more roundabout path that would take him to his housing. The youngster walked along, not bothering with trying to hide on the narrow and empty street. By then the wall to wall housings cut out the fading daylight with ease and cast the streets into a graying darkness. 

Only the faint lights of lamps flickered with flames occasionally to light his way. Some even coming from beyond doorway along with the soft whisper of voices though Yugi politely paid no heed to them. 

He just made his way through the maze of streets carefully, with night fully taking hold by the time he reached his own straight. Where he hurried along the familiar walk with only a slight glance at each housing units he passed between him and his own home. There was only three but Yugi felt like there was less, he had no idea who lived in them at all. The only person outside of himself and his mother that he knew was Takhat but she lived several streets over. 

Yugi sighed as he slipped through the door to a dusty red and blue rug doorway covering. He brushed it aside to peer in at the entry that was like any other he knew of. White washed walls were lit by a single lamp lit at the center of the room. His gaze slid over the scarcely decorated room, the main attraction being the pair of stools positioned by the far wall. 

The room though was totally devoid of life as he stepped into the silent dwelling. Though he knew his mother should have been there. "Mother? Are you here? I'm back!" He called as he moved to the center of the room before stopping to listen while silence answered him. Yugi was puzzled by the lack of answer and moved around a table toward the opening leading further back into the dwelling, passing his mother's empty bed without a thought. But was interrupted by the sound of footsteps above his head. 

She must be on the roof. Yugi thought as he hurried through the dwelling and passed his own bed to the stairs that lead up to the roof. 

"You're back!" A voice came from above him and he looked upward toward where his mother was looking down. "You do realize I was worried when you are late." She scolded easily without showing real concern but she continued speaking. "I kept an eye out for you." She added as she limped her way down the stairs. 

"I'm sorry. I know but I got distracted and didn't realize it was late." Yugi explained truthfully while worrying about her constant limp, she'd had it for as long as he could remember. He couldn't let her struggle down those stairs so he bounced up the steps to meet her, intent on helping her way down. But as he reached her she pulled him up onto the roof before she glanced over him quickly in the moonlight. 

"That's all? Good. No one saw you right?" His mother questioned, her tone colored with concern over the last question as she ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Well..." Yugi trailed off, he didn't want to worry her more but he also wasn't used to lying to her. He had to tell the truth. "There were two others my age around, but they ran away. No one tried to stop me or anything." Yugi answered with a glance downward just in time to miss the frown that crossed his mother's face. But he didn't miss how her hand tightened to grasp his hair painfully tight grip, one that had him yelping out. 

"Oh! Sorry." She didn't sound really apologetic, more distracted than anything else but she let go of his hair then bent to kiss the top of his head apologetically for a second. Her touch lingering as it normally did, it occasionally made Yugi nervous but she pulled back several steps. "You should know better than to be seen. Be more careful, Yugi." 

Yugi bit at his lip as he stared up at her questioningly. He'd never asked about this before but after talking with Jibade and Harkhuf briefly, he wanted to know. "I will, but why do I have to be? It's so lonely being by myself." 

"It doesn't matter, boy." She stated with a sharp glint to her green eyes that Yugi couldn't identify. "Just don't show yourself, that's all you need to know. I know best about this." His mother countered as she turned away. Yugi hesitated, unable to tell anything from that but she spoke again. "You must be famished, Yugi." She said turning back with a smile on her face. "I left some fruit in the kitchen. I got some good things, so go eat!" She stated more calmly. "I have to stay up here for now." 

Yugi nodded to that obediently though he was still very curious, but she was right, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was hungry but not enough so that he didn't worry about her. "Okay, mother. I'll help you down once I finish." He offered. 

"I can manage." She said with a quick dismissive gesture of the idea which got a sad sigh from Yugi and a grin from her. "I can so don't you worry, just go eat your fill." Even with those kind words there was a distance she kept from him. 

Those were rare words uttered by her and a delighted grin crossed Yugi's face. "Oh I will!" He promised before turning to hurry down off of the roof, slipping headed deeper into the dwelling where the kitchen lay. He didn't even get a chance to look around for the fruit, instead he almost fell over the basket his mother had left sitting there in the doorway. 

"Ow!" He gasped as his foot caught on the basket and he stumbled over it, somehow managing not to fall onto the fruit. He blushed a bit at his clumsiness even though there'd been no one around to see it. But he put aside his thoughts to kneel by the basket, examining the sliced up segments that filled it to the brim. Yugi smiled at the array set there and happily out several juicy slabs for himself. With his tasty treat, he moved sit on the stools set in the crowded kitchen where he ate quietly with an occasional appreciative hum of the flavor that filled his mouth. His meal soon interrupt by the sound of his mother's feet on the stairs though and he looked up from a melon slice. 

Yugi knew it couldn't be easy for her and set the fruit aside to go help even as his mother's voice rang out from the stairs. 

"Yugi! Come here, now!" 

Yugi hesitated nervously at the shaky tone she'd used. It sounded almost dangerous but he didn't think that she really meant anything like that but he started over toward where she was. "Is something wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly, wondering if he'd done somthing wrong while approaching his mother's side, only to gasp as his mother roughly caught his arm in a tight grip. "Wh...what'd I do? 

"Who were those teens that saw you?" She asked as she shook him without answering his question, but there was a dead seriousness to her voice. 

"I don't know!" Yugi gasped out with his surprise obvious on his features, he didn't know what was going on but his mother had never acted like that before. "One was called Harkhuf and the other was Jibade!" 

Her features turned thoughtful as she stood there. "Neither of them sound familiar." She noted offhandedly without letting go of his arm, she stood there still for a moment and Yugi took the opportunity to ask again. 

"Is something wrong, mother?" He asked in concern but he got his arm yanked in response with his mother pulling him up the steps. Yugi yelped as pain went through his arm, his shoulder feeling as if it had been pulled loose. 

"Listen to me, you have to get out of here!" She commanded sternly as she drug him up onto the roof. She didn't wait for him to answer but let go of his arm. 

"Why? What's going on?" Yugi asked in confusion as stopped. There was an urgency there that he didn't understand what to do. 

"Don't ask, just nevermind and go to Takhat's. Whatever you do, stay there...." She trailed off, stopping suddenly for a moment. She even drew back sharply before suddenly adding. "Wait!" As if she'd just thought of something, but she limped back down from the roof before Yugi could react. 

"Mother?" He asked, his confusion greater than even when Jibade and Harkhuf had fled from him. Yugi stared at the stairs wanting to know what was going on, there had to be something he could do. I don't understand, he thought as he waited on the roof for his mother to return, and in that moment feeling of despair settled over himself at being pushed away like this. Why wouldn't she tell him what was going on? He shifted from foot to foot nervously with a tear sneaking free. He almost cried out in joy as he heard his mother climbing the steps again. 

"Why do I have to..." He began even as a glint of gold caught his eye and he trailed off nervously blinking at the object his mother was carrying cupped in her hands. It certainly looked like gold but they weren't rich enough to have gold. "Leave? Can't I help?" He finished while blinking again as he looked back up to meet her gaze. 

"Just leave." She snapped as she limped over to Yugi unsteadily. He bit at his lip worriedly before moving to help her but she brushed him off without saying anything. She took hold of a leather cord and hung the golden object around Yugi's neck. "And keep that safe, let no one get their hands on it." Yugi could only be more confused by that and opened his mouth to speak even as she was turning away. 

"Get out of here now!" She interrupted him before he could speak, giving a quick dismissive gesture. "Go to Takhat's." 

Worry and confusion provoked Yugi to speak again. "B-but will y...." Yugi began, part of him wanting to hear from her that things would be fine. But he was interrupted by his mother whirling on him sharply. 

"Go! I don't want you coming back here! I'll be fine by myself." She nearly shouted, the words cutting straight to Yugi's heart. He reflexively clamped his fingers tightly around the object she'd hung around his neck in shock. Her words both a comfort and a knife. He could only stare as his mother spun away with her loud footsteps echoing down the stairs as she left Yugi behind on the roof. 

"Mother...." He breathed as he back off, stepping quietly onto the neighboring structure. At least relieved that she would be okay, but he still didn't understand why she was sending him away. Yugi believed reason she was doing this, though he really had no clue what could make her say such hurtful words that he doubted she meant. Though such knowledge wasn't that comforting, he didn't want to leave just like that. 

"Why?" Yugi whispered as he turned away, slowly walking over the roof so as not to be heard by those below as he headed toward Takhat's. 

Yugi couldn't help pausing as he reached another dwelling to look back, hoping to see his mother beckoning him to come back but the night sky was empty and silent. What is this going on? Yugi wondered as he turned back toward where Takhat's dwelling was, it was on the same line of buildings as his dwelling was, which made it easy for him to reach from the rooftops. The difference was that the exit her home went onto another street. 

He gave a sigh and started forward again even as the night silence was shattered by a loud crash from his dwelling.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: For those wondering more information will be coming about Asyikin. Actually there is more information about her in this chapter. However I haven't decided who she'd be based off of from the show. Nearly everyone else from the show have parts in the future. 

Takhat/Anzu/Tea 

Please read and review! Plus I'd like to thank Snare-chan for beta reading, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed. 


	4. The Longest Path

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: It's chapter three! Does anyone really want me to continue with this fic now that you've gotten a bigger taste of what it is like? R&R...   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Three ~ The Longest Path   
**~**  
The air was rent by that single crash. 

Yugi gasped outloud in surprise before he could think better of it. Both sounds quickly faded from the air but the teen was still shocked by the sudden noise. What could that have been? He wondered even as his mind grasped at something else, the fact that the noise had seemed to come from his dwelling. 

And his mother is the only one there... Yugi held that thought for a moment along with the memory of her telling him not to come back there. But she could need help, was what he told himself. He had to know that she was okay back there and he turned from Takhat's dwelling back toward his own, somehow managing to keep his footsteps light as he crossed the neighbor's dwelling. Even in his rush to make sure his mother was fine Yugi didn't want to disturb anyone else. 

It made each step seem long since he kept having to test his footing lest it be heard by someone below. Just making to the other side of the roof without being noticed earned a sigh of relief from Yugi. 

I made it! He thought while turning toward the stairs... Only to stop upon seeing the dark entrance that should have been illuminated by the lamp at the bottom and with that realization his former relief vanished as if it had never been there. 

None of what's happened today makes sense. Yugi thought even as he headed at a hurried pace toward the stairs as there was no reason to mask his presence to his mother. But reaching the stairs he froze, looking downward into the darkness where he could see the glow of the lamp dimmed severly by a thick dark reddish-purple rug stretched taught over the entire opening at the bottom. 

Even from where he was it looked like the rug had been attached to walls. Yet Yugi walked down the steps in something akin to a daze since that rug was another thing Yugi had no clue his mother owned. 

He approached the rug slowly, reaching out toward the thick fibers until faint voices from within brought him to a stop. 

Not, one or two voices but several speaking too low for him to make out. 

She had company...was that been why she had been chasing him out? Yugi wondered with some relief at the idea even as he moved closer to the rug in order to try to listen in to be sure. But even as he brought his ear to the taught rug a voice rang out startling him by it's loudness. He gasped and jumped back, tripping over the steps behind him, ending up falling painfully against the stairs while the words spoken were just registering with him. 

"Where is it, woman?! You've kept it hidden long enough, don't make things worse." Yugi shuddered at the realization that there was a threatening growl to the speakers words. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" His mother's voice burst in not as loudly as the man's but it was still loud enough to be heard and Yugi scrambled back to his feet, not thinking this discussion sounded very friendly. 

"...play innocent, Asyikin..." The voices trailed off to more of a whisper at that moment and left Yugi without a clue what was going on. Only the faint whispers reached him, there was nothing he could make out about what was being said except that the men sounded rather threatening and he knew his mother couldn't manage them on her own. 

"Mother...?" He whispered worriedly, while pushing at the rug trying to get through the tough fibers that wouldn't budge under his hands, they stayed firmly in place. Let me through! I have to help! He silently pleaded uselessly until Yugi could only stepped back looking frantically around for a way passed the smooth mud brick walls that separated him from his mother. 

Yugi ran his hands against the walls and rug, refusing to give up trying. His attention wavered away from the whispers and the sudden outburst nearly on the other side of the rug startled him again. 

"I'm not saying!" Yugi's mother snarled. 

"Mother?" Yugi spoke up, thinking that she would hear but his voice was drowned out by the other people that were beyond the entrance that was now denied him. He winced at the words of denial he could make out even as a new voice spoke up. 

"That won't help you." The man was saying. "Give it up, it's easier that way." 

"You obviously don't know me." Yugi was worried by the sudden cold tone of voice his mother had used, which wasn't alleviated by the gasps that followed the announcement. It just didn't sound right to Yugi. He had to help somehow! 

"You wouldn't." That voice actually sounded rather disbelieving to Yugi's ears. "You can't be that desperate." 

Yugi bit at his lip, backing off as he came to the conclusion he wasn't getting in that way. I...I have go around! Yugi thought not caring that it would be a long circle to get around to the front entrance, and he'd have to cut through Takhat's dwelling to get around there but at least he'd be able to reach his mother then. 

He spun and ran back to roof, crossing even the neighbors in a mad dash with his feet landing heavily. He was more concerned with getting to Takhat's now than whether he disturbed the neighbors. Maybe they would do something if the were rousted. But he didn't have that far to go anyway, not with how Yugi rushed to the nearby dwelling he was familiar with, getting there well before anyone could clamber up to their roof to see what was going on. 

He didn't wait to head for the glowing stairwell. "Takhat?!" He called as he hurried down the stairs. "Are you here?" 

"Oh! Yugi! I'm right here!" Came the cheery response from the kitchen. "I didn't know you were coming today." 

"Well I didn't actually either." Yugi answered as he reached the ground floor, sparing a single glance into the kitchen at the young dark woman within. Though he was somewhat amazed to actually see her chopping up some grains on the little table inside. He was used to her doing entertainment more than anything else for the men around. "Actually my mother told me to go away." 

Takhat started at that, dropping the knife as she turned her bright though horrified gaze toward him. "She did that? What happened?" She asked with her tone going up a notch from her surprise. 

"I'll tell you later, I promise! Right now I've got to help mother and she has the stairs blocked off, I have to circle around this way. I'm sorry I can't stay." Yugi apologized wringing his hands as he hurriedly as he backed off, getting an odd look from Takhat but he was already turning and running off. 

"Yugi, please tell me what's going on?" She requested turning her full attention to him but Yugi shook his head not stopping. "Yugi! Yugi, wait!" She called but he didn't think he had time, he had to get back home right away. 

He scurried through the dwelling his steps echoing his worry and frantic rush. He nearly tripped over the step to the small shrine that was set slightly above the rest of the building. He stumbled fighting for his balance but ended up collapsing to his hands and knees. The teen winced, pushing himself back to his feet and hurrying off again, dodging around furniture and heaving the door open to bolt out onto the lamp lit street. 

Yugi paused to drag in a gasp of breath from the running he'd been doing but he didn't have that much time to waste. He'd spent enough time talking to Takhat already, he might be barely able to breath but he took off running again. 

The sandy colored mud brick walls of dwellings forming a maze of streets that towered over him. But Yugi was thankful that he knew the streets so well. He navigated them expertly, his short legs slowing him as he went from street to street. 

Approaching his own, he intended to run all the way back home but the sound of many footfalls around the corner ahead of him cut off that thought with a sudden burst of wisdom. 

Yugi stumbled to stop a mere few steps away from the corner, frozen for a moment by the sound of footstep after chaotic footstep. He couldn't even tell how many people there were moving around on the stone streets. The teen slowly stepped up to the corner dwelling, peering around the corner carefully, finally catching sight of the armed men positioned in front of his dwelling. He counted there to be more than a dozen their, with a wagon carried by several slaves. 

He'd seen guards before but never so many in one place, especially at his home looking for something. 

She said to keep it safe. Yugi remembered finally and for the first time glanced down at the golden object his mother had deposited around his neck, actually taking a moment to realize that the leather cord held a gold pyramid. The object was clear well kept but he'd never seen his mother cleaning it or polishing something like this. 

He fingered the cool pyramid carefully another questioning thought occurring to him but it was cut short but the sound of movement on the street. He hurriedly looked back at the guards in time to see more slave carrying a woman from the building. In the faint light from his home Yugi could clearly see the familiar white linens stained in blood from her throat having been cut, the bloody slice spreading from one side of her neck to the other. The cut even being almost being deep enough for her head to hang free from her body yet only her hair truly dragged along the ground with still moist droplets of blood rolling down the long locks, the movement of red held Yugi's gaze as they made a drying trail to the wagon. 

But there were no signs of life. 

"M...mo..." Yugi began to cry out as he moved, intending to rush forward to his mother's side, wanting to prove to himself that he hadn't really seen that. 

But a hand closed over his mouth. His outburst was cut off before it even got started and he was pulled back around the corner and out of sight before he could react. 

"Yugi, you can't go out there..." A worried voice whispered to him. 

He recognized Takhat's voice almost immediately and he shook his head, managing to turn enough to focus his tear filled eyes upon her, he had to get to his mother! He refused to believe that she was actually dead but he couldn't say that behind Takhat's muffling hand. 

"Please, look, if you go out there you might end up like her. No one will want that." She said, obviously trying to convince him of that. "Come on back to my dwelling before they find us." 

Yugi could only shut his eyes letting his tears slip free at her words. It was real then, the body and his mother... Yugi shuddered as he also knew that he should keep the pyramid safe like his mother had wanted. In the end he could only stumble along with Takhat, not in any position to resist. His managed to control his tears somewhat until the got back to her dwelling but everything was blurry from the held back tears. 

"Here we are... you really should rest." Takhat said, Yugi couldn't really see her at the moment but he gratefully felt a bed in front of him and collapsed onto it, sobbing silently. "Oh, Yugi." He heard her sigh then felt comforting arms go around his shoulders. "She'll not leave you that easily, she was protecting you and I'm sure that she'd want you to go on without being sad." 

Yugi nodded slowly, feeling more like he was in his mother's arms at the moment. He sighed without the rest of what Takhat was saying registering at the moment, all that really registered was himself slipping off into sleep.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: Please read and review! Do you really want more? And thanks to Snare-chan for suggesting Asyikin be Mai, and for beta reading this. 

Asyikin/Mai 


	5. Helping Hands

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: Chapter 4 is here. Thank you to those that have reviewed. But feel free to R&R please.   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Four ~ Helping Hands   
**~**  
His sleep was interrupted abruptly by a voice ringing out through the dwelling. 

Tired violet eyes slitted open in a daze, Yugi barely noted the whitewashed walls. Yugi simply shut his eyes, not wanting to be awake yet. He wasn't conscious enough to think anything about the fact his own bed wasn't supposed to be surrounded by white. All he knew was that it had to be too early to be getting up, not even his mother would be waking him up anytime soon, she never did. Yugi, thinking he didn't need to get up yet, rolled over to curl up on his side with the intent of drifting off to sleep again. 

"Absolutely not! I don't care what I was discussing with Asyikin I want that boy out of here!" 

Shock went through him as the statement struck and Yugi gasped in responze, his eyes flying open wide as he started fully awake at the words. The realization that he wasn't at home finally sinking in at that instant. 

"That just wouldn't be right, daddy. He won't have anywhere to go if you just toss him out." 

Yugi blinked once as confusion set in upon those words spoken in a very familiar voice, the expression of his puzzlement easily crossed his features and he turned his gaze to look upon an entry that wasn't his. It was one he knew well from his numerous other times in the exact same room in Takhat's home. The discovery set in, letting Yugi recognize both voices, though he hadn't really met Takhat's father all that many times Yugi was certain the first voice belonged to him while the second was more obviously Takhat. He had no clue what they were talking about though, he could only be stung by the father's rejection of his presence yet it was mostly Takhat's words he focused on at the moment. 

Nowhere to go? He could just go home, couldn't he? He wondered to himself even as the other two were still talking. 

"He'll find a place. Those were the pharaoh's guards yesterday, I've heard they were tearing up places around here in search of something. I'm betting that it's him. It's too dangerous having him here!" Yugi blinked once then twice even more puzzled by that, the only thought in his mind being the wonderment of what was going on. He couldn't help giving in to curiosity and slowly sat up, about to go ask them what they were talking about when he felt an odd weight pulling at his neck, bringing him to a stop with surprise flaring at the unexpected object, just settling against his chest. 

"He can't manage on his own. Who can? It doesn't matter to you that Yugi is my friend?" 

Yugi glanced down, his eyes lighting upon the golden pyramid hung around his neck and his attention wavered from the conversation. In the lamplit room the item shimmered. Under the rays he could distinguish small cracks making uneven patterns upon the surface of the gold. Each crack interconnected with the others forming a latticework which appeared to him ready to shatter the pyramid into many pieces that would look much alike, except for one piece that held a symbol of an eye. 

Yugi nervously fingered the cracks as if the slight touch would bring the item to the point of breaking apart. Slowly he traced a crack with the thought that he hadn't noticed the eye last night occurring to him, along with it came other memories of standing on a dark street when.... When he'd been watching slaves carry his mother's body away! 

Yugi gasped loudly, letting go of the pyramid in pained sadness as everything that had happened the day before crashed upon him. The jumble of memories clearing quickly in his head leaving the image of his mother behind. 

"We woke him up." Takhat's voice drifted over. 

"Just get him out of here, Takhat. I'm not having such trouble in my place." 

"But he should res..." 

"I don't care, he's awake now get him out of here." Her dad snapped back without a care about the fact. Yugi didn't care at the moment either. He was remembering his mother throwing him out, but having to, and running back when she was in danger, only to find his path blocked. And by the time he'd gotten around the other way... 

It had been too late, Yugi realized while a sob slipped free along with a torrent of tears welling up at the memory. As they escaped from the violet pools, he shut his eyes tightly to block out the reality around him. Yugi simply didn't want this to be real while even clinging to the knowledge that it was. "Mother, why? Why did you?" Yugi whispered with his voice choking momentarily in despair. Couldn't I have helped? He pleaded to himself as drew his legs up to bury his face against them, leaving his mind trying to understand why that had happened. 

"Yugi? Are you feeling any better?" Takhat's voice spoke softly from nearby despite the fact Yugi hadn't heard her approach. However her obvious presence got him to raise his tearstained face in order to look up at the taller teen, his gaze seeking some explanation from her but finding only worry and comfort in her features. "I just don't understand this." He answered with sorrow shining up from his small features and hurt in his large eyes. 

Takhat pulled back for a second then moved closer, sitting upon the edge of the bed. Her arm slipped about his shoulders in comfort but he couldn't help feeling more like he was being held by his mother than someone else though he knew he'd never be held by his mother truly again. Takhat could only hold him as she saw the hurt expressed openly on his face, there was nothing she could do to give him the answer he sought for she didn't know either. "I don't either, Yugi. I don't even know what happened. Daddy has only said that the pharaoh's guards are searching for something." 

Yugi nodded with a sob. "That's what they said too." He rested his head on her shoulder in welcome acceptance of the comfort she offered. He felt somewhat better to know that Takhat was there but there was still an emptiness to him. 

"Who did?" She asked. "Yugi, please tell me what happened." 

Yugi hesitated as he was thinking enough about it already, the memory of his mother being carried off was still fresh with the hurt searing through him but he had promised before. "Those that were there. She told me to go away and...not come back." He paused with his eyes shutting at the memory of what his mother had told him but the fact she was really gone overshadowed that little upset. "I heard a crash as I left, I had to go back to make sure she was okay, Takhat...I had to!" He paused, biting at his lip thoughtfully. "I couldn't though, the stairs were blocked but I heard some of what was going on." Yugi wrapped an arm around himself at a small chill he felt even though the air was plenty warm. He looked so small and disappointed that Takhat tightened her hug encouragingly. 

Yugi sniffled softly but drew some strength from the gesture, enough to finish. "She said she wouldn't tell but there was some mention about her being desperate." He cast a curious glance toward Takhat to see if it made any sense to his friend. 

"You mean she wouldn't tell about where something was?" Takhat countered to be sure of what he'd meant and at Yugi's hesitant nod she continued. "Have you any idea what they were speaking of?" 

Yugi glanced down at the pyramid only having a hunch about the truth, there was nothing really certain about whether that was what the people had meant but he cupped his hands about the pyramid. "Well...not really, Takhat." He paused again to nip uncertainly at his bottom lip for a moment as he held up the gold object. "I only know she gave me this when sending me away, telling me to keep it safe." 

"I was actually about to ask about that thing..." Takhat mused in reply and when Yugi looked toward her he found that she was studying the pyramid with interest. 

"I don't know what to make of any of this. She's gone and...I'm alone?" He asked suddenly hugging the pyramid to himself as it was about all he had left except for the tear sliding down his cheek to join the others that had already fallen. Especially since Takhat was going to have to throw him out... Yugi felt more tears slipping free as he realized he'd be totally alone out there. 

"No you're not, Yugi!" Takhat said, her offended tone having Yugi about to apologize but he stopped as she gave a friendly smile that softened her words. "How could you be alone? I'll always be here for you. And who knows maybe she isn't gone, you never know! She might be with you always, maybe even checking in right now to make sure you'll be fine." Takhat comforted though it was a strain to be cheerful but the mystery to her words had Yugi believing that it was possible. 

Yugi looked up to her then, trying to tell if she knew something he didn't but there were no signs from Takhat and he had to glance around, partly expecting to see his mother there. Slowly he wondered more seriously, though it seemed like it could be true, but was she alive or not?. Yugi brushed a tear away before looking to Takhat with an honest smile along with curiosity. "Do you really think so?" He asked hopefully as he wanted to make his mother proud of him somehow. 

"Maybe." 

Yugi paused a moment, digesting that with a slightly bigger smile though he still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before. Maybe she was watching him then. "Yeah!" He tried to believe that a second before a pout crossed his features. "I still miss her though." 

"I'm...not surprised." Takhat stated slowly as if reluctant to say that, Yugi got the tone with a quick puzzled question popping to him. 

"Is there something wrong with that? It feels so empty without her." Yugi whispered as he continued to look at Takhat wanting answers and she was the only one around he could turn to now. There was no one else, a fact that didn't weigh so heavily on Yugi as he would have expected. 

"Nothing's wrong with it! Why would you think there was? It's perfectly understandable, Yugi but it'll get better and I'll help." Yugi listened to the reply only to shake his head in denial for he remembered what he'd heard before, he didn't want to bring more trouble to Takhat. 

"It wouldn't be right to trouble you more than I have." Yugi began but he didn't get to finish his statement for Takhat wouldn't even consider letting him. 

"You aren't trouble!" Takhat said firmly enough that it seemed to Yugi that she meant it and he beamed happily though it didn't feel all that safe to him being there and he pulled away from Takhat which got her to speak again. "You're not, and maybe if you just gave over the pyramid the guards would leave you alone." 

Yugi froze remembering what his mother had said, her order about keeping the pyramid safe echoing in his mind and he just couldn't go against that last request so he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Takhat, I just can't. I'm going to keep it safe!" He said, determination to do just that flaring throughout his being. "She did want me to." He added with his gaze brightening at the idea of being able to do that for her. 

"Yugi!" She said with her tone turning more serious with worry for his safety. "It'll be safer with the pharaoh's guards anyway, no one would dare go against them. You can't just go against them, it's like going against the pharaoh and that's too dangerous! He isn't the same person he once was, he doesn't care about anyone or anything. I heard he doesn't pay attention to the troubles of the land anymore either. Even the priests recieved a new name for him from the gods, or at least they say so... I just don't want anything happening to my dear friend." 

"Really?" Yugi was curious at that bit of news for as far as he knew he'd only heard one name used for the pharaoh, so this was news to him and he did want to know more. "So he isn't actually named Yami then?" 

Takhat shook her head. "No he wasn't. He was once called Yugioh, but that isn't really important." She scolded him in her own worried way as she drew his attention back to his safety. "You'd be safer just giving the pyramid away." Takhat stated, giving Yugi a moments paused but his determination reasserted itself. 

"I'll manage! For mother." Yugi stated brightly, his mood lightening as the discussion continued. 

Takhat only sighed having finally to give in. "I can't change your mind, can I? I'm your friend, Yugi, I don't want to see you getting hurt." 

Yugi gave a bright smile to her, his sense of purpose lifting some of the sorrow he'd been feeling. His tears hadn't fully dried up but they were on their way there. "I'll be okay, Takhat. I'll do my best." He promised as he settled the pyramid back against himself. 

"What is he still doing here?" A voice growled interrupting the discussion before Takhat could respond and Yugi started in surprise as he hadn't noticed the arrival of her father. He glanced over toward him, his heart sinking only a bit at the scowl on the man's face which made it clear the teen most certainly wasn't welcome there any further. 

"Don't worry, sir. I was just leaving." Yugi reassured the man as he rolled to his hands and knees to scurry past Takhat and off of the bed, finding his foot unsteadily. He didn't risk slowing, out of not wanting to upset anyone more at the moment. Yugi felt that he'd caused enough of that. "I'm sorry for intruding." 

"But..." Takhat began but she was beaten to the answer by her father. 

"Good. Out!" He showed no signs of moving with his gaze locked on Yugi, making the small teen rather certain he should be going. 

"I'll see him out!" Takhat said hurriedly from Yugi's side, having risen from the bed as well to join him in standing there. Yugi nodded in agreement as there couldn't be anything wrong with that he figured and he bowed to her dad before moving away from him with Takhat taking the lead as they both stayed silent as they passed through the whitewashed entry to the door. Takhat opened it, letting Yugi out but she followed him out with a brisk step and shut the door behind herself. 

"Do you know where you are going to go?" Takhat asked once the door had shut so her dad wouldn't be able to interrupt. 

Yugi shook his head with his gaze turning down, even his shoulders slumped as he answered truthfully though he didn't want to disappoint her already. He'd said that he'd manage yet he had no clue what he was doing. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I should, but I don't know anyone else." He said hesitating a moment, bringing his violet eyes to Takhat to witness her concerned reaction to that news. Her expression got him to come to a quick decision. "But...I-I-I want to go home and see for myself." His eyes watered again but he was determined to stay strong at least for now. 

"In that case I'll come with you! I want to see this for myself too." Takhat had determination written on her features, some that had Yugi hesitating from actually trying to stop her but he had to try something as it wouldn't be right to drag her into this too. As far as he knew she had enough other things of her own to do too. 

"But you shouldn't..." Yugi began to protest. He didn't want her to get in trouble with her father for hanging around with him either. 

"Why not? I'm going and you aren't stopping me." Takhat stated while still walking, pausing several steps ahead to look back at him. "Coming?" 

"You don't have to." He said as he didn't move right away. 

"How do you think I feel about you doing this?" Takhat countered waiting still without showing any signs of heading back inside. "As your friend I have to be there for you." She added before turning to start walking again. "If you are going to do this you'd better hurry." She called back with a wink getting Yugi to move finally and he ran after her. 

"Thank you, Takhat. Especially for being here for me!" He added beaming to her as he caught up, slowing to fall into step at her side. "It's just..." 

"You don't want anything to happen to me. Just like I want to make sure you'll be okay." She finished for him as they began to weave their way through the nearly empty streets, which made no sense to him but that didn't stop him from nodding in agreement though he hadn't thought Takhat would be in that much danger. 

"That too." He said with a brighter smile, his mood lightening even more as they walked. His gaze was soon drawn back to their surroundings, or more accurately the lack of people around them. "It's so quiet, where is everyone?" 

"Hiding." Takhat's answer was simple. 

"Why would they be hiding though? They haven't done anything." Yugi said with his gaze shifting from the surroundings back to his friend since she seemed more sure about what was going on with people. 

"True but that isn't stopping them from being scared about what happened I suppose." Takhat's answer seemed just silly to Yugi but he figured that it was possible they might have something to afraid of, that didn't mean he understood that reasonging though. But Takhat changed the subject rather quickly after that, taking his mind off of what had been happening and for a moment it was like nothing had happened. It couldn't last though, they weren't that far from his home by that time and after a bit of a discussion about the weather Yugi looked around, noting his street and reality crept back in on him as they turned the corner. 

Yugi paused in the middle of the street with his gaze fastened on the faint trail of dried blood on the ground, he couldn't begin to understand why but a numbness settled onto him. Swallowing, Yugi continued on to his dwelling with a tremble developing in his steps but it paused as he paused, startled to see the door bashed inward to be left hanging ackwardly from one hinge. It was only a hint of what was inside and he stopped fully within, gawking at the mess the guards had left behind. Tables and chairs were overturned in a single pile on one side of the entry with everything else strewn all over in an unorderly jumble, even the beds had been moved out into the middle of room. 

Nothing there had been left undisturbed. 

This had been his own little world until last night, one that only his mother and Takhat had beed allowed into. Now all of it was lying about the entire dwelling shattered in pieces. Seeing that, took his heart with it, leaving it shattered with a pain that had him trembling in sadness as he stood there. "It's really gone..." 

"What a mess." Takhat observed as she stepped passed Yugi to wander further into the manmade mess only to stop at the small shrine. Yugi didn't notice any of that until her gasp got his attention off of the room. 

"Huh?" Yugi snapped out of his distracted thoughts, shaking the daze clear and turning his worried gaze to Takhat, wanting to make sure she was okay but he got an answer before he could ask what was wrong. 

"Yugi, maybe you should wait there." She said hurriedly, her voice a bit higher than normal. 

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously about both the words and her tone as he moved to join her, his gaze staying on her momentarily as he waited for an answer but her attention stayed focused into the shrine and he stopped. Yugi couldn't help looking then, freezing with his eyes widening more at the sight before them. All was normal except for the blood spread out in a puddle over the center of the shrine. 

That's mother's! Yugi thought as he stepped back, fighting the tears that threatened to break loose. He noted Takhat moving into the shrine though she stopped a good distance from the blood but he was more concerned that he just wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere that had nothing to do with what had happened here, somewhere that wasn't stained with blood. "We ought to go..." Yugi trailed off only able to give Takhat that warning before being unable to stay there anymore. He turned suddenly from the shrine, fleeing as fast as his legs could carry him away from the scene. 

"We just got here." Takhat spoke, but by the time her gaze rose, Yugi was already out the door. 

"Yugi?!" 

The teen heard her calling after him but he didn't stop. His mother was gone because of the pyramid thing, it was obviously dangerous. Yugi couldn't put his friend through that, he just wanted to get away from all that in order to protect the pyramid like he'd promised his mother he would. Yugi thought it might be better for everyone that way but where could he go? Yugi remembered that question from before, after which he'd told Takhat that he had nowhere to go. 

I'll have to find somewhere... 

Yugi shut his eyes at the idea without stopping all out running. He was only listening to the sounds of activity picking up around him as his feet carried him onward, he didn't know how he managed to not hit anyone but he avoided people. The teen could only remember his mother taking him up on the roof when he was young shortly before dawn to listen to the city becoming active for the day. He even remembered the only two times his mother had allowed him into the marketplace, though it was after she'd draped him in robes that hid him except for his two hands. He'd been so hot in those linen kalasiris, way too hot for the young boy. 

At the moment though the noises around him reminded him of the day he was out with his mother. The sound of feet shuffling around him... Yugi opened his eyes in time to dart around a couple, not noting the odd stares he was getting from the people around him as he ran like hell was on his heels. But he did realize that he'd ended up in the market during his mad dash and he sheepishly slowed eyeing the vendors that were sitting to either side of the street ahead of him, their baskets of wares surrounding them in tempting items. Fruits, grains, even linens stood out for all to see and Yugi peered at them all for a moment before shaking himself. 

Yugi knew he'd broken the rule his mother had given him about not being seen here. Yugi silently fought the urge to look around, he had the pyramid to think of and he veered off to bolt for a side street, intent on getting hidden like he should have stayed. Unfortunately though there was someone right in his path when he turned. 

Yugi gasped as he ran into the wall of person, unable to stop before he was knocked backward by his own momentum and he ended up falling onto his rear. 

"Watch it you little..." A voice began cutting through Yugi's surprise but the words stopped suddenly in mid-sentence which was followed by a cold chuckle that had Yugi looking up over white linens and passed a bare chest toward the person who resumed speaking at that moment. "Well what do we have here?" The words were spoken with a chilling smirk spreading over a face that was framed by white.   
  
  
To Be Continued.... 

A/N: Reviews are welcomed! And guess who...err...though I suppose it isn't that hard. And for those wondering about Jounochi, Honda and Yami...you'll have to keep reading to see. I don't want to give anything away! KaTyA...thanks for that note, I'm still kind of new around here and not familiar with everything.   
Plus I'll add a list of who is who so far. 

Asyikin/Mai   
Jibade/Jounochi/Joey   
Harkhuf/Honda/Tristan   
Salihah/Shizuka/Serenity   
Takhat/Anzu/Tea 


	6. Enter 'Bakt'

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: Chapter 5 is here. Thank you to those that have reviewed. But feel free to R&R more.   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Five ~ Enter 'Bakt'   
**~**  
The people in the cities were always like little ants in his view. Always scurrying around doing whatever they were told. It was sickening, especially considering that it was the pharaoh they obeyed. He didn't even want to be around there but he didn't really have a choice since he'd not found anything at the tomb that could please 'his' damned 'patron'. 

Then again, if he'd known that just what he sought would run into him... 

Bakare, which was only the name he was currently going by, smirked down at the kid. His gaze still locked on the familiar hairstyle that went with the kids features. The kid was a miniture pharaoh look-alike! As delightful as that fact was, Bakare inwardly fumed, he'd gone to all that trouble only to find such a gem this close to home. 

I should have waited and just come here, he grumbled to himself coldly. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." The youngster said, the honesty of his words plain in his expression. The youth paused for a moment with confusion clouding his violet gaze. "What did you mean by that?" At the question Bakare frowned more intently, looking at the kid. He might look like the pharaoh but there was a gentleness to this one that set him apart from the pharaoh Bakare had seen. 

Bakare snorted while crossing his arms carelessly. "I don't have to answer a runt." Bakare snapped coldly toward the little one, fully wanting and expecting some sort of reaction to his words. He thought it would most likely be a shout or a denial that would come first, but he hadn't been expecting the childish pout that crossed the youth's features. 

"You don't have to be so mean about it." The kid replied without, as of yet, having moved from where he sat on the ground. His wide eyes glinted with a hurt which just accented his expression even more. 

Ugh. Bakare thought in disgust, having to fight the urge to shudder at the purity that seemed to be shining up at him. Bakare found himself liking the youth a whole lot less already, even the pharaoh would be more pleasant company than this kid. "Look, runt..." He trailed off trying not to flinch as it occurred to him that he would have to be nice. He doubted anything else would work on the youth and he couldn't very well knock the runt out while they were in the middle of the marketplace, without drawing attention. 

He kept his face straight even as he forced himself to change tactics. "You did run into me." He finished as he wasn't quite ready to give in and be pleasant. "Why don't you at least tell me your name?" He asked though he didn't intend to ever use the kid's name once they were out of the city. 

"I'm Yugi!" The youth answered easily with his features loosening from the pout to a smile and he nodded in greeting. Though Bakare wasn't all that fond of the fact the kid was willing to trust him so easily, it was just pathetic. Not to mention it made things way too easy for him, but Bakare wasn't going to complain about that! He wasn't happy that Yugi spoke again. "I was distracted before and didn't see you. I am sorry!" 

Bakare could have gagged mentally while quickly looking away from the boy, only to have his own attention caught by a sparkle of gold. The kid at least has good taste! He thought as he greedily eyed the golden pyramid that hung there temptingly around the runt's neck. The kid certainly had plenty of uses though Bakare himself was more interested in the pyramid. 

"I have better idea, kid. You've delayed me from some important dealings. You should make yourself useful." Bakare suggested while being careful not to let on how exactly Yugi could be of help, and the little lie in there was necessary. Bakare would have loved to watch the runt's reaction, but then the kid would likely try to get away from him. Which again would draw attention Bakare wanted to avoid. 

"I'd be happy to..." Yugi trailed off to glance around. "But...I'm not exactly the most safe person to be around." 

Oh yes this was too easy! Bakare thought to himself with a smirk. "I take it that was why you were running?" He asked with a sneer as he offered his hand to Yugi. He was starting to warm up to his kind act enough. 

"Well..." Yugi looked around again, Bakare not missing the fact that the boy was nervously checking out the surroundings as if making sure that everything was safe. Then the youth took hold of the offered hand and Bakare pulled Yugi to his feet. Bakare didn't wait for anything else but instead headed toward the sidestreet Yugi'd been heading for. "Uh...I didn't have anywhere to go." Bakare smirked victoriously as he heard that comment and small feet padding after him. 

You're missing the worst danger to you, Bakare thought in cold delight as he paused to let Yugi catch up. "I'll take that as a yes then. Perhaps it's a good thing you ran into me. I live in a place where no one would find you." Bakare didn't turn to Yugi as the smaller one made it to his side. On second thought though maybe he should be more specific. 

"Thank you, sir." Yugi's polite voice spoke up in answer. "It's very nice of you to offer." The runt stopped there but there was a sense of there being more that he would add. "Um...can I ask who you are?" 

Bakare pondered those words, considering the fact he was on the verge of kidnapping the boy he doubted it would be a good idea to use his real name. He even wasn't sure he should continue using his current assumed name with the boy. "Bakt." He stated simply, finally just picking a name to give the boy. 

"It's nice of you, Bakt. Though I shouldn't impose." Yugi stated but Bakare wasn't going to accept that. 

"You won't." Though not for the reason Bakare was going to give. "I could use someone to look..." Bakare paused knowing that saying 'captives' might not be a good thing for the runt to hear. Especially if he wanted to keep Yugi's trust until they were at his home. "... after my pets while I'm gone." 

Bakare started at the sudden clap from his side to look sharply at his smaller companion. His suspicion at the noise turning instantly to regret at having looked. Yugi stood there with his hands clutched together over his heart while his wide, awe-filled, gaze was locked on Bakare. The cute display reminding Bakare rather sharply of Khenemet, a fact he noted with much disgust. He looked away quickly while the air was broken by Yugi speaking. 

"That sounds wonder, Bakt! What kind of pets?" The youth asked eagerly which wasn't helping Bakare's opinion of the kid. 

Sappy little.... Bakare set the thoughts aside and started walking. "Things you've never heard of." Bakare responded without concern as he waved off the question. "Come on and keep up." He snapped as he started walking at a brisk pace without another look at the brat. He did note that Yugi hurried to keep up with the pace he'd set. Which was good, now that Bakare had gotten what he'd wanted, he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. 

"What am I supposed to do there?" 

Bakare was tempted to not answer but once again he didn't dare make the kid suspicious. "Just feed and water my...pets...once a day. There should be plenty of food there." Bakare stated while bringing his gaze to look around, examining the area for any signs of people taking interest in Yugi. There was no way he would give up the prize he'd just gotten no matter if there were people who took interest in their passing. 

"That's easy enough!" Bakare didn't really pay attention to the answer Yugi gave but he nodded anyhow. He'd only seen curious glances thrown their way but those that did notice Yugi's resemblance recoiled and scurried away after the pair, much to Bakare's satisfaction. 

He smirked after them without relaxing his guard, it would still be much too easy for someone to stop them. Yet no one did, instead the two made their way in silence through the streets with Bakare soon leading the way out of the city. 

"That's better." He muttered with a glance back at the city to ensure that no one was following them. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Bakare winced as the youth spoke again. "No, nothing at all." At least for me, he thought as he started off downriver, knowing that once they were further away from the city he could safely knock the boy out if he must. But then again if the boy went back to being silent then as long as he kept up Bakare wouldn't take such drastic measures. 

"How far is it to your home? I've never seen anything out this way." Yugi asked not falling silent as Bakare would have preferred. 

You wouldn't. Bakare thought inwardly as he kept walking without answering Yugi but he instead glanced back though he knew without having to that they were still too close to the city for him to make a move against the boy. He pursed his lips then spoke to make sure that Yugi wouldn't ask the question again. "Just walk, runt. I'm not giving you extra water." He sneered with a growl, giving up on being nice for the moment. However he found it pleasant that the youth actually shut up after acknowledging Bakare's snapped out remark. 

Bakare heaved a relieved sigh, pleased that he wouldn't have to put up with too much jabbering in this heat. He focused on walking, navigating his way through the golden sand of the desert toward the next city. Bakare knew exactly where he was going out here unlike in the maze of streets. He kept a careful eye out for a familiar stone lying within the Nile's water. The sun crept higher into the sky while the city shrank behind them but it was still well in view when the small rock jutted out from under the surface of the water. 

Bakare said nothing but turned further into the desert, leaving the river behind. He heard a splash behind him and he stopped to look back, frowning as Yugi hurried to catch up. Though the youth was now wetter than before, obviously having paused a moment to splash himself to cool down. 

"Keep up, there's a good 'pet'." Bakare muttered too low for the youth to hear and he chuckled to himself, smirking at his own comment as he picked up the pace without waiting for Yugi to catch up fully. He wasn't going to stop any for the squirt or they wouldn't be getting there before full sun. 

As it was it took hours before the city was fully left behind and Bakare caught sight of the faint dwelling that rose in the distance. 

"Is that it?" Yugi spoke up suddenly, his tone tired but hopeful that they were almost there. 

"What else would it be?" Bakare replied, not all that surprised later as they got closer that Yugi gave a stunned gasp. Bakare sneered but enjoyed the fact that his dwelling was at least three times as large as those the youth had to be used to in the city. He had a hunch he'd regret leaving the kid to run free in his dwelling, but considering his plans Bakare couldn't do much about that. 

"Welcome to your new 'home'" Bakare snorted to himself as he said that but his sarcasm was lost on Yugi. The youth just stayed at Bakare's side with a nod. 

"It's a big place." Yugi said as he gawked wide eyed in wonder, another sight of innocence that Bakare disliked. He'd get plenty of chances in the future to fix it so there would be terror in those eyes along with obedience instead of that liveliness. 

"Go inside..." Bakare calmly said, able to hide his distaste at the expression Yugi was giving. He opened the door of the place and stayed still as Yugi started forward, he then fell in step behind the youth only to nearly fall over him when he stopped. "Watch it, s...quirt." He caught himself before calling Yugi anything that would give away his intentions. Bakare didn't see any reason for the kid to be staring. They were only standing in an enclosed courtyard, it wasn't even all that big to Bakare's view. 

From the way Yugi was looking around one would think it was huge. 

He'll learn better in time. Bakare vowed silently with a wicked grin. "Why don't you go inside." Bakare suggested cockily though he knew full well that once Yugi looked around the youth wasn't going to like the place he was given to roam. 

Too bad... Bakare thought. 

"If it's all like this you're a very lucky person, Bakt." Yugi said, complimenting his host, but Bakare just shooed him toward the next door. 

"Just go." Bakare said unable to keep some of his impatience under control, very soon now... "I'm going to be gone for awhile, so enjoy the peace while you can." He advised coolly. 

"Okay, okay!" Yugi hurried off without his former exhaustion showing. Bakare could only assume this new place was going to be like candy to the youth. Bakare paused that thought to follow Yugi as the pharaoh look-alike pulled the next door open and wandered through. Bakare wasn't far behind, but the man stopped in the doorway to watch Yugi peer around the white washed entry. 

Bakare was certain that the runt must have seen dozens of such places yet the kid looked amazed. He didn't get it, nor did he really care one bit about what was going through the boy's head at the moment. Bakare had done what he'd set out to do, he just had to let the 'patron' know along with getting...a few more ingredients. "Enjoy yourself...while you still can." Bakare said with a smirk then stepped back out of the building but not before noting the confused glance Yugi gave him. 

"I don..." Bakare didn't wait for Yugi to finish, he just closed the door against the words. The sound was effectively cut off by a solid thump of the door closing and a quick thought from before went through his head. 

Too bad for you it's too late. He chuckled as he silently slid an unnoticed lock into place, trapping his prey within.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: Read and review please. 

Bakare(Bakt)/Yami Bakura   
Khenemet/Ryou 


	7. Said the Spider

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: Wow! It's nice to see some people trying to guess what will happen next. Good guess KaTyA, but...   
I'd like to thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and feel free to R&R for this one too.   
******* = Scene change   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Six ~ Said the Spider...   
**~**  
First it had only been having somewhere for him to go. Then they were here by the giant dwelling and awe swept over Yugi, even before he'd gotten a look at the inside. The entire place was unlike anything he'd ever seen, a fact made more obvious by the indoor courtyard. But the door's low, deep thud as it shut cut off the trail of occurrences with a decided firmness, had Yugi starting in surprise, his question for Bakt slipping away into nothing. 

It all had been happening so fast before then that he simply wasn't prepared for the sudden stop everything came to. He'd just been going along with the flow of everything and to have that yanked out from under him like that was disconcerting. All Yugi could do was stand there with his jaw still open in mid-word, his mouth slowly forming a confused 'o' shape. 

What had that been about? Yugi puzzled with his confused expression still locked on the shut door in silent question. He knew it couldn't answer him but his thoughts were grasping at anything the door might give, though all it had done was shut in a rushed finality. Yugi remembered that Bakt had said earlier that he was late for something, but he surely hadn't shown that hurry until just now. 

So he must have been in a bigger hurry by now, Yugi decided. That had to be it! But Yugi sure hoped that Bakt wouldn't get into any difficulty because of that. I'll have to let him know when he's back that he didn't have to bring me here since he was so late! 

Yugi turned while promising himself that he'd talk to Bakt once the man was back. Still, it was regretfully that he tore his gaze away from the closed door. His eyes went back to the entry, Yugi had looked at it before but he found himself awed once more by the fact the room was so like any other entry he'd seen. He simply had been expecting something more, considering that the outside of the dwelling was so huge! 

What else could be in the place that would make it so huge? Yugi wondered as his bright gaze landed eagerly upon the door leading further into the dwelling. 

He moved forward with a fair bounce in his steps, not really minding or noticing that his delight at being able to see more of the large dwelling showed. And it couldn't possibly hurt to look around more, Yugi reasoned with himself since Bakt had made no mention of anything. Though he was aware he only really had to figure out where the food was kept and where the pets were, that didn't seem like enough to satisfy his curiosity. Yugi really did want to see everything in the vast dwelling! 

Still it was strange just being in such a place. The entry walls might be the same as any other but the coloration was whited to a perfection not as apparent in other dwellings. Yugi felt rather small in the midst of such clean white. 

He paused within reach of the next door to let his eyes flicker over the whitened room because of the last realization. There definitely was a lack of dust and dirt to the nearly empty entry room. As it was, the only things he saw in there that flawed the absence of liveliness was a set of rugs on either side of the room, each of which were the backdrop to a pair of lamps meant to light the room. Though Yugi could only see one that was lit, yet in the emptiness the flickering light was enough to illuminate the white room. Though he wasn't so sure that there was enough wick left for the lamp to be burning much longer. 

Yugi paused then walked over to the lamp as he didn't want to let the room plunge into darkness. He reached to stretch his fingers over the rim of the unlit neighboring lamp to grasp about until he managed to seize the wick used for lighting the lamps. He did have to rock onto the tips of his toes to do so and be able to vaguely see what he was doing. But once done he carefully lit the wick from the dying flame, letting the new light take over from the old as he transferred it to the neighboring oil lamp. 

Yugi stepped back, beaming at the brightly burning light. "That's much better!" He said in satisfaction while watching the flame flicker, waiting in fascination to make sure it wouldn't go out. It continued to burn strongly under his watchful gaze for the moment it took him to be certain that it wouldn't go out. 

Then he turned away from the light. Yugi headed cheerily back to his explorations this time not stopping as he approached the door. The large contraption easily swung open under his touch, allowing him passage and Yugi stepped into the doorway only to pause in surprise at the sight of white walls turning reddish-brown beyond. It was the first thing that Yugi had really seen that was very different from the dwellings he was familiar with, but he didn't think much about it. They are just walls, he told himself as he stepped further amongst the darkened walls which formed a hallway running past before him, from one side to the other. 

Yugi shut the door behind himself to get a better look around, noting an open doorway on the opposite side of the hall but a bit further down to his right. There were also a pair of shut doors at either end of the hallway and Yugi had to pause, wondering which way to go first. 

Yugi didn't think it really mattered which way he went he'd have to see what was behind the other doors later. He turned toward the left since it had fewer immediately obvious doorways, which would make it quicker to explore...unless there were more doors beyond. Yugi picked up his pace out of enthusiasm and opened the door, blinking as his violet eyes were greeted by darkness. 

Yugi hesitated outside of the room to peer inside, trying to see inside from there but the layers of shadows were thick and folded upon themselves to hide any sight of what might be there. Yugi clutched at the door as he stepped forward into the room, glancing about into the darkness with eyes more attuned to light. It took a long moment for them to adjust but slowly shapes formed in the blackness. 

Yugi gradually began to pick out more clarity to the shapes. At first it was only the four plain looking walls that stood out devoid of any hangings or doors. But Yugi's attention was caught by a shape along the far wall which took longer to appear from the shadowing blackness. 

I think that's a bed. Yugi decided with a blink, the object had the right shape to be just that. It just was too dark for him to tell for certain... Yugi didn't know of anything else it could be. 

I can just get a lamp then look here later! He commented to himself. His curiosity was in full swing, there was so much more to see and he didn't want to limit himself to one room. Yugi let go of the door with his attention turning to the open doorway down the hall. His approach to it at the same eager pace from before. He turned into the room and stopped, his eyes widening as even more awe washed over him at finding himself confronted by a brick pillar. 

Yugi's gaze traced the pillar from the floor on up to the ceiling with more stunned awe filling his expression. He had already decided this but he came to the conclusion again, this place was huge! Yugi stepped further forward into the hallway, able to only stare at the pillar towering over him. Yugi figured the thing looked to be only as big around as himself, but it still held his gaze with his awe drawing him even closer until Yugi reached out to touch the pillar, feeling merely smooth cold stone under his fingers. The chill sending a shiver down Yugi's spine that had him pulling his hand back in surprise. 

The teen might still be warm from the desert heat but, even compensating for that, the pillar felt *colder* than anything he was used to. Why's it like that? Yugi wondered, thoroughly confused. While his eyes were still round and wide, his awe had been replaced by his puzzlement. 

Looking around for the source of what might have caused that, Yugi got a look at the room he was in. He discovered though that it wasn't a room but another hallway, only this one had a row of pillars leading toward an open space at the back of the dwelling. Yugi stepped to the side of the pillars, noting as he did so that the opening back there wasn't empty. It was filled with a set of stairs heading downward, from what Yugi could tell from here. 

But he didn't see any sign of what could be making the pillars so chilly. Not in the hall, there were just the stairs, pillars and a door on either side. 

Yugi paused to look between the doors and stairs before heading for the door on the left. The door being the first that stuck, refusing to budge under Yugi's weight. The teen pushed at the door, then pulled when that yielded no success. Move, please. He thought while this time putting his back into pushing at the door. Even though he was trying to open it, Yugi gasped in surprise when the door gave an audible squeak of protest before it cracked open a hair. Then the door halted with a loud thunk from the other side and refused to budge further. 

Yugi panted softly as he pulled away from the door, giving up on getting it all the way open. He blinked at the door while dragging in breaths of air, working on recovering from the effort. The other doors had moved much easier for him to open. It's like something is blocking the door, Yugi thought as he leaned against the door and his violet eyes caught a glimpse of something through the crack. 

Curiosity was rousted again. Despite his breathlessness he leaned closer to the crack with an eye peering through. In the faint lamp light he could make out several chairs within, though they weren't anything like the stools his mother had. Yugi swallowed hard as he thought about his mother and his hands rose to finger the golden pyramid that was still around his neck. Those at home had been stools, nothing more than that. These chair though had backs at least and were carved of a blackened wood making them look fancier than the lower class stools. 

Yugi couldn't see the table that those chairs were clustered around but from what he could see of the room, he thought the table would be like the chairs. He could at least tell that the table was larger than any he'd seen before. 

Yugi stepped away from the door blinking as he found the light around himself in the hallway to be brighter. He hadn't noticed the eating room was dimmer but now that he wasn't looking through the crack Yugi had to blink at the sudden brightness. He shut his eyes and rubbed at them as he tried to adjust to the light change but... What could be blocking a dining hall door? 

Yugi opened his eyes to look at the door barring that path. The open crack was too small for him to see anything else inside there, it was even too little for him to get his hand all the way through. He pushed against the door a last time to see if it would move further but it remained stubbornly unmoving. 

Guess I'll have to look elsewhere? Yugi sighed as he left the door, glancing at the door across from him. I might as well finish checking out this floor. He decided to himself while walking between pillars to reach the other door. 

This door swung inward easily letting Yugi step through into a room. His gaze landed upon the light-giving lamp in one corner before swinging to the rest of the room. He froze as he drank in the familiar setting of baskets waiting for use. And of pottery and cookware scattered over shelving that was placed against one wall. 

"The kitchen!" Yugi noted outloud, recalling this was one of the places he did have to find. Along with where ever the food and water were stored. And the pets... Yugi quietly paused biting at his lip as he wondered why he hadn't seen or heard them yet. He had never seen many pets around in the city, but he couldn't imagine them being so quiet. 

Yugi blinked again, loosening his grip on his lip in favor of looking around again at the floor, searching for the trapdoor down to the cellar. He was somewhat surprised to find it against the outer wall, partly hidden under brooms and baskets as if to keep it hidden from unwanted eyes. Yugi didn't even pause in brushing the hiding items aside. The thought that there might be a reason for the trapdoor to be hidden didn't even occur to him. He just pulled the door up and gasped, surprise rushing through him as something rough scraped against his neck. 

Yugi froze not sure at all what that had been. But the movement had already stopped, though the rough fibers were still pressed against the side of his throat almost as if in threat. That rough gesture hadn't felt familiar to Yugi, nor had he heard any footsteps upon the dirt covered floors. So what...had that been? 

A tremble past through at the question and his eyes widened more in fright. Bakt had said there were pets here he wouldn't recognize. Maybe that could be one of them? Yugi wondered meekly as he tried to peer cautiously out of the corner of his eye, slowly turning enough to find... 

Nothing... The room was just as devoid of life as before, only a coarse rope attached to a notch on the trapdoor rested against his shoulder as a sign of what had happened when he'd looked down into the darkness. Yugi realized easily that he'd missed seeing the rope but on it's way up the rope hadn't missed him. 

Yugi laughed at his own reaction though his expression still showed signs of the nervousness. I'm being silly! There isn't any reason for anything dangerous to be here. Yugi told himself while his violet gaze followed the trailing rope into the darkness. And what could this be for? Yugi mused as he grasped at the rope, pulling at it to see if anything happened below him. Yet the rope gave no resistance, letting Yugi to pull whatever was on the other end up with ease. 

Hand by hand he pulled more rope up, there wasn't that much that he got up before he reached back into the blackness to seize another grasp of rope. Only his hand was tickled by fibers of something softer than the rope. 

And it's wet. Yugi observed in confusion, blinking for he had not an idea of what he could be holding. That moisture practically was oozing over his hand, working it's slick way between his fingers while his own grasp couldn't make it quite all the way around the object. Whatever it was squished oddly in his tightening grasp before he could pull it up and Yugi hesitated with an ill feeling at how the thing felt like a slimy bag of mud. His curiosity got the best of his reluctance though, he just had to know what that was! 

And he pulled... 

Bringing up a tube that was more woolly than fur. But he was face to...snout with a pair of holes at the end of the tube. His eyes widened as he stared down into the dark recesses of the nostrils, quickly becoming aware of a thick gooey brown ooze leaking from the trunk, especially from where his hand had grabbed. 

Yugi peered toward where he'd grabbed and promptly gagged, appalled to see that his fingers had somehow broken through the outer layer of skin letting loose the torrent of muck which now stuck to his hand. His churning stomach was made worse by a sudden breath of air puffing up from the trapdoor opening. But it was the air escaping through the snout that caught Yugi right in the face, carrying with it the stench of rotting flesh. Flesh which Yugi realized he was currently holding. 

With a loud horrified yelp the teen dropped the seemingly breathing orifice back down into the cellar. His own airways choking up with the smell that was still wafting up with the sudden breeze. It clogged up his senses, bringing up a fear as he struggled to breathe, yet fresh air escaped his desperate attempts. 

Still gagging like mad, Yugi flailed out for something to help. He somehow managed to clutch the trapdoor with both hands and frantically knocked it back down into place. The closing door effectively cutting off the breeze which had been carrying in that awful odor. There was still enough of it left for him to keep suffocating on the stench. It was clearing, true, but to Yugi it didn't seem fast enough! He needed air and he needed it right then! 

His chest felt practically on fire from the lack of air. Yugi covered his nose with his good hand while stumbling backward. He didn't notice the baskets piled there until he was falling from having tripped over them. His own vision becoming blurry as he tumbled, for a moment Yugi thought things had slowed down but then he crashed to the floor rather heavily and instinctively drew his legs upto his chest, trying to ease the pain going through him. 

His fingers went to clutch frantically at his throat in the same instant, though just then some fresher air trickled into his aching lungs. The feel of the clean air making it's way into him got him to drag in more. His heart continued to thunder in his chest as he lay there with the freshening air slowly making it's way to him and Yugi drug it in via grateful gasps. 

His mind could only focus on the wonderful feel of the much needed air cleaning out the stench. Yugi weakly continued to shudder, stilling slowly as the shock began to fade. It took even longer for his mind to start functioning, but even then Yugi was still dragging in shaky breaths of air. 

Wide violet eyes locked firmly on the ceiling, dulled fear reflected in them. But Yugi hadn't really calmed totally yet, though his mind and body seemed to be working again. 

Maybe I won't open that again. Yugi half-pleaded plaintively with teary eyes to any deity that might be listening at that moment. He certainly had no wish to ever take another look down into that cellar. At the moment he wasn't even sure if that breeze had been from the snout breathing or an opening down there. I don't particularly want to have to find out either, the teen added to himself as he pushed himself up to sit, staring nervously at the trapdoor. 

He shuddered but then moved again, quietly pushing the brooms and baskets back onto the trapdoor. If they worked before they should work again, right? Yugi hoped so while he finished up arranging the kitchen as it had been before he'd entered. 

He then beat a hasty retreat from *that* room, pulling the kitchen door quite firmly shut behind himself before stopping to lean weakly against it. The movement jarring his hand enough to have Yugi biting at his lip to keep from gagging as he felt the sticky gunk on his hand shift. That motion drew his gaze down to that hand and he shuddered at the sight of that brownish rot still covering it. 

Yugi felt distinctly ill, a thing showing quite purely in his gaze and he hurriedly looked away from the rotting goo. The want to get that stuff off of himself was strong and he looked hurriedly around the hall, seeking for any place meant for cleaning up such a mess. Yugi wasn't going to muck up Bakt's dwelling just to get the horrid stuff off. 

On the bright side, he noted in relief that he couldn't smell the stuff while he kept his hand rigidly hanging down at his side. 

There will be somewhere I can clean this off? Yugi wondered as his gaze went toward the stairs again, knowing that was the last place off of this hallway for him to check. Then he would backtrack to that other door. While truly and utterly hoping that he wouldn't have to wait that long, Yugi pushed off from the kitchen door. 

Putting aside that worry, he regained some of his former eagerness to see what was around in that place. His pace picking up a bit as he made his way to the stairs, he headed downward with his sandals making soft clapping noises against the stones. That sound drowning out another until he was at the turn in the stairs, his foot having just set on the first ledge when the soft breathing reached his ears. 

It must be the pets! Yugi thought with true eagerness which had him nearly bounding down to the bottom. He had to slow as he stumbled over the hem of his kalasiris and his clean hand clutched at the walls to keep himself from falling the last few steps down past the pair of lit lamps at the bottom. 

Recovering quickly now that he was nearer to seeing what pets Bakt had, Yugi looked ahead with a bright expression that nearly seemed to be glowing with cheer. That mood faltered at the sight of an unfamiliar dark metal lining each side of a hallway at the base of the steps. Confusion registered even more as the multiple thick bars of cages became more visible as he descended further. Though Yugi hadn't been expecting that, it did make him even more curious about what could be down there... And he headed right for the first cage, stepping past the corner of the wall to look within. 

Red greeted Yugi's eyes, his gaze leveling with two pairs of fierce eyes. Two heads rose as one with a single body and Yugi's own violet eyes widened in shock. His mind going blank as he could only stare at the formidable double-headed dragon, its tail lashing about the cage while tendrils of smoke rose from mouths. Which seemed like too many mouths to Yugi at that moment. 

The teen stood frozen, gaping, not even able to utter a sound from his slack jaw. Not that he had too, another sound cut through his own hammering heart. 

"You shouldn't be here." A feminine voice spoke from behind. 

Surprise spiked, his own terror getting a strangled squeak from Yugi as he spun to the speaker. He'd only time to realize that the person was in the cage across from the monster before claws rang out against metal. Yugi felt the sharp tips dragging against his back, scraping painfully on his skin even through the fabric of his kalasiris. He yelped this time in pain as he spun back to the dragon, stumbling back to collide with the other cage. 

"He can't get through the bars, you shouldn't get too close though." The voice advised with a nervous lilt that was somewhat calming to the teen. Still Yugi was scared as he turned to the speaker again, stopping as he saw the woman. Or rather monster, one side cast in shadows with a demonic wing. Her other was light with a feathered wing. Her face, clothing, lightly shaded wheat hair, everything reflected those two halves. 

But Yugi noted that unlike the dragon behind him she remained sitting in her corner, staring at him with obvious nervousness. "I won't." He promised with a weak smile as he relaxed more, the woman seemed nice enough to him. "Thank you for the warning." 

She shook her head hurriedly in denial of something Yugi couldn't identify. "You shouldn't be here! Please get out...now." She pleaded with her gaze flickering about in fear. The teen thought she looked more like she was expecting trouble to strike at any moment. 

"Why? You said the dragon couldn't get loose." Yugi pointed out reasonably though this was turning out to be rather confusing, as well as puzzling. 

"You can leave, do so before Bakare comes back. You don't want to be here when he does." She stated matter-of-factly, something about her seeming to be resigned to the truth of what she'd just said. But that didn't clear things up for Yugi, it just had his confusion clear on his features and stance. 

"Before who comes back?" Yugi inquired in return not sure what else to make of all that. But he shook his head since he'd given his word to Bakt. "I can't leave though, I promised Bakt to feed his pets." Yugi nodded in punctuation of that statement but some doubts surfaced as he recalled what he'd seen so far. "Though I haven't seen any yet. Or met any Bakare..." Yugi put an adoreably puzzled frown on his face as everything went back to making no sense to him. Especially when the woman's face fell to disappointment. 

"Is he calling himself Bakt now?" She whispered then bowed her head, pulling further into her corner. "It must be too late for you to leave. I'm sorry, young one." She paused for a moment then added. "We're the pets he spoke of." She finished without raising her head but Yugi got the feeling she was looking around anyway. 

Yugi blinked partly denying that to himself. "But you are Shadow Realm monsters, not pets, aren't you?" Yugi wasn't sure what to make of her shrug but he continued. "Bakt seemed nice, just in a hurry..." He trailed off not sure what else to be thinking, the woman sounded like she believed that. "Are you sure they are the same person?" 

"They are! I'd know his names anywhere. Which isn't really a good thing." She added with her gaze darting up again toward him. "If you don't believe me, go check the door. He'll have it locked so you can't go anywhere." Yugi's stomach almost dropped at those words, she seemed honest and Bakt hadn't really told him anything about whether he'd lock the door or not. He bit at his lip staring at her for a long moment. 

"I...I...he seemed nice!" He paused for a moment not wanting to believe that he might be trapped. Slowly he spoke, adding a soft introduction. "I'm Yugi." 

She shook her head, not seeming to believe him, as she spoke again. "He isn't! He acts, but check the door. You are trapped here like us. Sorry for bearing that bad news but someone had to, Yugi." She stated without moving further, but her head ducked down sorrowfully not saying anything else. 

Yugi trembled as he wondered what was so bad about that but he wanted to be sure that was true. "I will check! May be it will be unlocked." He suggested hopefully to her but only got her to shake her head. Yugi sighed before trying to get her to talk again. But even before he could speak she spoke. 

"You'll see...if you check the door." 

"What else is there..." Yugi stopped as she covered her ears, some tears slipping down her face. He didn't know what he'd done but she was nice and he hadn't meant to make her cry but there weren't any signs that she would listen to him. He bit at his lip, taking a step back and starting at the roar that came from the two-headed dragon behind him. "I'm going to check, I am!" Yugi said with a glance over his shoulder, feeling relieved to see he wasn't close enough to the bars to be in danger. "Please don't cry..." 

Yugi felt some relief when she nodded but at her mouthed 'go' he turned hurriedly from the prison. His feet clapping upon the stone steps as he hurried up the stairs, his kalasiris lifted in one hand to keep himself from tripping over it as he ascended. He stumbled only once as he darted between pillars, his mind turning to the question, what if she was right? Why would this be happening? 

He swallowed hard, not quite willing to believe the possibility that her words were real even as he slipped from hall to the first hall. It only took him a split second to run from that doorway to the entry, hurriedly shoving that door open. And he slowed...nervously stepping into the white washed entry. 

It could be unlocked. Yugi told himself though the woman had seemed too nice to have been lying and the man had been...just in a hurry. He bit at his lip as he stopped in front of the dwelling's exit, slowly laying his hands upon it before trying to open it... 

The door rattled against an unseen locked, refusing to budge any further than that. 

Yugi stepped back shivering in horror as he stared at the door with his fully wide eyes. He really was trapped, wasn't he? The woman was right, Bakt wasn't as nice as he seemed! 

******* 

She looked up as the youngster rushed off. Why had Bakare been wanting to capture such a sweet youth? She wondered sorrowfully as she waited for Yugi's footsteps to fade away into silence. Her darker hand dropped to pick up the fist sized splinter of bone she always kept next to herself. 

She silently rose as the last ringing step of the boy trailed off and she walked over to the door of her cage. Her head remained bent as she wasn't brave enough to even raise it to the empty hallway beyond. But she didn't have to, she'd done this enough that even with her eyes closed she could manage. She just slipped the splintered end of the bone between the bars sliding it to feel the locking mechanism that held her prisoner. 

Or not so prisoner sometimes. She thought as the bone caught on the release and the lock clicked open, freeing her. She folded her wings as the door opened under its own will. Her feet didn't seem to touch the ground as she glided from of the cage. 

Only then did her gaze drift up to seek out the stairs and she glided to them, swiftly and efficiently following after Yugi. She arrived without fanfare or sound, finding the boy tugging futilely at the outside door. From where she hovered in the entry she could hear the lock rattle, easily resisting Yugi's attempts to be free. 

She lowered her head again not willing to risk not being submissive. "I'm sorry for this." She spoke, hearing him gasp as he realized that she was there. "I wish there was more any of us could do. But there isn't." 

She was answered by a brief silence then she heard his footsteps growing closer and a hand laid on her arm. She hesitated, recognizing the touch for what it was, an attempt at comforting *her*. She couldn't begin to remember when was the last time anyone had done that. 

"I believe you! Though...I don't know who everyone is." His innocent tone got her to look up enough to meet his violet eyes and she felt even worse knowing what would happen to this trusting little one. She couldn't fathom not actually answering him. 

"I don't know everyone, sorry. But I'm Khenemet...Bakare's daughter." She wasn't too surprised by the startled, questioning noise that escaped Yugi.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N Another chapter finished! Those of you who have read the chapter please take a moment to submit a review. Any new guesses as to where this is going? This is likely to turn out to be quite a long series. And I'm not sure if Bakare's true name will ever be mentioned. 

Asyikin/Mai   
Jibade/Jounochi/Joey   
Harkhuf/Honda/Tristan   
Salihah/Shizuka/Serenity   
Takhat/Anzu/Tea   
Bakare(Bakt)/Yami Bakura   
Khenemet/Ryou 


	8. To the Fly

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: This fic is set in the past, the characters are not the same as they are in the TV show. Being reborn from their souls does not guarantee that they'll be of the same gender each time.   
******* scene changes   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic. 

Chapter Seven ~ ...To the Fly   
**~**   
"Really, you really are?" Yugi asked, rather surprised at the statement. He paused for a breath, his wide violet eyes showing more confusion than anything else. Yet he looked at her closely again. Even knowing that the two were related didn't let him see any resemblance between the two. "You don't look all that much like him." He added, blinking as his gaze went toward Khenemet's features, scarcely able to believe what she'd just said. But believe it he did. 

At his question, her gaze dropping further. "Still, if you must know, that is all true." She whispered wanly without shifting her gaze from where it was focused on the floor. Yugi being shorter than her, he could still see something like nervousness in her hazel eyes. 

"Does that mean your mother was a Shadow Realm monster? I hadn't known that was possible!" Yugi asked with a good bit of curiosity welling up, this all was turning out rather interesting to hear about even if he was still confused. He was trying to understand it all though, especially why all that would be making Khenemet nervous. "Why is it so bad?" 

Khenemet started at the question as if she hadn't been expecting it. Her gaze started to lift from the floor as she began to speak in answer. "Well, in a way. You see..." She trailed off to stop with her eyes straying toward his side and a smile played on her face. 

Yugi was glad to see that she wasn't totally scared but he couldn't help glancing down, trying to follow her focus, as he wondered what she found amusing. "What is it?" He stopped as he found his dirtied hand still hanging visible at his side. Yugi flushed in embarrassment as he wondered what anyone would make of the mess, then he hurriedly hid the hand behind his back. 

"I see you found the cellar." She interrupted his motion , a weak laugh slipped from her. The noise actually startling Yugi since Khenemet kept seeming more sad, yet she was amused right then in the midst of it. 

"It does seem a bit obvious, doesn't it?" He answered with a smile of his own as he gave up on hiding his hand, letting it fall back to his side as he took a step back. Though Khenemet didn't seem to mind that the goo was present, he thought it best to keep from grossing her out by standing too close. 

"Well I did recognize the stuff." She paused a moment as she bit at her lip before speaking carefully again, her smile fading to a sad expression again. "You can wash it off, you know. There is a cleaning pit just down the hall." Khenemet moved smoothly back toward the hallway and Yugi started as he realized that she wasn't walking. His eyes widened once again with his mouth opening in question but no sound escaped. He hadn't seen her move around before, making this the first time he'd noticed how Khenemet glided over the ground. His gaze rather firmly fixated in shock upon her unmoving feet as she slipped back into the hallway. 

She was....she is... He couldn't really think of the right word for that and settled on floating. She was floating in the air. He realized in shock, noticing that she was waiting for him to look up. Yugi simply couldn't tear his gaze off of where her feet should have been standing on the ground, only they looked to him to be a finger width or so off the ground. 

A giggle drew his attention up, from her feet to her face. Yugi had realized what she was before, yet he felt like this reality was only just then sinking in. A delighted excitement at being able to meet a friendly Shadow Realm monster filled his being even as she spoke again. "Yes I actually float. For a change the feet are just decoration, as I'm sure many would like theirs to be." She acknowledged with a nod to indicate that she didn't mind him gawking at her. He laughed softly at her comment while his gaze glistened in relief. 

Khenemet seemed to be an okay person to him, better than Bakare so far, he didn't want to be rude. He did though really want to know more about all this! It was just confusing to not know what was going on, he reflected somewhat disappointedly to himself as he saw Khenemet bring her arm up to point to the right. 

"Yugi, you'll be finding the cleaning pit in that room." Khenemet informed with a nervous grin, but she seemed more relaxed than she'd been a moment ago. Yugi stepped forward into the hall, turning to follow Khenemet's pointing finger with his gaze. His violet eyes landing right on the farthest right-hand door, the one he hadn't looked beyond yet. Yugi was thrilled that whatever was in there would let him get the rot off of his hand. The goo was starting to stick more as it dried up and Yugi had to wrinkle his noise in disgust at the sensation. 

"Thanks you so much, Khenemet! It'll be great to be clean!" Yugi rejoiced outloud gratefully. The bright expression he turned to Khenemet couldn't be mistaken for anything but what it truly was, which was joy and thankfulness. Still he paused for a moment longer, the idea of being clean might be nice but Yugi wanted to know what was going on even more than that. 

"So go get clean." Khenemet said, suddenly taking action. She'd been fairly benign before then but for tidiness sake she actually started shooing him toward the door. 

Yugi grinned softly in amusement as he was pushed gently along. "See feet, with which I walk!" Yugi said with a pout folding over his features cutely even as he got another push that was more like a tap. The fake expression fell away with a grin as the girl hesitated, then a laugh answered him. 

"So use them." She advised lightly as she withdrew her arms. "I'll leave you to wash up." Khenemet stated, slowly turning serious again and Yugi stopped to look back at her, noting that she was already drifting toward the second hallway. 

"Wait! Khenemet, please?" He pleaded quickly with his whole face taking up the expression even before Khenemet looked back. Her gaze locked on his features and she paused. 

"What? Why?" She questioned, but Yugi was grateful that she wasn't trying to retreat anymore. He rather didn't want her to go anywhere for there was so much more he wanted to learn about the place and Khenemet could tell him. Yugi was sure of that. 

Plus he didn't want to be left alone... Like how his mother had left him. Yugi bit at his lip then answered Khenemet. "I would like to hear more about everything here." Yugi explained with a bright grin to her, then the grin turned to a gasp as she spun away rather sharply. Concern replaced the cheer while he wondered whether he'd said something wrong. Only the faint sound of Khenemet dragging in shaky breaths of air gave him any sort of clue, but why was she sounding like she was having trouble breathing. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry filling his features and voice, he didn't want to have caused her any difficulties or trouble. Yugi stepped forward and laid his hand on Khenemet's arm. "Khenemet?" 

"I'm fine." She choked out suddenly, startling him with the strength of the sorrow present. Yugi was confused by it, was everything that bad? He wondered with his own sorrow at the idea, enhanced by him feeling awful for having upset someone. 

"If really don't want to tell, you don't have to." Yugi offered with a kind smile. He was giving her an easy way out but she shook her head, denying the opportunity. 

"No! You should know, kiddo." Yugi pouted again, this time for real at her words. He felt disappointment bubbling up because...well because he wasn't a kid! Yugi pouted more, slumping even as Khenemet continued. "Come to the kitchen after you finish. I'm assuming you obviously found the cellar." She noted seriously. "I'll tell you all about it then." Khenemet promised with her gaze turning back to Yugi, though the teen's pout had already slid away from his features. 

"Okay Khenemet!" Yugi agreed while straightening with a nod, trying to hide some of the disappointment. He didn't want to burden anyone further with his own problems. "I'm not a kid." He added. 

"Is that so?" Khenemet asked, reaching out and Yugi felt his hair being ruffled. 

"Yes!" Yugi answered, his own eagerness to get clean so he could get some explanations had him shifting from foot to foot. He was nearly fluttering with the anxiousness that had him excited. "I'll hurry!" He offered quickly, even his words ran together a bit as he started toward the door that held the cleaning pit beyond it. 

"Okay. Remember to clean the scratch too, okay?" Khenemet said seeming to have relaxed again, but he knew that she was watching him. Yugi didn't know why, he only just nodded while becoming aware that she meant where the twin-headed dragon 'thing' had scraped him before. But those cuts didn't feel all that bad to Yugi, they just stung upon his back...slightly more now that he was paying attention. That gruff sensation crept over his back, not intense like pain but still there and he shuddered with the feeling as he hurried the rest of the way to the door and shoved it open. 

He found the room beyond lit by a lamp in each corner. Each brightly lit flame provided a heat that Yugi could feel even before he stepped into the room. The warmth washed over him when he did enter, not nearly as intense as desert air during the day but Yugi could feel the heat soaking into him through his kalasiris and not being able to escape. He shuddered as his skin grew warmer and warmer. Yugi glanced around, feeling more eager to get to scrubbing up. 

It was toward the middle of the far wall that the teen's gaze lighted upon the covered raised walls of the cleaning pit. Yugi went hurriedly over to the pit, pushing the lid off carefully so that the wooden cover wouldn't be damaged, then looked inside. 

Within was empty and Yugi guessed it must have been cleaned recently, while just past the pit was another container that held a filmy looking water, almost seeming like a soapy foam. Something made more likely because of the gravely soap that sat on the lip of the container. Which left Yugi having everything he needed to wash up with. 

And then I'll be able to find out more! Yugi thought in delight with a smile reaching over his face as he grabbed for the soap, more than ready to focus on getting cleaned up! 

******* 

Khenemet drifted into the kitchen thoughtfully, her gaze locked on the ground as she settled on a stool in one corner. She knew fully well that she'd have a hard time telling Yugi what had happened. Even now her heart was twisting painfully in her chest at the thought of having to speak the memories outloud to anyone. She didn't think that such a kid should be allowed to hear some of the things she knew, but Yugi was going to be venturing through some of those things. Khenemet had decided before that he deserved to know and she wasn't changing her resolve. 

I will tell him. She told herself determinedly even as her hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

Khenemet took a deep breath, managing to banish the tears even in the midst of her own emotional pain. She had already cried herself out for many a month over what had happened, she wouldn't break down again. 

Khenemet determinedly set her jaw before pushing herself to her feet. She doubted the boy had spent his time looking around before and hadn't eaten or hydrated himself at all since his arrival. Khenemet was going to make sure he was set before she told him anything. Though...it was just another way for her to delay the inevitable, she realized with a sad sigh. Why did all this keep happening? It hurt every time she saw it happen anyway, it would be worse this time since Yugi was just a kid. 

Khenemet shook her head as she stepped up to the bland rug hanging hidden behind a pile of baskets. Khenemet was aware of the fact that she didn't know where all the secret doors in the place were, but this was one she did know of and she simply pushed the baskets over to one side before pulling the rug up to reveal the door she knew was there. 

She tugged the door open wide and, once done, stepped inside, snagging a plain ceramic cup from the shelving next to the door. The room was a store room, but not one for food, this one held rarely seen buckets of water along with several skin containers. Some of the skins held water while others did not. Khenemet, just didn't know which was which so she headed for the nearest bucket, though that was normally used for refilling the cleaning pit with fresh water. 

Khenemet filled the cup for Yugi then turned, walking slowly out of the room. She placed the cup on a shelf in the kitchen before turning back to the door, pushing it shut with a good sounding thud as the heavy door firmly closed. Khenemet just brushed the rug and baskets back into place, like she'd never even gone beyond them, then she turned intending to wait for Yugi. 

Only she started as her gaze found violet ones almost immediately peering at her. 

"Was that a door?" The boy asked with obvious curiosity shining in the depths of his eyes. 

And face, she noted to herself as she nodded. "It's like a cellar. It holds the water for everyone that is here." Khenemet explained as she picked up the cup and held it out to Yugi. "Here you go, Yugi." 

Yugi blinked as he took that cup from her and Khenemet withdrew her hands back to her side. The boy glanced into the cup then smiled, he glanced up and nodded to her. She could clearly see the gratitude showing over his cutely petite features and she guessed what he was going to say even before he did. "Thank you, Khenemet!" He said and she just nodded once before replying herself. 

"You are welcome, Yugi." Khenemet paused slowly shutting her eyes to take a nervous breath, she knew that he would ask shortly but she wanted to put off explaining even longer. But she knew she wouldn't be able to, even as she heard him sipping at the water and she gave a put upon sigh. 

"What is it, Khenemet?" She heard him ask in answer to her sigh. 

I can't keep putting it off. She informed herself shakily, no matter how much she wanted to let the subject just drop. "You...still want to know what's happening here?" She asked in a soft, small voice as she opened her eyes to look at him. 

"Yes! I really would like to, if it's not any trouble." Yugi answered with a nod. 

Khenemet glanced downward, having expected as much. She swallowed hard to keep herself calm enough to speak. "All right then. You shall be told..." Khenemet couldn't help the way her emotions knotted at her words enough to make her give an intense, and very noticeable, shudder.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: This was meant to include the explanation. I needed to take a break for a few days before writting more, but by now I just wanted to get a chapter out for people to read. So that's why I'm ending the chapter there. Otherwise the explanation would be in this chapter, which would make this one long chapter.   
And please review! But once I get the explanations written I'm going to be combining a few chapters together. Partly because my browser, or is it FF.net, won't show more than 28 chapters and if I don't combine them this will be way more than that. 


	9. Dark Remembrance

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: I've decided not to combine chapters yet. I don't want to lose the reviews I currently have, which is my main reason. But if FF.net stops showing me my own updates then I'm going to combine chapters.   
On other notes, Khenemet is still female and Mekhu is male.   
~{Flashbacks}~   
******* scene changes   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic.   
Pairing This Chapter: Mekhu (Isis) x Khenemet (Ryou) 

Chapter Eight ~ Dark Remembrance   
**~**  
"You will?" Yugi's voice seemed to delight in the knowledge, despite the question he didn't seem to need the statement repeated. "Thank you." Came a more polite reply from the boy. 

Khenemet looked up toward him, still feeling the twisting emotions knotting up inside of herself. She caught sight of the bright smile that lit Yugi's face, the expression was fully in place with an innocent joy at the knowledge that she would tell him more. The expression numbed the rage of emotions and infected her with her own sad smile. "It's kind of long. You might like to have a seat, Yugi." She advised with a gesture to one of the stools within the room. 

She got a nod from Yugi in reply, a cute, thoughtful look crossing his face before he moved toward the closest pair of waiting stools. "I don't mind long." He stated as he sat down on the black seat. And to Khenemet his kind tone seemed to almost be bouncing with an eagerness to hear what she had to say. 

Some doubt wiggled it's way into Khenemet. He wouldn't be so eager if he really knew, she reflected, not so sure she could ever be that eager about even remembering everything. Khenemet sadly paused, her eyes staring blankly ahead with the knowledge that no innocence could possibly survive the memories she had. 

"If it's long you should be sitting too, Khenemet. It'll be more comfortable." 

Khenemet started at Yugi's words quickly falling back to her reluctance to speak. "Would you like something to eat first?" She asked hurriedly and the boy shook his head, unknowingly defeating her hope that she could delay things further. 

"No thanks. I'm supposed to feed everyone." Yugi denied. 

Khenemet sighed softly giving in to the fact that she had to tell him what he needed to know now, no matter how much she didn't want to hear her memories vocalized. "Okay then. I guess we're set..." Khenemet hesitated again, then moved to the stool opposite Yugi and sat, suddenly aware that she didn't know where to start. Maybe with the fact that she hadn't always been like this? Or maybe with when her life had changed? Or perhaps with her father's return before the change? "I'm not sure where this begins." She commented while glancing down at her lap to avoid looking at her companion. 

"That's okay, Khenemet. You don't have to rush!" He answered her reassuringly, the feeling of reassurance still being so foreign that she had to glance up. Her gaze ending up finding Yugi's features colored with a definite concern...for her? That was really foreign but Khenemet did her best to begin the explanation, unable to resist the innocent little one's wish to know more. 

"I didn't always look like this..." She began slowly, trailing off to compose her thoughts. "It was only a bit more than a cycle of the sun ago. We didn't live here either, and I was different from this..." Khenemet silently lamented the fact that the memories were forming in her head as she spoke. What was worse was they were as clear as day. 

~{Flashback: A year, five months and two days ago}~   
"Just give me moment, okay? I've got to see if Bakt is back." I said with a finger placed over my lips in a gesture to keep Mekhu silent. After having had at least three other suitors before I met Mekhu, I knew that I didn't want him, or me, being caught by my daddy. The last guy I knew had escaped with an eye gouged out along with numerous broken bones. I'd gotten punished for the mess the fight had made of the dwelling. But all I'd got was a few bruises and scrapes. 

It was a good thing I hadn't liked the guy in the first place. But I certainly thought that the damage Bakt had done was a bit much! Shoving the guy out the door would have been just fine. 

I started to turn to enter the dwelling but my arm was caught by Mekhu. His grip stopping my movement before I could even get the door open. "Please understand Mekhu. I don't want Bakt catching us." I'm sure he still wanted to know why I kept calling my daddy by his name. I should be old enough to not be affectionate with Bakt. He's kept me closed off from my lovers enough. 

"Yes, maybe, but we don't have to be here at all." His deep voice spoke right next to my ear, the warmth of his breath on my skin leaving a tingle behind on my neck. "There are other places, safer than we are here." 

I knew that was true, but if daddy ever did catch us outside of the dwelling... I don't think I wanted to imagine how dead Mekhu would be at his hands. "They are only safe as long as Bakt doesn't find us that way." I stated somewhat nervously as I turned my concerned gaze to him. "If we are at least here, my father won't kill anyone." 

I watched him wince at my words, the reality of how controlling my father can be must be sinking in now. Even then I doubted he really understood about what Bakt was like. "Shh, let me see if he's here." I stated before turning back to the door, this time Mekhu didn't stop me from opening the dwelling door. I said nothing as I walked into the white washed entry, noting that no one was there I gestured for Mekhu to enter. 

I went further into the place, passing the shrine to look into the kitchen. Seeing no one there, I climbed the steps to the roof without speaking. The midday roofs were empty as far as I could see, there were no signs of anyone being anywhere but on the streets of the city that day. Which meant Mekhu and I would be by ourselves. 

Delight filled me at the idea. Just me and Mekhu! I couldn't keep the ideas of where it could lead out of my head as I went back down the stairs. I had every intent of getting Mekhu to put my bed to use if at all possible. I've gone long enough being separated from those boys I actually do like by Bakt! I really shouldn't be doing this and I know it but I set my jaw determined, but I was still shaking from nerves. Though they were more from knowing how Bakt would react when he found out. I could guarantee he'd find out somehow... 

"Does that mean he's here?" Mekhu asked as he saw me shaking. I looked toward him and my knees felt weak for he was sitting on my father's bed. I was too busy looking over the sight to answer him right away and he started to rise. 

I quickly shook my head to clear it of my thoughts. "You don't have to move." I can't imagine daddy would notice anything different if I cleaned well enough. "He's not here." I moved with little steps, though my pace was quick enough to have me soon sitting next to him there. 

"Luck seems to favor us today." He spoke as he reached out to me, his fingers brushing fondly against my cheek. My heart was fluttering with excitement as I scooted closer to lean against him, feeling his own bodily heat even through my dress, as I'm sure he could feel mine. 

"I'm glad that it does. There was so much I want to do." I stated, looking directly into his eyes, hoping that this all would lead somewhere besides speaking. 

"You should just marry to get away from him." His words were a whisper but he was leaning closer to me, much to my delight. As for his suggestion I was doubtful that it would work. Bakt went as far as to kidnap me from mother in order to keep me around. But I spared a hopeful moment that Mekhu might be about to propose but he didn't say a word about that and I sighed. 

"He'd just take me back, I think." I answered as I felt his breath mingling with mine, then his lips brushed smoothly on mine. The warmth of it stirred up an anticipation of what it might be like to have him kissing me. 

Before the kiss could even start I heard the door opening. I yanked back at the same time Mekhu did, we both having noticed that we were no longer alone. 

"And what do you think was going on here?" The snarled question telling me who it was even before I could look toward Bakt. Mekhu was yanked away by the arm as we managed to glance up. Bakt wasn't even acknowledging my presence, his attention was solely on Mekhu with his dark eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Mekhu's gaze was still calm, even though I could see that if my father put another fraction of a twist on my lover's arm Mekhu would be in pain. I'd seen this happen enough times before that I could identify just how close a person was to being harmed. "I was kissing the lovely Khenemet, sir. That is all that was happening at the moment." Mekhu stated truthfully and I wondered if he could ever lie. I'd never seen him lie before, though I knew it would have been in his best interest right then to have.... 

Wait a minute? He called me lovely... I flushed but the coloration to my cheeks faded as Bakt twisted the arm the rest of the way. I was plenty stunned when the only noise that filled the air was Mekhu's pained gasped. It was the first time that it wasn't a pained scream that was the result of my father's actions. I'm not sure how but he managed to twist loose of the grip my father had on him and Mekhu started to straighten right into the sudden punch Bakt had thrown. 

I gasped this time with my eyes filling with horror as Mekhu collided with the wall. "That's what I thought. You will learn to stay away from her, got it?" Bakt growled as he advanced on his opponent. 

"She has a free will..." Mekhu began but my father struck at him again, I flinched as I thought that Bakt was about to really harm Mekhu but to my relief Mekhu got out of the way only to be tripped by Bakt. Then my father was on the attack. 

"Stop...please." I spoke as I started to rise. "Mekhu, get away." I pleaded though my motion was cut short by Bakt pausing to glare at me. 

"Wait your turn, girl." He stated but stopped suddenly, his gaze flickering distractedly toward the dwelling door. It was then I noticed that he'd left it open in his haste to punish Mekhu. Mekhu noticed as well, for I saw him move, somehow coming out of the tumbling fight with only a bruised cheek though he was also being very careful with his arm. 

"Leave now. Never, ever, come near my daughter again, half-life." Bakt suddenly spat, turning to Mekhu, grabbing him by the injured arm. I tensed expecting for Mekhu to be harmed more but I was surprised when my father just heaved Mekhu outside and slammed the door. 

"Bakt..." I trailed off as he whirled to me, with a fury very obvious in his eyes. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to let anyone in? You are not to be around people." He snarled as he stalked closer, I suspected that I would be hurting very soon. But instead of being struck, I was yanked up by my arm and pulled into the dwelling without any further explanation, where I was shoved sharply onto my bed. 

"Stay there, you'd better obey me. If I find you've moved when I get back... You will be in big trouble. Someone had the nerve to follow me without being seen. So don't you dare open the door for anyone." He spat at me before letting go of my arm fully. 

He stormed off and I heard the door open once more. But this time it shut rather forcefully as my father left to stalk down whoever had managed to follow him so well. I just stayed there silently, not thinking about anything for a moment. Then my mind started to work again. Who would follow father so well that he wouldn't notice them? And why would they? 

Perhaps my mother...but I hadn't seen her in the last six years. Which was when Bakt had kidnapped me back away from her. I laugh softly at the idea of being kidnapped again. I was practically an adult now, not like then when I was so much younger. 

I quickly put that worry aside and listened to the silence all alone. I think this would be a better time for Mekhu to be here, but right now I don't even know where he is. I did fervently hope he wasn't badly injured. How would I ever manage to be with him...or anyone I cared for, ever? 

I shut my eyes, trying to think of something but failing. My own thoughts were quickly interrupted by footsteps. Was father back already? I hadn't heard the door open again. Either way, whoever was there approached me. 

"One easy tomb robber." 

The voice was unlike any I'd heard before and my eyes flew open to the sight of a cloaked figure looming over me. 

"Who..." A hand clamped over my mouth and I felt a liquid of some sort filling my mouth. I swallowed instinctively before I could drown. The change was almost immediate, the world was darkening quickly toward unconsciousness. I whimpered and struggled to no avail but even as I slipped into unconsciousness I heard the person speak again. 

"Soon we can be one big family. With your father being very helpful."   
~{End Flashback}~ 

Khenemet knew that Yugi had been listening intently to what she was saying. Even though Khenemet had left out some of the things she'd remembered when telling Yugi about it. "Whoever the guy was, I was brought here and left in a cell." 

Yugi bit at his lip. "Were you like this then?" He questioned first but she could see that vibrant curiosity about several things as she'd been telling him about how she'd ended up there. "And why did you think it might have been your mother?" 

Khenemet couldn't help it, she laughed outloud. It had been a long time since she'd considered her mother and thinking about the explanation was funny. "She was a tomb robber too. She took me away when I was born until Bakare kidnapped me when I was 2, only to have her kidnap me when I was 7. But my father found me again when I was 10." Khenemet found that easier to explain than the rest of the story but she had to turn her attention back to the rest of what Yugi wanted to know. "I wasn't yet." 

"So how'd it happen?" He asked with curiosity getting the best of him and Khenemet shut her eyes, remembering. 

"It took several months before anything else happened. He only showed up once to seemingly marry me, wanting to control d...Bakt...and then... I was chained to some slab and I don't remember much but pain. When I woke." Khenemet stopped swallowing hard as she felt tears welling up. She fought them off before gesturing to her appearance. "I was like this. I did hear a bit of his name once though it was much later, after the change. It seemed to start with an 'M' something. Not a native name that I recognized either." She noted as she saw confusion on Yugi's face, then she went back to explaining. 

~{Flashback: A year, three months and twenty-five days ago}~   
I opened my eyes to the familiar surroundings of the dank cell. I remembered the strange cloaked guy returning here to present me to some other man dressed as a priest. I was sure about that at least. I recall the cloaked one explaining to the priest about who I was and that it was necessary for daddy to believe that we were joined. I assumed they meant marrying the figure, but thinking back on it I'm not so sure. Marriage hadn't even been mentioned once by either the priest or the cloaked figure. And I don't even see why it would be necessary, unless he thought it would keep daddy from hurting him. While I doubted it would, the figure hadn't seemed scared of Bakt. Not like any sane person should be. 

Either way I had been dragged out after, the cloaked guy laughing about something. 

"You don't get it do you? You'll see soon." He had told me. I only remember though being chained to a slab of some sort and several glowing items that joined with me. Pain... 

Oh yes the pain! I sat up in surprise, my wings fluttering in agitation before I even realized the wings were there. But I was struck with the discovery rather quickly. Stunned, I grabbed at my wings with a gasp. 

"Wha....what is this?" I gasped though there was no one to answer me down here. It was just me and that creature moving in the cell three down from mine. I got up slowly and back off, partly hoping the wings would stay behind. But they didn't. What had happened to me? I wondered slowly, my hands coming up to feel my face since I didn't even have a mirror to show me what else had changed. 

I couldn't feel that much had changed about myself, well at least beyond the wings. I lowered my hands, only able to guess what else had changed. "Hello?" I called, hoping that someone would be there, anyone who could answer my questions. 

There had never been any before. I'd always been alone without any company, except for the less than talkative creature. Even the guy hadn't given me anything that I could really understand. 

Except for the wings. I looked over my shoulder, curiously. I'd never thought about what it would be like to have wings before, would I be able to fly like a bird? I had to blink as I noted the feathery wing fluttering behind that shoulder. That couldn't have been right. The wing I'd grabbed at earlier didn't have feathers... 

I looked over my other shoulder and gasped as I found a leathery wing outstretch behind me without a hint of any feathers. I reached back to finger the leathery folds, the smooth surface certainly giving no signs of the feathers that dominated my other wing. 

I shook my head with the realization that I actually had to look really weird like this. 

It was the only time I really pondered that, though I had plenty of time to my own thoughts. There was nothing that could be done in the cells. I just paced around in the cells or sat around in boredom. Though it only took me an hour to realize that I was gliding a good bit above the ground. But I couldn't help moving my feet in the beginning, I drifted about. 

No one ever came to see me, though I'm not sure how long everything was quiet. Not even the cloaked guy would show up at all. Only in the mornings would I know that someone had to have been around while I slept, mainly because there had been food left in my cell. 

I kept count of each meal I had, wondering when I'd not be alone anymore. When I might see Mekhu or even daddy again. I was startled to find that I actually totally wished daddy was around. He might have not been the greatest but then I wouldn't have been alone...or helpless. 

Where are you daddy? I wondered sorrowfully once, only once. 

The next day I woke not to the smell of roast meat, but to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I opened my eyes slowly to peer toward the bars of the cage. I noticed that breakfast wasn't there and assumed that the person must be here to deliver breakfast, so I shut my eyes to wait. 

"It's a good deal." A voice drifted down to me but I paid it no heed until a second voice joined it. 

"I'll believe it once you tell me what it is." 

Those people were talking, not delivering food. I opened my eyes to listen to what was being said, those voices were familiar. One was the cloaked guy, but the second... Could it be? I wondered. 

"We're nearly family, you wouldn't refuse that." I sat up as the guy spoke again. The guy wasn't bothering to keep his voice low so I could hear both clearly. 

"Keep your hands to yourself!" The second voice growled, a sound that came along with a definite slap. But that was enough to confirm who it was and I couldn't keep silent. 

"Daddy!" I cried as I scrambled to my feet, thinking that now my father would get me out of this place. All I heard in response was air being drawn in sharply from the stairs, but I glided over to the bars to await Bakt. 

"Now that wasn't any way to treat me." I heard the man say, but Bakt didn't speak in answer. All I heard were footsteps coming down those stairs. "Or if you want to see her and leave me here..." The guy spoke again. "Too bad." I hear a second set of steps even as the familiar white haired form stepped into view. 

"Daddy!" I cried joyously, quite thankful that he was there now. He would get me out of here. 

"Kh...Khenemet?" I can see shock on his features, something very rare for him. Even if the expression only lasted a moment. Then it was gone and daddy rounded on the cloaked fellow, striking faster than I'd ever seen him move. There was a sound of a thump against the steps shortly after Bakt had swung, so I assumed that the punch had connected. 

"I want to get out of here, daddy." I requested carefully into the silence that followed and Bakt snorted. 

"What? Didn't learn enough to do it yourself?" I flinched at the disappointment I heard in Bakt's tone but he still turned, eying the door of the cage intently. "It's simple enough. But maybe next time you won't open any door so readily, girl." He sneered in a hint that let me know he'd get me out of here. I restrained myself from cheering in relief, but then Bakt's attention was caught by the cloaked guy again. "How did you do this?" He growled at him. 

"My secret... You aren't going anywhere either. I haven't told you about the plans." 

"What plans?" Bakt growled. I watched him reach out for the guy but he'd vanished further up the stairs and my father smirked. "Things aren't that easy. This won't be but a minute." He stated, though I'm not sure if that was for my beneft or the guy to worry about. Whichever it was my furious father started up the stairs out of sight.   
~{End Flashback}~ 

******* 

"We never did get away. I don't even know what Bakt was offered." Khenemet finished smoothly with a nearly submissive tone. Yugi blinked rather sadly at that, not really wanting to believe that anyone could do that to a person. "He did accept whatever deal was. That guy hasn't come back, the army of other monsters were all Bakt's doing. I was only the first." 

"They were mean." Yugi said softly, if simply, while a pout crossed his features. He especially didn't like how Bakt hadn't helped her once he had gotten there. Yugi couldn't help but think some about his mother. Surely Asyikin wouldn't mind if he helped here for awhile, the pyramid thing wasn't in any danger that he could tell. And he couldn't just leave his new friend all by herself. He heard her sniffle then. "You are okay, right?" He asked wanting to be sure that Khenemet was fine. He hoped that she hadn't been hurt more in everything that had happened to her. 

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to talking about it." Khenemet explained sadly with a downward glance. "As you saw there aren't that many like me down there." She noted, this time keeping her gaze down. Despite that Yugi was relieved to know that she wasn't hurt and grinned. 

"I didn't mean for you to be upset. You didn't have to tell." He said in relief then paused to blink as she glanced at him sharply. Her gaze softened as she shook her head as if in disbelief. "It's good that you are okay." He added to finish apologizing for that. But she shook her head in reply. 

"You deserved to know." She said simply. "Since it could happen to you too." 

Yugi shuddered at the idea. "No one would want that to happen to them. But it would be nice they hadn't done any of this in the first place." He responded honestly as he would truly rather have that occur than anything else, which earned him more confusion when Khenemet nearly smiled at that. 

"You're...different." Khenemet said. 

"Whaaat?" Yugi asked as confusion reared it's head again. What had that meant, he questioned to himself though he really didn't know and Khenemet just shook her head. 

"It's nothing." 

Yugi didn't know what to make of that, but he put that aside. He thought that Khenemet had talked about what troubled her enough. Yugi just wanted to cheer the manmade monsters up from their plight at the moment. He could make that his other job! Yugi pondered that eagerly before speaking up. "Are you hungry? I should probably make something for you all!" He offered, rather happy to have something to do that would help the monsters. Yugi started to rise to his feet but somehow Khenemet bounced up first. 

"In which case... I should show you how to get at the food." She stated with a flicker of a smile returning to her features.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: Review please! I don't think this is the best chapter I've ever written, and it's shorter than I expected since I had to take out a flashback I'd been planning...mainly because I don't know anything about Egyptian marriages. And since I don't know that much about Mariku.   
Secondly I'll not be posting anymore Chapters until after New Years...unless I get some reviews, plural, indicating that not everyone is on Christmas Break away from reading. 

Mekhu/Isis/(however her American Dub name is spelled)   
Cloaked guy/Mariku 


	10. In a Blink of White

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: I decided to get out one more chapter for Christmas. But then I'll probably be taking a break until the new year. That doesn't mean I won't mind reviews. Please do read and review.   
******* = Scene change   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

Chapter Nine ~ In a Blink of White   
**~**  
This was the coolest time of day, be it out in desert or in the city. Which was mainly because the sun wasn't all the way up into the sky yet. But the daylight had been out long enough to warm the night chilled air. Bakare knew that perfectly well, especially with how the slowly warming air around him wasn't burning like it would be later on. It was a reason why he preferred to be traveling at this time of day. Still, it wasn't something that kept him from swearing outloud as he reached the market. 

It had been no trouble navigating the other streets, where practically no one had been around at the moment. Only the rare woman and child had graced the streets, the lack of people having only briefly caught Bakare's attention as he'd passed. But here he found himself faced with people lined up practically shoulder to shoulder as they bustled along, nearly a living wall as they bunched around the vendors of their choice. 

"Damned bunch of sheep!" He swore in a vengeance that was lost on the those around him. They were too busy to even notice his features twisting into scowl as he eyed the crowd that was nearly mobbing the street he wanted to be on. "Did everyone have to have the same idea?" Bakare questioned coldly, more to the air, for his words were swiftly lost to the chattering of the masses. Not a single person heard him, or the venom that his tone practically dripped with. 

Which was fine with Bakare, he didn't want to deal with any of them either. He'd spent enough time dealing with idiots since leaving the runt trapped back at the dwelling. First Mariku, or whoever he was really, telling him to hurry up and add the Pharaoh's look-alike to their collection. Mariku didn't seem to realize as Bakare did that there could be better uses for the kid. No matter what Bakare thought the boy could be used for, his 'partner' seemed set in his decision of what to do. Something about finding a feather. 

That hadn't helped his mood when he'd been sent off to travel from city to city searching for this feather Mariku had claimed to have seen being sold. 

Bakare growled to himself suddenly, his annoyance mixing with determination as his eye was caught by a gap in the wall of the midmorning crowd. Bakare moved for the opening, promptly knowing that he had no intention of waiting around while the mass of people sorted themselves out enough for him to get through! He vigorously shouldered his way into the gap, not caring as his feet stomped down on someone else's toes. But he felt more satisfied when his elbow 'accidently' made contact with someone's stomach. 

Judging from the groan which sounded from the person, he'd gotten in a rather good hit. Bakare smirked widely in satisfaction as he moved on, unwilling to even consider putting up with more idiots that would be out in this mess. He didn't even hesitate in weaving his way between a couple. His eyes landing briefly on the pouch the male had on his belt. He couldn't resist giving both a good push away from each other, knocking the pair further apart. The distraction letting him liberate the male of his bulky looking pouch. 

Bakare calmly moved out, now feeling somewhat better as the two protests rang out behind him were nearly music to his ears. 

Just more idiots, he noted with the smirk firmly in place as he hefted the pouch briefly to test the weight. Whatever was in there really wasn't very heavy but Bakare decided to see what was in there later. Right then he wanted to get further away from the people he'd just swiped the pouch from, not considering himself foolish since it was a necessity that he be out there. But the other people... 

I wonder how long it will take them to realize their money is gone. He wondered to himself with a chilly laugh. He suspected it would take some time, plus he doubted that either of them would think it was he who'd taken the pouch. With so many people around it could have been just about anyone. 

Even as he thought of those people they began to converge, closing in around him again. His laughter being swiftly cut short as he realized that another wall of crowd was forming rather solidly before him and Bakare had to halt his forward progress with less than delight at the fact. His eyes flashed coldly in plain hate of those around him. 

He was beyond disliking how they were crowding in like that, clearly oblivious to those like himself that actually wanted to get their business done and out of there before the day got any hotter. 

Bakare stood still for a long moment, not moving an inch as he scowled at the backs of those waiting around in front of him. Silently and slowly he started to count toward ten. One, two... And if they hadn't moved by the time he finished counting Bakare promised himself that he could take drastic measures. Five, six... He stopped counting as he thought of the things entailed by drastic, bloodied people, lots of injuries. Right then and there he realized that, for one thing, he didn't want to wait, and secondly it would be more entertaining to take action. 

Bakare smirked again, looking rather victorious already though he hadn't done anything. It would be easy for him considering the intelligence rating he was giving those around him. That was the only sign he gave before sweeping his foot out, knocking the feet out from under one of those shifting people ahead of him. Bakare set his foot back down, watching as the guy grabbed at the person in front of him to keep his balance. But the white haired man reached out, pushing the off-balanced victim roughly forward. 

A startled cry rang out as the man fell the rest of the way forward, this time taking the person in front of him down as well. The pair landing heavily on the ground with a pair of matching grunts which Bakare didn't even wait for them to finish. He plodded past them, walking over the second guy actually, which drew a satisfying crack of bones from the prone form along with a cry. Bakare chuckled without pausing his brisk pace though he couldn't resist a parting shot. "Whoops... You two should be more careful. I almost didn't notice you." He advised with a haughty sneer down at the two before glancing forward and giving a frustrated cry as his path was blocked by a solid gathering of people around another vendor. 

He had not planned to wait before and he most certainly wasn't going to wait now! 

I...am not going to pause for these fools. He thought cruelly without hesitating in the slightest, he didn't even stop walking. "Out of my way, pigs." He muttered while starting to shove people to the side in order to pass, not paying any attention to the yells of protest that both his words and actions caused. They could complain all they wanted, but he'd been careful to not do anything visibly wrong thus they wouldn't be able to take any major actions against him. 

He chuckled as he used his shoulder to make his way past another. Bakare was leaving that one behind as there was one voice that rose up over the rest and he had to take note of that. 

"If you are having problems, there is no point in taking them out on these. Some of my patrons aren't as forgiving of such treatment, unlike some." 

Bakare snorted as he heard the warning spoken by the vendor, not agreeing with that a bit. But he turned anyway, intent on countering such a notion. He just stopped before saying a thing, startled to find the strange vendor looked rather familiar to him. True, dark hair wasn't unusual in this area but he felt like he'd seen the young man around somewhere...though he thought that it had been a while since he'd seen somebody like this guy. When could he have seen those calm features with a mysterious gaze before? Hadn't he last seen them... 

Kissing Khenemet! And after realizing that it didn't take Bakare long to remember just who he was. Mekhu! 

"I take it they'd probably prefer your kisses. Better them than others." Bakare countered with a sneer, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the memory. Part of him wondered if the presumptuous fool even remembered Khenemet. He didn't dare take the thought further, he already would have liked to be throttling Mekhu again for just managing to catch his attention again. But Bakare started to turn away, refusing to give the people any real reason to turn against him. Only his attention was caught by a flicker of white in one of the baskets that surrounded Mekhu. 

"What?" He questioned loudly, wildly snapping his gaze back toward the basket as he wondered if that might have been what Mariku had sent him off for on this chase. He had to find out! That much was for certain as he promptly shouldered his way to the front of the crowd. 

"Hey! Wait your turn! I was wanting to buy something!" A female voice protested as he shoved the front person back behind him to get a better look at the flash of white that had caught his attention, realizing the thin fluff of white was the tip of a feather. The sight having him dropping to his knees quickly next to the basket. "Shut up!" He said over his shoulder toward the woman who had spoken, not even bothering to look. He instead began to rip the ribbons and yarn out of the basket to uncover the feather. He just scattered the unwanted things around on the ground, leaving the strewn there without noticing them. He didn't even notice how Mekhu was quietly watching his actions without protest or expression. 

Bakare finally yanked the last roll of yarn from the basket, only then stopping with his fiery glare locked upon the large white feather the lay in the bottom. The pure white glistening brightly in the sun like it had it's own unwavering light. Bakare brought his hand to the feather, not having to touch it to feel a faint flutter of power that indicated to him that he must have located exactly what Mariku had told him to find. 

"Finally..." He muttered, hiding most of his relief while tossing the black yarn over his shoulder. 

"Ah, the feather. It might be a bit...expensive for one of your tastes." Mekhu's cool voice spoke. Though the phrasing sounded more like an insult to Bakare but he just snorted, glancing up at Mekhu. He wasn't concerned about how much the damned feather might cost. He could afford just about any price especially since he could steal the damn thing later, but he didn't particularly want to wait to come back here. 

"I doubt that." Bakare said while smirking at his own thoughts. He dug out a chunk of gold, probably more than Mekhu had ever seen before, Bakare just had to think the insult before picking up the feather and shoving the gold into the basket to replace the feather. 

"That should be more than enough." He stated as he rose back to his feet, smoothly turning away. 

His mood quickly evaporated upon seeing the crowd packed around area again, effectively cutting off any hasty retreat he could have taken. 

"Bah." He muttered, he might not think much of the obstruction they presented but he still silently grumbled to himself at the pace he'd end up setting. He was still swearing under his breath as he began shouldering his way through, now planning to disappear further into the crowd before anyone could react to his passage. 

Now he could go inform Mariku that he had everything. Then he could try again to convince the man that there were better uses the runt Yugi could be put to. 

Joy, another person for him to listen spilling nonsense. If it hadn't been for Mariku having so many connections.... 

******* 

Mekhu plucked the gold from the basket without his gaze leaving the retreating white hair until it was lost in the crowds. He calmly turned without rising, picking up his pouch that he kept hidden behind himself. His fingers skillfully untied the fancy knot the held the dark pouch closed with a practiced ease while keeping the pouch hidden from prying eyes. People around there might not see many of high standings but he was aware of the fact that anyone would be able to recognize the linens of the sack as only fit for someone of higher standing than a street vendor. 

He couldn't let that knowledge get out to anyone. 

Mekhu placed the payment Bakt had left behind into his pouch without bothering to examine the chunk. He knew it was real without having to look or test the weight of the piece. With that done he wrapped the ties around the opening and pulled the pouch shut, his hands quickly tying the sack closed with the same practiced ease before placing it back behind him. 

That done he turned to face his other customers, his eyes widening briefly in surprise as he found an impatient gaze waiting a mere foot away from his features. 

He nodded calmly to her. Even though he was startled, he recognized the girl right away since she tended to be around a-lot. Always coming to check out the market with her little brother, mostly to buy fresh linens since the brother kept tearing up the old ones quickly. Though today, he noted, she was alone without any signs of her sibling. But 'why' wasn't any of his business. "What can I do you for you today, Ruia?" He questioned, though his attention really wasn't on tending to his goods. 

But the fact was that he wouldn't have been able to get away with all these people around. He couldn't think of anything that would be able to get him away from the market before Bakt was long since gone. 

I'll at least be able to give Akila more information, he noted as Ruia spoke. 

"I'd like this! It would go perfectly with what I bought yesterday don't you think?! It just fell out of nowhere on me too! It's as if Ra or..." Ruia chattered on rather loudly as she held out her prize and Mekhu gazed at it without a word as Ruia went on talking, noting that it was the last ball of yarn that Bakt had thrown away to get at the feather. He slowly nodded in agreement to catch Ruia's attention though he didn't take his eyes off of the black yarn. 

"It would go well with the linen, but nothing else. That black is too eye catching. Try a dark blue instead." He advised, beginning to reluctantly turn his attention back to this job. Though it is the least important of the things he could be doing, he didn't have the opportunity for the other options. He reminded himself of that while he made a sale to Ruia, watching the young girl skip off with her blue ribbon and the black yarn she had refused to give up. 

Fortunately, by the time the next patron approached, Mekhu had put the encounter with Bakt into the back of his mind. He continued like that, his attention diverting further to watching the crowd thinning out toward midday. It was a relief to have more breathing room but there were still customers to help throughout the afternoon. The sunlight soon starting to fade and other vendors began to close up shop around him. 

Mekhu glanced down, dismissing any thought of another regular patron wanting anything at this hour of the day. He instead turned to the pouch, intent on counting what earnings he had made though it was only to pass the time while waiting for the person who would be his final visitor for that evening. He'd only just picked up the pouch when he heard the expected footsteps approaching. 

The steps stopped right behind him and robes rustled as the person knelt there. Mekhu raised his head, listening to the sound of wooden baskets being moved. The fabrics rustled more as they were shifted through but finally a voice just spoke up. "Where is it? Mekhu it's gone!" 

Mekhu calmly turned, not bothering to put the pouch down because he knew that Akila was aware of the secret. Especially since they were siblings and shared the same secret of their noble birth. His gaze landed upon her, one girl who was clearly older than he was, but they both looked a lot alike. There were differences if you knew where to look, such as the eyes which she turned to Mekhu. Even, there was a visible difference in height as they both sat there. "I know that it's not there. Do you remember Bakt?" He asked while holding the pouch out to her. 

"Well of course? How many times did you tell me about him? But that's not what we have to talk about...." She suddenly trailed off, Mekhu saw her lighter gaze meet his own more mysterious one. 

"Or is it?" Mekhu prompted her to say and he could see the precise moment understanding dawned by her gaze. Yet he didn't wait for her to speak up with the question. "Yes he was here. Yes he did buy the feather." He finished while pushing the pouch out more intently for her to take, he had nothing to do with it now that Akila was there. There was more she'd be able to do with those earnings than he could. "The large bit of gold in there was his payment for it." 

"Large bit?" Her eyes widened with some greed showing, he didn't retract his hands from the position of offering the pouch even as she suddenly moved to snatch it up. She practically yanked it back to hug it to herself. 

"As I said. However it's not yours! Got it, Akila?" Mekhu stated firmly, being used to his sister as he was, he knew to always make clear what she was to do else she would be able to use him as an excuse for why she did something wrong. "It goes to the advisors, they will know better once they examine it. This time we will even be able to tell the Pharaoh." He added with satisfaction as he realized that, but he kept that emotion hidden by his businesslike exterior. He did wince only once as his words drew a dry laugh from Akila. 

"I don't see why you bother. You act like he even listens to the things we say. He certainly didn't do anything about the word of a white haired guy with some boy that looked like him." She said before her laugh could fully fade from the air. She shook her head in something he could tell was akin to scorn. But Mekhu took an interest in the information she'd just relayed, able to tell what exactly she'd meant from knowing her style. "He won't listen to this!" She finished with a finality of her believe, she even punctuated it by a wave of her hand before giving him a moment to answer. 

So Bakt was with someone who looked like the pharaoh? Mekhu thought to himself upon filing that bit of information away for later use. He had a hunch that such a thing had to be something rather important to how events would be unfolding...no matter what happened. 

"He'll listen now, and to this." He said confidently, turning away then to begin gathering up his goods for the night. He might not be a real vendor but he had no desire to leave his things out there for some little thief to make off with them. 

"I seriously doubt that. Why don't we go after Bakt? It's not like I, at least, need a pharaoh's help to beat up some thief." Akila blustered in return, her tone meant to place the blame for the situation Egypt was in solely on Pharaoh Yami's shoulders. He shook his head with the firm conviction that she was very wrong about that. While he couldn't say what the exact cause had been, he did know that the Pharaoh had a reason for no longer trusting anyone proven to be human. What Mekhu had seen was the Pharaoh replacing his own guards with Shadow Realm monsters, apparently not trusting the human ones with his safety. Plus the only subjects the Pharaoh even took seriously anymore were those brought to him by the monsters or those involving them. 

And this certainly involved Shadow Realm powers, Mekhu noted, very aware of how every part of the monsters held some power of the Shadow Realm. The feather being bought today was just happenstance that could be added to facts, which included the knowledge that remains of feathers, hair and others things of the Shadow Realm monsters were being stolen from various places throughout Egypt... Including several tombs. That was the main concern that those within the Pharaoh's dwelling knew about, as did Mekhu. 

He said nothing of that, he didn't even respond at all until he'd gathered up his goods into a neat pile for moving. "If you do believe that, you really must pay closer attention, Akila." He stated with a glance to her, letting some his disappointment in her show, thinking that it might encourage her to watch events as he had. He kept his gaze on her, their eyes locking as she stared back challengingly. "If you did, you perhaps might see something else." With that spoken he looked away from her and leaned down to pick his belongs and baskets. Upon straightening he found a frown fixed on him and merely shook his head, silently refusing to speak more about that. "Just watch, Pharaoh Yami will heed us this time." 

He could see that she wasn't believing a single word he spoke now even before she spoke her answer. "It's not needed! Just tell me where the creep went!" She flared vibrantly with her gaze not leaving him, he could see the expection in her eyes as she waited for him to give her the answer she wanted. Only he couldn't since he didn't actually know. 

"Off into the crowds. I couldn't leave my goods unattended." He replied while becoming aware of the fact that she wasn't likely to leave until she found out more about what had happened so she could try and follow Bakt by herself. 

"What?!" Akila cried with some frustration in her tone, her voice drawing the attention of the few people left upon the market street. 

"Akila..." Mekhu warned with a wince, they couldn't have people overhearing this discussion. There was a fine line for what the populace could handle without panicking, and he'd rather not find out where that line was. Or at least he couldn't afford people learning about his deception. "If you could keep your voice down, it would be appreciated." 

Akila winced then too. "You call that a lead? All you've got is a description of the guy." She complained, clearly not happy. However her voice had lowered enough that it wouldn't be heard and he was glad for that, though she clearly wasn't going to be backed down from her point. He could tell that she thought they had absolutely nothing solid to go on without knowing where Bakt was. 

"Not quite. You have a Bakt with a feather, who was spotted with more firm seeming roots where a Pharaoh look-alike hung out. Got it?" Mekhu turned away, intending to leave now that he'd explained what information they did have to present to the Pharaoh. He didn't have anything else to say to his sister at the moment, and he did have another day of work tomorrow. So she would be on her own. "Keep me informed on how it goes please. It could be useful." 

"Fine." Her voice said from behind him, though he could hear that she wasn't happy. "But he won't listen." 

She was going to be stubborn, he noted with a pause between thoughts. Him being certain that Pharaoh Yami would act on the news, and that his sister would be stunned by that.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I figured it might be appreciated by some people to find out some of what was going on with Yami now. There won't be many mentions of him for several more chapters, however the story will be migrating to mediaminer.org because I'm tired of FF.net dying on me. Sorry... However I'll be continuing the fanfic there. 

Ruia/Rebecca   
Akila/Malik 


	11. One Day at a Time

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: Back from a Christmas break with another chapter. Hopefully over the holidays I've not lost anyone who really liking this fanfiction. Read and Review please!   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

Chapter Ten ~ One Day at a Time   
**~**  
Yugi lay with his hands resting peacefully folded to rest over his chest in his sleep, his hands holding on lightly to the sheet that covered him. He was still asleep when he stirred, sighing softly the contentment which was the soft bed as he tugged the sheet up to his chin with one hand. He snuggled back down on the bed, the movement only then starting to wake him from his dreams. His drifting to wakefulness slowly crept upon him, though he remained peacefully laying there, his eyes shut despite his imminent return to consciousness. As relaxed as he was Yugi just wasn't ready to open his violet eyes and acknowledge that he was really no longer asleep. 

Even only half-conscious as Yugi was, he knew that he was in the unused bedchambers of the dwelling. Did he have to wake up? He didn't want to yet. Yugi sighed nearly echoing his earlier one contentedly. He didn't even want to move from the bed, there wasn't the slightest feeling of concern about the situation he was in and for a moment it would have been just so easy to drift into slumber once more. All he had to do was lay there, then he could be back in his quiet dreams of being home amongst those he knew, his old life not having been shattered by what had happened to his mother or puzzle of the pyramid. 

His mind already was fading to dreams when warmth spread over his face, the sensation returned him to wakefulness. The air heated gently around him as he woke more fully, becoming aware of the presence of a soft glow flickering beyond his eyelids. 

Sleep slipped from his grasp at that instant as the realization that the room was no longer dark like nighttime set in. Yugi stayed still a moment longer to be sure, but grew more certain, as he noted each flicker of the lamp, that falling back to dreamland wouldn't happen now. 

His eyes responded first to the intently glowing lamp, fluttering open for a second before closing as a yawn sought to escape. He was quick to cover up the gesture. In his tired state he merely tugged at the sheets, not bothering to let go of them as he place the curled up hand over his mouth as the yawn got free. The exhalation of air slowly cleared Yugi's head, he could tell the difference immediately as the cobwebs of exhaustion were chased off. 

Lowering his hand first, Yugi blinked with some surprise at the sudden clearing to his conscious mind. Only his gaze still held a lingering sleepy daze. But he pushed himself up with his elbows to be sitting on the bed, blinking blearily around at the room before dropping away the sheet that had been covering him during the night. Freed of the covers, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid himself of the remaining exhaustion enough to be able to view the room clearly. 

Only to lower his hands a moment later so he could glance at his surroundings again, finding himself where he'd expected himself to be. He felt pride swell briefly since it had only taken three days before he was no longer thinking that he was waking in his dwelling with his mother nearby. He gently sucked at his lower lip while his gaze went toward the single lamp of the room, and then to the bed which he was sitting upon still. The room might be small compared to others in the dwelling, but with those furnishings being the only things that were in the nearly empty bedchambers, save for himself, it made the room seem bigger. But his heart sank again shortly there after, being weighed down by a disappointment at the lifeless room that was around him. 

Not even the lively flickering of the lamp made the room seem right to the teen. Though he was grateful for the light provided by it, recalling as he was that he'd discovered the first morning here that Khenemet sneaked out of her cell to light those lamps and make visible the interior of the dwelling. Which, he realized, meant that Khenemet had already been up and lit the burning objects. 

But Yugi did note curiously that he wished that he had more of his own things around to make the room seem more like it was fit for living. 

He paused with that line of thought, his gaze dropping then to the pyramid which he'd kept around his neck during the night. It's about all I have left, he thought before looking further down past the golden object. His gaze landing on the kalasiris he was still wearing, his violet eyes seeing that the old linen was really starting to show it's age now with both dirt and wear having faded the robes. Yet those two things were all he had left. 

Except for his new friend! 

Yugi grinned happily for what he did have, knowing that he wouldn't want anything else instead of those three things. Though he had no idea about where Khenemet was by then. 

I wonder if she already went back to her cage? Yugi questioned to himself while his smile brightened, eager to go find the girl he'd been spending most of his time with. He didn't mind that part of the reason for that was because there wasn't anyone else around to talk with, or at least he'd certainly tried to speak with the other monsters. 

Yugi didn't even lose his smile at that remembrance. It just made things more interesting to wonder what new stuff he could find to talk with Khenemet about. He'd already told her about the rules his mother had given him, though they had puzzled the teenaged girl as well. Yugi giggled softly as he remembered the blank look on her face when he'd told her the rules. 'Okay. So now I understand confusion!' Was what he remembered her saying to that with a laugh. 

He'd found it amusing too, though his laughter was fading by then for he'd rather seek out Khenemet. Yugi quickly pushed the covers aside and swung his feet over the edge of the bed while thinking he'd rather not be spending the day by himself. After having grown used to keeping company with someone, being alone seemed even worse. The teen didn't think he'd be able to take having to keep himself company. 

The bright smile didn't fade as he placed his feet into the waiting sandals, much too intent on seeing if Khenemet was still up. Yugi just rose, stepping forward toward the door of the bedchambers. 

Only to suddenly be falling, before there was anything he could do to react! The teen not realizing what else was happening except how his feet had gone out from under him, sending him pitching backwards sharply with his feet thoroughly tangled in the hem of his robes. It was all Yugi could do to give a startled squeak as surprise and terror struck, expecting pain of colliding with the floor. 

That being the only sound he managed to get out relative to the unexpected tumble before his back hit something softer than ground. 

The teen shook with fright, not realizing right then that he was okay. He waited for the pain that hadn't struck yet, for the moment only able to blink at the darkened ceiling far above his prone form. Yugi's only thought so far was to hear his own heart thundering in his ears as a testment to his shock. His fingers slowly curled into what he'd fallen on, which he noted felt nothing like the stone ground he'd been expecting. The cloth was warm to his touch, the bed having been right there to cushion his landing and it was still holding a good deal of the teen's body heat. 

Somewhere through the dazed fog of shock Yugi could barely think, mere understanding of what had just happened was sinking in. But for that time he was too stunned to react to the knowledge he was becoming aware of. Then Yugi slowly took a deeper, if hesitant, breath, meaning to calm down. Though he didn't dare to move yet...having no plan to leave while his heart hammered away so swiftly in his chest! 

The beat thrumming away with a rapid rhythm, though one the teen thought was neat. Even though he wasn't that much into frenetic music. Yugi gave a smile at those thoughts, before he had to breathe more. He took deep breaths, swallowing with his dry mouth as he recollected his wits enough to cautiously sit up on the edge of the bed, setting his feet seemingly on the ground. This time, curiosity played on Yugi's features. The teen lifted the kalasiris just enough for him to look, wanting to see for himself that his feet weren't tangled a second time within the cloth. Yugi leaned forward a bit so his gaze could take in both his feet and linens to be sure that everything was okay. The glance over faltering for a moment when his eyes found a new tear at the bottom hem, fortunately the loose fragment of cloth wasn't quite long enough to be dragging over the ground...yet. 

If it gets longer I'll trip again, the teen mused thoughtfully to himself, in short order releasing the kalasiris from his grip and straightening as much as he could since he didn't particularly want to trip a second time while he was living there. Yugi quietly nodded to agree with his thoughts, he didn't want to trip but he didn't see anyway he could fix the robes either. And why would there be a kalasiris around here in my size? He added silently, even not sure what he'd do once his kalasiris was beyond use. 

Yugi really hadn't thought anything about this before since the linen might have been old but it wasn't torn up. All the rips in it had come while he was here. Which must really mean that feeding Shadow Realm monsters isn't good for cloth, he decided with a smile and a bit of a laugh. The thought reminded Yugi though that he'd been about to go see if Khenemet was around still to keep company. His expression flickered for a moment before Yugi hurriedly moved, walking right toward the open door of the bedchambers. 

He set off down the hall, quickly veering into the pillared hallway with a certainty of where to look since in the few days he'd been around he normally got up in time to find her setting up things in the kitchen... That is when she hasn't returned to her cage! Yugi thought to himself as he made his way past the pillars, angling toward the kitchen door while really hoped she hadn't headed back downstairs. Yugi had only missed her once in those days, by the time he'd gotten down there Khenemet had been sound asleep in her cage and Yugi hadn't wanted to wake her. 

There really hadn't been that much to do by himself, Yugi realized as he approached the kitchen. As interesting as the other monsters were, they still didn't talk back to him. 

He was pondering the other created beings below there while reaching out to open the kitchen door. His hand touching the smooth entrance when a sudden noise drifted through. Yugi gasped, surprised despite the fact he was quicker to recognize the thump for what it was. That being a door shutting within the kitchen. It was just unexpected to his distracted ears. 

Yugi flushed with color sheepishly since that was twice in one day that he'd been surprised. But there was still a delight at the meaning of the sound, Khenemet was still up! He nearly half-skipped forward in delight, he wouldn't be alone today! That was what occurred to him but he then stopped himself with a guilty start, feeling bad for thinking of his loneliness first instead of Khenemet. He calmed somewhat before pushing the kitchen door open 

"Good morning, Khenemet!" He called out with a glance around to see where she was, pausing as he saw her freeze in place for a heartbeat, then she whirled around with a definite nervousness so as to face where he was. Yugi managed to blink once in confusion since the actions were ones she hadn't displayed around him lately, then her gaze lit upon him. Khenemet's eyes rose to meet his first, not relaxing until his violet eyes met her hazel ones. 

"Oh! I didn't think you were awake!" Khenemet gasped out, though Yugi did hear her tone sounding shaky still, even though she wasn't as tense. "I didn't intend to wake you." 

Yugi was puzzled more by her reaction, though he'd gotten the words every other time he'd greeted her. Hadn't this time...sounded more hurried? He wondered uncertainly as he blinked again toward her, trying not to hesitate as he replied. "You didn't!" He informed her, stepping closer to her and patted her arm in a familiar gesture of comfort. A bright smile gracing his face since there wasn't anything really wrong, even though Khenemet seemed to think there was. "There isn't anything wrong with waking me, Khenemet." Yugi added, resting his hand on Khenemet's arm in want to comfort her. Only there was a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye. 

Yugi paused for a moment with surprise in his violet gaze, knowing that there was something red off to his side though he wasn't sure if he should look just yet. His gaze did catch how Khenemet's eyes strayed over in the direction he'd seen the red in. Whatever it was Yugi wanted to know! His curiosity getting him to turn toward the abnormality even as Khenemet's voice broke the silence to explain. 

"I thought to get the food out. Knowing that you aren't that fond of the cellar and all." Khenemet spoke up just before his gaze landed on the pile red chunks sitting in wait upon the cutting board, a bright red coloration only a bit toned down by the blander sheaves of grain resting in the baskets on either side of the cutting board. The heaping piles of both items seemed much too big to the teen but he wasn't going to comment about that, he was just glad he wouldn't have to go into the cellar. 

Yugi's expression brightened with that awareness and he turned thankfully to gaze at Khenemet. "Thank you, Khenemet!" He said in pure delight, thrilled by the gesture though he certainly didn't want the other teen to be putting it upon her shoulders to be getting things for him. "You didn't have to." He said even though he hadn't lost his cheer expression, he was just informing her about that. "I might not like the cellar, but... shouldn't I get used to it sometime?" He questioned somewhat to be sure of what he was saying. Yugi knew he should do things for himself more often but that didn't stop his current relief, he still was having to resist shuddering at the memory of the cellar. 

"Well...it is out now, so there isn't any need for you to go down there." Khenemet pointed out slowly while gesturing to where the meat was set out for preparing. Though Yugi didn't think that it was that bad, not since Khenemet had explained the first day that he shouldn't pull any ropes while in there, and he had to layer any cloth to cover his nose in order to breathe down there since a good portion of the meat was already rotting. 

"I'd think that is a good thing." Khenemet was adding though, to which the smaller teen had to agree. It might not be as bad now. But that didn't help as much as anyone, especially Yugi, would have liked. Yet Yugi was willing to try handling what was down there. 

"That's true!" Yugi replied brightly, his eyes shutting with a cheery smile in place as he did. Though he opened the violet eyes quickly to a glance toward the food, not wanting to wait much longer before getting started since it would take awhile to make. "Did you want to help make it, Khenemet?" He asked with his gaze turning back to Khenemet, noticing that his question had her starting from whatever she'd been thinking about. Yugi hadn't meant to startle her. "There'll be plenty to help with, if you want." He added for he didn't want Khenemet to feel like she was being left out. He knew what that was like since he'd been left out of things due to his mother's rules. 

Yugi remembered very well how empty he felt when he had to avoid fellow kids. Like how he couldn't have approached the siblings he'd seen playing in the Nile the day that.... 

"What is it?" 

Yugi gasped at the sudden question from Khenemet, he'd briefly forgotten about the fact that he had been waiting for her to answer him. He bit at his lip sheepishly for having done that, before looking up rather apologetically toward her, intending to let her know that he hadn't meant to not pay attention. 

"It's nothing! I was just thinking about before I'd come here." Yugi responded, his face getting covered with a grin to keep her from worrying or anything of that sort. He didn't wait this time but turned to the food he should have been focusing on. Just like how he was keeping the pyramid safe after all. "If you wanted to help..." He gestured to the meat. 

"Um...I don't know...if you need it." Khenemet's reply was spoken in naught but a whisper, her gaze not leaving Yugi. The teen blinked back at her, wondering why she was staring questioningly at him with that continuing watchfulness. It didn't make sense to him, replying seemed easier. 

"Help is always welcomed!" He stated simply, truly believing that with all his heart. He hesitated just after speaking, knowing there were somethings which he didn't want help with even if he'd welcome it. 

Yugi brought his hand up to finger at the smooth gold surface of the pyramid, thrilled that he'd kept it safe so far. The silent determination he had to carry out his mother's wishes hadn't faded, his certainty of that choice still firm as it had been when he'd first made it. If anything Yugi thought it was stronger, not that it needed to be since he wasn't aware of anything here that would keep him from taking care of the golden pyramid. But that task was one thing he didn't want to risk other people's lives for. 

"It would get done sooner that way." He added with his hopeful expression that she'd take the offer in place. His hands still resting upon the pyramid as he looked to her for an answer. His attention returned by the fact that she was still looking at him questioningly. Though her gaze noticed his own and she looked away from him suddenly to the food. 

"It looks to me like I'd help more by finding you another kalasiris." Khenemet said softly seeming embarrassed by the staring she'd been doing. She just did her best at giving a polite nod toward where Yugi knew there to be tears in the fabric he was wearing. 

The teen grinned though somewhat chagrined as the flaws were pointed out but nodded in his own agreement though it would leave him by himself for awhile. "Well, I suppose a new one would be easier." He answered politely before looking up very slowly to her, his gaze bright with gratitude. "Thanks for offering, Khenemet." 

"You're most welcome." She responded simply turning with that toward the door. 

"Okay! I'll manage here!" And he actually could, it would take longer since he was only starting to get used to this cooking for so many monsters. But with it being the same thing over and over each day that wasn't hard. At least he got to play with the food! Or so Khenemet had once said! Yugi turned attention going toward the food before she could leave. "Good luck." He offered kindly to her, not all the sure how easy it would be to find something his smaller size. 

"You may need it more." She countered, then Yugi heard her footsteps heading for the door, though she didn't close it behind herself when leaving Yugi alone in the kitchen. 

He moved to get to work, stopping for a moment in place as his gaze found that the meat was already cut up into little shapes. For which he rejoiced, it was one less thing for him to do. Yugi made note to thank Khenemet for that, it was only right for him to do so since she'd been working so much before he'd gotten up. Yugi almost started to work, only to have his attention caught by the meat again. The closer look showing just how busy Khenemet had been, what with the top piece sitting there as if staring at him. 

He laughed softly in delight. I think it's a horsey? He noted as he grinned back at the chunk. "Hi there!" He said to it, not expecting an answer at all but he couldn't resist kindly chatting with the little animal shape. The idea that it might talk back getting another a giggle from Yugi. It is a good horsey! He acknowledged with a bright smile to the animal shaped bits of meat before he started them cooking. Khenemet already had a fire going for cooking with the trails of smoke disappearing up a stone pipe about the size of Yugi's fist. The warmed stones over the flames being perfect for the cooking. 

With that done he got to work on the grains. 

Yugi had to keep a close eye on everything since this cooking was rather hard for him to do. He kept shifting his attention between the meat and then back to the grains and so forth. But he somehow made it through the cooking with some difficulty, only a spill and one well burnt handful of grain which he'd dropped at the wrong moment. Yugi quietly gathered up the meal, smiling at the horsey he'd first noticed before. 

He couldn't really bring himself to put it with the other food he'd be taking downstairs, he put it ever so gently on a separate tray then glanced up, just then becoming aware of the fact that he was done and Khenemet wasn't back. 

Yugi glanced out the door, curiosity making him wonder if she'd found something or why she was taking so long. He kind of wanted to go see what she was doing now, the only thing stopping him was that he didn't want to let the food chill too much. And the monsters might be lightening up to him, at least Yugi assumed that's what it meant when the twin-headed dragon thing wasn't trying to claw him as much, but the old robes were better for shreading. 

Yugi paused, softly reminiscing about how much closer he was to being accepted by the Shadow Realm monsters. It certainly was different from several days ago when they were banging madly at the bars of their cages. 

Which Yugi couldn't fathom as having been good for them, especially since the cage hadn't given any under the assault of even the largest of the monsters. He could understand why they'd do it. If he could have he would have let each and everyone one of them go free, he didn't like how they'd been so close to injuring themselves. 

At least they weren't hurt. He thought with a good deal of relief while he bent to pick up what baskets and trays of food that his small self could carry. The last tray being heavier than he'd expected and Yugi gasped as he was almost pulled over by the weight of that one! Yugi frantically shifted, his world rocking in threat of tumbling as he adjusted his balance again in an attempt to keep from falling over. He was left standing there wobbling dangerously for a moment before he stablized enough to set some of the stuff down without spilling any. 

Everything stablized for Yugi, he shut his eyes in a bout of relief at how he wasn't being dragged over this way and then another. He opened his eyes after relaxing for a second, turning his focus to carry what he already had in his arms out of the kitchen. By now Yugi nearly had this path memorized from having followed it everyday in the same order for feeding the monsters. 

He kept his pace slow so he wouldn't fall, especially as he set his feet upon the stairs. He made his way down carefully, listening both to the nervous thoughts about how he didn't want to ruin the food and to the soft padding of his sandals against the steps. Yugi reached his foot out to feel for the next step downward. The entire descent taking only a few moments and he stopped only when he reached the first cage, turning to the bars that held the giant dragon only to have his eyes widen as he found himself face to faces with the creature waiting there. 

Yugi gulped harder as an impatient rumble rang out, the air practically vibrating around him at the force of the noise. The dragon pressed it's heads fiercely against the bars as if trying to sneak through the gaps that were much to small for it. Understanding that it wanted out, that it wanted the food too, Yugi quickly set the food and water down through the bars so the dragon could reach it. "I guess you're hungry today. It's good that I made so much food, isn't it?" Yugi asked, his tone kind in his greeting of the two-headed monstrosity. He even pushed his hands through the bars as the two-headed dragon dipped it's heads to start eating. 

Yugi gently petted the creatures snout as it munched. "I hope it's good." He added to what he'd said early, not aware of it at first but soon Yugi felt a vibration resonating under his touch before the actual sound reached his ears. 

Then the rumble started, not a threatening one though. The monster was making no moves to intimidate the teen. It was only the faint rumble that trembled beneath Yugi's palm, if anything it felt like the creature was purring to him. Yugi smiled softly at the friendly noise, assuming that meant the monster liked the food he'd brought. "That's very kind. Thank you so much." Yugi answered politely in reply even though he was only guessing what the monster really meant. 

He patted the snouts that were still eating before he withdrew, picking up the food he still had to distribute with this batch he'd brought down. With the baskets balanced in his arms Yugi continued to make his rounds in feeding. Though he was pleased to find that the other monsters were lightening up even more, only banging once or twice against the bars when he approached. They all looked even more beastly as they slammed those few times before settling when he slipped them the food, along with a greeting until he had to go back up to get the next servings of food. 

Khenemet wasn't back before he'd gathered up that batch and made his way down to resume feeding. Approaching the next two legged furry monster that was waiting for him. "Hi!" Yugi greeted with a smile as he simply kept up what he'd been doing, glad to see that the monsters seemed so happy for the food and socializing he offered. Finishing with that one he wove his way through the hallway of cages, some branching off to other cages, which were the ones he took care of first before making his way to the main corridor. Yugi past the empty cages without much of a glance, only interested in taking care of the next monster on the list. 

Yugi thought the cooking process had taken a long time and compared with the feeding, Yugi soon saw the last cage ahead of him. Beyond that the corridor narrowed to plain stone as it wound it's way further underground and out of sight. Yugi peeked down that way for a moment, having never really gone that direction before since there weren't anymore cages past that point, and no monsters for him to feed. Khenemet had told him though that there was only a well for obtaining fresh water from further that way. 

Looking away from the corridor he went right for the cage, this one being the last monster Yugi had to feed. He was looking forward to seeing what Khenemet had been up to now that all the monsters would be satisfied! Though once he glanced in Yugi was more disappointed than delighted by what he saw, the single cell that held the one monster he'd never gotten to see as it had always been hiding in it's shell! Khenemet might have said this one wasn't exactly sane anymore, but Yugi still wanted to see. Her comment having only made him more curious about the secretive monster. 

Only today wasn't any different, the clam shell being clamped firmly shut like it always was when he came by to deliver a meal. Whatever secrets it had being withheld from sight. Yugi sighed softly as he picked up the water for this one, setting that first into the cage then picked up the food. 

"I've brought you food and water. I did my best with making it. I do hope it's good enough." He said gently, still not giving up how he wondered about this one. But he would respect it's want for privacy. He knelt down just slipping his hand, along with the food, through the bars, placing the meal upon the ground. He gave the items a little push to get them as close to the clam as he could. "There, starving would be bad after all." He added with an air of both politeness and calmness as he withdrew his hand before rising to his feet... 

To look right down the shaft of an arrow! Yugi's eyes widening at the sudden sight of that arrow with the bow's string pulled taut. The shiny point of the same arrow being aimed toward his face as if ready to be fired...right at him!   
  
  
To Be Continued! 

A/N: I'll break there though I'm sure most would like me to continue. I would appreciate some reviews please! **The explanation about why some characters are a different gender in this is in the beginning notes of a previous chapter.**

Asyikin/Mai   
Harkhuf/Honda/Tristan   
Salihah/Shizuka/Serenity   
Jibade/Jounochi/Joey   
Takhat/Anzu/Tea   
Bakare (Bakt)/Yami Bakura   
Khenemet/Ryou   
Mekhu/Isis/(However her american dub name is spelled)   
Ruia/Rebecca   
Akila/Malik 


	12. To the Point

Disclaimer: See the prologue 

Echoes of Forgotten Times   
Written by Shukumei no Kagi   
Notes: I had planned to have a chapter out sooner than this. Unfortunately my inspiration to write doesn't always cooperate when I want it to, so I got this out as soon as I could. Namely today. Please read and let me know what you think...   
Warning: Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

Chapter Eleven ~ To the Point   
**~**  
Yugi started with a gasp, his wide violet eyes showing the terror in their depths. He shook as he took a nervous step back, not able at all to wrench his gaze from the glistening tip that remained steadily pointed at him. "I won't hurt you! I was only giving out food." He said kindly though he was shuddering as the words flowed from him, the quivering of fear growing as the arrow stayed unrelentingly aimed upon him even after his explanation. Yugi had only been trying to help, he hoped that the monster would understand that. He certain hadn't meant to cause any alarm which might have triggered the creature's upset! "It's..." Yugi trailed off as the arrow drew back a fraction farther to be fired. 

Terrified more now the teen stumbled back another step, his gaze finally being torn from the arrow. He wanted to see the creature even if it had a sharp pointy object pointed at him. Besides, he didn't see why it would shoot him, he'd only been trying to help feed it! Yugi noted in denial of what he was seeing. 

Surely it wouldn't! He thought regardless of how his body still trembled in terror while his eyes drifted along the arrow to the pair of hands which were holding the bow. 

Hands! Surprise had Yugi blinking once as he found that to be true. They certainly weren't paws or such like most of the other monsters around there had, well except for Khenemet. His curiousity started overcoming his terror in spite of the situation. He hurriedly glanced past said bow and arrow, toward the monster holding them. 

Yugi started a hair in surprise as he saw the monster's shell wide open, he certainly hadn't heard it opening. Yet there it was with a young half-woman revealed from within it's mouth, her bluish fishtail flicking back and forth as she carefully adjusted her aim so that the teen was certain that it was locked upon his little nose. 

"Hi!" Yugi greeted some of his worry having abated by then since the arrow hadn't been fired. "I'm Yu..." The creature drew back the string, her fingers loosening on it as Yugi realized she was about to fire the arrow. Terror shot back into place faster and Yugi recoiled with a yelp, his back slamming against stone painfully, the wall rather firmly blocking that escape away from the threatening arrow. He scrabbled futilely at the stone behind him, his wide eyes taking in the sight of the fingers slowly loosening on the bow's string. 

With a nervous whimper, Yugi pressed back against the wall fully expecting to be impaled in a moment. Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited to hear the twing of the bow string firing the arrow... 

Only for the moment there was silence, no twing or pain that would indicate that the arrow had been released. Yugi tightened his grip on the wall, about to take a peek, in his want to see what was going on when a giggle split the air. The sound being much louder than Yugi was ready for and he started upon the unforeseen noise reaching his ears. Yugi was more than a little startled at a sound which didn't accompany him being skewered and his eyes popped open to look at the giggling creature. 

His gaze finding the tip of the arrow first rather than the creature, it's sharp point still leveled directly at him. And beyond that, was visible how the bow was still poised as if to fire it's deadly cargo, but the monster was giggling. The reason for it not being clear to him as he moved his questioning gaze toward the creature. 

"What is it?" He asked with curiosity, wanting rather much to know what was so amusing to the half-woman. Getting him only a knowing giggle in reply. Yugi feeling odd at the laughter, it seemed like whatever was amusing should be obvious. But on glancing around Yugi was disappointed that he sure couldn't see what was making the creature burst out into giggles like she currently was. Curious and confused he turned his gaze back to her, questioning expression in place. 

And, as Yugi watched, she cocked her head, peering past the bow in her hands. Her eyes searched over him momentarily, looking for something though Yugi knew not what. He wondered what she could possible be thinking as her giggles trailed off into nothing until her searching gaze was the only movement she made. Then, suddenly, she seemed to come alive with movement. Her tail flicking dismissively, the point dropped downward in the blink of Yugi's eyes and she finally released the tension on the string, her fingers uncurling allowing the arrow to shoot off! 

Yugi started in shock, clutching uselessly at the rock behind him. The teen not having time to realize what was happening before the arrow had been freed to fly. His wide eyes just barely catching a glimpse of the streaking path, then the realization struck that it wasn't heading for him! Yugi didn't have time to see where it was aimed before the point had embedded itself into the food he'd placed in the monster's cell only a few moments before. 

Startled as he was by the action Yugi couldn't help the gasp of surprise he gave. A shudder of relief passing through him a short while after as he realized that the arrow had been aimed somewhere else. Only the monster's eyes were still trained upon him though and at his reaction another giggle escaped from her. 

Yugi blinked once calming under a sudden weight of curiosity. "What's so funny?" He asked as he pushed off from the wall he'd been resting against, wishing to know what had set off the creature. But for his efforts he only got a shake of her head in response. She reached out with her bow to hook the item over the arrow's shaft, then pulled her meal to her without any hesitation that Yugi could tell. "Can you talk?" He tried again, any trepidation he'd had evaporating as he wanted to know more. 

The half-woman picked up the food without giving a response and lifted it into the shell. Yugi watched in silence as she snagged the water in much the same way, only minus the arrow, before pulling it further into the cell and placing it with her shell. The movement leaving silence to fill the air for, like this, she wasn't really threatening at all. 

Though Yugi was worried about whether she was incapable of speech. That to him could explain why she'd be insane like Khenemet claimed, he couldn't really imagine not being able to talk with people. He figured that it would have to be rather hard considering what he did know about being alone. "Well, it is nice to finally meet you! I don't mind the arrow thing either." He said kindly to her. "Maybe you could come out of your shell more?" Yugi questioned, hopefully. His gaze bright with emotions as he faced the Shadow Realm Monster, looking for some response to his question. Only he blinked as he saw the creature reach down into the shell, straightening once she had grain resting in her hand. 

He didn't get a chance to ponder that before the creature had brought her other hand up, her fingers coiling. It was the single warning she gave before flicking the grain away from herself. 

And something bounced off of Yugi's nose. The teen jumped with a loud gasp of surprise which seemingly set the half-woman off giggling again and Yugi blinked a bit. 

I wonder what hit me? Yugi considered, more confused about that than why the creature was so amused. But it still wasn't that nice! "That wasn't so nice!" He informed her with a pout, his eyes picking up the expression that was crossing his features. But it was just as quick in disappearing as the creature's giggles continued unabated. It was a delight to him to finally see the cheeriful monster, especially with her having such fun. 

Just as easily as the half-woman had started laughing, she just...stopped. She didn't wait even a second before turning her finger to point downward and Yugi blinked, quickly glancing down in wonder at what she might be pointing at. His violet eyes, drifting over the clam shell then to the empty floor. His attention slipped back and forth over the ground in search of what she must have been pointing at, the teen's gaze continually growing closer to where his own feet rested upon the stone ground. His skimming look finding nothing but stone, until approaching his feet, just in front of which his eyes lit upon the single grain that the creature had flicked at him. 

So that's what it had been! Yugi thought as he realized that she'd flicked the food at him. "Oh..." He stopped, the understanding that a bit of his food had been rejected in order to play with it sinking in and he pouted again. "Hey! I tried to make it good food. What's wrong with it?" Okay, so he didn't really mind but it was supposed to be for eating! 

She giggled once more in response, softly shifting to lay within the shell. Her gaze never leaving Yugi as he stood there still. The teen didn't want to move but a restlessness settled on him and a silence filled the space. He shifted in place, resisting to move further as he wasn't sure what this was about until she lifted a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Sssshhhhhhhhhhh." She spoke to him then cocked her head while settling the bow next to herself. 

The mere noise suggested to Yugi that she might actually be capable of speech and he delighted in the knowledge that there might be another person around to talk with. He hurriedly brought his gaze to meet her's, his hopeful expression meeting her thoughtful one. Yugi wanted to just bounce with joy if he was right about her talking. 

"Can you..." He began in hopes of hearing her respond, only his words were cut off by another gesture for silence and he stopped quickly. Though why he should be silent, he didn't know. There wasn't anyone else around that would hear them, they weren't even doing anything but looking at each other. It just was strange and Yugi was just so curious about this monster now that his fright of her had past. He bravely stepped right up to the bars of the cage just before a soft voice rang out. 

"Sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way." The sudden words filling the air almost too quickly for him to catch, but they were definitely there. Spoken calmly by the half-woman archer, her head nodding in time with her words. 

Yugi wasn't even helped by the words which she'd voiced and he blinked blankly at her for a moment, not quite able to catch up with his own thoughts as they faltered over what she'd said. "I don't understand. Sorry. But...what is it you mean?" He asked not fully noting how he brought his hands up to clutch at the bars between him and the monster. 

However she just giggled in reply, her head nodding to him as the clam shell began to close. Her mouth never moving to answer him as she started to be cut off from his view. "Please?" He questioned without losing any hope as the half-woman vanished under the layer of shell and Yugi blinked as he was able to do nothing, he couldn't even get into the cage. He peered in puzzlement a last time through the lips of the shell. Why wasn't she answering? Had he done something improper? 

Yugi was confused by myriads of questions but none were voiced before the shell had clamped shut without a sound, fully cutting him off from the creature and any way to satisfy his confusion. 

It was a long moment for which he stood there, waiting to see if the shell would open again. He didn't know what else he'd say though if she did. She'd certainly given him a scare! Yugi didn't think that she was bad though, probably bored and he could relate to that. Either way he was thrilled to have finally gotten to see what was inside the clam shell... 

Even if he didn't know what she meant by her words. 

Yugi blinked as he slowly loosened his grip upon the bars of the cage, backing away from the place that held the half-human creature. He eagerly hoped to get another chance to speak with her! Maybe next time would be a bit more understandable! 

Yugi smiled happily at the thought which led to another, that being that he was finished for the day finally. It was that idea which finally brought him out of his thoughts. He'd be able to go see how Khenemet had been doing in her search for a new kalasiris for him now. 

Yugi spared a last look at the clam shell, he didn't mind that the creature wasn't talkative. He was just delighted to have seen it, no matter how confusing the encounter. And just wait until he told Khenemet. Yugi could have skipped from the eagerness but he only turned from the cage, moving to set one foot in front of the other as he started off at a good pace to find Khenemet. Though he did spare greetings for the monsters he past on his way out. Soon to be ascending up the stairs, returning to the kitchen first to set the trays and baskets down, out of the way until he could wash them. Then he turned, rushing out before realizing that he didn't know where to look first. 

The thought bringing him stumbling to a stop in the middle of the pillared hallway. Where would linens be? He wondered as he looked around, they'd have to be somewhere accessible right? His mind piecing together those thought, he slowly decided that such a place would have to be one of the two bedchambers. 

However he didn't see how it could be his own. He should know since he woke up there every morning. And each time there wasn't anything there that would be of interest to Khenemet... So wouldn't that just leave the room off of the bathing chambers? 

Checking first would work better, he told himself before he would try to ponder where else to look. That idea made more sense to him than standing around, especially since the bedchambers seemed to him like the most logical place. So he stepped forward, turning past the pillars to plod down that hallway and into the next. From which he entered into the neighboring door into the bathchambers, heading for a rug pulled across the leftmost wall. 

The faded coloring in the wall length fabric didn't really hold Yugi's attention, he hadn't even noticed the rug until his second day there when he'd gone to wash dishes. It was curiosity that had made him look behind it the first time. This time Yugi just lifted the rug and ducked underneath, the thick fibers cutting out the light of the flickering flames and sending the teen into darkness. 

Not concerned at all about that, he placed his hand to the stone wall, feeling a crack beneath his thumb. A crack which signaled to him where the door was and Yugi gave it a push, half stumbling as the object gave with unexpected ease at his touch. The lack of support sending him tumbling into the bedchambers, Yugi only had the briefest chance to catch a glimpse of the lit interior before linens fell over his head. 

Yugi blinked soundless, digesting what had just happened rather quickly. The faint glow of light reaching him even under the blanket of white and knowing that it was there lended comfort he didn't need for just having a cloth tossed over his head. That was as another person there reacted with more than just a gasp. 

"Oh! That wasn't expected..." Khenemet's voice reached the covered teen just before the cloth was tugged away, affording Yugi a clear view of the rug covered walls. A room that was livelier than his own, though the colors were darker than the rest of the dwelling...the colors of more a black and red nature with even the normal lamps being stained with a darkening rust. "So very sorry, Yugi." Khenemet spoke up from where she was sitting on the ground, his gaze landing on her and noting that her own darker side blended in with the dark rugs. 

Yugi blinked once more, not feeling a need for an apology even as he grinned to Khenemet and shook his head. "I didn't mind! You just startled me." Yugi explained as he brought his gaze focusing upon her expression, feeling bad at seeing a nervousness in her features but it was slowly relaxing with his words. "There wasn't anything wrong with that. I just entered at the wrong moment." He added feeling sadder as those words caused more worry to appear with Khenemet. 

"Bakt is not so forgiving." Khenemet said softly but smiled to him, words which worried Yugi but as he opened his mouth to reply Khenemet beat him to it. "Are you done feeding them? If so, can I measure you? I'll need to make you a new kalasiris it seems." Her words being a swift change of subject, one Yugi didn't notice as his attention shifted to her last words. A new kalasiris? 

"Won't that be a lot of work?" Yugi asked as he sincerely didn't want to put Khenemet through so much trouble when his old one was still wearable...at least for a little while. Even if the tears were getting worse it would last long enough for him to get used to them. Yet somewhere in between those thoughts he was still reminding himself that he hadn't told her about the archer yet. He was almost impatient with his enthusiasm! He opened his mouth, more than ready to tell about his close call, only he didn't get the chance to form words before Khenemet did. 

"No, not at all. I have plenty of time to do this. Are the others fed?" Khenemet questioned once again waiting until he'd spoken his 'yes' before holding the cloth out to him more calmly than she'd been moments before. "Then put this on...I have to see the right size to make it." She said smoothly while setting the white fabric into Yugi's arms for trying and Yugi wrapped his arms around it, his jaw still hanging open from before but he quickly snapped it shut. Thinking to do as told, but he wanted her to know, he was too eager to share his news! 

"I saw her today!" He burst out, his eyes alight with cheer as the words flowed. The subject change startling Khenemet though while Yugi continued explaining. "She had a bow and arrow and everything! Pointed it right at me too! I thought she was going to fire it but she hit her food instead. Then told me 'sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way.'" Yugi hugged the cloth to himself even tighter as he beamed too at Khenemet, his gaze bright and wide with emotions. And for a change she was matching his wide eyed gaze, though her's was more stunned. 

"Huh?" She questioned slowly, her tone almost pathetically weak as she spoke though her gaze remained strongly confused. Though the teen's infectious mood was starting to show on her features, a twitch of a smile starting there in response. 

"The one you said is insane." Yugi supplied before pausing to think about how what he'd said must have sounded after her request for him to try something on. The two things simply not quite fitting together in such a short span of time. Especially since the archer's words hadn't made sense to start with anyway. Now that he was thinking about it though, he wondered if Khenemet knew what it might mean. It wouldn't hurt to ask at least. "Any idea what she meant?" He queried anxiously as he shifted the cloth around in his grip, trying to get comfortable but not being ready to settle down and try on the cloth just yet. 

His question though was met by a brief silence from Khenemet. Yugi could see why most would need to stop to think about the statement, so the seconds slipping past without a word didn't worry him until the moments grew longer and longer. Only the distant look on Khenemet's face gave away that she was still thinking. But that worried Yugi. "It's not that important..." He offered in hopes of snapping her out of it, though it didn't really work. 

Quietly he turned his attention to the phrase too. 'Sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way.' Yugi remembered the words once again, pondering what they could mean even as Khenemet began to shake her head in denial, ending her own silence when Yugi was about to begin his. Though right then Yugi was quickly realizing that he was just as clueless as she was, the statement didn't make any sense to him whatsoever... "I'll just ask her later then." He responded cheerily, fully intending to do that as soon as the archer gave him the chance. Though by then he couldn't get the words out of his head, they just repeated again against his will. The thoughts beyond his control for a moment Yugi clutched at the cloth, biting his lip as he was unsettled by the continuing words. 

'Sound not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just...' 

"It won't do much good if I know her. It'll be another sentence like that." Yugi was thankful as Khenemet's reply cut off his musing, only to have silence fall as Yugi tried to deny to himself that fact but the other female monster had seemed just as odd as Khenemet was making her out to be...both now and before. 

"Maybe. But she isn't bad." Yugi supplied in answer, beaming as his opinion about her wasn't going to change. He didn't care if she made no sense, even if Khenemet only shrugged noncommittally before giving nod to indictate what he held. His violet eyes drifted down in response to follow the gesture until they landed upon the linens he was still clutching tightly to himself. A useless gesture though, the cool fabric giving him only a little comfort but it was still interesting for him to feel beneath his palms the cloth that would eventually make his new robes. 

He fingered the smooth weave more, noting the chilled silkiness that it held even this early on. His violet eyes traveled over the wrinkles and folds which creased the fabric, examining the cloth for a moment before Khenemet spoke. The girl having finished waiting for him. 

"Could such as that be tried on now?" Khenemet solicited quietly, her voice unimposing but Yugi dropped his head sheepishly. He hadn't meant to put off Khenemet's continual request for him to try it on! He guiltily nodded in answer, uncurling his hands from the linens enough to slide them to the top edge of the fabric. Clutching the cloth there, he started wrapping the layers around himself. The liquid-looking linens felt huge around Yugi as he kept wrapping, nearly totally being swallowed by the cloth. Only one of his arms and head still were free, even his feet were thoroughly encased by cloth. The edges trailing a good hands width upon the ground, already stirring up dirt from the stone floor. That was clear by the second time he slipped the cloth about himself. 

"I think this is going to take a bit." Khenemet said in a nearly strangled whisper, her body tensing rather abruptly as Yugi nodded without looking up. He only vaguely noted her sudden unease for he was more concerned with the fact that he still had lots of cloth to use up! Yugi was fairly certain he wasn't even halfway through the wrapping. "It was the smallest unused stuff!" Khenemet squeaked out defensively with the sound of shifting robes reaching the younger teen, the odd movement getting him to look up. 

"At least it's something to do." Yugi returned quickly, concern flickering into being as he saw Khenemet with her face buried in her hands. "What is it?" He asked while pausing for a moment from his wrapping, the motions not as important as checking on her. But he was part-way through the third layer as he waited for her answer. Plus going further would make it harder to get off if he needed to remove it in order to comfort her. But the girl shook her head without lifting it up from her palms. 

"Nothing...nothing. Just continue." She said then glanced up from her hands, though her eyes were sparkling with...something. Yugi wasn't aware of what exactly to make of it but Khenemet seemed in good humor now. Amusement seemed better than being nervous, he just didn't know what was amusing about today. Whatever it was, was beyond him. First it was the archer monster and now Khenemet... "It would be good if we could try a different subject...please!" She pleaded over Yugi's thoughts, an unexplained laughter in her voice catching his attention and the teen blinked curiously at her but he nodded. 

"Sure! If you want... But what were you thinking about?" He said cheerily while dropping his focus back to the linen he was supposed to be wrapping. Finding that the last layer had come undone while he'd been distracted for that moment. He sighed softly for that meant an extra layer of a long sheet to wrap. There wasn't any reason to waste a moment that Yugi knew of and he started to wrap the fabric around and around... 

"We're getting low on stored water." She commented. 

Yugi paused with the memory that the layers had come unwrapped before when he'd stopped, making it to take who knew how much longer. Yugi might not mind but there were other things that could be done later if he finished and he continued wrapping so as not to lose his place. "There seemed enough for a few more days." He answered Khenemet though his gaze was focusing clearly on the fourth layer of linen in his grasp as he wrapped it around himself. The sound of Khenemet clearing her throat then added to the noise of the fabric's rustle and Yugi blinked, not understanding why she'd done that but silence fell as he struggled with the ungainly material. Yugi waiting for more of a word from Khenemet as he finished that layer and went on to the fifth. 

"There's no worry about waiting a bit longer." He said distractedly, pointing that out to her as he tugged the cloth over one shoulder. By then the warmth of the room was being trapped under the cloth. It grew warmer bit by bit especially since one layer was all that was needed. "Though Bakt could be back before then." He finished as he began on the sixth layer and Khenemet still hadn't responded. 

There was another silence then as he worked, this time running out of linen as he tucked in the sixth layer. Yugi glanced to the measly couple of finger-widths of cloth which were left unwrapped, knowing without a doubt he wouldn't be getting a seventh layer out of the fabric. "All done!" He exclaimed, proud at having accomplished that before he'd gotten too hot. But the heat collecting under the layers of cloth was starting to get rather uncomfortable and he hurriedly glanced to Khenemet. He intended to ask if they could hasten it now that it was on. But he stopped, eyes widening as his gaze was greeted by the sight of Khenemet trembling. "Khenemet? What's wrong?" The teen looked down to see if he'd wrapped it up wrong. Though as far as he could tell it looked right with the cloth looped over his left arm to keep it up. 

I really don't get it, he thought plaintively. 

"Um...er...uh...." Khenemet twitched suddenly, twisting rather violently away from Yugi now that he'd finished. The movement caught the corner of his eye and he brought his attention back to her, his eyes looking up to her face as he noted hearing the strain in her voice. The violet gaze finding her form barely in time to witness the noise being followed by a shudder. Such making no sense to Yugi, the strange actions not having any clear cause that he could see. His gaze turned both questioning and concerned at the lack of response, though they grew more so as several shakes passed through his friend. 

He didn't even like how her breathing was becoming sporadic. 

"Khenemet? What is it? Please tell me, I'm worried." He said with his tone turning pleading in his desire to know what exactly was going on. 

Khenemet just shook her head, shuddering again and she rather audibly swallowed before giving in. Letting Yugi watch as she turned back, his eyes lighting immediately upon the tears which were glistening in her hazel ones. The little driplets of water alarming him. Yugi wondered a bit desperately what could have caused her to react like this, he wanted to help... He started to reach out to do just that, his intent to comfort her halting as she shook her head again in denial. Yugi stopped the gesture at the movement, though he wasn't sure if she didn't want him touching her or if it was from the dazed expression on her face. 

"Well..." Khenemet trailed off briefly to a noise that Yugi started at upon recognizing it as a gasp of laughter, but she shook herself fully this time not just her head. Yugi blinked as the sound was stiffled and Khenemet setting her features into an expression that Yugi couldn't identify. It was only then that she continued. "Well at this size it should be roomy enough for whatever anyone could ever possibly want to do under there. Especially those older." She choked out, her face set firmly even if her voice was cracking with laughter. But her features twitched soon after under Yugi's watchful gaze, the motion lasting for only a moment. Though Yugi didn't know what to make of this movement or the stiffled laughter, it was nearly beyond his comprehesion. There wasn't an idea in his own head about what was going on in her's. 

He blinked questioningly at her, confused, his expression asking a question that his voice didn't get a chance to. Yet his only answer came in the form of Khenemet suddenly dissolving into fits of laughter. 

"Huh?" Yugi questioned uncertainly, only able to make out a comment about his own size in the girl's former statement. Was he being teased? By Khenemet? The thought stung, especially considering his size and he stared with hurt eyes at Khenemet. "I'm not that small!" He protested with a cute pout, his expression sobering Khenemet for a moment. But only a moment and then she clutched her middle, laughing even harder. 

"It's....better that....you....don't know until...you're older!" Khenemet gasped out and Yugi made a face both in disappointment and annoyance. Though his cute features were enough to get a final word from Khenemet about it, despite how Yugi saw that she was nearly still doubled up laughing at the time. "You'd...be....cute all red....if I....did tell....you...." She hinted, slowly managing to bring herself under semblance of control, but her words set Yugi thinking. 

Though he didn't really understand what she meant. 

What would turn him red? 

"It's something....little kids....aren't supposed to...know about...." Khenemet gasped between her laughing. 

That hint Yugi needed, realizing after a moment of thinking what the girl must mean and not easily either. "Oh..." A flush creeping up on him at the thought, not wanting to think of such things and he hung his head sheepishly. "It's not funny." He said with another pout which was broken with a little spout of her laughter. "At least not much..." He corrected his protest before his slight laughter joined Khenemet's, trying to forget his thoughts on that matter. 

Then they'd be able to get back to measuring, he sincerely hoped.   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: Review please! And as a note...Red Archery Girl is no one important. Unless someone wants to make a suggestion, she's just Red Archery Girl. 


	13. Watering Hole

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** I've been asked this many times before but...I'll give an answer. Yami will be more toward the middle of the fic. Which is many chapters away....   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Twelve ~ Watering Hole**   
**~**  
The load on the tray weighed down heavily upon his arms, the limbs already being worn out from carrying food back and forth for many moments before that. Yugi shuddered sadly at the stiffening he could feel in his limbs which were unused to this treatment. I do my best, Yugi thought with a sigh, though he was glad for one thing. Namely that he'd finished below and the monsters were plenty well fed. 

Yugi just didn't want to drop this food, no matter how much his arms ached from having done this every day since he'd arrived. This was the last of the stuff made so far today and he was going to make sure it got to Khenemet. 

It would mean making Khenemet wait, until I get more ready at least. Yugi told himself slowly as he kept moving, the hesitant pace he'd set in order for him not to lose his balance as he walked carried over to his thoughts as well. Each step took him forward with his sandals clicking on the stone floor, the sound insuring to the teen that it was floor and not torn parts of his kalasiris underfoot. The cloth he knew would trip him and tripping was bad, Yugi added to himself while trying to keep it all in synch with how his feet moved. 

But the tray was trembling in his tired arms. Yugi paused, flickering his gaze nervously down to the rattling of things shifting about, the glance to make sure that nothing was in danger of falling off. His examination found neither the water nor basket of meat to be in any danger, he certainly hadn't filled the glass very much nor was the meat looking unstable enough to be spilled over the edges. Especially since, during preparation, Yugi was already planning on being exceedingly careful not to spill any of that food when he was moving... 

Relieved he looked up again toward the doorway, heading for it once more. The teen more feeling his way along with his feet now as he started off. He was used to doing that when he carried food, especially when he was going down the stairs at the other end of the pillared hall. Only right then Yugi wasn't going there, since he'd discerned earlier that Khenemet was in that room working on his new kalasiris again. So he cheerily had figured that she would still be there focused on her work. He wasn't going to interrupt that to make her come get the food...no matter what the situation. 

Despite that Yugi could feel his arms protesting against the bulky weight he was carrying for like the fifth time that day. He wasn't going to stop though, Khenement needed to have her food too and, as far as Yugi felt, it was only fair that he bring it to her since she was making him that kalasiris. Right? 

I'd say so, Yugi thought while he reached the doorway to the other hallway, turning to step sideways through for he knew from experience it was the only way the trays would fit past the doorways. Yugi froze as the tip of the tray bumped into the doorframe, but then a rather loud scratching noise reached his ears. The high pitched noise filled his head and Yugi shuddered at the awful racket with a pout as he wondered why the trays had to keep doing that. The grating sound had been bad enough the first time for him to yelp in shock while not knowing what it was. 

Why does it always have to? He wondered while bracing himself to continue moving, the sound echoing into the air again as he hurriedly stepped through the doorway. Actually fitting between the door frame was a tight squeeze which had the tray edge pressing unpleasantly into Yugi arms, forming a reddening a ridge on his skin as circulation was cut off in the brief moment. He bit at his lip with his violet eyes locked firmly on the doorframe, his gaze shining there in pain from the ache running through his limbs. 

"There's got to be a better way." He lamented as he squeaked the rest of the way past the door, where he paused to glance at the doorway. The teen hadn't really given much thought to that before since his arms hadn't felt this bad, they'd just kept aching more each day as he went without rest. The tray shook unsteadily in his grasp then, reminding him that he was still carrying the awkward item. Yugi was so tempted to just set it down and carry everything separately no matter how many trips it took! 

The thought had Yugi seriously beginning to consider making three trips instead of just one. He definitely hoped that it would be easier. His aching limbs having such a heaviness that Yugi was faltering in discontentment, thinking that he should be able to do more than that. It was the beginning of his second week here after all, shouldn't he be able to do more than this? 

At least he was past the worst doorway now! He smiled, his relief lighting up his face pleasantly, the expression growing more prominent and joyful as Yugi agreed with himself to remember next time to make more trips! Yugi was nearly beaming in satisfaction at that decision as he looked away from the obstacle he'd just left behind. His violet gaze landing immediately upon his destination, his eyes widening while the rest of his features turned to disappointment as he saw the closed door in his path. 

He would have to open doors now too? Yugi wasn't so sure that he'd be able to lift the tray afterwards no matter what he did, be that set the tray down or just lift it enough so he could reach the door. Yugi pouted cutely, the expression turned to the door though it would do no good. He didn't want to have to stop now! There were only two more doors then he would be done... Yugi was rather disappointed but he didn't have a choice, did he? 

Slowly, with his movements kept as smooth as he could manage, the teen knelt on the ground and lowered the tray. His arms hadn't hurt too much when Yugi hadn't been moving them but they ached worse after the extra exertion, getting Yugi to wince with a trickle of tears escaping as pain went up his stiff arms. 

That had really hurt! He thought while he bent down to get rid of some of the stress on his limbs. There he settled the tray to the ground and pulled his arms back, relieving himself of the burden of the bulky tray. 

Yugi sat back on the ground, he barely noticed the hard floor under him as he focused more on the relief flowing through him. Yugi glanced down, blinking at his arms while being aware of the ache in them subsiding away until only a faint stiffness remained to plague him. Yugi brought his arm up carefully, hand to his mouth hiding his smile, but his gaze brightening to gleam with relief as the answering ache wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been before. 

Maybe he really should quit using the tray... Yugi lowered his hand as he considered that, still resting there without a sign of planning to move. Delivering the monsters's food might take forever then but wouldn't it be faster that way since it might leave him still able to pick up the food? The thought made lots of sense to Yugi even though that wasn't what he was supposed to be doing right then. He did have to get Khenemet her food... 

Yugi reached out to snag the glass of water from the tray, planning to move the tray later once Khenemet had her food. He carefully got his feet under himself, slowly pushing his way back to his feet. The teen briefly taking a moment to be glad that his legs weren't sore like his arms. Yugi didn't have any idea what he'd do then, and he didn't want to have to find out since he had so much to do. 

Like stepping over the tray of food as he moved toward the bathing chamber doors. Yugi fell into a hesitant pace, one like he'd had before. Though it didn't seem to take him long in reaching the door and he pushed open the door gently with his freehand. Yugi almost stumbled as the door seemed to give away, swinging open with an unexpected ease which had him gasping worriedly as he staggered forward. His attention shifting swiftly to the glass as he tried to keep the water from spilling out. 

He found his footing with another hurried step, the swaying of his balance halting even as Yugi wasn't quick enough to stop a little water being splashed. Moisture sank into his kalasiris and he shivered at the chill spreading deeper into his skin. 

Another shiver went through Yugi, while his eyes dropped sheepishly to check on the glass. The teen's worried gaze drifting over the glass which was tightly gripped between shaking hands, the water within trembling but not enough so that he couldn't tell how much had been spilt. Though there was clearly still enough liquid in the container. The realization abated Yugi's fears and his features filled with a brightness. As he didn't even consider how much easier that had been with his hands free. 

Yugi just looked up again to where the rug had been pulled aside from the bedchamber door, his glance noting that this door too was closed. Not wasting a moment, he walked over toward it and rested his hand against it. This time Yugi pushed the smooth door open much more gently, letting the door glide open silently before him. 

"Here's som...." Yugi began as he stepped inside, trailing off his words even as he froze with his glance around the room stopping on the form sprawled out on the floor. Her hazel eyes were blocked from his view by her eyelids and the makings of the kalasiris was left carelessly bundled up in her lap. Even her wings were laid carefully on the floor, partly spread in the small space she had to lay them out. 

A soft smile graced his face, showing his heartfelt joy at the sight of the sleeping Khenemet. So this was good, very good! There was no way Yugi would wake her, he didn't want to! Not since he was glad to see her like that for a change, it wasn't something he'd seen happen often anymore since she'd started on the kalasiris. Yugi figured they could always reheat the food later when she woke up, she did need the rest after all. Food could wait. 

It had to be uncomfortable on the floor, he decided though he was not thrilled by the fact that there was little he could do about that without waking her. He was still smiling as he stepped past Khenemet to set the glass of water by the bed so that it would be safe from being knocked over by her or him. Turning from doing that, Yugi swiftly tugged the sheet from the bed an idea having formed. He could happily at least make sure that Khenemet wouldn't be too cold laying there. 

He stayed carefully silently through that as he knelt beside her there, gently placing the sheet over her form to keep her warm. Yugi spread the fabric out for a moment to make sure she was covered then carefully tucked her in. "There, that's better I think." He whispered very softly, still more content to know that his friend was resting... "Good night, Khenemet." Yugi added as he got back to his feet, not pausing before stepping over her and heading for the door. He didn't want to disturb her any further, he'd be happier to let her wake on her own. 

Yugi made his way back to where he'd left the rest of the food. Picking up the basket first, he carried one thing at a time back to the kitchen. Which seemed to him the best place for food and set the items safely by the main cooking pit before returning to collect the tray. These trips turning out to be easier for him, his arms certainly weren't aching as much carrying things in this manner. Not that Yugi noticed the difference much, but there was a soft joy written all over his features as he picked up the tray, clutching it to himself as he started to head back to the kitchen. The teen was not really paying as much attention to his sore limbs now that other things were on his mind. Even his pace was quicker than before and he soon was laying the tray down on the shelves. 

Yugi stopped then to stare rather blankly around at the kitchen, uncertain about what to do next and it showed as he stepped back away from the cooking materials. The teen had eaten enough already that he wasn't hungry and Yugi wanted to do something that didn't involve the kitchen or waking Khenemet. Though he would have liked to have some company, someone to take his mind off of the emptiness he felt. But Yugi's gaze turned thoughtful in the knowledge that he was on his own. 

Like so many other times in his life loneliness settled upon his shoulders and Yugi stepped back rather firmly against the cool stone wall. The cold cutting through him almost as much as the emptiness did and Yugi shut his eyes in response, even biting at his lip to keep sadness at bay. Though it wasn't working at all. As seconds crept by, he was just still warmed from the work he'd been doing. 

He opened his eyes again, the violet of them glinting sadly as he looked around the kitchen. The loneliness unpleasant to him, his eyes took in everything but found nothing that caught his interest except for the cool wall behind his back. The chill feeling was rather refreshing to Yugi, though it wasn't doing anything to chase away the loneliness it did make him feel better to have that unwavering support. 

His tears dissipated at the fact there was something holding him up, that maybe he wasn't so alone. Even if it was just a wall Yugi grinned with hope for some of the loneliness had left, his heart lightening a little more from the comfort. Yugi hesitantly pushed off from the wall, his expression lighter and his features covered with cheerfulness that reached right to his violet eyes and stronger footsteps. 

Just because he was alone didn't mean he had to feel so empty. Yugi smiled brightly as he stood more certainly in the center of the kitchen, not sure where to start but an idea was forming. 

A bath, since he was probably all dirty the idea made sense. Yugi rather wanted to be clean, the idea being welcomed by his bright features as he knew there wasn't anything that could be as nice as washing up would be right then. Maybe he could wash away some of the aches! He really hoped so, those were something Yugi was really tired of... 

Happy with his idea, the brightly expressive Yugi moved toward the wall that held hidden the stores of water. He'd passed the cleaning pit many times before, enough that he knew that the water there was getting old and too dirty for use. Fresh water was needed in there before he would be able to clean up. Which was why Yugi made his way over to the rug on the wall, slipping beyond, both it and the door, like he'd seen Khenemet do many times before. Something he never got much chance to do since the girl more often beat him to it, like this morning. 

Yugi went straight for the nearest bucket, stopping once he reached it and peering into it's confines. The teenager blinking down several times at the empty interior before turning to the next bucket, only to find it just as empty as the first. Worried now, Yugi began walking to circle around the room, heading for each container that was supposed to be holding the liquid. But he wasn't finding any water within the buckets. 

His concern growing in bounds, he headed to the last bucket only to have his heart sink at the sight of the empty container. 

They were totally out of water?! Yugi sighed softly, his features reflecting a disappointment that could have been contagious if anyone else was there. He had really wanted a bath! It was kind of out of reach now until there was water for him to use. Yugi merely glanced around at the buckets, his violet eyes resting lightly upon one small enough for him to handle quickly enough. He smiled a bit at the sight of a bucket he could manage carrying without any trouble and moved, letting himself hurry over toward the container. 

Heading over to it he wanly put off any thoughts of cleaning himself, favoring instead getting the buckets refilled. Which made more sense to him, particularly because he didn't want to have to do this too many times. So filling them all now was better for Yugi and he hurriedly snagged the little bucket when he reached it. 

Yugi held tight to the container as he spun swiftly from the room, heading out at a lively pace. The teen being exceedingly eager to get that water from the well, there was even a curiosity blossoming at the idea of being able to explore the last of the dwelling. Yugi hesitated for he hadn't expected that delighting interest but he was then rushing out the door and then down the stairs. He breezed past the resting monsters with only the barest glance to see how they were doing. 

Most of them were resting as he went, leaving them behind as he took the familiar corridor down toward the cage holding the half-woman archer. It was almost habit that Yugi slowed, his feet still falling in a hurried pattern though he wasn't on the verge of running anymore. His violet eyes turned from the path he was following to take a look at the clam shell. The exterior as firmly shut as it had been since the creature had spoken to him, there wasn't a sign that she'd opened her shell. Only his seeking gaze found her food missing, Yugi hoped that she had just taken it into her shell. He didn't want to think about the idea that someone might have gotten the snack. It was supposed to be her's! 

Yugi blinked as he realized that he'd stopped in front of the cage. He hesitated a moment longer there, eyeing the clam for signs of life though he wasn't given any to ponder. Not even a hint about where the food had gone. "I hope you got it okay." He told the shell, pausing for a response only to be answered by the sounds of monsters further back moving around. Disappointed by the lack of...anything...Yugi turned away, sheepishly laughing at himself as he had to tear his curious gaze from the mysterious shell. 

He was thinking to continue on his way for a moment, but his mind was frozen then. 'Sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way.' It might have been a memory but Yugi distinctly recalled the words almost too loudly to just be thinking them. 

Startled, Yugi turned back to the cage, his eyes widening expectantly as he thought to see the archer out of her shell. His mind silently praying that he'd really heard the speech instead of having just remembered what she'd said before. His violet eyes sought out the shell, landing on the object which was clamped shut without any signs of having been open for the creature inside to speak. There wasn't even a breath of air from the cage... 

His hope drooped along with his face, his expression filling with confusion. Did I imagine it? Yugi wondered softly in his head as he turned his wide eyed stare from the cell, not moving away immediately. The words the archer monster had spoken were back in his head, wanting to be answered but there was no meaning to them that Yugi could tell and his features twisted up in confusion. 'Sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way.' Yugi thought softly as he tried to make sense of the twisted statements but coming up with the same results as always before. He had no idea what *that* meant! It could mean anything right? 

Yugi shook his head deciding that it would come to him if it was important for him to know. Hoping that was true, Yugi moved away from the cages again. His pace somewhat slower now as he wound his way through the stone hallway with a thoughtful look to his eyes and features as he was still thinking about the archer's strange words. 

In his distracted state Yugi didn't really notice the distance that he was covering. One moment he was just leaving the cages, then... 

Yugi blinked as a raised circle of stones that delineated the well came into view as he rounded a corner. The stones were set carefully to form the wall, it was one of the few things there that didn't appear to be carved out. 

He hesitated a moment in disbelief, confusion prominent mostly as he looked back over his shoulder to see that he was well out of view of the cages. Something he hadn't been expecting and he did a double-take both directions in surprise, not sure if he believed what he'd been seeing. But the well was there and Yugi started forward to where it was set at the end of the corridor in a low alcove. 

Approaching the set, he could see more clearly a pulley fastened into the roof only it was becoming clear to him as he got closer that said alcove was still bigger than he was! 

Yugi didn't think anything of it, but he instead walked over to the stone wall engulfing the well. His gaze trailed over the two ends of the rope attached to the pulley, following them down into the silent depths as they were swallowed by the darkness below. Not a sound or sight of the sought after water reached his gaze. Everything just spiraled down there, pulling his gaze to the pure blackness until Yugi was leaning forward to try and see...anything. 

Startled out of his curiosity by the alarming depth of his downward peering, the teen looked back up to the rope. Yugi shuddered as he remembered the last time he'd pulled on any rope around there, his nose wrinkling cutely at the thoughts of the smelly trunk he'd ended up with in his hands that time. That had been icky as far as he was concerned, Yugi severely hoped right now that there wouldn't be something like that at the end of these ropes too! 

Hesitantly he set the bucket down, slowly drawing up one end of the rope. Hand-over-hand he drug it up, his face set in concentration for Yugi was trying not to think about the last time he'd done something like this. 

I don't want to find something like that ever, ever again. Yugi told himself as he was careful not to reach down into the darkness, too nervous about what his fingers might find if he did try that. Each time his fingers got close to the darkened depths the teen trembled and reached back up further to grab another handful from the pulley. 

Would there be another trunk at the end? Yugi wondered for the umpteenth time, not liking that idea even as a second question found room to fit into the mess of thoughts that ran through his speeding mind. Would it be as bad as last time? He couldn't answer them, that uncertainty reflected in his wide eyes as they nervously shifted about at the darkness in the well. Yugi was unable to help searching for signs of another trunk threatening to appear, though he was also still hoping that maybe something not bad would be at the end. 

By then he'd drawn up lots of that rope, the coils falling to disappear back down into the depths on the other side of the pulley. He just kept at it, inwardly nervous though as the lengths of what he'd pulled up previously vanished into the darkness. Yugi was beginning to not be sure what to think. The rope just kept coming up without any signs of an end that he could tie the bucket to. The well couldn't be bottomless right? He wondered as he paused in his pulling to look downward, his nervous being joined by an intense curiosity about where the end of the rope was. 

The teen drew back to firmly pull at the rope, more curious now than nervous. Where was the end? He wondered as he went back for another pull, that tug sending the end of the rope almost flying into his face. Yugi recoiled startled into trembling too much to keep his balance and he went down, gasping in, as the rope rattled roughly through the pulley, the weight on the other end pulling to knotted end Yugi's just found to slam against the pulley. 

Yugi glanced up as the pulley rattled, his eyes widening as the pulley tilted unnervingly creaking as it threatened to be pulled out by the awkward weight. The teen froze for a moment at the sounds which seemed to be indicating that the pulley was about to be ripped free and disappear into darkness with the rope, leaving everyone without water. It can't, that wouldn't be good, Yugi half-panicked as he knew that, but for a moment he could only watch the pulley in worry. The item rocking slightly with another long creak filling the air and spurring more concern through him, finally making him able to move and he scrambled to his feet, levering himself up faster by grabbing at the wall of the well. Yugi knowing full well that he couldn't afford to lose that rope. 

His eyes were wide with that knowledge as he stretched to reach for the knot, desperately grabbing at it, his fingers closing about the knobby ties on the first try. A relieved sigh rushed from Yugi's lungs. His eyes filled with that single emotion as he pulled the knot to himself in order to cling to the rope, not intending to lose it easily. 

With the weight balanced again, the pulley righted itself ceasing the creaking and leaving Yugi's ears to silence. The quiet merely adding to his relief that it hadn't been anything worse than that. The pulley surely wouldn't have given way... 

It couldn't have. Yugi thought while his attention slowly diverted to the bucket still waiting by his feet to be filled. He had to get this done before anything else happened! Yugi quickly bent down, pulling down more rope to slip through the bucket's handle. He tied the bucket securely before picking it up to position it over the well, slowly lowering it into the well. 

Hand-over-hand this time he let the bucket drop until it was heavy enough to slide without his help. Yugi kept his hands on the rope so that it wouldn't fall too quickly into whatever water was below. Compared to the time it took for him to pull the rope up, it was much shorter going down, as proven by how soon a plunk followed by a splash drifted up out of the darkness to Yugi. The rope stopped a moment then started to sink some more, Yugi assuming that it had to have been due to water filling the container. The teen hurriedly stopped the rope to keep it from sinking any farther into the water. 

Yugi waited more though to be sure that the bucket was filled all the way, only then did he tug at the rope. His arms aching once more at the heavy weight they were dragging up and Yugi winced at the hurt, not liking it but he didn't see much choice if he was going to fill the buckets. He just gritted his teeth before pulling long and as hard as he could. Yugi literally felt like he was dragging all the water up with the bucket, pain was lancing quite thoroughly through his arms. The sensation hurting almost as much as when he'd been setting the tray down in the hallway. 

Tears of hurt and determination welled up in his violet eyes, there wasn't any way Yugi was giving up and he reached up to get another grip, then pulled. He got part way through dragging that length of rope down when pain shot through his arms, his arms and shoulders being painfully yanked upwards as the rope violent jerked to a halt. 

Yugi cried outloud, his voice laced with pain and shock as he clutched ever tighter at the trembling rope. That hurting dominating his senses, searing through him more than anything he'd ever experienced. It tore his attention straight to it and he couldn't focus on anything else for the split moment it started. His eyes watered from the pain until tears fell and he shut his eyes tightly with a hurt whimper, clutching even tighter at the rope as that single jolt of pain that had shot from his hands right up to his shoulders began to subside. By then any progress he'd been making had stopped, not that Yugi really cared at the moment. 

He sobbed softly for he just wanted the horrid pain to finish going away. It was at least fading fast, but a last tear crept down his face after the few others that had gotten free. The tear fell away from his features as the pain abated it's fiery wrath from his senses. Yugi groaned as he blinked his eyes open to the blurry vision left in the wake of the tears. He sniffled softly but bit at his lip as he blinked his sight clear. 

What had that been? He wondered without letting go of his lip, his emotions too jumbled for him to make heads or tails of. But mostly he was scared to the point of giving a tremble over the thought that whatever had just happened could occur again. 

He didn't want it too! Yugi tugged at the rope, wanting to make it move for he want to get the bucket back up there as fast as he could. Only the rope didn't move, puzzling over that Yugi put all his weight behind pulling but the rope just slid through his fingers as he couldn't hold on tight enough to budge it that way. The teen only succeeded in off-balancing himself, the world tilting around Yugi as he almost sent himself tumbling backward onto his rear. The grasp he had on the rope being the one thing that kept him from actually falling backwards. 

Yugi got his feet under himself again, his heart pounding a bit but it swiftly calmed. Though that wasn't helping with the bucket! He tugged futilely on the rope knowing that it wouldn't work. It has to be stuck on something, he decided as he let go of that end of the rope. All he could think of was trying to stir around the bucket end to try and get it loose. He caught at the part of the rope, shoving it away from the wall of the well, tugging once that was done to see if that had gotten it loose. 

To his delight the bucket gave, coming up a fraction... 

To his horror he was unable to let go in time before the rope was suddenly wrenched back. The motion ripping him suddenly forward against the wall of the well, he yelped in shock as his legs met hard stone. His left hand slipping free then of suddenly still rope to frantically reach for the stone but the rope jerked again. Yugi was already terrified but the fright surged as this time he was pulled over the wall too far...his eyes widening, with his mouth opening to echo his frightened expression, as he toppled forward, losing his grip on the cord as he went into the well with a scared cried! 

As the darkness below filled his vision, a sudden growl from the depths rose up to meet and join with his own outburst...   
  
  
**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** Ahem, a rather literal meaning of cliffhanger. However I have a question... Does anyone want me to put Yami in a chapter sooner than when I have planned? It would seriously take away from the affect when Yami and Yugi do meet, which is why *I* don't want to do it...   
Er....anyway, please **review.**


	14. Hanging By A Thread

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** I'd like to take this moment to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter. Thank you for the support! I'll keep the fic up as planned. Don't anyone worry, this is a project I vow not to drop until completed. Thanks again!   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Thirteen ~ Hanging By A Thread**   
**~**  
It felt so slow how he tumbled forward from over the wall, the rope escaping his grip with violent jerks. Then Yugi could see nothing but darkness, his stomach lurching in sickening terror before dropping along with his gaze toward the encompassing blackness under him. He was falling, plummeting downward into the nothingness! Yugi cried out again his voice choking with fright as his wide eyes found that nothingness below him, fixating on the empty air which wouldn't hold him, or anyone else, up. He would just fall right through! 

Words, noises both froze in his throat, becoming caught there by his wide eyed terror. His vision being engulfed by the blackness which rose up to him and he shuddered, finally becoming aware of air brushing by him. Yugi's heart thundered frantically in his ears, accelerating it's crescendo as the wind of his fall picked up speed. The rush of wind soon beginning to whip past him as his uncontrollable downward descent remained unchecked. 

Everything was too dark, making Yugi unable to see anything rushing by anymore. All there was, was the feel of the air passing, catching his kalasiris and sending it flapping around his form. Yugi could only shudder as he was chilled more by terror than by the cold wind whipping around him, carrying the sound of the growls ever closer to him. 

Yugi choked out a denying sob, in his hammering heart this all felt unreal. It all seemed as insubstantial proof, the noise and feel...he didn't want to believe that it was happening. It didn't feel real! Yet a scared tear escaped Yugi, he didn't want for this to be happening! All he could think of was his want to curl up into a scared ball. He gave in to the fright then and there, moving to draw his knees up against himself but they encountered something more solid, pressing it tightly to his chest. 

There was a brief moment of confusion before Yugi realized that the pyramid had remained steadily pressed against the teen, the solid presence not comforting really. But he could feel the cool gold on his fingers as he touched it, the item having a substance everything else currently lacked. It's stable presence lending him strength simply by existing at the moment, though only enough to keep him from breaking down entirely. 

"I did what I could, mother." He whispered sadly, sniffling in his sorrow at not having been able to do more in protecting the pyramid. His hands closed around the pyramid carefully to keep it close, still trembling in terror with a whimper escaping. The sound had barely been spoken when everything changed! The wind around him faltering just as there was a yank on his kalasiris, the motion jolting him roughly as his fall was suddenly slowed. The material tightened as it caught him solidly for a moment, making him lose his grip on the pyramid though the comfort it had given didn't withdraw fully with it. Yugi gasped as it fell away from him, surprised more by the sensation of being slowed. He didn't have a single clue what was happening! 

Something tangled into the tears of his robes, holding the teen from falling fully. Yugi felt it weaving more into the cloth as his kalasiris was blown about. Whatever it was, it was drawn closer by the torn fabric until it was sliding along Yugi's bare arm. The rough fabric cutting roughly over his skin, leaving a burning sensation tearing through his arm in it's wake. Yugi gasped once more at the pain caused as the coarse material tangled about his arm, the dragging burn spreading out with it. The lengths of the coils finding their way downward, falling in short order into his hand. 

The rope! The realization had just dawned in Yugi's mind as his fingers curled tightly shut, frantically clamping down on the cord before it could escape his grasp another time. 

The rope dug roughly into his fingers as his momentum refused to cease, the burning rub cutting slightly into his hand. He bit at his lip to keep from making a noise as fresh hurt took a-hold but he didn't want to be heard by whatever might have been waiting down there for him to fall to it. Yugi tightened his grip desperately, grabbing hold with his other hand to as he hoped that he could stop his own fall. 

His fingers were dug into again by the coarse fibers but this time Yugi was jolted by a gruff yank upwards. Pain shot through his aching arms in response as they were forced to hold his weight, however his feet dropped down below him and the pyramid fall back down to thump heavily against his chest. His downward tumble ended abruptly by that, the sudden stop of the momentum leaving the teen gasping in air, for a second too stunned by pain to react to the understanding that he wasn't falling anymore. 

For that time his arms were too busy screaming aches into his head. Both the aches and cuts from the rope flaring as he hung there unable to do a thing. The cord jerked once upwards then stilled to tremble under his own weight, his arms shook too under the strength it took for him to hold on. It hurt, a lot but Yugi clenched his fingers tighter, trembling fearfully as he refused to consider letting go to ease the pain. He didn't want to fall down! 

Though this time, when the idea crossed his mind, another joined it. Yugi clutched to the ropes much like how his mind was beginning to grasp the tangible reality that he wasn't falling anymore. 

Yugi wanted to believe that it was true! It had to be for he most certainly didn't want to end up down there! Yet it was with disbelieving wide eyes that he turned his gaze downward to search through the darkness, not quite comprehending that for the moment he was safe. There being fear lurking mainly with the teen, he swallowed hard as his ears were more aware of the growling echoing around the well, as he hung there still tenuously swinging from his tumbling halt. Only now they were much closer to where he was, though yet further below. 

No fall... Yugi pleaded silently while tightening his fingers in determination not to let go, only to be startled as a deeper second growl joined the first. He started but managed to keep his desperate death-grip upon the rope, despite how the aches in his arms and the threatening snarls down there were aiding his fright. His heart surging to his throat as his rope was jolted upwards suddenly, his hands slipping slightly as he was tossed around by the motion. 

But the teen clung on, too scared to unclamp his grip from the rope. He buried his head between his arms, his forehead resting against the rope as he clung on, not even daring to risk looking around lest he lose his precious grasp on the cord. 

There was only darkness for his eyes to rest on there, but he didn't dare close his eyes. His scared gaze remained locked on that nothingness, not knowing what else could be done right then. Even if his arms weren't protesting in pain Yugi wouldn't have dared trying to climb. The cord was being jerked around too much, though at the moment the teen realized a stillness to the air. The rope trembled in his grasp but didn't move while below even the growls had lowered to near silence, leaving Yugi nearly alone... Though he eased a bit for this peace, there was still a nervousness to his features as he was still hanging who knew how far down in the well. 

What am I to do, Yugi questioned plaintively while hanging there, that being not where he wanted to be at that instant. The teen longingly raised his head from where it rested safely, his violet gaze turning up pleading toward the mouth of the well. His frightened eyes locked on the glow of light farther above him, the pulley glimmered darkly as the only thing he could see besides the stone alcove. Only his eyes blinked in amazement as he found the longed for place wasn't as far away as he'd expected. Still, Yugi shuddered in fright as he was unable to turn his wide eyed gaze from where he'd much rather be standing. Safe and sound instead of hanging here where he knew he could soon slip from! 

Yugi shook harder at the idea of slipping. No, no, he thought with a definite panicking of thoughts, tears gathering in his eyes but they were shed by the teenager as his mind ran in frantic circles. "Khenemet?! Lady Archer?! Please help!" He called up though he didn't see how either of them could possibly hear him from down here, yet he still hoped that just maybe one of them might notice his cry. 

The rope trembled in his grip in an immediate answer to his outcry and up above the pulley creaked dangerously in threat from all the strain put upon it. Yugi froze at the noise, his eyes filling with a terror as his eyes sought out the pulley. Don't give, he entreated as he pinned the creaking item with begging violet that clearly didn't want it to slip free of the stone dropping him into the unknown depths. 

Violet eyes were unwavering as he waited, the rope jerking him upward a bit. He might not have noticed that if his arm didn't ache as Yugi was jolted by the stop. Yugi bit at his lip as he just wanted to sob in fear, already his vision was starting to blur from upset tears demanding to be released. Only he didn't feel safe enough to start crying, he held back the sobs but a tear leaked from his eyes. The drop ran down his face, falling to soak into his kalasiris without his eyes leaving where he could be safe. 

That was until a flicker of movement caught his eye by the pulley. Yugi's gaze wavered for a moment, his glance being pulled to a swaying cord that clearly wasn't the one he was directly clinging to for dear life. Puzzled fractionally under his fear, the teen watched the rope sway strangely before the taut length was jerked down. His own rope responded by shaking before lurching with a sickening abruptness upward, stopping just as abruptly to send pain lancing through his arms. He gripped the rope harder as a few more tears slipped free. 

By then the safety he so sought was much closer, not anywhere near enough for the teenager to reach for and Yugi's arms were aching horribly. But he was hopeful, he smiled glad that he was at least going the right direction. Just so long as the pulley held out... 

Yugi stopped those thoughts as the other end of the rope bounced wildly, catching his worried attention even as he was jerked around by the interconnected motions. His end stilled and in wonderment he waited to see what it would do next, his gaze following the rocking motion with careful precision. The weaving motion of the rope leaving him rather entranced as he kept waiting, not comforted but not fully thinking about the danger that he was in until the rope swung again. Even then the violet-eyed teen didn't react right away, not until the movement heading for him caught his attention. 

Gasping in surprise, Yugi clutched as tight as he could to his end of the rope. He barely secured his grip before the other rope slammed into his side. The impact sending pain lancing through his side even as the kalasiris protected him from the worst of it, but Yugi yelped out as he was sent spinning off to the side. He buried his face quickly between his arms in fear, his spinning body slowing just before bumping into the wall. 

The light touch stopped the momentum and Yugi went swinging back the way he'd come. His arms now blazing hurt through them, demanding relief but Yugi bit at his lip, trying not to let go though his limbs were exhausting fast. The whimper he gave was one of pure fright for he once again wanted this to *not* be happening. "Khenemet?" He mumbled, still pleading to be saved from this fate and Khenemet was the only one he could think of that would be able to pull him out. 

He was jolted upward then, the motion nearly making his grip give out. As it was his arms felt like they were about to be pulled from their sockets. Yugi was beginning to really just want this over with, it was so hard especially when the other rope connected with his side again! 

Yugi cried out in pain without moving his head. His eyes shut as he trembled, no longer able to hold back the threatening tears and the first one slipped down his features to splash onto his kalasiris. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold on, his grip already felt like it was slipping... I don't want to, he thought as he tightened his grip which had been starting to loosen too much. This is so hard he added to himself sorrowfully, barely noticing a breath of air from above. 

He blinked his eyes open at the sensation, startled and curious about what that had been but his wondering gaze had only begun to lift from it's hiding place when a gasp reached his ears. 

"Yugi?! Oh no! Can you hold on?" 

"Khenemet!" He cried out, his head jerking to look up hopefully. Yugi blinked in surprise to see how much closer he'd been yanked up by whatever was on the other end of the rope. He was almost at the mouth of the well, but it was as far beyond his reach as was Khenemet. For his eyes landed on her, the mismatched pair of wings and her hazel eyes proof that she was really and truly there! The sight of her there to help had his gaze flaring with hope and giving him reason to strengthen his grasp on the rope. "I'll try. Please hurry!" He spoke, his voice steadier than he really was inwardly. 

"I will." She responded hurriedly as she grasped at the end violently being wrenched around, her grip trembling as she struggled to pull the lengths of cable from over the pulley. Yugi watched with wide eyes as she pulled, gritting her teeth at the strain before the rope was yanked once out of her grip. Yugi seeing clearly that rope snapped from her control to recoil at him. 

He gasped, flinching toward his own rope before the second cable knocked into him. The rope this time catching on him and pushed him rather roughly into one of the walls, having him gasping as the pain left him in a bit of a daze. One that almost had him missing the words that drifted down from Khenemet. "Yugi? Here! Try to grab hold!" Only the snarls below suddenly seeming much closer to him again as his arms threatened to give out. "Yugi, there isn't really that much time..." 

Yugi groaned as he forced his tearful eyes upwards, blinking at the blurry image of the girl with her hand outstretched toward him waiting for something. She looked so far away suddenly. Yugi whimpered in fear and shook his head in terror as he tried to get his loosening fingers to tighten on the rope. "I can't reach!" He responded weakly as he was certain the hand looked too far away to his fuzzy vision. He'd fall if he let go, he was too scared to risk it. 

"You've got to if you're going to get out, just let go and grab..." She cried out louder than necessary before her eyes suddenly widened as she looked past him at something. "Look out!" 

Yugi shook, too scared to let go until her warning cry. He wouldn't be able to hold either way, his arms hurt too much and all he had to do was reach out to her...he hoped. And he let go with one hand, frantically reaching out for the offered rescuer just before the other rope connected with his arm. His rope clinging grip gave out at the pain and Yugi whimpered thinking just for a moment that he would feel the wind rush past him again. But instead hot fingers clamped down on his wrist, preventing any fall he could have taken. 

Yugi hung there, his eyes having shut the instant his wrist had been grabbed. The teen still waited for the wind to come, for the growls below to get louder but neither happened. It took him a long moment to realize that there wasn't any wind whipping by. There was only a warmth wrapped around his wrist, the heat turning him curious since he had been so sure that Khenemet had been too far away to help. 

So what had happened? Slowly violet eyes opened and he looked upward, surprise filling his gaze just before relief as he saw Khenemet's hand holding him up. "Okay..." Yugi's voice cracked with a combo of his fright and relief even as he gave in to the tears, letting them fall freely along his features. "Maybe I could reach." He managed to choke out rather sheepishly, a wan smile touching his face. 

"Maybe, but I did get you at least." Khenemet agreed through gritted teeth, her voice shaking, she didn't seem all that steady yet or braced to pull him up. But Yugi felt himself being hauled up, his arm searing a protesting pain at the treatment as it was used to bring up his weight. The teen fought back a whimper and instead brought his other arm up to scrabble at the well wall until he found the edge. 

His arms hurt too much to do any more than that, but Khenemet managed without his help to lift him over from the edge of the abyss and he brought his feet under himself, feeling the wonderous sensation of the ground beneath them as she let him down on the proper side of the wall. 

Being safely on the ground felt wonderful, no more dangling by his arms but his heart was still thundering. His fright not giving up it's hold so easily and Yugi shook badly enough that his legs couldn't keep him up. The teen half-slid, half-collapsed to the ground, drawing back quickly until he met with a wall. There he curled up, drawing his knees up to his chest without a care of how the pyramid pressed painfully against him. He was just a bundle of shaking nervously as he buried his face into the kalasiris. 

"Yugi...you're hurt?!" Khenemet's voice reached him, though at the moment his emotions were so knotted up that he wasn't able to speak. He just nodded since it was much too late to hide where the rope had cut into his skin, the only sound he could make was a strangled sob. "You should be more careful." She seemed to be scolding, but Yugi was focusing more on the tears that were soaking into his kalasiris. 

He didn't try to stop the leaking liquid. He was still so scared even now that the danger was past, it was lingering in a refusal to go away so easily despite his relief at being safe. He whimpered with the beat of his heart as Khenemet took a-hold of his injured arm. "That was ow." He murmured as he raised his head, though the fear hadn't abated yet, Yugi was doing his best to not worry Khenemet too much. "I didn't like it." He added with a sniffle, pausing then to bring his other hand up to wipe away his tears. 

"There, there." Khenemet patted his shoulder carefully, her touch nearly the weight of a feather. "I wouldn't either. I'm now glad I woke up when I did." She noted while withdrawing that hand, her attention returning to his hand and he felt cloth being bandaged around his cut up arm. The injury stung painfully, though Yugi was thankful that it wasn't as bad as it had been when hanging over the well. 

"Thanks," Yugi had to pause, swallowing hard as he almost had to sob again. His tears hadn't fully stopped either and he wiped away the newly fallen drops. "Khenemet. It's a good thing you are arou...." A rope whipped loudly against the stone wall of the well, the sound startling Yugi into gasping. The teen gulped hard to keep from dissolving into sobs again. 

It's over, it is, he told himself while shakily pressing his back against the wall. The floor was really under him, the hard surface being an indication that he was safe now. The fear lessened but refused to go away and Yugi shivered, not wanting to think about it anymore but the fright wasn't making it easy. After all, it was over. Yugi sighed at that, burying his head once more as he rested there calming. "It sounded mad." He stated as another snarl faintly echoed up from the well, but he found himself not frightened by it anymore. 

"I don't know about 'sounded', but the rope looks like it is." Khenemet responded as she laid a hand back on his shoulder. "How are you though?" 

Yugi looked up at the question, giving the girl a grateful smile. "Much better now! Thanks!" He responded, actually meaning it. His insides weren't shaking nearly as bad, plus the fear was fading...slowly but surely. However his delight and relief was overwhelming that terror now and he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay. Though...we don't have any water." 

"It's only a slight problem. I'm not touching the rope until it lets go." Khenemet answered with a point down the well, quickly pulling her hand back as the rope was yanked further downward by whatever was there. 

The teen blinked at that, grinning softly at Khenemet's reaction and nodding in agreement. "I proved that's a bad idea already, I think." He stated brightly with his good cheer improving the longer he sat there on the hard stone floor, the comforting presence was one Yugi didn't want to particularly leave. Still he had to sometime and now would be as good as any, so he got his feet under him, slowly levering himself up. Though a physical exhaustion filled him, there was little he could do at the moment but lean on the wall. 

"You definitely did that." Khenemet agreed while watching him with a careful eye and Yugi sheepishly flushed at his weakness. He really hadn't been expecting anything like that with the well! Even with how different the place was. He had just been trying to get some water! 

That concept had him looking thoughtfully at the well, his eyes confused and uncertain as they sought some sign of how to get the liquid they all needed. The wrenching about ropes, the creaking pulley, a stone wall. Yugi looked them over, then shook his head, his gaze going questioningly hopeful toward Khenemet suddenly remembering that she wouldn't have eaten yet. She must be starving, he thought sadly and his gaze turned apologetic. "You haven't eaten yet have you? I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, just so long as you're fine." Khenemet said rather off-handedly as she gazed at the well. "Do you think what's down there had been fed lately?" 

Yugi blinked at that sudden question. "Well I didn't even know it was there until just now..." He trailed off a bit wondering what kind of monster might be down there, though after the reaction he got trying to get the water the teenager was unwilling to attempt to go down there to find out. But maybe he was supposed to be feeding whatever was down there too... He could, perhaps it would like his cooking just as much as the other monsters did! "I should feed it! I'll be right back!" Yugi said with eagerness reflecting in his tone, his eyes shining brightly with the emotion as well. If he hadn't been so exhausted he'd even have taken off running. 

As it was, he was already shoving off from the wall before Khenemet could stop him. "It would be better if you rested." She countered rather hurriedly, though uncertainly, before Yugi felt her hand close around his arm, arresting his forward momentum. He was pulled back to the wall he'd been resting on before he could protest. "Uh! Sorry!" Khenemet gasped out seeming not to have meant to pull that hard, though it was more that Yugi was too weakened to resist. "I can get the meat for it though." 

Yugi nodded with a grateful expression turned to her, his face lit up with a smile as he responded. "Okay, then I'll wait here!" He offered as it didn't really matter to him who got the meat as long as the creatures down there were fed so they wouldn't be starving since they likely hadn't gotten any food for nearly two weeks. 

"It'll only be a moment." Khenemet replied with an odd look in her eyes, almost gratitude of her own. "You be careful, okay?" She waited for him to finish his 'yes' then turned. Yugi watched her make her way down the stone hall, looking away as she went around the corner. His violet gaze shifting toward the well nervously. The bouncing and jerking ropes holding his attention as he waited. His mind playing over in his head the question of what might be down there, the ideas he had left him in utter wonderment as he had no way of knowing for sure. 

He'd been watching for sometime, listening to the occasional growl when the sound of rustling fabric reached his ears. The teen looked over at the corridor, watching the empty hall in curiosity though he was right in expecting it to be Khenemet. The girl walked into view carrying a couple red slabs of raw meat at which Yugi blinked curiously. 

"I figured to start with raw first." Khenemet explained, obviously having caught the look Yugi had given the meat. Though he wasn't so sure he liked the idea, cooked could be better at times but he nodded as he gave in to her judgment. 

"Okay! So let's feed them!" He responded anxiously as he pushed off from the wall, finding that he felt more steady on his feet now that he'd rested longer. For which he was relieved, but he was more eager than anything else when he stepped over to the well and peered downward as Khenemet glided over to his side. Yugi looked up at the movement, seeing her hold the slab of meat out over the well. "Ready, set...?" He questioned rather brightly. 

"Go?" She countered hesitantly and at Yugi's nod dropped the meat, his gaze dropping to trail it's downward fall until it vanished from sight. 

For a long moment there was only the sound of their own breathing. Yugi didn't even hear a snarl or growl from below, everything was so silent... The pleasant lack of agitation pleasing him, maybe the monsters had calmed. If so, he noted that such was the scene as he'd found the well, all quiet and serene. Only though having fallen into it, Yugi knew better than to believe that image. There was something down there... But seconds of silence followed as the meat fell. 

Then the silence was broken by the splash of the food finding water. Then it sounded as if chaos erupted below. The racket of hissing, growls and snarls sounding up from the depths as the rope shook once or twice then stilled. The noises not ceasing at the same time, instead they grew louder and Yugi shuddered nervously, nearly starting in surprise as there was the sound of several creatures splashing into the water. Which was followed by a sudden yowl shrieking up from below. 

Startled, the teen jerked back as he clapped his hands to his pained ears. His heart nearly skipping a beat in shock for he was torn between surprise and worry at the awful noise. He turned his violet eyes to lock all widened on Khenemet as she mirrored his reaction. Their gazes meeting at that moment in confusion in the wake of that loud outburst. 

"What was that about?" Yugi's question trailed off at Khenemet's unknowing shrug. 

The racket quickly fading away then, but Yugi's ears were still ringing unpleasantly. He shrugged his shoulder to Khenemet uncertainly, holding the gesture as he stared at her hoping to see some sort of clue about what had just happened dawn on her features. Only that didn't happen and despite the ringing he could make out the sounds of the growls growing farther away. "Can we try now?" He asked with a nervous look at the ropes, part of him not too eager to try pulling on them again. That experience of being yanked in, he realized, had actually been worse than what he'd found in the cellar. Yugi was rather startled by that discovery and bit his lip in reaction but he hesitantly reached out toward the stilled ropes. 

"I think the phrase, 'it's now or never' is appropriate." Khenemet murmured though he heard a tremor to her voice. But he grasped the rope slowly with the girl grabbing on as well an instant later. Yugi looked to Khenemet questioningly, thinking to see if she was ready but found her looking to him. He slowly nodded then pulled, Khenemet faltered then joined in to help drag the bucket back up. 

The rope lurched downward with an ease as they pulled, bringing a bright smile to Yugi's face. The other end rising up in synch with their efforts being enough to finish chasing off the last of the teen's worry. "It worked!" He cheered joyously, glad that whatever was down there had been fed and nothing worse than a few cuts had been the result. Yugi beamed happily throughout dragging the bucket back up, his expression soon carrying over to Khenemet's features too as she plucked the container off of the end of the rope. 

"I'll take it! Please!" Yugi pleaded eager to be the one to carry the bucket back to the kitchen. Or at least he wanted to see if he would be able to pull that off just this once. He'd started this mess so he did sort of want to finish this first go around. "I want to see if I can do it!" He cooed while holding his hands out for the bucket. Khenemet hesitated a moment, looking at him oddly before her grin widened and she handed the water over to him. 

His features beamed as he struggled to stay standing, but he started off while trying to ignore how he was wobbling under the extra weight. Yugi set his jaw determinedly, and with one foot in front of the other started along the corridor focusing solely on not falling over. Though he was aware of how he plodded past the archer's cage, stumbling a bit around drunkenly as he made his way along. Though his straining arms were shaking even more than Yugi's walking. 

Yugi grinned good-naturedly as the stumbling gait slowed his passage even more. This had to have been his longest time down there walking. But he felt like it was worth it as he wobbled past the double-headed dragon, which rumbled questioningly at him. "Hello, it's fine. I'm just taking this water back to the kitchen." He panted out, pausing at the stairs to catch his breath then. He didn't remember ever feeling so much exhaustion before... The teen was certain he'd love sleeping tonight, only there was so much he had left to finish. 

Looking up at the stairs he knew getting up them would count as one of those obstacles. 

Not deterred in the slightest, Yugi took a deep breath and picked the bucket up once more, slowly taking one step at a time as he started up. The teen only making it up three steps before changing tactics, heaving the bucket up to rest on the next step up before following it up. That was a bit easier but it still took a long time before he was at the top, feeling proud at the accomplishment as he continued on to the kitchen, soon pouring the water into one of the larger buckets. 

There, he thought, that's one done! Happy about that fact he made his way back out with the bucket. His trip back to where Khenemet waited being quicker now that the only load he had was the empty bucket. She let him retie the bucket to the rope then together they refilled it, this time Yugi let her take the water back up. It was a slow process and Yugi knew that, exhausted as he was he was going to stay to see it through anyway. 

Time passed as did the filling, emptying out in the kitchen and Khenemet making her way back. But finally Yugi was untying the last bucketful. "Done now!" He said beamingly before giving a huge yawn that he stiffled with his now freed up hands. As it was Yugi could barely keep his own eyes open, he swayed sleepily as he stood. His eyes shutting just before a hand shook him, he started in surprise as he popped open his eyes from sleep's doorstep. 

"You should not be sleeping until you're in bed. It's comfortable there." Khenemet advised while slipping the handle of the bucket over her arm and then reached out to put a steadying hand on Yugi's shoulder. 

The teen nodded dully, too sleepy to do anything but give a tired smile before stumbling ahead. "Bath first, must." He countered as he walked, feeling Khenemet catch his arm. The girl's hand steadying his swaying form and he managed a grateful glance to her. "Thank you, Khenemet. Will manage." He mumbled as he meant to be reassuring but he was just so tired, and the girl stayed quiet just nodding to him though not seeming to believe him. However he didn't have anything else to say as they wound their way back to the cages. 

Khenemet's gaze was fixated ahead, so it was Yugi that saw the eyes of the archer watching them first. The teen promptly stopped with his eyes widening in surprise before he was yanked forward a step for Khenemet had noticed he'd paused. "She's out!" Yugi said rather hurriedly while determinedly pulling free, delight and curiosity chasing off the visages of sleep at least for a moment. 

"What? Who? Oh! Sorry!" Khenemet blurted out from behind the teen so he didn't see her expression as he stumbled back to the cage from which the half-woman was observing them. His sleepy steps drawing a giggle from her. 

"Now know." She questioned between the giggles as she tipped her head back the direction they'd come from, and Yugi blinked, not understanding at first but then it dawned on him what she must mean. The words she'd spoken last time! 'Sounds not, there is some. Unless slipped might not be, only just not that way.' 

Had she meant the well? The teen wondered with his wide eyes peering as perfect mirrors of confusion and curiosity. "The well...the creatures?" He wondered outloud rather perplexed while he remained focused on the archer, though he heard Khenemet gasp behind him as the archer nodded in confirmation. The half-woman giggled at the noise the other girl had made without taking her gaze off of Yugi. "How'd you know?" Yugi questioned, his energetic curiosity renewed by the odd half-woman's admission. Only at the question the creature fell silent, cocking her head as if curious, her judging gaze examining him. Then the clam shell started to close... "Oh...please, I'd like to know." He begged as he watched the two edges grow closer to shutting them out. 

For a moment Yugi thought the woman wouldn't give an answer, that she'd spoken all she would for now. But as the shell reached half-mast the archer opened her mouth again, her expression turning an unusually deadly serious and Yugi blinked nervously. "Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not." The confusing drone of words ended and the shell continued closed. Since he was exhausted the words took a moment to register, the realization of what was said only starting to sink in to him by then. 

"What's that mean? We won't be able to understand it!" Khenemet managed to protest, not as dazed as the younger teen. But if there were any replies to be made the clam shell closed on them, clacking shut into the silence. "Now we might never know what that means." She muttered and Yugi looked up confusedly at her in time to catch sight of a near pout of her own features before her hand shot up to cover it. "And I think you've rubbed off on me." The girl added with an uneasy cough that sounded somewhat like a laugh. 

Amusement struck at that moment and Yugi let out a spurt of his own giggles. "It wasn't what I'd meant to do." The teen replied perfectly innocent of the charge and it showed with how he beamed up at her cheerily. Only the moment was cut short as another yawn slipped from him, Yugi hurriedly covered his mouth with curled fingers but there was little that could be done by anyone to hide his exhaustion. 

"Bath then bed, I'll make sure of it." Khenemet said while taking Yugi's arm, steering him away from the cage. Yugi wasn't in any shape to protest as he was on the verge of slipping off to sleep, the steps were barely noticed by him until a dragon roared rather loudly near his ear. 

Yugi gasped with his eyes flying wide from where they'd been about to shut. His awareness of the surroundings returning briefly as he noted the stairs ahead of them while beside him a certain twin-headed dragon rumbled softly as they passed. Yugi fixed the Shadow Realm monster with a friendly nod as well as a grin while continuing on his way to the stairs, starting up first unthinkingly when Khenemet pushed him ahead of her. 

"I am awake." He commented as he started up, truly conscious at the moment. The exhaustion having been driven away by the last roar, yet he got only a shake of Khenemet's head in answer and he pouted at the lack of speech. Still he couldn't stay disappointed for long as he padded up the stairs even too softly for his sandals to make noise, the tiredness was slipping back into his head while he made for the bathing chambers. He wound with ease past the pillars, to the first hallway and then to the bathing chambers before being stopped by a voice. 

"Here you'll need this." Khenemet spoke up for the first time in awhile and Yugi blinked as he was handed the bucket of water. Unprepared as he was, Yugi was pulled over, with the bottom of the bucket rather quickly hitting the ground. Water splashed out from the container, splattering over his kalasiris some but mainly it slopped over his feet wetly. 

Yugi blinked once at the mostly full bucket, the exhaustion falling behind a step for another time. "It would be a big help for sure, it would be a short bath without." He said with a giddy laugh, his tired state definitely affecting him more than just physically. Still he straightened with the weight, nearly having to limp his way into the bathing chambers, being very grateful when Khenemet closed the door to give him privacy. 

Alone he hurried through the bath, not thinking about a thing but getting done. Only his pace slowed as the clean water relaxed him and the soap helped in refreshing his dirty state. The sensation of being clean alleviating his exhaustion for a bit longer, only Yugi's mind felt numbed, unable to think beyond how tired he, himself, was. 

It was pure relief as he stumbled from the bathing chambers dressed. His course taking him straight back to his bedchambers and he wasted no time snuggling down onto the bed, pulling sheets up over the pyramid as his eyes shut. 

'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not.' Yugi started in his bed, but was too tired to do anything else as the words the archer woman had spoken finally settled firmly into his mind. And his last thought before the darkness of sleep claimed him was his confusion over what that might mean....   
  
  
**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Wow! I hadn't expected the chapter to get *that* long! I also was thinking Yugi would be out of the well by the third page... Silly me. Review please! I'd be interested in knowing what people think of the story thus far. 


	15. Stalked!

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** I'm not sure how long I'll keep this pace in writing. However this is chapter fourteen. Read and Review.   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Fourteen ~ Stalked!**   
**~**  
Quiet was all Yugi was aware of for a moment, his ears hearing nothing but a total void that lacked in sound. There wasn't even any vision he could see beyond the darkness of his shut eyes, or anything to feel beside a chill of the air around him. He tried to open his eyes in want to see what else was there, but the teen hesitated as he found only a stillness to the pitch blackness before his eyes and Yugi wasn't able to tell if he'd managed to open his violet gaze to the outside world. The only thing he knew was that those two senses of sight and feel were faded into the background, leaving Yugi only mindful of the total silence that surrounded him. 

There was not even a whisper of noise from the space there which would indicate whether anyone, or anything, was nearby with him. In that quiet Yugi wondered if he was all alone, not a person about for him to at least speak with. 

Part of himself felt like it was missing, simply chilled in emptiness devoid of the comforting strength he yearned for. Yugi envisioned that he was alone, he had to be since this was how he almost always felt when by himself, without anything to distract him from it. He was even lonely sometimes when Khenemet was around. 

Yugi suddenly blinked as he realized what he'd just reflected upon, it bringing his eyes to widen in shock as he had no idea where *those* thoughts had come from. He wasn't lonely when Khenemet was around...was he? The teen paused, thinking hard as a thoughtful expression crossed his features, his mind wondering over why there was any reason he should feel empty while spending time talking with the Shadow Realm girl. They both talked enough, and spent so much time together, he didn't see why he'd be alone even when he was in her company. 

However that didn't change the fact that here and now he felt totally and utterly alone. Yugi sadly glanced down though he couldn't see anything but blackness, even his own body was lost in this night. He didn't know why he had to be this way but he wrinkled his nose into a pout. He shivered as the loneliness bit in more than the chilling air that was surrounding him did, he just didn't want to feel empty like this! Yugi wrapped his arms uselessly around himself, finding that he would have liked it to just go away into the silence he was currently enraptured by and be allowed to enjoy this moment of peace... 

It would have been nice to have a chance to enjoy it, only then the bliss around him was shattered. A wind whisking by the teen, rushing past rapidly as Yugi's stomach seemed to rise into his throat. Not falling! He thought pleadingly as understanding settled into his head about what exactly this felt like. 

The cold air brushed swiftly past him, the light touch not enough to shatter the silence which still engulfed him. Yugi rather strangely felt at peace even though he was falling through nothingness, he didn't have any way to know what he was tumbling toward but at least the quiet remained. Even now that had changed too, becoming an enhancement to the emptiness he'd felt before. His mind registered that in disappointment, only having a moment to grasp that fact and then, from all around him, the silence was broken with an audible crack that didn't just fade away back into quiet. 

Yugi's ears rang loudly with the racket, the sound echoing over and over to deafen him! He hurriedly clapped his hands to his ears with a soft, disturbed whimper. The sounds continued in the wake of his weak protest, rumbling out around him and his ears throbbing under his fingers at the lingering thunder. 

'You must protect that pyramid, Yugi. Nothing else will matter if it is safe. Be sure to avoid the people.' Yugi blinked as words were whispered into his ears by a familiar voice that somehow was easily heard despite the thunderous sounds. Though the teen didn't even know how he'd heard it with his ears actually ringing too much for him to hear naught but the loudest outburst. The understanding of that confusing him into trying to look around, his violet eyes finding nothing to see around him. By now his searching glance found the darkness to be more peaceful than the trembling air around him. 

But then the voice picked up again with the wind, her words being spoken ever so slowly but they were being allowed to ring out loudly through his head. 'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not.' 

"Remember my wish." Yugi started as he found those words to have actually been carried to him by the echoing thunder, though what followed clearly was silent. 'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not.' The voice repeated a second time right after the first, only this time the teen gasped in shock as he recognized that voice. 

"Mother?! You're here!" Yugi called out joyously, his heart surging with a happiness that chased away any thoughts of falling or loneliness...all from having heard his mother's voice. He just wanted to, had to, see her and the teen looked around delightedly for some signs of her presence. Yugi's want to see her had him opening his eyes quickly, delight written all over his face as he thought to see her right beside him. Only he woke from the dream out of sheer delight, leaving himself to find that he was rather suddenly back in the darkened bedchambers. 

Confusion clouded his thoughts immediately, casting a reign over the teen's features as his sudden return to wakefulness left him floundering in muddled memories, totally uncertain of what was going on. Yugi's surprised violet eyes only able to rove over the shadows in front of him for a moment with a lack of comprehension. 

In the darkness he was barely able to make out the features of the wall. With his back to the door making those flickering shadows, all that he could see while laying there with the bed beneath him was the blankness of the wall. 

Now that his eyes were open and seeing his surroundings, the words of the dream were taking on a more cloudy feel, as was the silence which had seemed so real. But that was lessening now that his sleep was past. His attention was going elsewhere besides that dream, which was especially true with this softness here for him to rest upon. Yugi just sighed, perfectly happy to snuggle down on the comfortable bed under him. 

So, was that just a dream? Yugi wondered in silence, his mind attempting to digest that fact as he blinked toward the single wall which was in his line of sight. 

Yugi couldn't answer that question by himself, though by then it sure seemed like it had been only a dream. At least here he could see something through the veils of darkness while a gentle silence filled the chambers, though it was one where Yugi could still make out the sound of his own breathing. The teen smiled lightly at the faint sound of life, the feeling of there being something living there giving him hope that he might not be as alone as he felt. 

It was a thought that comforted him in the true hollowness of the bedchambers, giving him pause to relax and enjoy the moment. The teen gave a contented sigh, the expression covering his entire face as he stayed mostly unmoving where he was, simply sliding his hands up to clasp around the weight of the pyramid. The teen, giving a moment's consideration the situation that he had, not losing the soft smile which had graced his features. Things might have been worse, he thought all happily to himself while rolling over onto his back, not letting go of the pyramid as he did. But he did wince as the movement jolted his arms and sides, sending an ache of complaint rushing straight through him, the sensation jarring him to the point of full consciousness. 

Yugi bit down harder than he meant to on his lower lip, the pressure inspired even worse by the mixture of emotions which rushed up in reply to his aching limbs. The surprise and hurt look which filled his eyes being a clear indication that he was troubled. 

His arms really did hurt a lot! 

Worry clouded his emotions as he wasn't so sure he could manage much in this hurt condition, especially feeding the creatures in his care. He wanted to, but the pain... 

Yugi stared up at the ceiling sadly, a sob threatening as the throbbing in his arms refused to cease. He tried to ignore the hurting sensation, not successfully but it was long enough for him to idly close his fingers tighter upon the pyramid from his own concern. His palms feeling cloth where his cuts had been instead of the gold, and the teen quietly guessed to himself that Khenemet must have came in to re-bandage the wounds when he was asleep. She had left his fingers still able to feel the cool metal surface though and that was enough for the teen who was becoming very familiar with the object. 

Because of his injuries, Yugi kept the movement of his fingers slow and it took a while to trace his touch along the golden edges but he thought it was better than causing more pain while envisioning how the pyramid looked. Though Yugi could already easily picture the pyramid in his head, he kept tracing the borders, having even the eye on the front of it etched into his memory by feel. As such touch or memory was needed for the reason that lamps weren't lit yet to give him the needed light, or to indicate that Khenemet was awake. 

It's too early. Yugi decided, not even in any position to move from that spot, mostly because it would have really hurt to move when he didn't need to. He would rather be asleep, resting so that the disliked pain would go away. But Yugi found himself too awake with the memory of the riddle that had been quoted in the dream. It was the same one the archer had spoken yesterday, wasn't it? He considered while trying to remember what the half-woman had said, one of his hands left the pyramid to be tucked cutely under his chin in thought. 

"Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not." Yugi murmured to himself, pretty sure that was what had been both in the dream and spoken by the half-woman. That seemed right to him and his curiosity turned upon the riddle. He simply blinked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he considered what it could mean, with nothing clearly presenting itself as an answer to him. He only knew for sure that he would have liked to know what it meant. After all if the half-woman monster had seen fit to pass it on to him shouldn't it probably be something important. Right? 

But where was it important not to stand or tread? Yugi wondered while he considered the rest of the confusing words, none of them giving him a single clue as to where to start. He could only wish that he really did have some idea. 

Yugi sighed softly as he shut his eyes. Not that he was tired, but it was only because of the aching in his arms which was keeping him awake. And he wanted to have more sleep. 

Only as his eyelids shut him into darkness, another sound carried through the air to his ears. It sounded out with just the barest of whisper, almost too soft for the teen to quite identify, but the sound had him pushing himself up with his elbows to sit despite the pain it caused. He listened carefully to the soft crackling sound of flames in a lamp, the noise being too well known to Yugi for him to miss noticing how it was starting to filter into the bedchambers. 

He glanced toward the door of the room, finding it open just enough to let a faint glow trickle in through the crack. The sight having him smiling, the expression lighting up his features brilliantly as he associated the light to the meaning that Khenemet was up. She just mustn't have had time to light his lamp yet, which explained why his bedchamber was still in the dark. Only Yugi didn't want to wait around for then, he was awake with enough light to get around so he didn't see any reason for him to be staying in here. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, setting them on the floor without any thought that he should be more careful. The idea was brought home as his stiffened muscle in his side half-shrilled for him to not move, the pain getting a soft squeak of surprise from the teenager. 

But I have to, the teen told himself as he bit his lip to keep from making another noise. Yugi didn't want to worry Khenemet over the aches he alone was suffering, he would just have to put up with them! But now that he knew it would hurt, he very carefully rocked onto his feet. Only this time he was unable to keep his eyes from at least shining in hurt as pain shot through his sides. 

The teen shuddered sharply as the ache blazed madly through his battered parts. 

He was going to be hurting for awhile, wasn't he? He just didn't like the idea of having to go through things feeling like this, but there was no way Yugi was going to back out of the feedings! He couldn't! He bit at his lip in determination, though it was a weak gesture because of how much pain he was in at the moment, only his eyes really showed the full extent of his emotions. The teeth though kept up their grasp on his lip as he stumbled for the door, his body trembling slightly with the uncomfortable strain of walking. His legs were fine, uninjured by the near fall yesterday. It was his hurting sides that had the determined light fading from his features to be replaced by a hurt glance. 

This really wasn't liked! He whimpered softly, each step sending more pain lancing through his sides and he whimpered a second time as he reached out for the door in order to steady himself. The balancing act he was having to perform just to stay standing ended up giving the door a good pull, opening it far enough to let him see out into the hallway with clearly darkened lamps right in his immediate view. 

In fact Yugi could only find a bit of light flickering down the long stretch of corridor, leaving most of the hallway concealed within shadows. 

Yugi blinked, rather surprised by that enough for his own pain to be forgotten, at least just for the moment it took for his puzzled eyes to dart toward the unlit lamps on either side on the door. Khenemet wouldn't have left them unlit, of that he was absolutely sure and yet there were no sparks of life among the lot which lined the corridor. 

So where is the light...? Yugi trailed off with that thought as his gaze strayed from the lamps, his confusion evident in violets eyes which were peering around in wonderment for the source of the glowing. The puzzlement growing on his face as his gaze found the light brighter at the other end of the hall and his seeking eyes took up looking straight opposite him, soon landing on a single lamp lit there to illuminate the way. 

Which just wasn't right... He noted as he blinked at the lamp worriedly, trying to comprehend why there was only one of them shining the light instead of a few more. Why wouldn't Khenemet have lit more of the lamps? He puzzled to himself as he stepped forward, making his way slowly out into the hall. The pain having been forgotten until then, it returned with a vengeance that got Yugi to nibble at his lip, though now the hurt was joined by his puzzlement over the oddly lit corridor. It still didn't make any sense to him. 

Is there someone else who would light lamps besides Khenemet? Yugi questioned of himself as he paced his speed, the slow steps giving him a relief from the aches and he sighed softly in delight for the reprieve from the hurting. But he was growing more nervous as he got nearer to the other doors, his mind wandering to the question of who might be around besides himself, Khenemet, the dragon...he continued the long list of all fourteen monsters as he distractedly put out a hand against the wall for support. The slight weight he pressed to the wall made a sharp spike of pain rush up his arm, sending the teen shuddering at the sensation that rolled over his senses. 

It beat fiercely along his arm in an unending ache that had Yugi recoiling quickly from the wall before the hurting could get any worse. *That* he hadn't really meant to do! It had made his arm feel even weaker than it already was, even with as little pressure as he'd put on it. 

It'll go away....sometime. He told himself even as his face fell in disappointment. He would have liked to be able to do more! He sighed softly as he looked up, moving onward with careful steps since it was practically all he could do. His arm was settling from its painful flares. So Yugi thought that maybe he'd at least be able to keep Khenemet company, that would be good since then neither of them would be lonely. But that was if he could find her around there. 

His steps slowed even more from the pace he'd been setting as he reached the doorway to the entry hall. Yugi didn't remember having left the door open, so he assumed Khenemet had opened it up until the moment he could glance within. Then he froze, his eyes widening at the sight of the darkened room beyond the door. That's unlike Khenemet! Yugi thought to himself without noticing as he suddenly reached up to nervously grasp the pyramid, seeking the comfort of the cool solid. 

She could have gone to the bathing chambers first, he reasoned to himself though he couldn't bring himself to pry his fingers loose of the pyramid. The sturdy metal providing enough courage to him for the young teen to turn his violet eyes away from the darkness and back to the hallway, his feet falling one in front of the other in a simple rhythm which carried him closer to his goal until a flicker of darkness caught his attention. The corner of his eye picking it up as he passed the pillared hallway. 

Startled by the glimpse, Yugi paused for a moment, able to quite clearly hear his own heart thumping in his chest. He bit at his lip uneasily, the motion meant to keep himself from trembling but a little tremor ran up his spine anyway as none of this seemed right. 

It was slowly, very slowly that he turned wide eyes from the door ahead of him to bring them gliding over the stone wall so that they bore down on the doorway. His frightened gaze merely greeted by pitch blackness... A place were not a light flickered in welcome, for none were lit. His gaze was merely encompassed by an overwhelming darkness, darker than night's void, and it left Yugi just able to stand there frozen, unable to tear his frightened violet eyes off of the hallway. Even though the blackness cut off all his vision of the interior. 

Only for a slight breath did Yugi think he could make out the faint outline of pillars before they vanished completely as if just an illusion created by the shadows. He trembled at that as he stood there, rooted for a moment as it settled into his mind that it couldn't have been Khenemet who'd lit that lamp for then she would have lit the other lamps all the way from down below. Which meant he would have been able to see flames burning away in the hallway. 

So...it had to have been something else, the teen realized slowly, more reluctant than anything for whatever had done this to be somebody other than Khenemet. His fingers tightening weakly upon the pyramid in a frantic deathgrip as he sought comfort from the golden metal. His heart continued thundering in his ears even after that, the drumming all the reply he got as he wondered just who else might be loose in the dwelling. 

Might Bakt be back? He nibbled at his lip as that thought had him wondering whether what Khenemet had said about him might end up happening. Though, then wouldn't Bakt have already come to get me? The teen pondered, clutching at any vestiges of hope that were offered by the idea. Only it was of little real comfort to the nervous youth. 

Yugi was definitely scared *now* as he backed away from the dark doorway, his back quickly hitting the stone wall. The teen pressed back against it not quite for support since his mind was wanting himself to just disappear right then and all he could do was bite at his lip without looking away from the pillared hallway. He didn't know what else to do besides having his gaze shining uncertainly into the blackness which he couldn't see through. He wanted company, someone else there with him but Yugi wasn't so sure anymore that he was actually alone out here. 

"H...hello? Bakt? Khenemet? Are either of you here?" He called out as steadily as he could manage while still being inwardly shaken himself by the discovery that there was an unexpected person in the place. He had to blink a bit in puzzlement over how stable most of those words sounded. He didn't see how they could be like that so the accomplishment actually amazed himself, giving him a fading flash of pride but that did nothing about his nervousness at the moment. And that increased as silence met his ears, nothing stirring around him in answer to his hesitantly questioning call. Why wouldn't whoever is here answer? He wondered to himself with a confusion glinting deep down in his gaze. 

Carefully the teen edged sideways, not stepping away from the wall which provided a steady support against his back. Yugi was starting to want to go back to his room and wait for Khenemet to get up to light the lamps before trying anything. He couldn't imagine her not being safe from who, or what, ever was there right then. She was a Shadow Realm monster after all. Surely she could handle whatever it is, he pondered to himself, noting that Khenemet would also have a light to help her whereas he wouldn't be able to see a thing. 

He carefully nodded to himself trying to convince himself of that, yet his wide eyes were hinting that he was too scared to make much of any moves. But Yugi did want to be waiting back in his bedchambers right then, not standing out in the hallway as he was doing. He shook slightly as he edged his way further, though he couldn't tear his gaze away from the darkness of the pillared hall. He knew it was strange but that one place made him more nervous than the other possible place for the intruder to be. 

Whatever was causing it broke when he suddenly found himself without a wall behind him for support. The teen gasped in surprise, his heart absolutely racing as he spun around to peer at the doorway there toward which Yugi slowly blinked, not quite comprehending what had just happened. Beyond, his eyes were able to see the faint outlines of things in the room. The shapes catching his attention readily enough; a rug, a lamp and a door against a lighter background than the rest of the dwelling... The last being a reminder of the room and he sheepishly blushed, his features lightly tingeing with color as he realized that he'd forgotten about the fact that the entry hall was between him and the bedchambers. 

Though...wouldn't the door be unlocked if someone was here? Yugi inquired softly of his mind, knowing that if it was, he and the other monsters would be able to leave if they wanted to. Which would be good, he didn't want everyone to be stuck here as prisoners. However the only way to find out was to go into the darkened room and try the door.... Yugi trembled at the idea, torn between hiding back in his room or finding out if the door was unlocked. 

His eyes glinted with the indecision for a long moment. He would be safe in his room, then he'd be able to continue protecting the pyramid. Only what about Khenemet then? He weakly tightened his grip on the pyramid as he considered his options, blinking off into the darkened room. His eyes watching for hints of movement within as his thoughts continued to race. 

Yugi did owe her a lot for helping to take care of him, he couldn't just abandon the poor monsters down below either... But if the pyramid was important to his mother he couldn't disappoint her in return. The thought of the pyramid had Yugi's violet eyes drifting down to the golden object, wishing wholeheartedly that it could give him all the answers he didn't know. The cool surface beneath his fingers only had him tingling with some grasp on reality, the firm surface sometimes feeling like it was giving him more strength. 

Neither of which were the answers he wanted. Yugi would have liked either of those other things at this time too, but all it did right now was let him touch it. The motion of his fingers on the gold soothing some of his nerves, allowing his calmer mind to grasp slowly at the fact that it would not be right to not check the door. Khenemet and the others deserved that he at least try, and he wouldn't be able to always hide from danger anyway, right? 

It wouldn't have helped yesterday... 

Yugi shuddered at the memory, his fingers stilling upon the pyramid as he felt a tear slip down his face at the memory of being yanked into the well. 

He shuddered as he hurriedly looked up away from the golden item, now more certain about what to do as his gaze sought the outline of the door. The dark cracks drawing him forward since he was committed to doing this and Yugi took his first step toward something he couldn't quite identify. 

It didn't stop him, his feet fell gently onto the stone floor, carrying him past the doorway and deeper into the dark room. The blackness surrounded him with a swift precision, cutting out his view of most things he'd been able to see from the hallway. 

His heart still raced in him but it wasn't thundering quite as much as before, yet he was trembling while crossing the room. The motion aggravating his aches, causing him to whimper before he thought better of it and Yugi hesitated, biting his lip as he listened to the silence around him where the only sound to be heard was that of the lamp crackling softly in the hallway. 

Why is this happening? He wondered fearfully with another step forward, carefully approaching the door which waited there so benignly for him to try it. He had to try, he knew that and he let go of the pyramid with one hand to reach out for the chance of egress. His fingers brushed over the stone, feeling the light texture to the stone beneath his fright chilled fingers. He shivered slightly but began tracing the finely made textures leading to the crack, then followed them downward in seeking where the door was to be opened by. Finding it he pulled as hard as he could, his arm and shoulder blazing a painful protest even as the door gave a rattle, the door holding firm without any signs of planning to open. 

He bit his lip, knowing now that the door had to be locked but he held some hope and shifted to try shoving, just getting another rattle in confirmation that the lock was in place. 

So...what does that mean, Yugi puzzled with his hand still resting lightly against the door. Some of his fear fading in light of the fact that the door was still locked...from the outside. That didn't make much sense to him, the confusion crystal clear on his features though the features were lost in the darkness. He couldn't get out of his head that there had seemed to be someone else there besides him. Might he have been wrong? 

Still confused, Yugi stepped back, his foot falling heavily enough to make a sound which was echoed by a second one. The second not being his own... 

The teen froze dead in his tracks, not daring to move as he heard another footstep not that far away from where he was before a light flickered to life. The room being bathed in a low glow by the light, one not strong enough to be from any of the lamps which were set on either side of the entry hall. The swaying flickers being too erratic for that and Yugi fought back a shiver as he realized that he'd been right. He grasped at the pyramid as he turned shakily around to face to the person. His gaze lighting first upon the white hair of the figure standing in the door, the familiar form earning a huge gasp of relief from the teen. 

"Oh! I didn't think you were back." Yugi greeted Bakt with a weak smile, though it lit up his features with a cheerfulness that was slightly overshadowed. His fear was still churning inside him but not nearly as much as it had been when he hadn't known who was there. Still looking at the calm man, Yugi couldn't really visualize the white haired man as dangerous like Khenemet had said he was, he was just standing there after all... With a smirk spreading over his face as his gaze landed on Yugi. 

"Oh, were you hiding here?" Bakt questioned with a chilliness to his attitude that had Yugi blinking in surprise. He hadn't heard that tone from Bakt before so he didn't know what to make of it, he could only watch as the man stepped into the room, carrying the lit taper right to the nearest lamp. Without a care, the guy lit it, sending a welcome flame washing over the entry hall. Yugi only having a moment to bask in the warmth of the heat before Bakt had turned back to him. "It was never meant for hiding in, runt." 

Something about this was ringing wrong with Yugi but he couldn't place what was exactly unnerving him so he just stared right at Bakt with a questioning gaze as he pulled himself up straight to stand as tall as he could. "I'm not quite a runt. Am I?" He questioned with a hurt pout, not liking the reference to him being small, especially when he was on the verge of shaking in fear from the tone Bakt had been using. 

"Kid, yes you are." Bakt countered without the superior smirk leaving his features but it was now directed entirely at the teen. "You are tiny. But that makes my life a lot easier." He said with a chuckle that didn't sound all that right to Yugi for some reason. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned with his wide eyes flickering between curiosity and nervousness. He really felt guilty about thinking this way but Bakt was being strange, even his clutching tighter at the pyramid didn't make the disturbed sensation dissipate. Instead Bakt started to walk toward him, his nervousness shooting higher as he felt troubled by the slow deliberate pace the white haired man had set. 

"There is someone who wants to see you, runt." Bakt's words were slightly faster than his steps but the clipped tone had Yugi shuddering. The teen noting that his reaction was followed by a scornful sneer from the larger man. "And he wants you to not be conscious for it. Unfortunately for you, you woke up. But that fortunately gives me the opportunity to put you back to sleep." He finished before curling his fingers into a demonstrative fist which had Yugi's eyes growing more terrified as he knew what that meant! He recoiled, stumbling back frantically away from the threatening figure. 

His back coming to bump into the unyielding door behind him. The door not budging a single bit from the slight blow, but Yugi was shaken now. His fear flaring since Bakt had now justified it's presence. "N...no please. Why would you want to be mean like that? You don't have to." The teen gasped out as he shrank back as far as he could, his gaze firmly locked on the fist which Bakt was about to strike with. This was simply not far enough back for Yugi! 

"Simple questions from a simple mind. I simply do. Simple enough?" Bakt answered with another sneer, then he struck, his fist shooting forward. 

Yugi gasped in fright as he saw the flash of movement, his eyes fearfully going shut while he finched backward in reaction away from the striking fist as quickly as he could. But with the door behind him it was a useless gesture for there was no where to go. Only the fist didn't connect, a hand did, Yugi felt his arm get caught up in the larger grasp. The teen cried out as the limb was suddenly twisted, the movement sending pain rushing along his arm. The roughness of it making it even worse and it left Yugi in a daze as he was pinned against the wall by the stronger grip. 

"Unfortunately you aren't supposed to be harmed, damn it." Bakt spat out with a disappointed tone before Yugi found his mouth being forced open by the man's free hand. The teen's eyes flew open, the violet gaze filled with fear as his response was stiffled by a bottle of sorts being shoved into his mouth. A chilly liquid quickly spilled freely into the space, the teen gagging as the flavor hit his tongue. The sour taste encouraging Yugi to reflexively swallow in order to get the awful flavor away from where he could taste it. 

"Bah, I told him that would be easy." Yugi heard the man grumble beneath his breath before all the weight was released from his arm. 

It was too startling for him to suddenly not be held there, Yugi just stumbled forward along the wall. The movement sent his world spinning out of control around him and the teen gasped, grabbing uselessly at the wall. He swayed as his legs suddenly felt nearly too weak to hold him up. He didn't know what the stuff was that he had drunk but his limbs were starting to go out. His legs giving away to send him pitching forward while darkness hedged around the edges of his sight. 

"At least I get some entertainment for having to use this stuff." Yugi heard Bakt say with a cold chuckle, the sound seeming like it was coming from far away. Confused by the distance, he turned his pleading violet eyes right to where he thought the man to be... 

But all he saw was darkness as unconsciousness swallowed him.   
  
  
**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** Woo! The last chapter I'll be posting before I'm a year older! Which will be today, which means I did kind of hurry this chapter out. So I would appreciate knowing what everyone thinks of it.   
In other words, please review!


	16. Changes on the Horizon

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** Bad chapter, bad chapter! In a some way, I'm sure of it! But I gave it a try even though I don't know Mariku that well...if at all. The main message here is: please R&R. And please don't hurt me for the ending!   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Fifteen ~ Changes on the Horizon**   
**~**  
The first thing Yugi became aware of was the fuzzy sound of blood rushing through his ears. The teen however, being too tired to consider that strange, just wanted to collapse back into the recesses of unconsciousness and blissful unawareness of the few moments before. He drifted slowly in that darkness behind his eyelids, pleasantly content laying there sprawled out even with that hard stone pressed against his back. His mind quietly slipping away back toward sleep until a pair of receding footsteps sounded out into his peacefulness, the noise being the first thing that gave him pause to wonder. 

What's that? He questioned blearily within the confines of his own head, only his mind was too dazed from his bout of unconsciousness to place what was happening around himself. It was his stomach churning along sickly in time with his slowed mind that made the teen realize he wasn't even aware of what had caused him to feel this way. He was just too dazed, the lack of clarity making it harder for him to focus on anything else. 

He was just starting to notice through the hazy interiors of his mind that it wasn't only his stomach feeling bad. His entire body was feeling like it had this agonizingly weak sensation, his limbs seeming as if they weighed way more than they should. Too much so for Yugi to even consider the possibility of moving. So all the teen really could do for the moment was lay there in a haze of thoughts as the footsteps grew fainter, leaving the dazed teen behind. 

Did that mean he was alone? Yugi wondered in confusion as he wasn't sure of the meanings, it seemed to his muddled mind that such was likely but his features still twitched briefly into a slight look of puzzlement. His features smoothed out once more a second or two later as the teen was too weak to hold the look in place for long. 

Please don't go away I need help, Yugi thought hurriedly after the retreating steps as he didn't want to be left there all by himself. If he could just find out why he was so weak maybe he could do something. 

The hopeful thought in the muddled mess had him trying to call out, his lips parting easily enough in response. Delight only briefly flickered within him at that little success, though the emotion was nearly lost in the jumbled haze of thoughts already in his head. That daze didn't change how glad he was to be able to move, he beamed happily up to the ceiling as that meant he could speak up and perhaps call back those people to help! Yugi, joyous opened his mouth, intending to call out for those that were there... 

Only his voice refused to work, Yugi's words turning rather quickly from a request into a waning whimper. The noise trailing off with the teen's voice as what energy he'd gathered fled, leaving him feeling even weaker than before. Yugi sighed sadly, wondering if whoever those two were even knew he was here or if they'd come back before he was truly lonely. He had no idea, but both pairs of feet trailed away into perfect silence, leaving the teen feeling like he was totally abandoned. 

Wait....two sets? Yugi stopped as a glimmer of something else formed in his head while he was laying there, filling him with a sense of wrongness at the faded noise. Yugi bit at his lip, not happy at how little he knew at the moment, his muddle mind was keeping him from figuring out what was troubling him. He grasped for an explanation, but kept coming up with nothing but fog leaving the question remaining. What could possibly be wrong with there being four feet? The teen wondered without any clue about the answer and confusion flickered rather obviously over his features while his dazed mind remained too cloudy for Yugi to think clearly. 

It was beginning to seem that he'd have more success just passing out again, the idea having Yugi sighing softly; he would have liked to know what was going on... Only it would be easier for him to just drift off again rather than continue trying to dig around through his thoughts. All he remembered was collapsing onto his bed, then everything Yugi could think of after that got too hazy. He couldn't pick out anything else from the fog, but he tried, trying again to dig through the mess. The teen barely noticing that his struggling to think was beginning to clear the tired fog from his mind, little by little. The daze slipping from him enough for just a bit of understanding to occur to the young teenager. 

If they were walking, those two people can't have been Khenemet. Yugi realized while still nearly too out of it to catch the significance of that thought. Only with the daze clearing up, the areas surrounding everything that he was trying to remember flooded the teen all at once, understanding striking hard enough to get the teen to start in shock. 

Bakt had returned....forced him to swallow something...then passing out... 

The memories got the teen to shudder nervously, the movement stronger and Yugi found that he didn't feel quite as weak as he had been when waking. It was an idea that had him wondering if maybe he could call out to the people now, but Yugi hesitated to do so. His nervousness growing as he thought about Khenemet's warning about Bakt. What if one of those people was Bakt? Yugi bit at his lip, not really wanting to discover what would happen if Bakt was one of them. 

"Quit standing there staring at the wall and say something! You've seen him now, don't you think there'd be better uses for the runt?" Yugi gasped when the unnoticed silence was broken by a sharp voice. He started where he lay, the noise surprising him enough that he reacted to it. The movement was brief to start with, yet cut even shorter by a sudden pressure around his wrists and ankles. Something constraining him, firmly holding him with a sharp yank on his injured arms. 

Yugi's features cutely scrunched up in hurt as the offended limbs sent blazing pain straight through his senses, searing his sides into joining the protest. The teen gasped at the pain, his tone filling his own ears to reclaim his own attention. The sound almost distracting him enough to miss the response but he heard a second voice he didn't know speak up, barely catching what was said as the slightly deeper tone of words drifted to where he was held. 

"Yes, yes!" Yugi heard the man start answering though he sounded somewhat distracted. "The kid will work perfectly, he looks just like how you said! Just think about how everyone would react to us with him following us!" The comment had the teen stifling another outburst from the pain in order to hear the man. The words perking Yugi's curiosity and he listened to the first speaker's reply to that. 

"We'd get more by selling him to the pharaoh." The first voice snapped while Yugi started as he realized that he knew the voice, his thoughts flickering quickly in the effort to identify that chilly tone. Surprise filling him as he recalled having heard a tone of voice just like that very recently. When he'd been made to drink the stuff that knocked him out earlier Bakt had been talking a lot like that. Yugi shuddered nervously as he wondered if it was the white haired man, however there were other questions in the teen's head. 

I wonder what they are talking about, he considered hesitantly without being sure of whether he should be listening in, though given the fact he couldn't move Yugi had little option but to continue focusing on the discussion. 

"Do you see how they'd fear m...us, 'Bakare'?! I...we have the power to subvert the Pharaoh, is what they would think as we passed." The other guy spoke with a tone that sounded more dreamy than Bakt's had. Though Yugi thought it sounded more like he was continuing his early statement than giving an answer to Bakt. Yet the words set the teen thinking since the entire discussion so far had left him clueless. What does he mean by 'subvert the Pharaoh'? He questioned silently while still listening, Bakt's next words sinking in while Yugi's features shifted with the confusion that was taking firm root in his mind. 

"That is a wall at which you are pointing, I see it just fine. Nothing is wrong with my eyes, what about yours?" The answer came out with a very dry humor, not that the teen noticed, he was busy wondering if that meant Bakt thought that there was something wrong with the other guy. Either way the teen had to stifle a threatening giggle. He would have liked to see what was happening! The idea of seeing it making him wonder if knowing what the pair were doing would have the discussion making more sense to him. 

"You had better damn well get your damned brainless head out of the clouds and see that by selling him we'd have enough money to get more slaves that can be used to make monsters." Bakt added in a tone which had returned to the chilliness the teen had heard before. The comment cutting into Yugi's pondering as he paid attention. Only Yugi bit at his lip this time for he understood part of what Bakt had said and he didn't like the idea of more people ending up as monsters. 

Weren't Khenemet and the others enough? Yugi wondered with a sadness, feeling like them being here was bad enough. 

"Because of him they'll cower before me...us! Cower, weaklings!" The person chuckled outloud without showing any audible signs Yugi could detect of having heard anything Bakt had said. 

I wonder who they are talking about? Me? Yugi wondered silently, giving up on just waiting for more sensible statements from the pair. By now the curiosity was really having him wanting to twitch nervously in confusion as a silence followed what the second guy had said. The quiet giving him no clues of what was going on with the two talkers. Yugi desperately wanted to see what was happening. His thoughts turning back to the weakened state he'd woken in and the teen paused in surprise as he found his limbs feeling lighter. 

Puzzled, Yugi slowly blinked his eyes open, his confused violet gaze able to see the brown ceiling above himself in the soft lamp light. It took him a long moment to really register that his eyes were open and that most of the former weakness had gone from his body, having faded away the longer he laid there resting. 

Only the silence was broken by the discussion resuming....with a loud booming shout from Bakt. 

"Have.you.heard.a.thing.*I've said*!" Bakt snarled with a cold fury which chilled Yugi right to his heart. His eyes widened with fright, the expression now more obvious with his eyes opened wide as he glanced around for where the anger was directed. 

"Ow!" Yugi's gaze darted swiftly toward where the voice had come from, his eyes lighting upon a partly closed door which blocked out his sight of those who were talking beyond it. Though the teen's ears were ringing from how the guy had actually yelled back at the white haired man. "Stop that! There's no reason to yell! I can hear just fine!" The man shouted at what Yugi thought had to be the top of his lungs. At least Yugi hoped it was, his wide eyes still peering at the door, wanting a chance to see what was going on. It was just hard for the teen to imagine someone being able to yell louder than that! 

"So don't yell back." Bakt replied, tensely with a superior tone to his voice. Yugi had no idea what happened but the other guy was quicker to reply than before. 

"Fine. Now, did you say something before?" 

Yugi sputtered softly with his eyes shining brightly in amusement, even his face lit up with a smile though his body was trembling a bit. The teen doing his best to resist the urge to give into laughter since the guy had actually just admitted that he hadn't heard a thing Bakt had said. Yugi didn't think that just bursting out laughing would be polite, and besides that, in the wake of the admission there was an expectant silence falling outside of the room which Yugi didn't dare break. But he wanted to laugh! The teen hurriedly bit at his lip as he kept trying to hold back his amusement before it got him noticed, only he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. He shook slightly as a gently subdued laugh threatened to slip free. 

He shouldn't be heard though! Yugi hurried to lift his hand, meaning to stifle the noise so he wouldn't be heard. His hopefulness showing in his gaze for a moment, then the same pressure that had stopped his movement earlier caught around his wrist, startling him into nearly gasping out loud. The teen froze with a brief blink, his shock at having his hand brought so suddenly to a halt left him too stunned to react for a moment. 

He quickly recovered with a start of surprise, questioning automatically inwardly about what was holding his wrist. His features shifting with his puzzlement. What was that? I wasn't expecting to be stopped, he considered as he recalled having trouble moving before which had been forgotten as he'd listened to the confusion and fire of the conversation. He pulled his curious violet eyes away from the door to survey his immediate area. His emotionally expressive face at the point of nearly beaming that questioningly curious look around the room as he glanced about for the answer as to why he was held so firmly in place. His gaze benignly crossed over the bare walls that were widely spaced, his mind now realizing just how huge the place was. 

Even as Yugi was noting that, his eyes found the edge of the platform that he was laying on. Yugi hesitated in curiosity as he found that he was held closer to the doorside of the stone table. 'Odd', he shrugged slightly to himself as he continued to look, blinking as the rest of the stone pedestal spread out beyond his other side enough to easily have supported the two-headed dragon, and then some, resting upon it... 

Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a room this huge, Yugi thought while his gaze quickly resumed traveling over the hardened surface of the stone block, wanting to hopefully find his answer before he was distracted again. His glance shortly falling on his outstretched arm beside him, the teen looked down the length the limb, thinking to find what was holding him down. But instead the cloth of his robes caught his eye and he hesitated, surprise welling up majorly at the unusually clean pure white resting over his arm. The teen shifted his startlingly wide violet gaze toward his kalasiris, his eyes promptly being drawn to the darker highlights of the material and he blinked with wide eyed surprise, for the pattern certainly hadn't been on his old kalasiris. However his shock faded away as Yugi realized there was a missing glint of gold, even the weight he was so used to around his neck wasn't discernible. 

The pyramid's not here! Yugi thought even as he was looking around frantically, seeking any signs of anything remotely golden around him. The browned room being all that he could find, there wasn't any sign of gold that he could see and his eyes went wide in horror realizing that the golden object was really gone. The comforting weight it normally provided now missing from his neck. I guess it must have been taken off while I slept, he thought with a pause before continuing to consider how much time had passed while he was out of it. When else could it have been taken away? the teen figured swiftly even as he was wishing feverishly that the gold pyramid was there. But then where could it be? He wondered, shuddering as his heart sank and an emptiness washed over him with a fierce strength, filling his eyes with an intense sadness as he missed the cool weight of the object pressing against his chest. 

All he could do was look upon the kalasiris, his old robes were gone and Yugi paused a second before blinking again in utter confusion. Why had his robes been replaced for a new set? He wondered why they'd do something as nice as that, though the fact of the proof was on him in silky layers that didn't feel any different to Yugi from his old kalasiris. 

Yugi couldn't remember the kalasiris Khenemet had been working on being of multiple colors. With all the work she'd put into it this doesn't seem very fair, Yugi thought with a disappointed pout, feeling bad about the fact that the kalasiris wouldn't likely be needed. She'd worked so hard... 

He moved a finger to smooth out unseen wrinkles in the fabric nearest his hands, his expression dreamily distracted as he lightly touched the outsides of the robe. The teen slowly noting that it felt just like his old ones had. Seems the only difference is that they aren't old, Yugi thought to himself as he blinked down at the patterned material, a rarity among clothing since single colors were easier to make and come by. 

Not as rare as the pyramid, but still rare... The thought getting Yugi to sigh emptily. 

Why, Yugi cocked his head as he started to think about the question, am I in this? He finished with a blank look of puzzlement to his large eyes, there not being any clues about the kalasiris that he could think of among the things that had been said by those outside of the room. Or anything else he could understand for that matter. Though whatever the reason, Yugi thought that the kalasiris was rather neat! It just wasn't his pyramid... And he'd promised his mother he'd keep it safe... Yugi sniffled sorrowfully, though it wasn't so much from the fact that he'd failed his mother. The teen didn't know when or how but the pyramid had somehow become more important to him than just that. 

He missed it, he bit at his lip as he felt a coldness to his loneliness without the golden object. 

"For someone scowling, you're really more quiet than you should be. Now if you have something you must say then answer me. Did you say something?" The guy spoke again suddenly, startling Yugi out of his contemplation of where he'd have preferred for the pyramid to be hanging, nicely safe and sound. 

"And how does silent scowling sound. I seem to have never heard it. And yes, I damn well said something." Bakt snapped while the teen nipped at his lower lip with his bright gaze showing his confusion. He wasn't sure of what to think of the discussion since things had already been so baffling. "Are you satisfied?" The man demanded as Yugi considered both the conversation and his own situation, finding them similar as he didn't having a clue about either. Especially the part where he couldn't move. 

Yugi blinked at that sudden thought, remembering that he hadn't looked to see what was holding him down yet. It seemed to him that it might be a good thing to check since the two outside seemed to be busy trading words with the door blocking his view, so there wasn't any point in him trying to watch them. "With you, no thanks, this isn't the most private spot for such. However the kid would work perfectly." At that the teen blinked just before he could turn the confused depths of his violet eyes away from the kalasiris. The unnamed guy's reply leaving Yugi puzzled, what had that meant? 

"You..." Bakt's words sounded as if through gritted teeth. "Hadn't.. better not mind a broken nose." Yugi had no clue whatsoever about what he'd missed that would annoy Bakt, but he didn't think the white haired man seemed all that pleased. Though that was something else he wouldn't say he was sure of. 

"Temper, temper." The other guy spoke only, Yugi heard those words followed by a snarl from Bakt. 

"You had better quit that, Mariku." The man replied, finally giving away a name for the other voice. 'Mariku?' Yugi wondered once, blinking a few times as he remembered that Khenemet had mentioned a guy who had a name starting with an M. The guy who had changed her, wasn't he? I wonder if this is him, that would make some sense I suppose, he considered slowly as the teen, finally removing his violet eyes from the cloth, thought to finally check on what was holding him down all sprawled out there. 

"Aw! Does the Bakty not like being patted on the shoulder. You could have taken off my wrist with that and then where would you have been?" Mariku was interrupted with a snort, something that seemed to be happening a lot. But Yugi was focusing more intently now on his arm, peering curiously down past the bare skin straight toward where the pressure had been against his wrist. The teen had relaxed by then and the pressure faded along with the release but Yugi's gaze still easily enough found the glint of dark padded metal around his paler wrist. 

"Forget it!" Bakt flared loudly, nearly yelling again with a fierceness that startled Yugi into nervously recoiling. The teen tensed with the intention of flicking his nervous gaze toward the door, but paused as the motion lifted the cuff holding him. "Now!" Yugi heard Bakt say while his violet eyes widened, the moved cuff allowing the teen to take note of the extremely short chain which fastened the cuffs to the stone pedestal. It kept him from moving even a finger's width. 

"What about the runt? He'd net us some good slaves that wouldn't be missed." In his distraction Yugi almost missed Bakt's reference to him. But the teen caught it at the last second before Mariku's reply and he blinked. 

They were talking about him... 

"No, no, no my simple friend. We are keeping him, just think how the you-know-who would react to..." Mariku trailed off there unexpectedly but there was a noise from Bakt that sounded like he knew what Mariku meant. Then Mariku let out a sudden cackle that chilled Yugi even more than Bakt's cold tone earlier had. "So just go infuse him with that Shadow Realm monster power! Shoo, shoo. The more monsters I have the better!" 

"One, he'd cream us. Two, what in the name of Ra are you doing?!" Bakt began calmly enough but the last sentence flared loudly, sending the teen jumping in sharp surprise as Yugi hadn't been expecting such a furious response. His reaction had the restraints yanking painfully at his wrists. The pulling aggravating his sore arms into pain and had Yugi biting down on his lip to keep from gasping from the hurt! His eyes glistened at the sensation, with such strength of emotion even as they watered but did nothing to keep the teen from doing his best to keep listening to Bakt's words. "I've told you before to keep your hands to yourself!" 

Yugi just stopped, blinking very slowly as he looked toward the door that still hid Bakt and Mariku from his view. A look of confusion practically glowing from his features as he grasped uselessly for an explanation for those words, only he couldn't find any, as all he could think was a weak 'huh?' All he could figure was that it had something to do with the stuff he could see on his side of the door. And as he had no idea what Bakt was talking about Yugi could only keep staring, totally puzzled. 

"Watch yours you fool! You are one to talk, snatching what's mine like that! Why don't you keep your hands to yourself and give me that?!" Mariku countered sharply, startling Yugi even more as he tried desperately to figure out what they were talking about. 

"No way, you can handle yourself without this thing." Bakt spat pausing only for a moment as Yugi's head was spinning trying to follow what was going on now without much success. They had to be passing something back and forth, but based on what they were saying, he hadn't a single clue what that thing they were passing about was or what Mariku could manage without. "I tarnished my image digging through yarn to get a damned feather and I was the one to take this off the shrimp! So keep your hands off of it!" 

That was enough to have Yugi beaming softly, it was something they'd taken off of him?! That had to be the pyramid! He didn't think that he had anything else that would have anyone arguing over it. Which meant he knew where it was! The teen smiled brightly as he inwardly rejoiced in delight now that he knew that the smooth golden object was so close. Yugi hesitated though he was too happy to lose the beaming expression which had crossed his features, and he was glad that the pyramid was near, not lost, but... he would have liked to have it closer. 

"If it's not mine, does that mean something else is? Perhaps I should be putting them here?" Mariku interrupted the teen's thoughts and, before they could resume, the air was filled with a resounding crash! The sound echoing loudly inside Yugi's head, brought a gasp from him before he could stop himself. What had caused that? He wondered, frantically hoping that no one was hurt by whatever that had been. In that moment the shock and worry caused by the noise filled the void left by his loneliness. The worry actually having him trembling, the teen longing for the sudden silence to be broken with more of the confusing babble... He liked to hear anything to know that no one had been hurt. 

He shook, hoping in the silence, while merely watching the door with giant rounded eyes. His questioning expression growing more emotional, then the brief quiet was broken by Mariku. "*Yow*! You're getting faster! Good thing that wasn't quite me, but you couldn't hit me anyway." Yugi gasped at the sound, a sigh of relief escaping at the comment that he thought sounded like the guy was indicating no one had been hurt. 

"Next time it will be! Get your sorry, damned idiotic ass out of here!" Bakt hissed loudly in an immediate reaction to Mariku and Yugi had to bite at his lip in order not to make a sound over how mean the bellowing tone rang out. So mean and so loudly into the room, louder than the earlier crash had. Even the following footsteps drifting away from the room seemed rather quiet to his ears after the thunderous shout by Bakt. 

Yugi just trembled more in the wake of the white haired man's threat, upset a good bit at the idea of anyone actually being harmed. Even these two didn't seem like they deserved that sort of thing. 

But now that the footsteps were fading away, a silence fell over the room and Yugi sighed softly, turning his gaze from the door to look questioningly up at the ceiling, more confused than anything else by what he'd heard the two talking about. He'd only caught stuff about them needing more monsters, mentions about subverting the Pharaoh, how someone would react and them arguing over the pyramid. 

By now the teen wasn't so sure if the quiet was a bad thing, he blinked into that silence to enjoy the moment of peace for it was less confusing. Much less confusing, Yugi told himself softly though that only made up a bit for the loneliness he felt. 

The passing moments had the emptiness growing in him and gnawing away at him until the teen was missing the comforting presence of the pyramid even more. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he remembered the feel of the cool gold lying against his kalasiris, silently Yugi longed to feel that solid surface there with him at that moment. I could still get it back, somehow, he added to himself comfortingly while blinking his lonely violet eyes back open, slowly noticing that a tear was sneaking free. He really did want his pyramid back... 

It would make laying here all by himself easier. 

Yugi had just thought that, when the door creaked open, startling the teen badly since he hadn't noticed anyone returning. He started in surprise at that, the movement jarring his injured arms into sending a flare up them. The teen whimpered softly as his eyes reflected his hurt from their depths. Yugi wanly managed to turn his questioning, wide violet eyes toward the door, his gaze catching a glimpse of white hair even before he faced Bakt. The teen quietly finished turning his head, his eyes meeting the annoyed sneer that rested on the man's face. 

The teen recognized the expression, had indeed seen it before on Bakt's face right before passing out last time. Yugi trembled at the memory but he remained gazing at the man, horribly worried over what the man might do to him now. "What's going on? Do I have to be chained up?" Yugi asked with his wide eyed gaze firmly locked pleadingly upon Bakt, his glance meeting the larger man's momentarily and locked. "Please, it's rather uncomfortable lying here since the rock is so hard." He added rather hopefully that his plea might reach Bakt, only with watchful eyes the teen noted the man grimace suddenly at him before glaring. 

"It won't matter to you for long, runt so enjoy it while you can. The new you will be very different." Bakt said with a widening smirk as he advanced on the chained up teen. The words not sounding all that pleasant to Yugi, his mind grasping franticaly at what the white haired man said, trying to convince himself that he hadn't heard him right. There was a nervousness slipping into his bright eyes as he swallowed slowly, the teen seeing nothing on Bakt's face to indicate that the man was joking. 

He was going to be changed, like how the other monsters were made? Yugi wondered with frightened wide eyes watching Bakt approach, he was too nervous to even take his gaze away from the man. What if something happened while he wasn't watching? The teen was too scared to risk it. 

"Y-y-you're g-going to b-be changing me?" Yugi questioned with a tremble in both voice and body as he kept his gaze locked on Bakt, the teen being too nervous to keep more than one part of himself stable. The white haired man didn't answer, he instead stepped to the teen's side. Restrained as Yugi was, he could do nothing but shiver as Bakt drew back a hand. His murmur of protection dying in his throat as the teen noticed that Bakt held a white feather being turned over in his hand and not a fist like Yugi had been fearing. 

Hadn't Bakt said something about a feather to Mariku? Yugi did recall some mention of a feather, he blinked slightly knowing that it had only been a passing mention that hadn't made any sense... So why was it there now? Yugi blinked again, cocking his head quizzically as he gazed at the feather. "That's a pretty feather!" He said as cheerily as he could in spite of his fear, quickly pulling his wide eyes back to look upon the white haired man's features as the guy smirked coldly. 

"It's not just a feather. Though you're going to discover just what it can do to you very soon." He noted with a chuckle, the words earning a shudder from Yugi, where ever this was going having the teen growing to not like his situation even more. "But I'm sure you heard me and Mariku talking. So why should I explain to you? I'd rather hear screams." Bakt finished with a colder expression than any Yugi had seen before and the teen's gaze fled from the man, locking worriedly on the feather. 

The teen trembled again, the fear covering his wide eyed expression as he majorly didn't like what the man was suggesting. He didn't want to be screaming, or changing! Only there was little he could do with him being restrained but he tugged uselessly at the chains holding him down, listening worriedly as Bakt was already murmuring something. While Yugi couldn't be sure of many things today, he thought that those words sounded something like a prayer. "No, please don't!" He pleaded desperately, his words being met by Bakt raising his hand. He flinched his eyes shut, the teen fearing a blow to fall only nothing landing upon his face. He instead noticed a glow forming there beyond his eyelids, the light growing steadily brighter than the lamp in the room until the last of the flames were lost under the new glow which was starting to spread a warmth over his skin. 

The heat crept over his skin, spreading all over the teen before Yugi could figure out what was happening. He shivered even under that sensation, cold fear gripping him, only to get worse as his skin began to sting from the growing heat. The temperature rising too quickly for the teen to stand, he whimpered under the onslaught of that heat, a tear slipping loose then and running along his cheek with a silent trail of moisture left behind. 

The wetness evaporating rather quickly to the heat and Yugi gasped, his skin beginning to feel as if it was burning under the intensity. He cried out in pain as his skin scorched, or felt like it, for burning pain wracked his body. The teen shrank back away from the heat frantically, his fingers curling into tiny fists as they struggled against the stone stopping his retreat from the burning sensation. It just got worse and worse, waves of flaming pain searing no deeper than his skin but that was bad enough! His violet eyes were already leaking tears as the searing of nerves stole his attention away from Bakt's plans. 

Yugi squirmed in desperation with the heat even penetrating through his kalasiris to scar his skin with pain there. It hurt horribly! It did, it did! Yugi choked hard on a sudden sob as he tried to force his eyes open, wanting to watch or rather to see what was happening to him but he found that his body wasn't responding to what he wanted. It felt like he was on fire or something. Was this how it was supposed to happen? He questioned as terror gripped at his insides, getting him to squirm more even as heat flared greater, pain shooting along his legs, arms, everywhere that the teen could feel. And he still didn't know what was happening beyond the burning! He didn't want to end up as just one more of those monsters! 

More monsters? More people becoming them? The thought suddenly freezing him even though pains from the burning sensations swept off him in droves. His mind ever so briefly remembering the archer girl's warning. 'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For not lest bared. Follow not.' Unfortunately the idea which struck him at that moment faded before he could fully grasp them mentally. 

Yugi's thoughts were painfully stopped as something lanced right through his middle suddenly. The shock of pain jolting him, cutting deeply into his body as the pain spread further than just stopping at his skin. The teen's form was filled with the ache and his voice rang out loudly to his ear, echoing within his head as he burned inwardly. His features twisted and scrunched up in hurt as the sensation rippled from his toes, working it's way hurtfully up to close fiercely onto, and into, his head. 

At that pain pounding burningly into his mind Yugi gasped out, whimpering loudly before another sensation reached his excruciated mind. That being the heat sinking into him where the original pain had lanced into him. Then the burning intensified! 

It hurt! That was all he could think of for that moment, the pain searing through him and scorching his skin from the inside. Yugi cried out wordlessly desperate, pleading for this to stop only his frantic request went unheard. He just kept feeling the blazing pain seeping through limbs, body and head casting away his thoughts as it didn't show signs of ceasing. Yugi just felt it searing through him in repeating waves. He noticed the worst gathering in his back, turning inward even more from his skin toward his center. 

A cracking filled his head, a new pain cutting it's way from his back to tear through his head, shreading away at the layers of his mind. The teen could feel memories being torn up and flung to the side bringing another scream from him. It so hurt! More tears flowed fearfully, Yugi was beyond stopping them at this point, what mattered was the tearing pain, the feel of his skin breaking on his back. He could hear the skin tearing even as the pain of it shook his form. "No..." He whimpered frantically, his fingers raking the air instead of cutting into his palms. 

Yugi clawed futilely at the stone trying to get a steadying grip, though the movement was useless against the assault of sensations ripping through him. The burning sensation driving ever deeper into him again, this time reaching, slipping into his mind and the teen sobbed not wanting it to change anything there. He wanted to remember but it was tearing away at the layers there, the new powers greedily being forced into him. The strength of them slowly squeezing in on the teen's thoughts... 

Slowly driving him into darkness as he did his best to hang on.   
  
  
**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Oi! What has happened to Yugi? Will he memories be intacted? I know the answer! Even if this chapter took longer to write than any of the others. I thought for a bit there that it would turn out horrid. But I think it turned out at least not too bad. But after three chapters in one week my creativity is going out and I'm sure most of you don't want writer's block to happen. So I'm going to be taking a break for a few days.   
However...people, please review! I'm open to ideas on how to make the chapter better. 


	17. Filling a Cell

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** Oh I'm obsessed with writing this... however I'm getting into more detailed parts of the story so the writing of it will be slower. Also, despite how long this is going to turn out to be, I'm going to be sticking to my plans. Any changes I make will only be small ones that affect a single chapter. Unless something happens I haven't foreseen.   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Sixteen ~ Filling a Cell**   
**~**  
Khenemet started awake in surprise with merely the sound of harsh breathing from the two-headed dragon opposite her cage greeting her return to consciousness. The grating snore wasn't all that loud in truth, but it was the only thing she heard in that moment of waking. She could only hear the hush of night from everything else, not even a single scuffing of movement from the other monsters permeated the air to reach her. 

A troubled thought came to her as she noted how the underground prison seemed to be taking a silent break from alertness. The concern nagged at the back of her mind, hammering on through her head as it insistently demanded her attention, especially since Khenemet had never before awakened to find this mind numbing silence surrounding her. As different as this was, something else had brought her from the quiet slumber which had been engulfing her mere moments before, though she couldn't sense anything at the moment which might have woken her. Khenemet was inspired out of curiosity and nervousness to cautiously flicker her hazel gaze around to figure out what. 

Her eyes darted swiftly over the space in the vicinity, finding nothing but an empty interior around herself. Khenemet didn't even see a single clue in the vacant cell neighboring her own. It was just a bare room that didn't even have a monster to make any clamor. Which only left her with one place to look, not that Khenemet had to glance across at where the dragon was softly snoring as it slept to know that it couldn't have been what woke her. 

Her searching gaze grew more nervous at the lack of anything that might have roused her. There had to be something! That mere fact having her fully expecting to find at any moment something looking back into her hazel eyes. It was a feeling that Khenemet couldn't shake as her questing gaze continued to wander and she shuddered apprehensively while the idea stayed fixated in her head, that fear terrorizing her inwardly since she didn't know what might be in the shadows beyond her cage. 

At least she didn't, not until the silence was rent by the faint but piercing echoing of an agonized cry stemming from somewhere above her cage. Such a scream was unforgettable and Khenemet shuddered at the familiar sound, the pain all too well known. The girl shivered even more as she instinctively knew for a fact what had to be happening from that mere cry. It was simply that her daddy was back from where ever he'd gone, his return right now being followed by him changing someone into a monster. She knew of nothing else which could cause anyone to give such a pained scream. 

The idea had her cowering involuntarily on her cot a moment before another thought struck her. 

Yugi! The girl thought with a start, sitting up sharply as she remembered just how vulnerable the teen had been even before being injured. That voice, it had to have been Yugi's! She silently cried the words at herself, horrified at the idea while a sense of guilt grew at how slow she'd been in coming to that realization. Though that was partly because at some point Khenemet had come to the conclusion, after spending so much time with the boy, that he was too sweet for anyone to willingly harm. 

There had even been enough belief in the strength of that innocence, that she'd included Bakt into the 'anyone' phrase. 

Yet that had been Yugi! 

Daddy really did it, she thought in a daze as her disbelieving mind didn't want to think that it was possible. He couldn't have done that to Yugi! Khenemet refused to admit to herself the idea for no matter what Bakt had done to others, part of her wanted to believe that her daddy couldn't be so cruel as to harm the young boy. Only the sound torn from the kid's throat was forcefully negating the belief her mind was still wildly clutching to. It had her eyes stinging with tears as she was certain that Yugi had been changed and Bakt was the only one around who could have done what she'd thought was unthinkably cold even for him. 

How could he be so mean?! Her begging question failing to fully refute her denials as she slipped from her bed. Khenemet simply couldn't help the fear which was slipping in to leave her trembling in shock as she considered what he could be capable of, though she didn't want to believe most of what she'd just heard. But the possibilities seemed endless. He could hurt all of them, she contemplated with the thoughts in her head of how he'd already harmed some monsters in one way or another with magical bouts... Some of the occurrences were fresher in Khenemet's memories than others and those ones made her shudder. 

Khenemet didn't want to be hurt like that! Though if he caught her not cowering in his presence... She swallowed hard upon feeling terror fiercely ravaging her with a chilly touch and she recoiled to huddle against the wall in the vague security provided by the darkened shadows. "I won't *ever* leave my cell again!" She promised softly in fear of what Bakt could do to her, or any of them. For a moment she spared a worried thought about Yugi, especially concerned since he was still caught up there with her daddy. 

Was the boy badly hurt? She sincerely hoped not as that possibility seeped into her mind. The boy didn't deserve such pain like the type Bakt could surely cause. Not that it would matter anymore, she thought to herself and her form drooped in resigned acknowledgement of the suffering her daddy had already had done to Yugi. There wasn't anything now that would change that. Her hazel gaze stirred as she found no point in staring at the floor, but her focus only shifted toward where the nearby dragon still lurked in perfect slumber. 

Her gaze examined the large creature in wonder, not understanding how it could be just like all the other monsters in this instant. Khenemet was certain they were totally oblivious in their sleep to what was happening, keeping any protests they might have given about what was happening to their feeder silent. 

They are like how Yugi will be now, she told herself as an unfamiliar chill entered her. The boy simply had done nothing to deserve this treatment! Khenemet repeated while completely unaware of the tears which fell from her hazel eyes as she shrank further back into her corner, the concealing shadows not doing as much as she would have liked to protect her from the fright. Khenemet was distracted from her terror of Bakt by a shudder running through her, that giving her a moment to slowly notice an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. She quietly shut her eyes as she recognized the sobs welling up in her throat. 

Sorrow...? 

A harsh sob was torn from Khenemet's throat, the emotions leaving her trembling as tears rolled down her face. She idly noted that she'd become numbed to the plights of others with so many people falling victim to her father. The only difference with Yugi was that she'd gotten to know him better than she had any of the other casualties. Khenemet flinched as her mind assaulted her with the memory of his wide questioning eyes gazing at her from when she'd first met him. 

At the time he'd pleasantly talked with her, quickly proving how innocent he was by the fact he hadn't thought anything bad of her daddy. Even after the discovery that he was locked in, Khenemet only remembered him being very sweet and kind whenever she had a chance to pay attention. He'd just been an untainted boy, one too sweet for her to ever consider being a monster like so many others in the dwelling. 

Khenemet didn't know when, but the kindness wormed it's way in, slowly convincing her that there was no way something like this could have happened. Though it has, she told herself with a shudder at the conviction that Bakt had destroyed the little boy she'd known. He would no longer exist as he had before and it was her fault! 

Khenemet tried to deny that as she buried her face in her hands. Only there wasn't much of anything she could do about the cold fear filling her as she knew deep down that Yugi's normally expressive features would be replaced by a dispirited look now. Part of her did wonder if that was something she could have prevented no matter how much she longed to not have to go against her father. She breathed a sigh before shaking her head, letting herself tremble at the thoughts going through her consciousness. 

I could have done better, she told herself bitterly while her mind assaulted her with visions of Yugi's old features being torn up as he changed into.... 

She stopped as her imagination couldn't even begin to come up with an idea of what to replace his old body with and Khenemet wasn't looking forward to finding out. She shut her eyes tighter, attempting to block out any chance of having to see what the boy had become! Though, what if any of the 'old' him were left...? The girl knew she couldn't hide from it anyway, someday it would be necessary for her to see him...like whenever Bakt decided to showoff the 'new' Yugi to her. 

Horror flared, tearing through her with a raw uncontrolled fury driven by the thought of looking upon the features and only seeing the same fury which the other transformed creatures possessed. More tears rolled down Khenemet's face in knowing just how far Bakt was willing to go. She didn't know how she could bear seeing the former refreshing innocence totally removed from the person she'd know. 

In fact Khenemet was certain she wouldn't be able to take the sight! Not when the girl was still asking herself if she couldn't have done more to protect him. Khenemet snapped out of that thought with a start, her form wracked with dread as she focused once more upon her surroundings. 

"But that isn't something I want to know!" Khenemet cried out her dislike as the horror had a strength which kept her unable to stay silent in the face of the idea of having to someday confront Yugi. Though she did try to stop herself, moving to clap her hands over her mouth though it was much too late to keep her words from ringing out. The vocalization sounding out above the noise of footsteps crunching confidently down the stairs. Her eyes widened in shock as the steps were already too close for her badly timed outburst to have gone unnoticed. 

Oops, she thought wanly as she wasn't willing to openly face her daddy even before making that remark. She quickly cowered as far as she could, back into her corner, since she would be in enough trouble from her shout. It didn't make sense for Khenemet to risk more of his wrath, especially as she hoped to get out of this semi-unscathed. Though oh how Khenemet fervently wished that she could have taken back her cry. Only there was nothing she could do but stare fearfully at the hall beyond her cage, waiting as the footsteps rang out loudly on the last stair. The girl gulped hard in that brief moment of terror at the thought of the pain even as she hoped there wouldn't be any punishment coming for her. 

Her inward prayers were cut off when the white haired man stalked into view, her hazel eyes drifting instinctively from the stone walls before she could stop them. Khenemet had gotten so used to dealing with Yugi over the last few weeks that she was unprepared for handling her reactions in Bakt's presence. Her expression quickly landed upon Bakt as he walked past, finding his face turned from her as he totally seemed to be ignoring her presence. It was as if she hadn't made a noise at all and Khenemet took the opportunity to regain control of herself, looking downward before he could notice her disobedience. The hazel of her eyes not getting far before faltering when her glance landed on very familiar features. Khenemet gasped silently as surprise hit her, her attention was claimed quickly by the sight of a certain boy being half-carried, half-dragged past her cage. 

Thoughts fled from her mind as her vision narrowed to focus on the smooth features belonging to the Yugi she knew. Khenemet clearly saw a soft smile touching the sleeping boy's face, the expression of innocence still reflecting heavily from his features and she had to grasp sharply at the realization that he didn't look any different. If it hadn't been for Bakt being there, she would have thought the boy merely asleep. 

Though maybe he was... She shook her head in denial of the thought. No, it couldn't be, once he was awake she was sure it would be gone. That thought finished in her head, leaving a tear to roll down her face. What Bakt had done felt so wrong! Though Khenemet didn't find that she thought her own actions were much better than her daddy's.... Not only did she not want to turn against her daddy, but Khenemet thought that maybe she could have done more to hide Yugi from this fate. There was plenty of room down here with her to hide him in, then maybe Bakt wouldn't have been able to find him and it would have kept Yugi from going through the pain of being changed. 

Had he been changed though? Khenemet faltered at the validity of her questioning thoughts. Under her gaze, his features did still seem just like they'd been before, there simply wasn't any signs of difference there. She almost didn't want to look but now that Yugi was there in front of her, Khenemet couldn't have quit looking if she'd tried. She had to pry her eyes away from the features that they'd been glued upon, her return to attentiveness having her noting Bakt stop at the cage next to her own. 

Oh no, Khenemet thought with a shudder as the possibility occurred to her that she would be having Yugi as her neighbor down here. Khenemet ducked her head as she didn't want to see this happening, not wanting what she'd figured out to be true. 

Only she was transfixed by the flicker of white and red that crossed her vision. Khenemet froze at the bloody sight, the feathery texture familiar enough that she didn't have to see the shape of the things hanging from Yugi's back to drag limply along the ground. The image of the pure white stained red had the girl remembering when her own wings, in one smooth move, burst painfully free of her back. Even now the sound of tearing flesh resounded loudly in her head, leaving her shuddering in horrified remembrance of the moment. She knew the horrid pain had been truly the last thing she had wanted to feel...the last thing she really wanted anyone to feel. 

Bakt heaved the boy into the cage next to her and Khenemet winced at the soft thump that rang out as Yugi hit the floor. I am sorry I know I should have done more, she thought to him as another tear slipped down her cheek. Khenemet meant that apology though she didn't dare speak it outloud before she buried her head into her hands. The girl was no longer willing, not to mention unable, to watch the atrocity anymore. Especially as she seriously doubted the possibility that anyone as young as Yugi could have been prepared for anything to hurt badly in the first place, but wings popping from their backs would have hurt even worse. 

Though she knew better than to actually believe that it hadn't hurt, Khenemet silently prayed that the bloodstained white feathers that Yugi now sported hadn't been like her own experience of growing wings. 

"Enjoying the sight?" Bakt questioned suddenly. Khenemet had been so focused on staring in horror at Yugi that she hadn't realized Bakt had moved, but now his voice was coming from outside her own cell. Amusement overflowed in his tone enough to sicken her. How had she not realized that he'd grown so awful? The girl wondered, thinking that as his daughter she should have seen this happening! Sure he changed people into monsters but Yugi was only a kid as far as she knew. And such a sweet one too. 

Why hadn't she seen it happening? The girl wondered with a fearful shudder without answering Bakt, not brave enough to speak up in reply since she enjoyed being in one piece. She dared only to mouth desperate words, the motion hidden by her hands so her daddy wouldn't see the 'stop it' she would have said, except she was petrified in fright as her shudders were met by a chilled chuckle. 

Oh how could this be her daddy? She wondered as a sob escaped her, wishing that she knew why he couldn't just go back to what he was like before? Not to mention that Khenemet wanted to know why such an occurrence would have to be so improbable. 

"Well I am enjoying it. He's one more monster to the end goal, Khenemet. No one important, so quit that pathetic sniveling. It's just a monster like everyone else." Bakt spoke up coldly, not caring about how it affected Khenemet obviously. "It's foolish. All he was good for was being turned into that." He chortled again, his words hammering a guilty sadness into her very being. Khenemet knew for certain that Bakt was wrong though she said nothing as it wasn't her place to deny his words, it would do no good. She just listened to his feet step away from her cage, thinking of how Yugi had been so full of life, she'd seen that and him being changed like this was wrong! 

Bakt couldn't be that cold, no one could?! She denied to herself while hearing stone crunch beneath his feet, the noise letting her know as he headed back to the stairs. His footsteps soon falling in rhythm as he acsended toward the top while Khenemet forced herself into silence, waiting for the threatening loom of his presence to trail away. She didn't dare even move, make a noise or think yet while his steps were still fading from the air. She gave him a moment longer, not planning to risk doing anything until her daddy was well out of range. 

Only then did she raise her head from her hands, her tearful eyes going straight to where the boy had been dropped lifelessly to the ground. 

This was her fault! She scolded herself as she was certain there was a lot of things which she could have thought of to prevent this. If only she'd done them... Khenemet choked on a sob, knowing that "should have done more" really did no good anymore. Because of that she owed it to Yugi that she at least make sure he was okay...no matter how much she would rather have avoided seeing how he'd become like the other monsters. That idea had her thinking of someday having to watch as he flung himself against the bars, trying to get viciously at unknown people passing by his cage. 

I've got to, she told herself shakily even as she shuddered at her previous thought. It was an image which she hated with a vengeance, preferring to be able to forget about the thought but Khenemet couldn't get the idea out of her mind. She was trembling nearly too much from the visions dancing in her head for her to actually move. Just standing proved slow and difficult for Khenemet. As it was floating in one spot was bumpy, the girl could scarcely imagine having to glide all the way to the door but for the sake of the old Yugi, she had to do this. One last apology to him, the girl told herself gently, though even with that reasoning she nearly had to force herself to leave the safety of her corner behind, approaching the cell door slowly with her bone fragment neatly tucked into her hand. 

Khenemet had the motions needed to open the door practically memorized and, with a deft flick of her wrist, the narrowed end of the bone caught on the lock release. The faint click of the lock opening causing Khenemet to relax somewhat, now that the door was open she figured that she might as well go all the way through with this. It didn't stop her shaking, that continued as she pushed at the door of her cage and she hesitated as the bars swung open. The girl shook off her hesitation a second later, turning her attention straight to Yugi's cage as she glided out from her small confines. Her gaze was quickly barred by the door still closed on his cage, Khenemet paused for a moment as she realized that she would have to pick a second lock if she was to reach Yugi. She slowly skimmed her eyes over the gate, the girl's glance trying to find a way in. 

The bars were too close together, she noted, for her to get her bone to open the lock that way. The girl remembered that it had taken her many months to whittle the bone down enough to fit her own door and she didn't figure that she had the same time to do that for Yugi's cell. 

How... hard could it be to pick a lock? Khenemet questioned to herself since her daddy had done something like this lots, gliding over to the door uncertainly to peer at the lock that was sealing the boy off. 

She didn't even really know how Bakt did it, she'd only seen him pick a lock once or twice and those times were long before she'd been changed into this. The girl paused as she wistfully realized that those times seemed ancient, not just a few years ago. But if he could do it then, she didn't see why shouldn't she be able to. 

This is for Yugi too, Khenemet reminded herself encouragingly though it didn't help brighten her spirits much as she bent down, slipping the bone into the keyhole. For a moment she was only able to listen to the fragment rattle around in the lock as she tried to feel what she was doing. The narrow bone felt small placed in the keyhole, her fiddling with the lock had the fragment shifting around loosely in the opening. The item not giving her any signs of finding anything else in the keyhole. Nothing that Khenemet thought would get this idea to work. 

Only it had to! It had to! She thought with a stubbornness born of her guilt. If the lock would just cooperate then she could check on the boy like she felt she had to... 

Khenemet bit at her lip as she focused upon her workings on the lock, determined for the moment not to give up unless certain footsteps returning down the stairs sent her scurrying in terror back to her own cell. However everything was a silent grave, save for her futile attempts to pick the lock, that sound was only a small thing for which she was very grateful. 

It would have been better though if none of this was necessary, she noted while quickly blinking away a tear while a realization settled in her head. It was her thoughts that were making it hard for her to stay focused on what she was doing. 

The girl quietly shook her head gently, not risking any sudden movements as she tried to clear everything else out of her thoughts until she could reach the boy. Though such a blankness of thoughts wasn't easy, she only did her best to focus wholeheartedly on the lock picking endeavor. Khenemet promised herself that she could worry about apologizing to him after the door was open, though the promise reminded her of something else. She should have done more! She thought sharply before managing to stop her mind. 

Once again she shook her head to clear it before she finally got her attention back on the lock, finding quite quickly that her own was much easier to open than this! Khenemet noted that as she kept twisting and turning the bone, trying with growing desperation to find some way to open that lock. As wrapped up in the task as she got, the girl reached a point where she truly wasn't paying attention to how long this was taking. But to her immense, building, frustration the lock stubbornly held under her attempts. 

"Oh come on. I have to do this." Khenemet bargained as she frowned at the lock, managing to wiggle the bone a last time before her hand was jolted to a stop, the bone getting stuck inside the lock. I like the lock on mine better, she whined mentally in complaint, even more as she tugged at the bone only to find the lock now refused to give her the lock pick back. In silent annoyance she grew more appreciative of her own door. 

And for her sake she couldn't afford to lose that bone! Khenemet nearly, utterly, screamed inwardly at herself about that. She groaned outloud while tugging at the jammed bone, twisting vigorously in fierce attempts to free the object from whatever it had caught on. Though the bone remained totally still within her grasp, only her hands kept slipping uselessly over the smooth exterior. Which she would have preferred not to be the case. Why was I even considering this, she wondered in irritation as she reversed the turn in hopes of forcing the bone past whatever was blocking it. 

Only the lock clicked open instead, the sudden noise startling the girl into glancing disbelievingly at the door. 

She couldn't have just heard that... Khenemet found herself not quite able to fathom that her frantic attempts might have actually worked. She still wasn't believing that it was possible as she very slowly pulled at the bone. She could only stare in even more disbelief as the door creaked loudly before giving a way, the bars swinging at her touch, leaving the cell wide open to allow her entrance and Khenemet remained unmoving out of disbelief as she peered in with her gaze lighting upon the sole occupant. 

Her eyes were caught by the sight his wings spread out to either side, her route to them totally unblocked. 

That couldn't have just worked, she told herself again as she remained rooted to that spot from where she just stared silently into the cell. It was very slowly that the shock began to wear off of the girl, allowing her eventually to glide forward at a sluggish pace toward the unconscious boy. 

She approached his side in short order and knelt next to him, all her attention drawn to the bristly down. The feathers looking rough to her eyes as she was totally caught up in the horror from the sight of his bloody feathers. The texture drew Khenemet in, forcing her to the point she couldn't keep herself from reaching out to him until her fingers gently brushed against the blood-covered feathers. She caressed the down, starting, as there was only a softness under her touch despite how the feathers looked. The odd sensation was so contrary to what the drying blood had convinced her of that she yanked her hand away in surprise at not having felt the expected coarseness. 

Khenemet had barely gotten her hand away from the boy before his wings twitched, startling her even more. The movement had her wrenching away nervously with a soft gasp. As she watched Yugi's wings spread out, stretching out as his small hands reached up above his head for something that wasn't there. The boy gave a nice long stretch, long enough that Khenemet assumed the stirring Yugi was waking up. 

No! She denied sharply as this was something she didn't want to be around for! The last thing she wanted to see right then was how she'd helped change the innocent youth into a being like the other creatures around there. She simply had to get away from there right away before he could fully rouse from unconsciousness! Her desperation to escape had Khenemet hurriedly springing back to her feet, only her hazel eyes lingered on the boy she used to know one last time. But she was more intent on getting out of there than noticing the boy's moving, she knew that if she left right then she wouldn't have to face the changed Yugi. 

She simply missed seeing that his eyes were already blinking their way open, her last glance at the boy finding her hazel eyes suddenly locking with violet and she froze in horror, knowing that it was now much too late to sneak out before having to face Yugi. 

Khenemet shuddered with instant terror of what she would see forming on the boy's face, his expression was already filling with... But she was stunned when questioning features beamed up at her with a tired but bright violet gaze. 

"Hi! I'm really glad..." The boy's words paused as a flicker of hurt dawned deep in his eyes but he continued like nothing had happened. "To see you! I was worried and I'm not sure what happened. Do you know?" He spoke in a bright greeting that had Khenemet just freezing there, too stunned to even move under the bright expression which Yugi had pinned upon her. He looked like... He sounded like... himself... 

"Y...Yugi?" She breathed in utter shock...   
  
  
To Be Continued 

A/N: Another chapter finished. Please review! 

Asyikin/Mai   
Harkhuf/Honda/Tristan   
Salihah/Shizuka/Serenity   
Jibade/Jounochi/Joey   
Takhat/Anzu/Tea   
Bakare (Bakt)/Yami Bakura   
Khenemet/Ryou   
Mekhu/Isis/(However her american dub name is spelled)   
Ruia/Rebecca   
Akila/Malik 


	18. Staying True

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** Please Read and Review. Burning and Yazi.... The answer to that riddle is the letter E. I love figuring out riddles!   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Seventeen ~ Staying True**   
**~**  
Consciousness slammed into him hard, buffeting him with an unexpected vengeance of returning sensations. One minute there was nothing, then the next, feelings were crashing in on him. He bit lightly at his lip as the exact first thing he noticed beyond the jumble was an ache pounding through his mind. It filled his attention with an agony that shot through each thought passing in his head. 

It hurt his head to think! That much at least was clear to him though not much else was. The teen just didn't know what he was supposed to do at this instant. What he did was try to remember anything from before his waking here. Only he encountered a gray fog darkening everything to a blank slate, leaving nothing else there, not even a memory of who he was! 

He paused at the realization that he didn't remember much of anything. It was so confusing as he rested there, becoming aware momentarily just as fabric rustled next to his prone form. He promptly wondered who might be that close, especially since he couldn't think of anyone who might be nearby. That unknown presence distracted him fully from his lack of memories, startling him into finally opening his violet eyes wide with curiousity to see who was there. The light around him wasn't really all that bright but he was unprepared for the fierce glows that surrounded him. He gasped softly in surprise as his eyes stung with pain and, for an instant, the teen was blinded by the pale lights. 

Blinking slowly, the teen tried intently to focus upon who was by him as he spoke. "Hi! I'm really glad..." The sound echoed too loudly for him, right into his pain racked head, rebounding enough to have him trailing off as the stinging ache became too serious for him to focus. His sight clearing now finally even as the hurt glinted in his eyes while his thoughts faltered for the moment. Only his vision was ringed by a threatening darkness that didn't keep him from seeking out the person who was there, his expression brightening as his gaze found her hesitating there. "To see you!" He finished different from what he'd originally intended, but the teen thought those words fit better now that he could see. "I was worried and I'm not sure what happened. Do you know?" He asked curiously, blinking in confusion for he saw a stunned look to the girl's hazel eyes. 

For one thing he didn't see how his question could cause such a reaction. Especially when she managed to speak, stuttering out a startled murmur. "Y...Yugi?" The inquiry surprising him for he had no idea who this Yugi was. He looked around slightly without taking his gaze fully off of her as he peered about, his wide questioning gaze passing over the dulled stone walls as he searched the area for the person she'd been talking to, only to have his eyes quickly finding the bars of his cage without seeing anyone else there that she could have been addressing. 

Am I Yugi? The teen wondered even as the girl was shaking her head, continuing her comment as if there hadn't been any pause. "How are you feeling?!" The sound of her speaking in a steadier tone of voice caught his attention, bring his violet eyes to look at her again. The open cage door beyond her only vaguely being noticed by the teen as his gaze fell worriedly on her nervous features and he wondered what was so out of place. Well whatever it was, the now named Yugi definitely didn't want to be the reason she was worrying so much! 

"My head hurts is all, please don't worry. I don't think it's anything too bad." He responded hurriedly in want to soothe the concern, though he did pout again as he noted the ache that continued on in his head. The unending sensation rather like the gray fog which was filtering in throughout the gaps of his memory, filling in as the only things he knew. Yugi quickly softened his expression with a gentle smile, shifting uncomfortably even then, still on the floor, as his only answer was a silence for the girl. He could only watch restlessly as her hazel eyes locked on him, studying him without speaking a word. The quiet testing him, leaving him uneasy as in his worry, the teen instinctively raised his hand to his chest. The silence too much for him to be able to ignore the puzzlement over whether she'd really been talking to him before. 

Had he been wrong? He thought questioningly as he trailed his fingers against a rather smooth material. His fingers traveling over the heated silkiness almost without noticing the motion. It was merely the warming of his finger tips which made him realize that he was tracing something upon the robe. The motion seemed nearly too familiar though Yugi didn't remember anything like the odd pattern his probing fingers kept repeating. 

Only there was nothing there. Yet there was a flicker of gold suddenly planting itself briefly into his head. It was the merest image of gold, nothing more, but the teen paused the movement of his finger for the memory confused him even more. What had that been?! He wondered with his eyes widening in surprise, leaving his mind to grasp at the flicker of gold lurking there. Though he only found the memory to be fading from his thoughts, the void allowing a strange sensation to creep in to replace the golden object. Yugi suddened was weighed down under a certainty that something was missing from around his neck. He blinked slowly, totally not able to figure out where that feeling had came from in his muddled thoughts. 

Quietly he tried to focus on the girl, part of him hoping that she might explain it to him. His violet eyes swiftly filling with surprise as they landing on her once more. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore, Yugi noted softly as his features turned questioning. Though he could guess where his slightly down turned gaze was focused, he followed her glance anyway to the motion his hands were making. He blinked in wonder about what was so interesting about his fingers. 

This wasn't making any sense, he lamented softly in a sorrow of sorts. He couldn't even begin to guess about whether this was because she hadn't meant that he was Yugi at all. Could that be what was wrong? He wondered before hurrying to smooth things over in case that was what was the trouble. "That is, if you meant I'm Yugi. I can't seem to remember much of anything...oh!" The teen gasped in surprise with his words cut short as the girl jerked sharply backwards, her back running solidly into the door of the cell. That reminded him about the opening presented to him as he tried to sit up to check on her, realizing idly as he did that he really didn't have any interest in leaving the cage. It felt to Yugi like he was supposed to be here, yet he sent a pleading glance to the door since there was a sense of wrongness about being here that he couldn't really understand. 

He should be there, yet he shouldn't? Yugi bowed his head though he brought his gaze back to peering up at the girl. He was so confused by all of this! "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" He queried worriedly while grasping at the cloth of his robes with one hand, reaching out with the other toward her in hopes of comforting the panicking girl. 

At his movement however she just recoiled more and he stopped in surprise, not understanding why she would be reacting like that to him. Yugi was fairly certain he couldn't seem all that frightening, could he? "Are you thinking I'm going to hurt you?" He questioned while still paused reaching out to her, not moving from his frozen pose. He just beamed a tired smile to her, trying his hardest to look friendly though the motion had the ache in his head reminding him of it's presence even as a little more darkness crept into the edges of his vision. "You don't really have to think that." He said with a kind nod in want to comfort her nerves so she wouldn't flee and leave him all alone. "I won't hurt anyone! I don't want to hurt anyone." He vowed, out of concern as she suddenly shivered harshly. 

She just trembled, still watching him, as far as he could tell. For a moment her mouth moved without making a sound as his questioning violet eyes remained watchful. She shut her mouth again and the teen heard her swallow hard before she finally managed to make a noise. "Y...y...you d...don't remember?" The girl stuttered out with little tears glistening in her eyes, then the teen gasped as she didn't wait for an answer but instead sharply shook her head. "No...no!" She breathed in denial before ducking back out of the cage. 

"I'm sorry! You don't have to go, do you?" Yugi burst out, startling himself with the sudden frantic want for her to not go. The strength of his longing having an emptiness tickling the back of his mind. He didn't know why, he just knew that he didn't want to be left alone with no idea about what was going on. "Please don't!" He implored while scrambling hurriedly to his feet, thinking to try and calm her but a blackness flashed across his vision, arresting his movement as conscious thoughts blurred in pain. Specks of tears glittered in the corners of his eyes as his body weakened suddenly from the abrupt movement and he was left shaking fiercely as his legs simply couldn't hold him any longer. 

Yugi gasped in shock as his legs gave away to send him falling back to the hard floor. Dazed, he could only sit there for a second with his vision still darkened too much for him to know what was going on. But he didn't think he could risk waiting to see, the girl could be gone by then... Right? "I would like to know, only everything from before is so foggy. Can't you stay and help?" The teen pleaded with a nervous tear slipping from his eyes as he made the appeal to the girl. He could feel the slight moisture run down his cheek and Yugi blinked, trying to clear out both the darkness and the tears so he could see. 

"Please." He added with some hope momentarily that maybe she might listen. That single word was met by the sound of the cell slamming shut, with the lock clicking closed sounding softly into the following silence. His ears caught the noise only to have it echoed loudly with the hurt in his head. Yugi bit at his lip with his eyes shining brightly with the pain even as he almost passed out from the surging pain in his head. 

The teen clutched at his robes with a soft whimper. His delicate complaint almost had him missing the lack of noise that fell over his senses, though he was trying to keep away the pressing unconsciousness that seemed imminent. Yugi shut his eyes tightly with another tear slipping down his face for his head really did hurt. Even the darkness was lingering at the borders of his mind in threat of pulling him back into darkness he didn't want to go back to. Especially when there was a gray fog covering his mind, clouding out everything but a flicker of gold and...and... something else too... 

"Foggy?" He heard the girl questioning him about that. Her single word drew his mind off the thoughts and he forced his eyes open hopefully that he might have reached her. He was disappointed to find that his vision was nearly too blurry to see how her gaze locked on him at the moment. 

As it was, he just nodded in answer, unable to do more than give her a sheepish smile as he felt so very foolish over how he had forgotten such things that just had to be important. They had to be something he should remember, right? He pondered slowly, uncertain even as his features were alive with this confusion. His hand returned to it's preoccupation of tracing the pattern on the material as he worried that maybe there was something he really should remember. He was certain there was something that should be there that would explain why his fingers wouldn't leave that spot alone... He just didn't know what! 

"Yes, it's something like that I think. I don't get it, but I know that there was something before now..." Yugi trailed off with a frustration, his confusion quite clear in his features with the cute pout he gave. And he paused, he didn't know why exactly but that expression seemed so familiar though he didn't remember it. "I just don't really know what." He noted nervously as he finished the explanation, the words giving him a clear sense of something being amiss and he clutched at where the gold thing should have been. 

There should have been something there, he knew, however his hands closed on nothing but air. 

What was going on? He wondered about that as he floundered in his mind, the thick gray cloud insisting in closing out everything that he could try to think of. Wanting to find anything which could be lost there, this wish kept him trying to grasp around blindly with mental fingers, which only closed on fog time and time again. However Yugi's mind did find one other thing besides the vision of gold that had continued popping into his head. "Well there is one thing I can think of besides gold." He commented hopefully as he beamed lightly to the girl. "I know of something about 'Stand not, tread not.' But that's it." He said in thoughtful curiosity, his features radiant with interest until the girl started in response, looking sharply up from his hands toward his face. The teen was startled by that reaction, and his expression dropped away with surprise replacing it even as he was being answered. 

"It's 'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For lest not bared. Follow not.'" She spoke that single phrase more calmly to him than anyything else she'd said before. Yugi noted the only pause she gave was after she'd finished, though that phrase she'd said... The words echoed loudly into his head, not leaving him alone until his mind grasped the statement, finding the words seeming so proper! 

But hurting grew! He bit at his lip, trying not to make pained noises about his thoughts, which had the ache in his head increasing. The darkness in his vision thickening, pulling him deeper toward blackness. He shook himself in an attempt to stay awake. "That sounds familiar!" Yugi said with a smile, beaming gratitude toward the girl in spite of the fact that the darkness was trying to close in and cut off his sight. 

Only Yugi refused to let it all slip away. Not yet, he refused to, especially as the girl shook her head again. "I would think it should! One of those down here just told us yesterday of it." She murmured softly. 

He didn't know why, he didn't even have any reason for him to be so certain about this but a part of him was sure about what a 'yesterday' was. "That's not that long ago!" He cheerily answered, pleased to know a bit more than he had when waking. Only his joy was interrupted as the girl flinched. 

Yugi blinked, noticing as her nervousness was returning, only he did see any cause for it to be coming back. They were just talking! He thought with a faint sadness, he knew perfectly well that it wasn't like he'd hurt her. The teen couldn't even reach her anymore, but the fact that she was troubled had him worrying enough that the tugging blackness of unconsciousness receded a breath. He had to know what was wrong. 

"Are you okay? You didn't look so well there for a moment, is there any way I can help?" Yugi questioned with his worry about her wellbeing taking the forefront, even shining visibly from his features. 

"You're the one that doesn't remember anything." She murmured quietly and Yugi flinched at the heaviness in her words. A little louder and she would have been snapping those words at him. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay! Only her reply wasn't quite what he'd been expecting and recognizing that caused another ache, this one having a hurt look covering his features and echoing deeply from his violet eyes as he pursed his lips. The girl grimaced as his expression grew, then she quickly spun away from him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled with the words just tumbling out hurriedly, her tone thick with a sadness that had the sound causing Yugi to start, dejected by how unhappy she seemed. There was no way he wanted her to be like that, yet he wondered what could have caused her to feel that despairing. 

There was a want in him to say something to cheer her up, only before he could speak, she glided away from his cell. Slowly, for just a second, and then she sped up, fleeing swiftly and leaving the teen behind. Yugi could only watch her go in confused silence, not really getting what had happened. After all one moment they had been talking and the next.... It made no sense and his thoughts stopped there, for without anything to focus his attention on at that instant, it left the darkness tugging on his mind too heavily. He wanted to hang on but he couldn't, everything was slipping away. Though he did manage to stay awake long enough to see the girl slip into the cell next to his. 

But she looked so far away, he noted with a vague interest even as his vision was darkening, leaving him powerless under the weight. He found he couldn't even keep his eyes open and Yugi shut his innocent violet eyes carefully, slowly laying down before his eyelids had even fully closed. His limbs grew more leaden with weight as he settled in upon the cold stone without noticing the uncomfortable hardness of the floor. To him there was only a warmth folding around himself, though Yugi didn't think much about it. It was just a warm cozy sensation, he figured while the teen preferred to consider the discussion he'd had with the girl. There hadn't been that much to happen, but the gold flickered in his mind unbidden, along with the riddle as his thoughts slipped to other things. 

"'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For lest not bared. Follow not.'" He murmured softly, if cluelessly. That riddle made no sense. However, whatever the meaning was, Yugi decided silently to himself that he would, in someway, follow what had been said. 'Stand not, tread not. Others know where, more and more. For lest not bared. Follow not.' What else would there be for him to do anyway? He didn't know what was going on, or why he was here... He shook his head weakly, too tired to make more of a gesture than that. 

I will be myself, he promised and with that in mind, the teen let himself be drawn down into darkness. Everything that had just happened slowly fell away as Yugi resigned himself to follow whatever choices he would make in the future. 

And something else was there in his mind as unconsciousness loomed. Curiously, Yugi wondered what it might be, even as blackness took over. 

Only Yugi found quite quickly that it wasn't quite blackness, or at least not the unawareness that he'd been expecting. Instead he was drifting all alone, longing for company, as this emptiness of being just didn't feel right! He didn't want to be like this with a growing solitude about him, one which he would have preferred to go away. Each moment which passed had the emptiness growing in him. It ate away at his strength as he hung there, leaving him waning in the nothingness. He clung to his strength, using it to swing around frantically with his wide open violet eyes seeking something or anyone to make things better as he turned. But there was only darkness as far as his eyes could see. 

Yugi didn't want to be there! The thought that someone might be near enough to hear him occurred to him and he couldn't just ignore it. He wanted to hear something over the silence that filled the space and after taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to the blankness, thinking to cry out for somebody to hear. Only no sound came from his mouth, the words he'd tried to speak were swallowed into silence without making a noise. 

What is going on? I don't like it here, he thought plaintively to himself as he turned again to look for anyone. Anyone at all who might help. Only his circle suddenly halted despite the fact he saw nothing there that could have stopped his turning. This wasn't right, it couldn't be since he certainly hadn't met a wall with his last look around. However Yugi tried to twist away from the wall, only he found that he couldn't move. Though that didn't last long. He'd just had time to be stunned at his fixed state before there was a blinding flash of color that left him reeling backwards, no longer frozen in place. 

The movement carried him into an odd weighlessness, one in which he tried desperately to move. The teen simply wanted to get back to solid ground, yet his limbs just flailed about, useless in this state. Let me back to standing, let me back, he thought nervously as he clutched at the air as he found the idea of being unmoving in midair frightening for some unknown reason. 

'This is him? He's mine? I can't tell.' A voice murmured in his memories without warning suddenly. The mere whisper having him freezing in surprise while the words were sifting about in his head, the words settling into places in his memory before Yugi could fathom what he'd just heard. He just grew more confused about what was going on and blinking, trying to clear his vision but he was still too blinded by the colors to see who was talking. Though he heard someone answering the first speaker. 'Yes he is, Asyikin. He's definitely your baby.' 

Most of that didn't mean much to Yugi, but the name struck a cord. He drew his hands back to rest against him as the name echoed hollowly around him, even though none of those statements had been spoken aloud. Asyikin? He wondered as he just knew that he'd heard that before. But where? He questioned, wanting to know more.... 

He opened his eyes, thinking to see the people who had been talking still gathered around him. Yugi instead started in surprise as he found himself curled up in the shadows, his gaze being filled with the sight of one woman with a finger placed to her lips. 'You shouldn't be out here. What if something had happened to you? You can't be out here.' She spoke from behind her hands, her voice seeming a lot like the first person who'd spoken. That couldn't be right, he thought in dazed surprise as he stared with wide violet eyes, especially since there had been more than one person here before! 

Then the teen was being pulled to his feet, the movement startling Yugi. He certainly hadn't been expecting to be pulled along like this! Yet the woman was half-tugging him down a crowded street, the dwellings around him seeming so familiar as he was led past a couple to the door of another. This place... The teen hesitated at the thought, wanting to be sure about what he was feeling but part of him truly did feel as if this place was home. 

Home? Then how come he hadn't remembered it before? Yugi wondered that to himself, barely having the time to realize that before the scene flickered. The sights around him suddenly hazing together and he started in shock. I don't get this...what is this, he questioned while watching the shifting scene. 

The grip on his arm was released as the jumbling scene continued. The area around him just suddenly solidified when the teen was turned free to be pushed along in a crowd. What? He barely had time to wonder before stumbling, nearly knocked over as people brushed past his boiling hot form without seeming to notice him. 

Yugi struggled to keep his footing, desperately not wanting to fall but there was also a part of him that wanted for the person who'd been holding his hand before to grab hold again. 'Please, stop it, I can't stay up this way and I don't want to be stepped on.' He pleaded though his soft words weren't heeded and the teen started as he realized that he hadn't opened his mouth. Yet he knew he'd heard himself speak. No matter how little good that had been, his feet were still being pushed out from under him, again and again until once when he couldn't recover, Yugi went tumbling, his heart lurching nervously as the world tilted around him. Then the scene suddenly scattered as some wares caught his eye and a vendor reached out to keep him from falling onto one of the baskets. 

But he never hit the ground, by the time he was nearing contact with the stone the scene was already morphing to something else. The images shifting before his eyes, imprinting the thoughts into his memory as his overwhelmed mind identified what was going on there. 

The marketplace, when his mother had bundled him up in hot robes. His mother? Yugi blinked slowly, trying to understand what was going on around him as another image enfolded him, having the teen finding himself lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling of the dwelling. This is when, when... He trailed off though his mind kept grasping for what was happening now. But there had to be something here, right? Curiosity flared at the question and the teen ever so slowly sat up, thinking to find out what was going on even as a wandering thought crept into his head. What had woken him? He was sure there was something. Though Yugi didn't remember having been asleep before this, hadn't he been in a cell? 

Yugi shook his head, trying to clear out the confusion which was now present in his mind. It didn't really work and all he could do was swing his little feet out of his bed, the turning bringing his gaze to land questioningly on the tiny sandals beside the bed. They're more for a littler kid than I am, he noted with more confusion shining clearly in his gaze. So when was this happening? The teen tried as hard as he could but couldn't quite grasp the memory, the idea was kept beyond his reach. No matter how much he tried to remember what was happening here, he only found a gray fog. 

And then the scene changed again, clearing the fog which had been clouding his thoughts and letting him recall what had happened. The clattering knives in the kitchen where his mother had fallen, damaging her leg almost too much for her to keep walking. The accident leaving her limping, just like in the scene forming in front of him. 

Slowly he blinked blankly, various emotions playing over his features as more memories were called up at the sight of his mother limping toward him. His violet gaze slipped from her angered features to examine how her hands were clamped around a golden object. 

Gold?! Yugi started in shock as he felt like he knew that object. The thought having something gold flashing in his head suddenly as a weight began to settle around his neck. The presence having a solid comfort forming in his mind even as another dread took hold just before his mother was speaking. 

'Just leave.' She snapped harshly as she limped over to Yugi unsteadily. The teen started in surprise as he hadn't been expecting that, but he felt a pressure on his lip as he bit worriedly down. He just knew that she couldn't manage that for herself and he couldn't leave her just like that! He couldn't, she needed help and he moved forward to help her but she brushed him off without saying anything. She took hold of a leather cord and hung the golden object around Yugi's neck. 'And keep that safe, let no one get their hands on it.' Her command echoed into his head coldly before the rest of what had happened shot through his head as he heard those words she'd spoken. 

But he didn't pay that much attention, his eyes just widening as other things rattled around disturbingly in his thoughts. 

This was the night that...that she'd died! Yugi's eyes widened as he remembered standing at the corner, watching her body being moved away, and in the faint light being able to see her throat slit from one side to the other, her head hanging with only part still attached. It was happening again? Yugi sobbed suddenly, knowing he was unable to let that happen a second time...she couldn't be torn from him again! He couldn't take it, not like that, he wasn't ready to be on his own! He frantically opened his mouth but the scene started, changing and with it swallowing away his chance to warn her about what was coming. "Mother, please be careful! You'll be hurt if you stay, I don't want to lose you again!" He choked out desperately, hoping that perhaps she might have heard the warning. 

Only everything continued around him without pausing. The scenes shifting, showing other things that fell into place within his mind. He could identify each of them, including Bakt as he ran into the white haired man. Fear surged in him, the teen silently told himself not to go along with the guy but there was also a trust of the man and he fell in step with Bakt. But then that faded too, leaving him banging on the door of the large dwelling to no avail. He gave up slowly with a sigh, turning to see that the girl was there... 

"I believe you! Though...I don't know who everyone is." He said, now wondering why Bakare hadn't told him about all this. A lot of things didn't make sense really, but he did know that Khenemet had to be telling the truth. That, and he was hopeful that he might be able to get to know who everyone is. 

"I don't know everyone, sorry. But I'm Khenemet...Bakare's daughter." Khenemet spoke calmly just before things changed again for Yugi, the shifting scenes running together once more for the teen with a pain soon rushing through him. His back shattering under the force of something erupting from his skin. He cried out loudly as the pain rushed through him with a surprising suddenness, the ache encompassing him as the sensations rippled through him. His back was nearly screaming it's pain into his head, his skin being torn open more by whatever was breaking loose from his body and he was pushed upward from the stone to make space. 

And in that moment Yugi gasped, his features tenderly wrinkling in confusion as his mind was weighed down under the assault of memories so fully that even the pain faded away into nothing. Everything just rushed in, pushing back the gray fog which had been invading his memories. Though the teen found that it didn't vanish entirely. Though for the moment he just grasped at the thoughts, remembering everything that had happened. The jumbled mess of memories having him clutching for comfort and his hands dug into the pleasant warmth that was surrounding him. 

It didn't do enough... Just barely enough comfort to bring the flooding thoughts to an end and he whimpered softly in want of keeping everything straight in his head. "Okay, okay..." He breathed with moisture running down his cheeks waking him fully from his dreams. "I remember, please stop reminding me so much." He mumbled though the tears kept spilling. 

Yugi opened his eyes hurriedly, burying his face into the blanket which was warming him. For a moment he didn't know what to think, he could only lay there shivering as memories rolled over him. Some of them were good but others hurt, stinging him severely like the pain that had rippled through him earlier. 

Gently he tugged at the covers, trying to pull them closer to his sweet features. But the gesture drew a pang of pain running though his back and he hestitantly tugged at the covers again to cling to the warmth. Only he wrinkled his nose as he didn't like that hurt which struck his back once again with that second tug of his covers. That just wasn't supposed to be, he noted as he bit at his lip, not quite certain if he really wanted to see what was going on. He shivered nervously but still pulled back, cracking his violet eyes open once more, now to find his gaze greeting mere flares of red and white feathers. 

What's this? He wondered without having a clue about what the feathers were doing there or why they were pulling like that. The thoughts having him being more curious about what was going on, enough so that he sat up. He let go of the feathers as he moved so he wouldn't pull on them more. Leaving the red and white softness behind, he brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Once he'd cleared away the exhaustion he lowered his arms from his vision and turned his head to look at the feathers. Not quite knowing what to expect, Yugi wasn't prepared for what he saw and his gaze widened in surprise as the feathers slipped free of his grasp. He felt them quite surely spread out their wingspan to give him more room to glance about. 

They had moved, he realized with his wide, stunned, eyes gaping down at where the feathers had been laying a moment before. His mind very slowly beginning to function, his thoughts wondering gently in disbelief about the feathers. Had he really just spread a pair of wings? Yugi blinked toward the wall without reacting for a moment, without being able to fathom the possibility that there were wings now folding up behind himself. Even though he really did feel like there were. 

It couldn't be, could it? Yugi wondered in silent awe for a moment before snapping out of his shocked stupor as his questioning gaze was still pinned to the wall. He could hear his own heavy breathing as he turned, finally needing to know for sure about the wings and his wandering gaze passed over the bars of the cell momentarily, letting him remember clearly that he'd been locked in here. But he was more inquisitive about what was on his back, at least until he was peering over his shoulder. The teen's bright, curious eyes finding the first curve of his wings quickly, he let his eyes trail down over the feathers as he followed the shape of the wing downward. His search ending as his gaze landed upon where the wings were attached...right to his back! 

Yugi gasped with his eyes widening, awe shining from the depths of the violet coloration as he fully accepted what he was seeing... 

I really do have wings! Yugi exclaimed to himself both in awe and shock before he went scrambling to his feet. Real wings like Khenemet does! He added even as he brought his hands up, grasping eagerly for the soft wings. In his shock he wanted to feel the warm feathers, he might have accepted what he was seeing but he wanted to make sure that this was real! He did have wings! 

He had no idea that his movement had been noticed by someone else.   
  
  
**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Review please! 


	19. Losing Contact

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.   
**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** Please Read and Review. Burning, Yazi. The answer is a baby, adult and old person with a cane....all human. Though that isn't fair really, I've been asked that riddle before.   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Eighteen ~ Losing Contact**   
**~**  
Yugi stretched out both his wings without noticing anything else but the glistening colors. He was totally awed by what he saw spread to either side of his body, the look of wonder glinting in his violet eyes as he took in the sight of red and white feathers fluttering in the stillness around him. It seemed like this just couldn't be really! Not to Yugi, and that was even though he knew it was possible. Khenemet had told him so, the teen remembered that somewhere in his daze, along with it he was reminded about the feel of something breaking through his back. It would have had to have been the wings, but part of him was just too stunned to believe that there wings extending from his back! 

Yet they did seem to be there, he mulled in gentle chagrin while his widened violet eyes noted the bright of the white mass in the pale light. The feathers shimmered slightly for a moment as he gazed at them, a lack of understanding clear in his expression. They looked like they were really there. I don't remember having them before though, Yugi noted softly to himself, unable to bring himself away from staring in confusion at the wings which were spread out fully from his back with a wingtip starting at a wall and stretching straight from one side of the cage to the other. The tips of feathers brushing against the stone. 

The touch to the wall was feathery light, the cool rock merely hinting at its presence but that was enough to send a tremor jolting along the appendage. The sensation running right to the teen, having him gasping quickly while his features shined brightly in shock upon feeling the shiver continue right down his spine without pausing. The motion passing from wing to back had a faint stinging of hurt starting, one which gave away that something was really out of place. The pain was just enough that he had to nip at his lip, his eyes glistening briefly as if with tears but that was gone within a moment as the awful hurt faded. 

That definitely felt real! Yugi noted in a daze as he focused on his newly grown wings in confusion, too shocked for a moment to know what to think of them. Except for where they might have came from... 

Had he really grown them because of what Bakt did? The teen hesitated at that questioning thought, a doubt still filling him about the vision. It was more like everything had been a dream, all of those memories felt so hazy and distant from him, as if they weren't real at all. Even in the moment he was skeptical about what was genuine, a part of him was certain about those entangled images having happened to him. 

I...I can't really tell, he realized with a sadness rooting itself deeply into his expression as he wanted to be more certain about what he knew. If only he could think of a way to decide for sure, the teen lamented with a soft sigh of disappointment. Even as the noise whispered from him, Yugi was more focused on trying to determine what was real. It wasn't easy! There were so many things that he remembered which he needed to figure out. And in the meantime, he forgot that there were others around him who were probably watching the display he was putting on. Though that didn't last long. His eye being caught momentarily by the sight of a nervous hazel gaze locked on him just before a voice interrupted his musings. 

"Yugi..." The girl he knew as Khenemet hesitated a minute, how she spoke that single word catching his attention. His name had been said so fearfully that it startled him into blinking blankly at her first before curiosity set in, what was she going to say? His wonder got the better of him quickly and he looked up at her with an unrestrained inquisitiveness, wanting to know what she was about to say. Only he paused, the teen slowly bit at his lip worriedly as his heart ached in concern upon seeing the girl huddled in her corner. 

Though her silence only grew longer as his gaze landed on her. There was only quiet filling the space until the point she looked up at his features. Then she shook her head slowly though that was all for a moment and then she moved, slipping behind her bed, hiding herself away from him. The motion both startling and worrying him. He glanced around cautiously but he truly saw nothing wrong that might make her hide. "It's okay to be out, Khenemet. There isn't anything happening that you have to hide from. Not that I can see." Yugi spoke up out of concern with his gaze returning to the bed as he tried hopefully to calm the girl. 

He just stepped toward the bars, thinking to try to comfort her. He got a single step before an unknown stirring started on his back! The teen yelped loudly, freezing up at the sound of his voice ringing out in surprise. His eyes widened to gawk straight ahead, merely standing there with confusion written on his features for he had no idea of what that feeling was. All he really knew in his split moment of being frozen, was that there was an effortless motion sliding along his back in one smooth flow. 

The teen looked over his shoulder carefully, shuddering slightly as he saw the softness of his wings folding up to settle against his back. He blinked nervously at feathers, this way he'd be able to move easier. However Yugi was sure that he hadn't even thought about closing them. 

"I really don't understand wings, they're so confusing." He stated shakily, more to himself. The thought having a cheery smile lighting up his features as he looked back at Khenemet, his wide violet gaze crossing the space quickly only to falter as he found her gawking at him with her jaw hanging open. "I guess it will take me a while to figure out using them." Yugi explained, assuming that would answer her. In the silence which followed, the teen wondered what else could possibly cause her to stare. Though for a moment they just stared at one another with the quiet finally being broken by Khenemet. 

"Y...yo....y...yo...you re...emem...ember?" Khenemet stuttered out, staring with her eyes nearly impossibly wide and the teen blinked, nodding even as he hadn't been expecting that. He certainly had expected his comment about his wings to have been the cause for her staring. Slowly he started to shake with silent laughter as he fought for control in order to answer the stunned girl. But the girl looked so silly right then with her eyes like that and her jaw hanging open, Yugi had to bite his lip quickly to keep from laughing at her reaction. 

Yugi had to bring his hand up to cover his mouth before the tiny giggles could be heard, which wasn't right. He wanted to answer the question better, the nod which he'd given didn't seem like enough considering how she was still gaping. "I think I do. Only it seems more like a dream to me, but you are Khenemet right?" He asked carefully in hopes it would help. He gently wondered whether her answer could clear up his memories. They hadn't been there before but Yugi felt like they'd never been anywhere else. 

It's like the memories belong there, he thought, distracting himself too much to notice how the girl paused before replying. 

A smile did flicker on her face momentarily, his gaze catching sight of it even though the gesture vanished, being replaced by a fierce sorrow. The teen worried at his bottom lip as a tear went streaking down her face as she shuddered hard. "I am that." She murmured slowly. Yugi could still hear a tremble to her voice, though he did notice that she was no longer stuttering her words. "It's good that you remember, Yugi." She added. 

"Khenemet?" The teen began uncertainly, not knowing what to say and paused for a moment as he watched her suddenly sob. He blinked slowly realizing that he didn't even know what was troubling her. The thought having him nibbling at his lip as he didn't like to see anyone so unhappy; he surely didn't want to make things worse. She looks upset enough already, he thought to himself worriedly before continuing. "What's the matter? Is there anything I can do to help out? I don't want you to be upset." He stated sweetly, jumping as she let out a fiercer sob as his words filled th air. Startled by the loud echoing cry, the teen took a nervous step back from the bars. "Khenemet?" He asked in confusion at her reaction. 

"I'm sorry, Yugi! I'm so sorry about not doing more to keep you safe. I could have hidden you, Bakt wouldn't find you that way. I could have...I could have done more!" The girl sputtered out sharply, startling Yugi into stunned silence with the sorrow of her words. He blinked in surprise for the second he had before she was dissolving into tears. 

The wetness pouring down her face had him feeling bad, worried yet confused as he just blinked his bright gaze at her. "Khenemet..." He paused for a moment waiting with wide violet eyes locked on her for a reaction, not saying a thing as her gaze met his and then he spoke again. His tone being very kind. "I know you did what you could. There isn't anything else to have done that would make a difference. At least not that I know. Besides..." As Yugi got to that point he beamed politely to her for he truly meant what he was about to say. "I don't mind having red and white wings! They're all so nice and keep me warm, even though I don't know how to use them!" He conveyed the comment with a warm joy shining from his features as he smiled. That smile was slowly echoed by Khenemet, though the warmth wasn't there. 

I do like them, he thought with a downward glance, looking quickly past his arm with those large violet eyes which settled to gaze upon his feathers. The sight of the wings brought nothing but curiosity to his mind. Yugi really didn't find any regret about not being fully human anymore. 

"You...like being a monster like that?" Khenemet gasped out loudly in shock, her tone ringing out mostly from doubt. Yugi blinked at the racket she'd just made, being somewhat startled as the sound got a sleepy growl from the twin-headed dragon. 

Yugi glanced swiftly away from the girl, peering past the bars of his cell toward the cage housing the giant dragon. The creature rolled onto it's side, not giving any signs of waking like the teen had been expecting from the sound it had made. He nodded quietly while bring his bright gaze to bear back upon Khenemet. "It isn't that bad once the pain goes away! I think it's neat having wings of my own." 

"But the blood on your wings. And attacks....fighting....being a monster...." The girl sputtered disjointedly, certainly gaping in disbelief at him but Yugi just blinked. So the red stuff on his wings was blood? He wondered first off, his mind trying to figure out who's blood fleetingly before realizing something. Namely that if the wings had broken through his back it had to be his own blood. The teen sighed in relief upon realizing that, as long as no one was hurt then he didn't see why there was anything wrong. He kept his smile cheerfully on his features with any concern totally lacking, especially since he didn't see any reason that it was necessary for him to fight. He knew that he would never attack anyone! 

Especially with the powers that monsters like himself were supposed to have. 

"I don't see any reason why we would have to fight if we don't want to." Yugi declared brightly in reply to her, having no intention of being like the other monsters down there. He wouldn't be! The teen quietly nodded, silently promising that he'd never fight like that. He managed to tell himself that before Khenemet slowly moved, the motion catching his attention and the teen paused to blink in confusion as he noticed how Khenemet was staring at him sadly as she shook her head in denial of his hope. "But...but I'm not going to do hurting people!" He finished with a flare of determination, pouting and crossing his arms in stubbornness about that fact. The teen telling himself there wasn't a chance he would let himself threaten anyone. "I won't do any such thing!" 

She shook her head again in answer with a sadness thick in her gaze, the teen could almost feel the emotions from where he was. The intensity of it had Yugi worrying over how solemn Khenemet seemed, she was so sure that he'd be hurting someone, someday. It wasn't an idea which he liked, he worried about it immensely as she finally spoke. "He'll make you do it. He makes us all fight. It's the training, and he'll most certainly train you too." 

He set his jaw stubbornly as the teen stared at her questioningly with a wide eyed gaze, not seeing any reason why he'd have to do what Bakt told him. Yugi certainly found no desire to do what the white haired man said unless he agreed with the actions. "I can make my own decisions." He said with his head held high, not willing to believe that he'd be forced to obey Bakt. Only he couldn't keep the worry away, it glistened there in his gaze as he most certainly didn't want to hurt people! 

"I won't hurt anyone." He added while clutching at his kalasiris desperately. He wanted the pyramid, the solid comfort of the cool sides would have made him feel better, but he only found his fingers closing on fabric since the golden amulet wasn't there. 

"But....but he'll hurt you if you don't!" Khenemet burst out quickly, half-rising in an alarm that startled Yugi. Even her sudden words had fright welling up for a second, his surprise visible in the trembling step backwards which he took as he hadn't been expecting that reaction. For a moment all he could do was stare at Khenemet in wide eyed shock as he didn't remember her ever being that sharp about anything. "I don't want one so undeserving of it being hurt." She added with a huffing breath. 

Better me than other people, he thought as he was stung by the idea that someone would have to be hurt no matter what. He didn't like that, he just didn't want people to be pained. "I...I won't hurt anyone. It's not right and I don't want to." Yugi protested back shakily, still stunned into a wide eyed frozen stupor by her outburst. Yet his gaze was innocent enough while staring at her. "I'll manage." He promised slowly though with each word he grew more certain that he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to. "It would just be nice to have the pyramid though..." 

"Bakt has it I guess. It won't be ever getting back to you, it's safer to leave that." Khenemet's word had an emptiness holing up inside of him. She couldn't mean that, he thought with a shiver in despair, knowing as he did that it was safer to forget. Only he didn't want to! Yugi was aware that he couldn't accept the idea of leaving the pyramid. The pyramid was his! Somehow, he thought while he nibbled resolutely at his lip, he just had to get it back! 

Gently he glanced downwards toward his dangling wings, watching them twitch in time with his thoughts. Each spike of worry about the pyramid cutting into him as he found there was so little solidity around to ease his concern. Yugi didn't know how come, but even talking with Khenemet felt devoid of comfort. There seemed like there was a distance between them, one which he hadn't noticed before becoming a monster. It felt like she was leaving him all alone facing this. It wasn't something that he liked. He already was so empty without the pyramid resting its cool but comforting weight upon his chest. That was a presence which he preferred and when it wasn't there he felt like things seemed lonelier. 

Shivering slowly with that lonely disappointment written on his features, Yugi longed for the pyramid which Bakt had taken. And...and I can still get it back, he told himself with a nip at his lower lip, his eyes shining in thought while a strong determination remained with him. He didn't care how hard it would be, or how dangerous, he just had to retrieve his pyramid! 

However until then the absent sensations were continually discomforting him, striking with a loneliness since the support wasn't there. 

Once I get out of here, he thought with his violet eyes rising past the floor until they settled upon the door of the cage. His gaze sought out the bars, eyeing them carefully even as he was awed by the sight of the fist-wide metal which was confining him. The wonder persisted in shining from his bright gaze as he examined the bars, knowing that getting out of his cage came first. Only he didn't know how to do so with the door in his way! Yugi's glance landed on the lock holding the door firmly shut, keeping him from his wanted escape. He could merely think at the moment. 

Especially since he didn't know how to get passed locks. That was what Khenemet always did, he noted matter-of-factly in his head while the thoughts didn't really connect immediately. 

When they did, he blinked as the understanding dawned. Smoothly he swung his gaze away from the door, bringing wide, pleading eyes to bear on the girl. He recalled that Khenemet had gotten out of her cell many times in the past, she would have to in order to light all the lamps. That idea wasn't something the teen had ever thought to be important. But he blinked lightly as he realized that lock picking could actually be useful right then, which left him to consider asking Khenemet how one did pick locks. 

It might be interesting to learn, he told himself, intrigued by new things but the teen hesitated for he wasn't sure that he should focus on learning something new until he had his pyramid back. Yugi knew that left him with one choice, however he wasn't wanting to suggest it since the girl seemed to be so against taking the risk. 

"Khenemet..." Yugi began slowly, pausing for a moment as he looked back to the girl. He hoped that she would help him. "I don't mind that it's dangerous. I miss having the pyramid with me. I don't know why, but I don't feel right without it. And I did promise mother that I'd look after it." The teen stated in explanation, though his gaze was bright with emotions which showed more of how much he cared about this. He just had to do this! That was clear in the strength of the worry and hope which filled the beaming features as he locked them on the girl. "I know if you'd let me out I'll find it. You wouldn't possibly get in trouble for that." He finished suggesting hopefully, too innocent to think of that as anything but a reasonable request. The logic seemed to make perfect sense to him, so he didn't get the girl's sudden reaction to his words. 

"No!" She cried out sharply, that one word echoing abruptly through the cells. His ears were set ringing when the noise reached him, sending his hands flying to his ears even as the girl quickly clapped her hands to her mouth. In the brief moment the teen saw fear filling her eyes and he gasped softly in surprise, his shock having him gaping at her, cutely oblivious to the confusion evident on his features. He was merely trying to understand why she had just shouted. 

"Just no. I can't, it's too dangerous out there for that." Khenemet mumbled from behind her muffling hands, the sound so faint that Yugi could barely make out the statement. The ringing which filled his head making it even hard to hear, but he could still make out what she'd said, and with that, some of his hope waned. Though it didn't fade away entirely. 

"No it's not. Not if we're careful." Yugi responded, trust shining fully out of his violet eyes. He believed what he'd just said, there wasn't any reason he knew of for why they couldn't just sneak past Bakt. How hard could it be? The teen didn't think that it could be that hard. "I...the pyramid's special to me, it might help to have it." He suggested blithely with his gaze slipping to peer out the corner of his eye at the cell door. Some of the hope had returned but it faded sharply, disappointment rushing in as Khenemet shook her head frantically again. 

"It won't work, it won't." She choked out, this time snapping her hands to her ears, blocking out what the teen was saying. "Please don't ask me to." She appealed. Even the fear in her voice had Yugi trembling too, though he had no idea why that fear reached him. He couldn't imagine what could be so awful that she was panicking like that. But since she didn't want to be pressed about it, it didn't feel right for him to push. 

He sadly sighed with disappointment written on his features for a moment as he spoke softly, the teen not knowing for sure if the girl would even hear him. "I won't." He promised carefully though his determination was still there. It left him glancing away from Khenemet, his gaze traveling over the area aimlessly. He didn't know what to look for, but there had to be something. As it was his violet eyes settled upon the door, the cage seeming so utterly empty to him. The only sound which remained to fill the air was his own breathing, everything else was silent like no one else was actually there. 

But that left him alone, didn't it? He shuddered slowly, uneasy in the knowledge that he was so fully alone now that the girl was seemingly ignoring him at this moment. Yugi didn't enjoy this emptiness, he felt as if there was nothing anymore. Though he refused to believe that, he shivered anyhow from the odd chill which was engulfing him. There was one thing that he missed the most, he really did want his pyramid back, lots. The teen noted that gently as he peered around. 

Only his wings twitched then, startling Yugi from the silent loneliness which he felt. He smiled a bit as the colorful feathers shifted about, seeming to be protesting his thought that he was alone. Except maybe his wings, he corrected with a bigger smile though as he slowly reached out to grasp a wing, his fingers curling in under the warm feathers seeking solace from the emptiness. 

Quietly he moved from the bars of the cage, his violet eyes straying about as he sought something to do while waiting since Khenemet was hiding from him now. It was his wings that caught his eyes though, holding them as he murmured to himself. "I'll get the pyramid back somehow." He promised, having no idea how. But the teen was going to find a way! He had to, he didn't feel right without his pyramid. 

Until then though... 

He was alone, the idea having him biting at his lip, thinking quietly about trying to scrape the blood from his wings. That would be at least one thing he could do right now.   
  
  
**To Be Continued!**

**A/N: **Yugi has two feathered wings. However you won't find Yugi's form as a Duel Monster, though there is a reason for this which will be appearing in the story....toward the end.   
Also I'll be taking a couple weeks vacation from posting chapters. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story.   
I'd like some review please! 


	20. Testing the Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue. 

**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes:** It took awhile for my inspiration to kick in again. But I've finally gotten around to working on Chapter Nineteen. Those of you still waiting to read more, please Read and Review. However I may be slow in posting, my inspiration isn't fully back.   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Nineteen ~ Testing the Boundaries**   
**~**   
It had already been a long day for Yugi, though he wasn't letting that stop him from taking his short little nails to the blood. He wasn't going to leave the dried redness there. It just made the day a little longer to scrape the blood off his wings. Such wasn't anything major. But it was hard getting the blood to flake off from the delicate feathers, however a small pile of crimson gathered on the floor. The slowly growing pile getting his attention a few times and he blinked at it as he noted there had seemed to be more blood than that when it had been on the wings. The novelty of that wore off fast as he wanted to get back to cleaning, his gaze and fingernails returning to the work. However even the slight rest of unconsciousness earlier wasn't enough to keep the teen from feeling worn out by the time half-a-wing was done. He yawned fully moments later as he finished the first wing but paused with his fingernails ready to start working on another feather. 

Instead of starting, Yugi shifted his grip to tiredly grab at the clean wing and tugged it close to his little form. The teen falling perfectly silent with a small smile of gratitude while benignly soaking up the warmth the two new appendages offered. It was a gentle heat, nothing much compared to other objects he'd had before but Yugi still found some comfort from having smooth, yet flexible wings envelop him. 

He sighed sweetly in enjoyment of the offered warmth, yet he was aware of a space the wings weren't helping. It could be nicer, he thought slowly as a plaintive look slipped onto his features, only to be followed by a sheepish feeling and Yugi ducked his head while giving the wing a polite rub in apology. He caressed the feathers, giving them a light pat as he treated the extremity as if it belonged to someone else. 

It does feels more like it is someone elses, he noted even though having wings was nice he didn't feel like they were his, I wonder why I have them and the other person doesn't. He paused as his mind wandered, though his fingers stopped caressing the feathers and rested where they were lightly encased in warmth. 

The sensation was a pleasant one, only Yugi was wondering about why he had the appendages instead, vaguely smiling in appreciation of the warm feathers. His wide, welcoming, violet eyes remained locked on the wing. The teen trying idly to make out the soft texture which he could feel under his touch. But none of the bristles stood out for him to notice. All there was, was the pure white layers that held his gaze for the moment. They weren't much of anything but his gaze trailed along the outline of a feather longingly, yet he was grateful for it's presence, even as he was somberly aware that the wings weren't the cool steady support given by the pyramid. 

Yugi shivered, not from cold since the wings kept him nice and warm, it was the loneliness that troubled him. The teen did love having nice warm wings, but he was keenly aware of the empty void left by the golden object which the wings weren't capable of filling. The teen didn't like feeling that way but he could only curl his fingers into the feathers, clutching on so as not to lose that outer warmth. And that led to a realization, the idea that he'd preferred to have the pyramid back than being engulfed by the wings. 

Guilt flickered inside of him as he wondered if he should think that. It wouldn't be very fair to them, Yugi thought while tenderly rubbing the feathers once more to comfort the twitching wings. They were nice wings... And he knew they were all he had now. He bit at his lip, not wanting to have the crimson staining his precious feathers. He wasn't even certain that the wings belonged to him, if they were someone's then he shouldn't leave them dirty. 

As that thought went through his head, the teen glanced down at the pile of red flakes. There was a slight pride at having gotten so far with just his fingernails, it would have to be worth it to finish scraping the blood off. He'd decided to finish now, only he didn't even get to moving back to the reddened feathers. The wings merely wrapped about him without any warming, holding him in a warm embrace which startled the teen into gasping outloud. He hadn't even thought about having the appendages do that. Yugi gaped at the wings that were now around him, stunned by the movement though it wasn't the first time the wings had moved as if on there own. 

I'm still not able to control them, so who is? The teen wondered in puzzlement, the idea of someone else moving his wings didn't make much sense to Yugi. The wings were attached to the teen, not someone else but Yugi kept pondering the idea. Mainly because the appendages did move without him intending them to. Someone had to be controlling them! Right? He paused not so sure about that suddenly. Are they doing this by themselves? He silently questioned, hesitating before slowly bringing his hands up and touched both wings curiously. 

The small teen's bright violet eyes peered questioningly out, seeking out several feathers and paused at each to watch them, Yugi's desire to know clearly on his features without him having to speak as he watched each feather expectantly in hopes of at least a hint. 

There had to be an answer somewhere... And he just wanted to know what was going on. Only neither wing, or anything else was giving him one. 

Yugi nibbled at his lip distractedly, considering the thoughts for another moment though there wasn't anything more to think about. It didn't stop him from wanting to know, but he had to shift his attention from his thoughts and focused on having the clutching wings loosen their grip on him. There was a resistance there and everything just seemed to pause until there was only the strong breaths of air from the dragon. The noise rumbled throughout the surroundings, not lasting long, but the teen noticed. 

Despite how his memories were still hazy there was a fondness as well, and the teen lifted his violet eyes from the feathers. Yugi glanced across the cells toward the dragon's cage but his curiosity diverted him once his eyes had rested on the large red mass and he turned a bit more, taking a long look at Khenemet's cage. His eyes went from one end of the cell to the other, the gaze growing more worried as they past over the empty appearing interior. The dragon was even drowning out any little sounds which might have came from the girl. He couldn't help the lone sigh which escaped as he noted that she still seemed to be ignoring him. 

He slowly bit at his lower lip after the sigh, disappointed and more alone than... Than any other time that he remembered for certain. He hoped that she would come back out soon. The teen was tired of feeling empty like this and he wasn't getting a chance to make things better. That made things worse and Yugi pouted slightly without realizing it as he quite seriously didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Maybe he was wrong about him being ignored, he hoped fervently. Yugi quietly paused to consider that, staring all the while at the cage but his longing to not be alone won out and he called softly to the first cage. "Khenemet?" He asked plaintively with his emotions shining in his gaze. To him even a little sound would have been nice but there was only silence which answered him. 

Yugi remained still and unmoving a little longer to give the girl plenty of opportunity to answer him. That was, if she was listening, but there never came a response to his call. So I am by myself even though I'm not actually alone, he decided while a shiver went from his wings right down to his toes. That was one idea that he liked even less than just being alone. He was so close to actually having company... Yet there was none for him. He was merely empty and chilled inside, this cold was not a sensation that the wings could make go away but he grasped uselessly at a handful of feathers anyway. No matter how much he would have liked for that to work, it didn't. 

The teen pulled his gaze away from the dark neighboring cell since there was nothing to be seen there. It left him listless, his eyes traveling aimlessly over the numerous bars that surrounded him, his gaze finally settling upon the wings around him. The feathers trembled slightly as he touched them briefly, thinking to look around more but the feathers held his attention longer as Yugi wanted to figure out how his wings worked. It hadn't been as easy as birds made it seem, he noted to himself with a slight smile which faded to a thoughtfulness. It was true that he certainly didn't know how to fly, and it would be harder since the wings seemed to have a mind of their own. 

Well, they didn't always have a mind of their own, he noted as he focused for the few seconds it took before the wings grudgingly released him from their restraint. Despite that freedom Yugi could almost tell there was a reluctance even then. He almost felt another mind resisting his own use of the wings. Even then both the crimson stained and white appendages were slow to spread out to their full glory around him. 

"Please don't fight me. I want to learn how to use these wings if I may. I won't hurt them and I'll do my best to keep them from harm." He promised with a nod as he reached out to the blood covered wing, his fingernails resting over a stain of red just about to start scraping it off. Only Yugi missed when the first sound drifted to him. The teen scraped carefully, barely having started before he noticed the soft click of footsteps beneath the snores. 

His eyes raised from his work as he heard the tapping on the stairs, curiously looking past his wings to see who was there. His glance only found the empty corridor waiting there, the person still being out of sight. Though the teen could only think of one person who might be in the place, especially since he couldn't think of a reason for Mariku to be there again. 

Because of that, it seemed to the teen that it had to be Bakt, didn't it? He wasn't sure, it could have been anyone and each step that Yugi heard only increased his puzzlement. He blinked slowly at the stairs as the steps sounded closer and closer. There was just a moment left for him to ponder that. Yugi simply called out hopefully, greeting whoever it was cheerfully since even if it was Bakt, he wouldn't be alone! "Hello to whoever's there! I heard your footsteps and was wondering about who's there." The teen said without the slightest hesitation, not considering that such might be a bad idea until the only answer he got was the sound of a chuckle. A cold sound which had Yugi blinking in surprise. He quickly forgot about that as a sudden movement brushed against him in answer 

Startled, Yugi gasped loudly with his breath speeding slightly. He didn't have long enough to understand what that had been, his wings simply just folded him into their warm embrace yet another time. He took a breath and glancing down at the feathers that fluttered there, quickly realizing that it had only been the wings moving. That let him calm slowly as he smiled sheepishly at the wings. As nice as it was having them try to be friendly, the teen couldn't leave them folded like that. 

He focused carefully, about to make them release him when the first signs of movement from the steps distracted him. 

His wide-eyed gaze lifted to look back at the hallway without hesitation, just at the right time to watch as the man stepped from the stairwell. The glimmer of white in the faint light made the man's hair the most obvious trait and it caught Yugi's attention before the teen had a chance to realize. The teen blinked, puzzled for a brief second at finding his eyes on the pure white instead of any features but he was quick to recover and he bit at his lip as he glanced at Bakt's face. The nasty smirk being the thing he noted immediately, the cruel expression definitely having no signs of pleasantness left. There was only a cold amusement that Yugi could see and which made him wonder why Bakt looked like that. It certainly chased away any comfort the teen had gathered even faster. 

Yugi hesitated worriedly at the sight, something about that expression not appearing right as he peered quietly at the man. He simply watched Bakt walk over to the dragon's cage and bend down to place a plate of food just beyond the bars. The soft sound of pottery on stone snapped Yugi out of his nervousness enough to speak "Why?" He asked plainly, blinking hopefully at Bakt for some sort of answer. He actually wanted something else besides a chuckle. "I'd like to know. Why are you doing all this? It's wrong to change people into monsters who can't talk or express themselves." He wavered slightly, slowly murmuring a last thought. "It's got to be lonely not being able to communicate with other people." 

They were only a few words but they got a soft hiss suddenly in response before he'd even finished speaking. Yugi paused as the sound reaching him didn't come from Bakt. His eyes darted from the man toward where the noise had come from, finding his violet gaze settling decidedly upon Khenemet's cell, a clear sign that she had to be paying attention, though his skimming glance found the cell as empty looking as before. The girl was still hiding from prying eyes. But just that she was listening surprised the teen and he blinked slowly, comprehending the hiss with hope gathering on his features. 

Maybe she wasn't leaving him alone. He pondered that idea, already feeling comforted slightly just by knowing that she wasn't ignoring him. Or at least he was certain she was heeding what was going on enough to make the worried sound. He could ask her later, he decided while blinking once at the bars and stones around the girl's cell. It couldn't have been anyone else but her, he decided though pausing another moment out of curiosity, wanting to see if she might leave her hiding spot. The brief hesitation yielding nothing, Yugi clutched at one of his wings, disheartened because of the lack of any signs, though he smiled as he was not about to give up. He merely glanced away from the girl's cage for now and back toward Bakt... 

Only to start in surprise! His violet eyes promptly halting as they locked with hazel. The cold brown of the man's eyes waiting and glaring back at Yugi from right outside the teen's cage. Yugi hadn't heard any feet moving across the floor while he'd looked away, that didn't change anything though since Bakt was right there. 

The teen wavered not having been prepared to find himself being stared down by the man. Especially not so close. He bit at his lip, though staring back at the man imploringly. Bakt frowned in displeasure as the staring contest continued, the man not looking happy but Yugi's gaze merely showed the curiosity he felt. "I'd like to know." He requested as calmly as he could, it being obvious that he honestly meant that but then almost gasping a bit when Bakt actually smirked, then spoke. 

"So you still talk, runt?" Bakt sneered at the teen, his disapproval of that fact not being hidden from even Yugi. "That's too bad considering I don't want to hear you talking, so shut up unless I talk to you." He stated meanly and Yugi sighed very quietly without liking that at all, his hopes of making things better shaken but not gone. He didn't want to be quiet, he wanted to know why Bakt was like this as well as whether what he remembered was true. Yugi was sure there had to be a reason for all of this. 

"Why should I? I just want to know what's going on. I don't know of anything wrong with being curious. It doesn't hurt anyone." The teen appealed and would have said more, he had plenty to say in answer to the man but another hiss drowned him out, this one seeming more warningly since it was accompanied by a snarl. The fiercer sound having come from the man, not Khenemet. However Yugi took the warning and hesitated nervously, eyeing the white-haired man worriedly. 

Bakt snorted, sneering as he shook his head before giving what Yugi thought was an annoyed glance toward Khenemet's cage. The expression on the man's face looked to be pure disgust. "You'd bother to warn him?" He challenged, giving another snort then turned, bringing his gaze back slowly to examine the teen. The sight of the brown eyes taking in his appearance had Yugi pausing this time, not wanting to risk too much. But Bakt suddenly chuckled and the teen shivered at the chilled sound. "You bothered to clean your wings?" Bakt asked, chuckling a bit between words. 

Yugi brought a finger up to his lips as he blinked in confusion at the man. He had no idea what he missed, but he surely didn't find that to be funny. So why was the man laughing? He couldn't fathom the answer but he caught the sound of a sad sigh from Khenemet's cell and his gaze flickered over to the empty interior briefly before returning to Bakt. The teen finding the smirk back in place on the man's face. 

"You look uncomfortable, was being shrimp bait easier?" Bakt questioned, the words stinging at the teen. He could feel tears threaten from the nasty remark, a lump forming in his throat and Yugi swallowed. 

Despite managing that attempt it took the teen a moment to clear his throat enough to answer, though he spoke rather slowly. "I'm not that small." He set his jaw to try and look serious. "I only didn't want to have blood on me." The teen started as Bakt burst out laughing. The teen's eyes widened in shock as the man leaned against the cage, only then faltering and trailing off what he'd been about to say. "What's so funny?" The youth wondered outloud finally when Bakt straightened. The question went unanswered for the moment as the man didn't hear and Yugi blinked, befuddlement quite clear just from his violet eyes. "I can do what I want." He mumbled, though he didn't think the comment was heard. 

It wasn't until the laughter was fading into a memory and leaving a sneer behind that Bakt brought his brown eyes to meet Yugi's. The expression the teen saw on the man's face not stopping his worrying. 

"That's one useless attempt, squirt." Bakt spoke with an effortless wave of his hand, a dismissive gesture of the idea. "They'll only be bloody again soon after, be it your's or someone else's." Yugi shuddered promptly at that, though he didn't have much time to consider that because the man didn't pause. "What? Not planning on hurting anyone, runt? Well too bad, you're training starts soon, and you work for me and Mariku now. So it certainly won't be only your wings that get turned red." 

There was a moment where Yugi was too stunned to answer but he snapped out of it, vigorously shaking his head in denial. Bakt's promise of that not sitting well with him at all. He would do no such thing! "Anyone who's been hurt knows that, that doesn't feel nice. I don't want to make people feel pain." He was being honest but as soon as the words left the teen, Yugi faltered, not sure if he should have said that. He continued anyhow, trying to act like he'd meant to say that. 

"I'm not like that." Yugi explained without losing the expression, trying to look like he wasn't going to be intimidated as the other monsters were, determined to try and make some difference. He set his jaw determinedly too so it was clear he wasn't about to let Bakt make him hurt anyone. On him it was almost too cute to be taken seriously, although Yugi meant it. "I won't do anything like that, no matter what you say. And you can't make me. You don't really own me. I don't want to be owned by someone, would you?" He informed Bakt to try and convince the man. He didn't know if it would work but he knew he had to try. Crossing his arms in front of himself, he realized the gesture likely wasn't noticed, being reminded by a light tickle that the wings were still wrapped around him. 

He paused slowly, glancing down at the wings and blinking. 

The feather didn't cut out the snort of disbelief which escaped the man. "You're a brat, runt. Because we do own you. There is no one who's going to be helping you, you're stuck with us. You are just a damned wimp no one will want. But that will be fixed soon enough. You'll find we have ways of convincing you to do as we say." Bakt snapped coldly. The teen merely bit at his lip out of nervousness from the words, wondering as he did, what the man meant. 

Well no matter what he does it won't matter, the teen thought without losing his determination. Though now the teen was worrying more. What could Bakt do? Khenemet had made it sound really bad... 

Yugi swallowed and shook his head. "I won't." He murmured with a fierce nod, frowning slightly after as he focused on getting the wings to spread from their protective pose. "Don't make me do anything like that." Yugi pleaded, his despairing words not seeming to have any affect on Bakt. 

The man just smirked even more in enjoyment of the near begging. "Are you so pathetic as to beg?" Bakt shook his head. It was a little gesture but even that was a sharp movement. Yugi stared at the man, not seeing how Bakt could be like this. He had trouble believing it even with what Bakt had just said, what was the reason for it? And what he was saying. "Not that it will matter soon. You'll be just a creature like all the others once I'm through with you. No pathetic runt like you could stay like this." The man denied emphatically, smirking at him for a moment before starting to turn away. 

Yugi's conviction didn't sway, not one inch despite his worried thoughts. 

I won't be like that, he declared in his head without his gaze leaving Bakt. Slowly the teen bit at his lip, trying to answer but having trouble just to speak. He watched the man step toward the stairs, not turning back toward him. "I'm not pathetic!" Yugi managed to say. "I don't care what you say. I won't harm anyone, especially when it isn't needed." The teen froze worriedly as the white-haired man faltered, but there was no immediate outburst. The lack of which was enough for Yugi to continue. "I just would like to know why you are being mean. There is no reason to be, we haven't done anything to you." He beseeched, intently wanting to know but that trailed off as he was suddenly looking back at scowling brown eyes. The teen stepped back this time, gasping from the intensity of the displeasure that Bakt was radiating. 

It was a fury that Yugi couldn't understand. After all the teen had only asked what seemed like a reasonable request. 

"You'd actually dare continuing to question...even challenge me?" The man said dangerously slow, his brown eyes flashing hot despite the chill in his voice. The sound had the teen shivering under the warm blanket of his wings, only to feel colder when a promising smirk went over the man's face. The teen beginning to catch on that these expressions from the man were probably not a good thing. 

Yugi lowered his head and bit hesitantly at his lip. "I'm just saying what I believe." He said defensively before looking up wide-eyed and honest at Bakt, the tones from the man not being enough to keep Yugi from trying. However his expression was merely met by a wider smirk, one that was colder than before. 

"I think you need a lesson in who's truth is right, you foolish short brat." Bakt snorted the words out as he stepped to the door of Yugi's cage and the teen took another step back because of the words. The confusion spread over his features quickly, even while the teen was left wondering what kind of lesson Bakt meant. I wonder if it could be a magic lesson, Yugi wondered because he would have preferred for this to be that. 

"What lesson?" The teen asked outloud, curious even though he was frightened about actually finding out the answer. Yet he only blinked innocently at the man, his gaze questioning though Yugi was gripping the wings and pulling the warmth closer. Only this time the appendages weren't all that comforting. Something was going to happen and the teen knew it. The dread growing worse as Bakt lowered his hand to the lock, the teen nervously trailing his gaze after the movement. His wondering about what the man was doing being answered quickly as the lock clicked open. 

Yugi's eyes widened at the sound and Bakt smirked. "A lesson in not talking back." Bakt replied nonchalantly as he shoved the door open, the fierce shove belying the calm of the man's words. Especially as the bars banged loudly open. 

The sound echoed through the area with a vengeance that Yugi jumped from, stumbling back with his violet eyes huge in surprise. He lurched clumsily backwards to get away from the violent man. There was only so far for Yugi to go and he was halted by his back hitting a wall. He glanced over his shoulder quickly at the wall, the useless glance cut short as Bakt spoke, startling Yugi into tearing his gaze back to the man. 

"It's been awhile since I had someone who could be punished without needing to use any powers." Bakt finished while stepping into the cell, his eyes locked fiercely on Yugi. The teen barely noticed as his gaze instead went to the cell door. If I could reach it... He thought hopefully. It was almost as if Bakt had the same thought and turned to grasp the door and shoved it shut. The lock clicked shut audibly. Yugi shivered as his last idea died away in a quiet death. 

The teen clutched the wings to himself protectively, running out of any other ideas. But now he was definitely thankful for the warm protection the white mass of feathers gave him. He silently bit at his lip, hoping silently to think of something else to say that might convince Bakt. Hadn't Khenemet said something about Bakt almost freeing her once? He was certain that he remembered something like that. 

"Consider this your first bit of training. I'll make sure your wings get bloody again." The man interrupted the teen's pondering and started stalking toward Yugi.   
**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** As I said before, I'm sort of back but my posting of chapters will be slow. Other than that, review please! 


	21. Strike One

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue. 

  
**Echoes of Forgotten Times**   
**Written by **Shukumei no Kagi   
**Notes**: So many riddles and I haven't had enough inspiration to consider them seriously. Though given how sardonic I was being when I got the riddles, some of the answers are less than appropriate. I'd take a guess but I've thought of so many possible answers. However....   
_Burning-Yami-Rain_: About your riddle, it reminds of this song I once heard. I can't remember it exactly but in it, I think the singer was saying that fate or time was the answer. But that doesn't really have much bearing on my thoughts on the matter.   
At least I have gotten around to writing Chapter Twenty. After you've read it, please review.   
**Warning:** Yaoi, sorta deathfic 

**Chapter Twenty ~ Strike One**   
~   
The tone that filled Bakt's voice lingered with the teen after the words had died away. Bakt for a change hadn't sounded quite as cold as he normally did, so that was enough reason for Yugi to wonder about the man's actions. Yugi was more caught on the fact that there had been something he couldn't quite identify in the man's voice, he was without a doubt that there had been. Whatever it was that Yugi'd heard in the man's tone certainly had his attention. The fact that the threat had trailed off too quickly for the teen to tell what emotion had lurked in Bakt's words nagged at him, he at least wanted to know that much. 

Mostly since it had chilled Yugi much worse than Bakt's nastiness had. He shivered at the chill which affected him, the sound having made the teen certain that the man was very serious about carrying out the ominous promise. 

It was this idea that had him faltering as his bright features looked toward the man, his motion freezing nervously as he just didn't know what to do with the knowledge of having heard something. Yugi had no idea of whether or not that clue might be important when he didn't even know what it had been! Though the teen was sure there were lots of possibilities about what he'd heard, it didn't stop him that he didn't even know where to start. If he tried he didn't see why he wouldn't be able to figure it out. But Bakt didn't give the teen much chance to consider. The man simply stalked forward, dangerously looming over the teen as Yugi's violet eyes were drawn into watching the slow, threatening progress toward him with troubled concern. 

Bakt closing in like that held the teen's attention, distracting him from any thoughts but with that threat hanging in the air Yugi was too nervous about what might happen if he looked away from the man even for a moment. Despite his alarm there was a corner of his mind that was still racing for an answer. Yugi was certain that there had to be one. 

There has to be! He decided with an inward nod though there was a slight uncertainty questioning that idea. Right? He added for good measure. There wasn't anyone to answer him in his head but it seemed like such a simple thing that Yugi didn't see how there couldn't be an explanation. He really would have liked to know, especially if it might help convince Bakt to be nice. Yet, though he wanted to have an answer, he couldn't think of any at all. 

It would have left him confused except that he blinked, more attentive to Bakt stepping closer than he was of his own thoughts. The teen couldn't make any sense of many puzzling things which Bakt did, only the confusion Yugi felt from that didn't have a chance to settle. The thought was fiercely pushed aside in his head for now by the main thing that troubled him, allowing him to pay closer attention to the growing sense of fear that had him tensing under the cover of his feathers. He shifted uneasily, his eyes glistening worriedly at the feeling that he should to do something. It was the "what" that escaped Yugi as he stared with a mere nervousness as he regarded the man, his mind not supplying him with anything but the fact that Bakt looked mean. That worry being even more insistent to him since he could feel the wall already at his back, preventing him from getting any further away. 

And he decidedly wanted to go farther than where he was! Yugi didn't feel very safe standing there staring at Bakt approaching with those calculated steps. It was discomforting to him how that looked like he was being stalked. The teen quietly bit at his lip as he was transfixed sheer determination that maybe his vigilance would keep Bakt away. Somehow that thought seemed familiar to the teen. 

As focused as he was, he didn't notice another sight creeping into his attention until his mind grasped the realization that he saw nothing but open space from the corner of his eye. Startled by the sudden discovery, the teen blinked in a good bit of surprise without the thought of what that meant for him occurring right away. 

Yugi blinked another time as the actual understanding that he could still move somewhere hit him. The teen trembled lightly under the weight of the realization that he didn't have to keep standing there under Bakt's continuing threat. That wasn't of much comfort since he'd still be in the cage. It won't help! The teen thought mournfully, sighing faintly as his eyes drifted past Bakt toward where the cage door stood firmly locked shut making his escape from there not possible. 

Merely getting away from the man would have been enough for Yugi. 

But I would like to leave too, he corrected, though his thoughts continued along despairingly. I want us all to leave, he finished with a slight hopeful pause. He'd only heard the lock clicking shut, maybe that didn't mean that Bakt had actually locked the door. The teen sort of liked that idea and Yugi's eyes started to trail along the edge of door, searching for any sign that it might be unlocked. He'd barely begun that when his attention was torn from seeking a way out to the white-haired man by a flicker of movement. 

Bakt curled his hands into fists as the teen's violet gaze returned, finding Bakt being much closer than Yugi'd realized. When he'd taken that moment to examine the door Bakt obviously spent the time closing the distance between them. The man was so close... Yugi gasped with his eyes widening, not having actual time to realize what was about to occur, the fact that the man's hands were in fists was enough for the teen to be terrified. He shied frantically away from the threatening man, his steps taking him to the side following along the wall in his hurry to get away. 

A chuckle drifted almost leisurely from the white-haired man as Yugi scrambled. The teen didn't see any signs of concern from Bakt, though the man also didn't hurry in turning after Yugi. The teen didn't have any idea about what to make of that. Not that Bakt needed to rush, Yugi peeked to the side as he was aware that he had practically nowhere to go except for edging around the cell. 

"You have nowhere to run." Yugi looked at the man, shivering as he was in time to witness the sight of a nasty smirk spreading over Bakt's face despite how calmly those words were spoken. He shivered as fear made him lock his gaze on the man, too unwilling to risk looking away. 

"Stand still, runt. It'll make things quicker." Bakt snapped as he paced himself after the retreating teen. Yugi faltered slightly as Bakt advanced toward him, scared more by the smirk which was turning into a superior sneer. It wasn't a pleasant look, the teen blinked with a benign smoothness a few times to be certain of what he was seeing. He wasn't even finished with that before his fingers were digging deeper into the protective shield his wing provided, the digits curling up to cling onto the feathers for comfort as what he was seeing was less than reassuring. Yugi thought it appeared a little like Bakt was looking forward to this... 

But the teen knew better than to actually stop. 

"Not when you're being mean I won't!" Yugi stated, nodding determinedly with a pout gracing his features. He had no intention of stopping when Bakt was threatening such things! What Bakt was doing bothered Yugi a lot. Enough that he shook his head vigorously to reiterate his denial, showing just how intently he was opposed to the idea of letting the man get hold of him. I'm not going to do that, he thought simply. With his pout still in place, he deemed that it was safer to not just linger in wait for something to happen. 

Yes, that idea at least seemed to make sense to the teen. His eyes flickered, nervously knowing that it especially seemed right with Bakt advancing so menacingly. He at least figured that to mean he was in serious trouble and Yugi didn't want to have to tangle with the man who was bigger than him. He'd probably just get hurt and since Yugi didn't want to be hurt, he hoped that it wasn't too hard to convince Bakt to stop this. "There's no reason for you to be like this! It won't get you anything that being nice wouldn't." It was with carefulness that Yugi pointed that all out. His voice trailing off with his belief in his conviction still displayed on his face, his matching wide eyes focused solely on Bakt in hopes of seeing the man softening up. 

His words were shrugged aside and Yugi's heart sank, his eyes losing their hopeful look when Bakt snorted at the suggestion of being nice. The man started to snicker smugly after another step toward the teen, appearing to not think much of Yugi's idea. "Oh I will get what I want." The man stated that so coolly and with so much confidence that it seemed like another promise. The teen shuddered without being certain whether liked this promise any better than the last one. Couldn't Bakt have been nicer? He wondered, his brief train of thought suddenly interrupted. 

The teen's eyes went huge when Bakt lunged for him swifter than Yugi had thought possible, the man reaching out with his hands open toward the teen. Yugi reacted, not fully grasping what was going on but he stumbled a step out of the way of the lunge. Since Bakt was already almost close enough to grab him when he moved, the shock of having Bakt looming there so big had the teen faltering instead of running, which Yugi thought would be a good idea just then. Only he froze, too stunned by events to do anything but gape as the man shifted to follow him. He barely had a chance to blink surprised eyes before Bakt was moving after him almost too quickly for Yugi to keep up with. The intentions Bakt had becoming clear as he reached for the teen again. His mind was too mired down in the concept that he was about to be caught, Yugi hadn't that much chance to react even before Bakt was reaching. 

That is rather fast, he thought, amazed despite the daze he was in. His mind clearing at the consideration, allowing the teen to vaguely grasp the notion that he should do something now or he'd certainly be caught. Yugi trembled at that realization, trying to move like his mind was telling him to. Only he was shaking so badly that he couldn't get his feet to actually move. 

Which, considering Bakt's threat, Yugi thought sounded like bad thing. The teen squeaked in fright, thinking to move away from Bakt's charging mass before he could be reached. He frantically started. It was Yugi's want to flee from the danger which got him to move in time, stepping back trying to escape out of pure instinct. Only for that second did Yugi forget that there was no room left to move back. 

Behind him was merely the wall which he recoiled uselessly against. He realized that as soon as his back hit solid stone instead of the open space the teen had been hoping for, but by then Bakt's fingers were shoving past the teen's wings. The feathers ruffled from the invasion, letting Yugi be vaguely aware of the hands in the warming appendages. He desperately thought of continuing to move sideways too late. Bakt didn't hesitate, clamped down on the front of his kalasiris with a hard grip and Yugi gasped in shock as he was yanked upwards off of the ground. Before the teen could do anything, the solid slab vanished from under him in a mere breath. 

"I want my satisfaction." Bakt growled fiercely, giving Yugi a vicious shake. The teen was already scared to the point where he could do little but tremble in the man's grip, the shaking only intensifying Yugi's longing to get loose and away from Bakt preferably without being hurt. That he was caught just made it easier for the man to hurt him and Bakt wasn't showing any signs of planning to release the teen from his tight clutches anytime soon. Why won't he just let go, Yugi questioned plaintively though the man was making it plenty clear that the teen was now in deep trouble. Especially as the man considered and seethed wordlessly. 

That fact along with Bakt's previous demand reached Yugi, having him blinking clueless as his mind grasped that last comment. What did Bakt mean by satisfaction? That could mean a lot of things, he noted with another puzzled blink of his violet eyes as he tried to figure it out. His thoughts pausing as Yugi realized that he should get loose no matter what it was that Bakt was talking about, or thinking of, that had a vicious smirk beginning to cross the man's face. Yugi merely hesitated, swallowing down a lump of despair that was growing in his throat as he didn't actually know what to do. There had to be something he could say! The teen frantically grasped for any idea that he could think of which might get Bakt to set him free... 

Just so long as he didn't have to hurt anyone to do it. 

"And I'll get it." Bakt suddenly added. There were so many things in Yugi's head still, it was just that he was out of time to ponder the uncertainties he'd been left with. Bakt was already jerking the teen forward suddenly with an intent vigor. Yugi gasped in shock, his biting at his lip an indication that he hadn't been prepared for such a yank. 

Neither apparently had his stomach for it lurched suddenly from the sudden violent movement. Yugi swallowed in an effort to keep his stomach down though it didn't particularly want to be contained. It left him feeling abruptly ill, that sensation discouraging him from wanting to even consider what Bakt might do next... Unfortunately the teen was forced into thinking of it when the forward jerk was abruptly reversed, his stomach faltering once more though it wasn't the only part of the teen affected by the jarring. 

All his thoughts, all his considerations were left behind as Bakt drove him vehemently backwards. Yugi knew that he hadn't been drawn that far from the wall, it couldn't be that far behind him. The surge of realization had him turning wide eyes toward the man in shock that he'd do something that drastic for his merely speaking up. "No!" He gasped out trying again in horror, there being still some hope in him as his gaze went pleadingly straight to Bakt. His voice being laced with determination to try and make himself be listened to by the man. Though what Yugi wanted and preferred mainly right then was to be loose before he hit the wall and his hands came up wildly toward the grasp holding him. He wouldn't hurt the man though, the teen wasn't willing to give up on the idea of getting Bakt to be nicer. 

Bakt disappointingly didn't even give any sign of having heard Yugi at all. The slamming motion was swiftly finished just as strongly as the man had started it and Yugi cried out as he was smashed into the wall. That hard blow was enough that the teen's wings were snapped forward too sharply, promptly crushing them up behind his little form. It was the bones in his clean white wing which snapped with a loud crunch that rang out through the confinement of the teen's cell. Yugi choked in the middle of inhaling at the terrifying racket. He grimaced in shock as the first pain went through him, terminating his soundless horror with an instant wailing that was smothered as the searing jolt knocked the air right out of Yugi in one great heave. He was now simply dangling in Bakt's grip, gasping fervently for needed air. That pain exploding through his body mercifully drowned out the sound in the teen's head of his bones cracking. The teen wildly inhaled with desperation. 

"That sounded painful." Bakt chortled coolly, grinding Yugi back up against the wall in an unrelenting assault that denied the teen any relief from the pain. Yugi was stunned by the intense agony flowing through him, it tore into him without remorse and the teen paled. He gave a very long whimper as he was pained by wing bones crushing together, the ache not only withering the extra appendages but the sensation made it's way throughout his entire body. Wheezing, what little air he'd gathered already was wrenched from him by the vehemence. He still tried to scream though he hadn't the air to even whisper, his hands flying uselessly to clutch at his throat as he struggled to make a sound. 

As Yugi struggled there was a snort from the man. The teen's eyes were already blurred from the lack of air, but the sound drew his attention back to Bakt and Yugi silently choked mournfully as he saw the man's expression. Bakt's nasty sneer was still there only intensified by a smirk that had the teen shuddering from how wicked the man looked. The tremble unfortunately did nothing but cause more pain to pound throughout Yugi's skull and he winced, groaning even more as the hurt didn't fade. Instead it resurged, Yugi's wings abruptly reacting to the growing injury by shifting reflexively around him. The gesture that wrapped Yugi into what should have been a warm embrace sent pain cutting through the teen's senses. 

The tearing shock of agony having Yugi longing to cry out. His eyes watering, he was nearly overwhelmed by the pain as he drug in a breath of air just before he was shoved into the wall again. Yugi whimpered, inhaling frantically to cry out and almost choked as his throat closed down in his eagerness to drag in enough air. The teen coughed fiercely, managing to pull in breath but as much as Yugi wanted be able to wail he didn't have enough air to do so. 

All he did was sob, Yugi shutting his eyes tightly in desperation to block out the pain. He wanted to make it go away, that was all that was in his mind as the stabbing agony slammed into him. Transfixed as he was, Yugi was aware of feathers slipping past him, the wings flew violently away from him taking the warmth they once provided with them. He had no control over the limb flailing out from his body. They seemed to connect with something in mid-swing, continuing open as they drove the offending object away from the teen. That oddity not mattering too much to Yugi ats the motions drove more agony into his world, the pain was so much that the teen barely noticed he hand being suddenly wrenched away from what felt like a distance to him. Which couldn't be right, he vaguely mused. The hands had been holding onto him until that unaccountable striking which was now leaving him in mid-air with no hands for support. 

Yugi squeaked weakly with the realization that there was nothing left under him but air. His stomach lurched as he began to fall without having any idea why that downward sensation made his heart leap. This new terror gripping him for some reason through the pain, though he vaguely remembered hanging over nothing in that dream of before. It was surreal, for a moment as his back left the wall he found himself not so sure that there was ground under his apparently falling form. That thought unnerved him even more than he already was. The ground isn't very far at all, he told himself frantically with a gasp as his eyes were flying open wide to see Bakt straightening a few paces away. As true as all that was, it didn't stop the fear settling in the teen as he was trying to convince himself of that. 

The man got his balance back with a glare directed at Yugi. He didn't look very happy with the teen but there was no chance for Yugi to notice anything else going on around him before he was jolted to a stop, his feet hitting the ground hard enough that the sudden halt jarred Yugi's already injured wing. Yugi's mouth opened in a soundless gasp, his eyes showing the pain which went shooting through him from the appendage, striking him with a renewed fury that was strong enough that it brought a renewed rush of tears welling up into the teen's eyes. That rending agony had him biting at his lip with hot tears running down his face, blurring his vision as they continued pouring, without Yugi trying to stop them. 

It hurts lots, he noted to himself, merely wanting to get away from the pain lancing up his wing, and he despairingly bit at his lip since that escape wasn't happening! That made his thinking turn simple as he was distracted by a senseless tallying of the amount of pain racking his body. 

All of that reeling was making it harder for him to see anything through his violet eyes as they were sparkling from sorrow and pain. The effects of that one incapacity alone was making it clear just how much was going on inside him. In that moment Yugi could merely blink dazedly, trying frantically to make out more of Bakt than just the blurry outline. He was scared that he'd miss something but the pain was more than his mind could handle. With a wince, his thoughts rebounded to the smarting hurt, getting wrapped up quickly in the spikes of sensation which he whimpered at. He was so far out of it that he almost missed noticing the man moving. 

"You do have some fight after all." Bakt spoke. The teen had managed to not think much about the man's movement but Bakt's voice unfortunately drew Yugi's attention back to the situation he was in. He whimpered, painfully and forlorn, as he would have rather not been reminded that Bakt was still lurking there ready to strike. Yugi looked reluctantly back to Bakt, the teen though was without the breath for answering the man. He surely couldn't even make much of any noises at the moment. Though he was able to blink, and he did so slowly out of unease as Bakt chuckled. It was a slow chortling. The teen was unnerved, having to resist shuddering as that didn't sound like laughter to him given the circumstances he was in. Should Bakt be laughing? The teen wondered slowly, his considering not stopping and he realized that the man did sound amused about something. That was the case until nasty Bakt spoke again, his tone going wicked as whatever amusement had been there now changed. "You just shouldn't have turned it against me." 

The teen shrank away from the man, drawing back against the wall despite the pain that caused. Any amazement from the white-haired man was gone and in it's place was a pure anger directed at Yugi. The youth looked on, worrying immensely at the furious scowl crossing the man's face as Bakt stepped toward him. Yugi's wided eyed expression went wider as the man covered the short distance between them far too quickly for the teen to even blink. 

Yugi gulped, flinching fearfully. That reflex and the mere thought of moving making him ache. How he managed it he wasn't sure of, all he knew was how his vision narrowed on the sight of Bakt's hands curling into tight fists. He fairly squeaked out of terror, staring in fright as the man raised his hand in preparation to strike. The teen faltered then started. The sharp motion had the reluctance to move fading away as Yugi found his fear of more pain was stronger. 

Scrabbling at the wall, Yugi frantically tried to pull himself along with handholds which were much too tiny. It wasn't that easy but he wasn't going to stop in light of the looming danger. No way would he stop. Yugi stepped sideways with his feet seeking an escape from the coming punch. His first step landed on the ground with a swift thump. The jarring had pain surging as that was enough to inflame the injured wing. He was promptly stunned by that pain, it having him faltering in shock as his eyes went distant from the hurt. His gaze glistened in the available light, the deep violet showing brightly as he was immediately too distracted for him to move much out of Bakt's way. The only thought even in Yugi's head was that of the pain. That agonizing experience being more than enough to block out any other thoughts from the teen's mind. 

It was with great care that he slowly blinked his painfilled eyes. Yugi saw the fist swinging for him but he just didn't comprehend what was happening because of the haze in his mind. His confusion was simply too thick for him to react in time. The teen was knocked backwards, his daze of pain being broken by the man's fist connecting to his jaw. 

The teen reeled sharply away from the blow, the motion instinctive since he'd been expecting lots of pain. It's going to.... Yugi stopped suddenly as frantic, expectant thoughts were interrupted by a lack of major pain. Shouldn't there have been more? He trailed off with the discovery that the strike hadn't been that bad. My face wasn't hurt bad like my wings were? He blinked cluelessly questioning. Still there was plenty of momentum which sent him stumbling backwards, the teen merely banging into the wall behind him. That wasn't pain, he noted, he just didn't have anywhere really to go. 

His noticeable relief was short-lived. Being pressed to the wall had the teen's wings jammed up painfully into his back. Yugi gasped as he felt the pain, which he stiffled into a faint whimper as it reminded him about the broken wing. Bakt pulled his fist back for another swing at the teen, cutting short any time for pondering the injury as fear flashed through Yugi at the sight. The feeling intensified in the teen as Bakt swung for his face and Yugi's whimper grew more pronounced. 

That'll hurt! With his attention shifting quickly that thought faded in a flash, leaving Yugi able only to think about avoiding being hit by the enraged man. Unlike before, Yugi didn't falter. The teen frantically lifted his arms from where he had them crossed over his chest. His hands bumped together, slowing down the movement as he tried desperately to get the hands up protectively over his face. 

This is enough, he thought firmly. The teen being determined despite tears slipping from his bright eyes as he mournfully noted that it was too late to stop the strike. Bakt's fist merely connecting heavily to Yugi, making his head bang back against the wall. 

The bone in his jaw shifted sharply from the blow and the teen cried out as the shards of pain exploded. He was rocked by the sensation, that hurt echoing throughout his entire face. Yugi quickly discovered that any shout was a bad idea, it was all that was needed to make the pain intensify sharply. Yugi swallowed frantically choking back a wail that threatened. A whimper still slipped free with a tensing of his jaw despite his attempt to stiffle it. To his horror it was dwarfed by the loud grinding cruch of the bones in his jaw loosely scraping together. The teen winced in agony as the already horrid sound was accompanied by a shooting pain, promptly riveting his attention to the experience of two competing pains raking through him furiously. 

Pain reached a point where Yugi's eyes were flooded from the sheer amount of aching and, while Yugi wasn't actually able to move, there wasn't anything stopping his mental reeling from the assault. The deluge of tears quickly blurred his vision, cutting off the sight of Bakt so the teen didn't see what was happening. He had no clue until he felt hands grabbing hold of his kalasiris once more. Yanked swiftly upward off the ground, he shuddered at the realization that Bakt showed no signs of having any pity nor qualms about continuing. 

What's he going to do next? The teen questioned silently, trembling fiercely in fright. His shaking growing worse as he quickly got an answer when the man took a breath to speak. "You are a monster now, brat. You should start acting like you are one." Bakt growled through clenched teeth, though the teen was sure he heard disgust in Bakt's tone. Disgust, with what, Yugi questioned only partly realizing that it was directed at him. Was it because he was a monster or for some other reason? The teen was wanting to know but he had no idea, he couldn't even make out the man's expression. His pained gaze was too blinded by hot, stinging tears to tell what things were beyond the blur. 

He blinked deeply, attempting to clear his vision and being at least aware of the man's hot breath on his face. Slow, calm, steady paced breathing. The teen swallowed hard as he was pulled foward away from the wall in a gesture which reminded Yugi of when Bakt had slammed him into the wall. 

While he couldn't be totally sure, Yugi swallowed, fear choking him up as he anticipated what the man had in mind. His own sound startling him with more pain. He blinked at that extra aching. That wasn't how he liked feeling! He hurriedly turned frantic blurred eyes toward the man with a slight sniffle as he struggled to get his voice to work around the lump of paralyzing terror which was forming in his throat. The teen struggled futilely to get away and thought better of it, the pain searing his voice back into silence before he could speak. 

Though he hoped that he might be wrong, he whimpered in disappointment since Bakt was determined. Regret made it's way into the teen's wide violet eyes, with a deep intensity which was rather more begging. Stop, stop it! He thought wildly at Bakt, not able to bring himself to actually voice the words because of the pain. And the teen had had enough. 

It's wrong! His mind vocalized, the sound of blood rushing in his ears surging then as Bakt chose that moment to slam him backwards. At least the teen could say that he wasn't surprised by the man's actions, though that consolation didn't matter for much. Simply terrified as his mind focused on what was coming, he bit his lip fiercely in anticipation of contact with the wall. 

Mercilessly the act of closing his teeth on his lip was enough to cause a sharp distracting pain. He was grateful that it lasted for only a mere moment, unfortunately it cut off his chance of bracing for the collision. He was slammed back hard, the wall roughly breaking Yugi's momentum as well as his concentration on the pain from his injured jaw. 

Yugi groaned as the man ground the wings into the stone. The sound of shifting bones seeming to ring out clearly into the cell as the pain ravaged him physically and mentally. 

Bakt chuckled in the silence. The teen was almost withdrawing from consciousness but he fixated on the sound from what seemed like a distance. It felt like the man was far off and Yugi noticed that his fuzzy vision was edged with blackness. His protesting of the pure pain in his wings was the only thing keeping the teen from passing out. 

He turned his already moist face toward Bakt. The teen looking horrifically sorrowful considering that he'd cried so much already that he couldn't keep up the sobbing anymore. Instead he shut his eyes tightly against the tears that were trying to get free. There were too many tears still for Yugi to be able to stop them fully, his openly expressive features glistening even more as his sobs trailed off. There was little else for Yugi to even do but tremble at the onslaught of pain. His slight relief as he got his tears under control was weak. There was still so much pain... 

His gasped suddenly, surprised by the sensation of Bakt abruptly letting go of him. There was a relief which, in an instant, was promptly crushed as Yugi found that he had little control over himself as he fell to the ground with a soft gulp of astonishment. That whisper leaving his mouth was enough to cause pain to flare but the teen refused to take all this silently. If only there were something he could have done... Without hurting Bakt or anyone else, he told himself firmly. Then Yugi was having to resist setting his jaw in determination as he hit the ground. 

At least the noise was keeping any sense of loneliness temporarily at bay. 

Or is that the pain doing it? If it was the agony distracting him he'd rather feel empty. The teen didn't really ponder it longer, his mind was jerked elsewhere as the impact with the ground had his legs giving out from under him. There wasn't any warning about it, he just was unable to keep himself upright. All the pain which was coursing inside of him was too much, one moment he was standing and the next he was sliding down the wall. That barrier being all that kept the teen from merely collapsing here and now. He shook his head frantically, in denial of something, though what even he didn't know. It not mattering how he went down, the teen merely ended sitting there on the ground. 

Slowly Yugi raised his arms upward over his exhausted face, trying to protect himself from more harm. He shuddered vigorously as his thoughts were overwhelmed from all the emotions and sensations. There was so much, and Yugi was aware that Bakt was still there capable making more. He wondered what the man would do next, the teen uncertainly did his best to brace himself in case Bakt should decide to take another blow at him. Though uncertain, the idea of Bakt still continuing had Yugi unsuccessfully pouting, the pain in his jaw stopping him quickly. 

Now what? The teen wondered from his spot behind his hands. Bakt's being so mean, he added as he waited. Or had been, Yugi amended if it was over and having so much say, he tried to speak. "It's not...." His words trailed off at the pain which went through his face. Right to be so mean, the teen thought silently, being hopeful that the man had thought better about being nasty. 

Surely that was the case! Bakt doesn't really have to be like this, the teen thought. The tension distracted Yugi and his thoughts slowed as the teen began to notice something, namely the fact that no more blows were falling on him. There was only a total silence around his cell. Puzzled by the quiet, Yugi paused, listening carefully to the area and direction broken only by the sounds of breathing. There wasn't anything else... Yugi opened his eyes behind his hands, his confused violet gaze focusing vaguely on the palms of his hands as he tried to figure the lack of anything happening. His hope growing slightly as nothing more occurred to break the silence. 

Surely Bakt should have been doing something. The teen blinked slowly in confusion at the thought even as he comprehended that he couldn't see what was going on with Bakt, there was nothing for him to see with his hands covering his eyes. Yugi was justifiably hesitant to peek out, his mind was actually partly hoping that Bakt would give an audible clue about whether it was over. Then he could look. Maybe he will, Yugi murmured to himself as he hesitated for a moment out of sheer dread of what he might see if he did glance out at the man. As it was Bakt merely took a deeper breath. The teen blinked again at the sound, not entirely sure how to interpret it. The silence was tormenting, he wanted to know what was happening to the point that curiosity was overriding his nervousness about the man. He paused just a fraction as he considered whether it would be safe to look. 

While he couldn't really tell what was detaining Bakt, Yugi could use the opportunity presented and he hurriedly gasped for air. Wonderfully, full refreshing breaths of air. He simply needed to fill his lungs! Careless of the consequences, he unthinkingly nipped at his lip as he gratefully drug in a breath. He was just needing and having to breathe right then. 

He did his best to stay perfectly still, he didn't think it would be a good idea to rile up Bakt again right now. Though in his haste he practically choked on the air that was filling his lungs. His throat closed on those quick breaths, refusing to allow the air in and Yugi coughed as his body rebelled against that. His body shook with the coughs that slipped free, both of which accentuated the pain from all of his injuries. Gulping hard he sought to clear his throat of the obstruction and he was immensely relieved as the refreshing sense of air went rushing into his lungs. The teen gave a soft sigh as his breathing evened, his desperate gasps fading out as they were no longer needed. The feeling of his steady breathing resuming had a flicker of ease returning to the teen, with it came a sense of courage to find out what Bakt was doing. 

The teen cautiously lowered his hands to spy at the man. With his wide eyed gaze burning brightly in question, Yugi's expression showed both his hope that the man was done hurting him and the pain which the teen was in still. His eyes glistened with emotion as Yugi brought them up from where Bakt's feet were still standing too close for comfort. He noted the proximity with a nervousness but Yugi continued sweeping his gaze on up, noting as he did that one of the man's legs lifted partly off of the ground. The teen faltered a second at that, only the foot neither went back or forward. The lack of action encouraging the teen enough for him to continue looking up, violet eyes traveling along the white of Bakt's clothing and past the man's chest on up to his face. Yugi noted the sneer there with a nervous swallow, the expression was unnerving for the teen to look at, as was the man's fierce gaze when the teen's eyes found Bakt's gaze. 

Bakt snorted, the teen did his best not to shudder as the man sneered even more. Bakt's eyes left Yugi's own, glancing over the teen coolly. Yugi felt his mouth going fearfully dry as he had to watch Bakt's features twisting up with anger and disdain. "And this is what happens when you disobey me." Bakt stated with a fierce nastiness which wasn't the only thing in Bakt's tone. Yugi was able to hear a note of disgust in the man's voice too, the both tones going unexplained. 

This isn't really making me want to obey you, the teen thought to himself slowly with a firm determined blink. He would have also shifted there on the ground, he did consider crossing his arms defiantly but he was hurt anyhow. He was already doing all he could to try and hold his moves to a minimum unless he had to be faster. 

"You would do well to keep it in mind." The man added chillingly, though the teen surpressed the shudder which threatened in response to Bakt's tone. This premonition turning to horror then as Bakt just swung his leg. Yugi's heart leapt as his hope for the beating to be over ended and Yugi barely had the time to notice the movement before that kick landed to his ribs. 

The teen wheezed painfully, pulling back when the kick hit, though the strike immediately propelled him over to the side without him being able to stop it. The kick was bruising but his toppling over from the momentum had the broken bones in his wings grinding together, making the kick even worse. 

Yugi didn't dare try to stop his fall, he was too stunned to do anything about the wing that twisted with the tumble. That allowed one of the wings to sneak under the teen as he hit the floor on his side. That precious air which he'd just gasped into his lungs a moment before whooshed out of him, swiftly, as various excruciating agonies shot through him, each injury aggravated worse from the crash. They left the teen gasping, dragging in the merest breath of air to start filling his lungs just before a foot stomped down on his stomach. The teen blinked dazedly up along the leg to look at the man. Yugi was barely able to make out Bakt smirking down at him as reality seemed to be swaying. The man slowly pressed his foot down and Yugi choked as the last of his breath was squeezed out of him, increasing the teen's dizziness. 

"Stop....." Yugi faltered immediately, pure pain striking him as he tried to speak. He was only able to get that single word out before the rest were driven away by the agony. At that point Yugi could no longer tell which of the dizzying whirl of pain was affecting him. 

"Stop what?" The man demanded, cruelly chuckling as he was watching himself grind his foot down onto Yugi's abdomen. The teen wheezed breathlessly unable to even think of anything because of all the pain, much less actually answering Bakt at all. He blinked desperately, sniffling as tears returned, spilling freely to glitter wetly in his eyes. 

It all hurt so much! He swallowed a lump in his throat as the only response he could give the man and he shut his eyes. The teen discarding the idea of watching more of what the man was going to do. 

With his eyes closed like they were he didn't see it happen but the weight of the foot certainly lifted from him. The teen was in pain but that didn't stop his mind from floundering at the sudden absence of pressure. Something else was going to happen... ? Yugi pondered that but he froze, not being prepared to deal with even more. He was already beyond doing anything else as he lay there shivering at the idea of more. The remaining pain reminding him that movement was a bad thing. A very bad thing, he thought with his teary eyed gaze refocused on Bakt. He was still able to think without having to move, the teen mainly wondering about what Bakt would do next. That questioning thought not as scary as it once was, with all the pain Yugi was in, he was pretty numbed to anything else. 

Through his daze something strange surfaced in his mind. Wasn't there a discussion about having to keep me whole? Yugi wondered while suddenly recalling that question as a fragment from before. He noticed somewhat in the silent pause that there were no more signs of fury from Bakt. The idea that it might be over occurred slowly this time, struggling between fear of repeated disappointment and the hope in this strange memory. Yugi thought that if there had been such a discussion earlier then it had to have been part of the memories in the dream. He paused again, his attention returning to the fact that there were no hints of anything from the man anymore. At first there was merely silence then Bakt shifted and a toe nudged the teen's side. It wasn't that hard a nudge but Yugi was still leery from the other pains, he was also too out of it for him to shift away from the nudge. He didn't move and at his stillness another pause filled the air, one that was followed with a snort from the man. 

The teen was startled by the forced sound, however that faded from his mind as footsteps slowly sounded out around him. One after another thumped to the floor in a steady rhythm that drifted away from where the teen was laying limply. The significance now fully registering with the battered teen right away, then he blinked, realizing that Bakt's footsteps were really heading away from him. As the distance continued to grow Yugi breathed unhurriedly in, drawing air in to try and fill his lungs as he was feeling brave enough once more now that Bakt was farther away. 

Is he really going away? He wondered faintly, his mental tones softened as he didn't want to disturb his listening. Especially as the footsteps paused. Yugi froze, holding his breath quickly as he waited for something to happen. Was Bakt going or not? He questioned, having simply to know whether more was going to happen now. Carefully the teen opened his glistening eyes wide, unshed tears still lurked there making it hard for him to see anything. Yugi blinked quickly, trying to see past all the tears. For a moment there wasn't an actual answer that he could tell to his internal pondering and in the tense silence the teen shivered, the uncertainty a bit unnerving even as he was eager to know the answer. 

And then the lock on the cage door clicked open. The teen started in surprise, groaning deep in his throat as his wings were bumped up painfully to the wall. His own voice was drowned out by the loud squeaking of the door opening and the teen nearly sighed in joy. 

That had to mean something! It had to! Or so the teen hoped, and his belief in that grew as the sound of footsteps proceeding outside of his cage rang out. Those strides were momentarily blocked out as the door swung shut with a loud metallic bang which reverberated through the space and in Yugi's head. Between the aches in his head, the teen figured that must certainly be proof. It has to be over, he thought with a flare of joy that was tempered by pain. 

Silently he shut his eyes from the pain. Yugi quietly rested, the relief so profound as to be almost relaxing but the pain kept going through him preventing any comfort he could have had. His injuries drawing his attention and they easily distracted him now that he could finally stop thinking about Bakt. 

Yugi started sharply. Even though the movement caused more pain to flare in his body, he just couldn't help it when the sound of Bakt's footsteps picked up again. He was spooked by the idea of the man being around still, though the steps were once again outside of his cell. He didn't find it very reassuring but it was something and he sighed as the man didn't seem to be showing any intention of coming back. 

At least that's over, Yugi clung to that thought as he was even wondering why Bakt had quit and headed off. Bakt is wrong, the teen thought in disappointment with a few tears escaping free. He wondered softly if this had happened to Khenemet very much. The teen's consideration of those thoughts faded as another took hold, his attention going to the fact that Bakt was no longer there to hurt him was a relief. That pleasing idea being too strong for him to keep still. 

Quietly he sobbed as all his emotions rushed together, confusing him as they clashed for dominance. He didn't know what to feel for that moment as he carefully curled up on the floor in an attempt to get comfortable. There was pain but he pushed through it, wrapping his arms around himself in want to clutch onto what warmth was left in him. The heat provided by the wings was severely lacking, the pain keeping him from moving them. Nor was he sure that they'd have helped as the emptiness of loneliness descended back into his conscious thoughts. 

The teen wasn't too sure about welcoming it now that Bakt was gone. A sensation that was so cold stung his already hurting exterior. Softly Yugi sighed without moving at all. All he had to do now was avoid pain until everything was better... How long would that take, he wondered idly. Staying still soon proved harder than he'd expected when another cell door opened....   
**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** For awhile now I've been listening to some music gotten me because a few people were tired of the music I'd been playing over and over. I did switch to that music but I think around the same time I lost interest in writing. By now I got tired of that music and returned to these other songs that I liked...with a slight detour to bagpipe music. And amazingly I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Though I admit it went anything but smoothly and I got frustrated numerous times. So I'm not going say that my inspiration is back, but we'll see what happens.   
Please review!


End file.
